My Immortal
by BluWine
Summary: A ParisOFC romance. An AU fic of Paris, born of royalty, fated to hold the love of the most beautiful woman, destined to cause his city's destruction but what was never told was that someone loved him even before the story started and long after it ends.
1. I'm So Tired of Being Here

**Title:** My Immortal  
**Synopsis:** Based on _Troy_. The story of Paris and his life and a woman who carries a love for him that will never die.  
**Disclaimer:** Uhhh... who owns the Iliad? Homer? Hasn't he been dead in the last two millenia or so? Yes well, I'll give some credit to Wolfgang Petersen because without HIM making the movie I wouldn't be doing this.

**Not-So-Required-Reading-Even-Though-It-Does-Help: **Go to My Profile. Under **My Immortal** on _Bio_ there is a link. If you're not really familiar with the back story of _Troy,_ then click the link and read. If you _really_ don't want spoilers, no matter how tiny or vague, don't go there. I just though it might be easier to understand some things towards later chapters.

Prologue/Chapter 1: I'm So Tired of Being Here

Too much... All too much. A tall woman walked through the rubble of her city, tears falling from hereyes. The soldiers were causing the chaos around her and ignored her. Well, it could have been that they didn't even notice her... maybe not even see her.

She was surrounded by it yet, somehow, she remained apart. In the midst of the dirt and dust, her dress remained a stark white, her brown hair, streaked with gold by the sun, still kept into an intricate design on her head.

Her eyes fell onto a woman, lying beaten on the road. She fell on her knees before her, her sobs increasing. The old woman looked up and recoiled in fear, when the younger one's hand reached out to brush away the strands of grey hair.

"No... no more..." the woman choked. "Please don't hurt me...."

"I won't hurt you," the stranger said, in a soft voice. The fallen one's face broke in tears when she realized this new woman meant no harm.

"I'm just so tired... Ten long years..." Her wrinkles increased in number when she realized how long this pain has lasted. "So long... It's just... I'm so tired of being here."

"I know... I know. But it's almost over..."

"No... they won't leave. All because of love..." With those words, the younger woman stood up.

"Love does not cause this kind of destruction."

"Yes it has... All for the love of the most beautiful woman," the other said, defeated but the other shook her head.

"Love, when true, does not cause wars... Grandmother may be tempestuous but not enough to destroy one of the most beautiful places in the world," she declared cryptically. The old woman looked up at her and in a few moments, her eyes closed and died away.

New tears sprung forth. She wanted comfort. She wanted safety. It was apparent that even though she glowed of cleanliness and innocence in this maelstrom, not one sword would befall her. Yet she still wanted to be far away from all this though it affected her physically, none. She looked up and saw a temple. A trail of blood led up the stairs and past its wooden doors and so she followed it.

ANWas that vague or what? Well next chapter will be longer given than it'll span about eighteen years... hooo that'll be long.


	2. Suppressed By All My Childish Fears

ANI still need to make sure that I have some place to post this on. grin Read and Review please. All comments welcome.  
  
Chapter 02: Suppressed By All My Childish Fears  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"He shall bring upon Troy its destruction," the words echoed through King Priam's head. His queen looked upon her second son in tears.  
  
"He's naught but an innocent boy, Priam," Hecuba sobbed. "Don't leave him here." She looked around the forests around Mount Ida.  
  
"He will bring Troy's downfall and, as the Trojan King, it is my responsibility to ensure my city's safety," Priam said almost heartlessly.  
  
"Well, what of your responsibility to ensure your son's safety?" she retorted, clutching Paris to her chest. "Do you not hold true to THAT position?"  
  
"It is for the best, Hecuba," he said before turning away. The Queen just sobbed into the baby's blankets. "Let us take our leave," he added when he saw her refusal to turn away and leave Paris on the ground.  
  
"Can we not stay a bit longer?" she asked, helplessly, but Priam just shook his head. Hecuba reluctantly placed her child in the safety of the shadow of boulders. "Goodbye, my son. May the gods watch over you and bring you safely back to me." With a last kiss, she swept away, feeling her heart break with every step.  
  
"... those scabby balls of fluff. Where have they gone to now?" a shepherd growled, shuffling his way through the trees. The wind blew almost perilously through the leaves and for a moment, he started. He thought he heard the cries of a baby for a second but shook his head in dismissal of it as nothing but the wind... Then he heard it again. He turned to look at the boulder gathered at a clearing and followed the cries that have made themselves apparent.  
  
"Rauko!" another shepherd called from the distance. "Rauko! Where are you?"  
  
"Here!" the searching one answered. His companion caught up to him.  
  
"We found Randir..." Ceorl declared. "Rauko... Rauko, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up," Rauko snapped. "Can't you hear the child?"  
  
"What child?"  
  
"If you would just shut up, you would know what child." Rauko started for the boulders again. The cries finally reached Ceorl's ears and his eyes lit up in realization.  
  
"Oh... THAT child..." Ceorl grinned. Rauko bent over a crevice and finally found the source of the noise.  
  
"Here ya are," Rauko grunted as he reached down and grabbed the child by the arm and brought him into the sunlight. "Must be an orphan... Wonder what's wrong with it..."  
  
"Don't look defective," Ceorl inspected taking the child. "Let's keep him, Rauko."  
  
"We gots enough mouths to feed. We don't need another, Ceorl," Rauko refused. He turned away to where Randir stopped to rest.  
  
"Come on!" Ceorl chased after his older brother, carrying the child. "One more won't hurt! I'll share my part of the food. Let me keep him."  
  
"You don't even know its name!" Ceorl thought for a moment.  
  
"How about Alexander? See! I got a name for it..." Rauko stopped to look at the incompetent child before him begging to keep another child.  
  
"Fine... But keep it out of my sight." And with that, the baby's life began with its finders. Alexander, as he was now called, lived with the family of two shepherds, Rauko, Ceorl and their wives.  
  
At first, he was well taken care of. He was treated like a new pet, adorable, charming and yearning for attention but just like all new pets, Alexander lost his novelty and began to look like a burden they couldn't get rid of. At first, he was just pushed about by the four adults, neglected at the age of two. Alexander had to fend for himself, catching scraps from the table. Then, at twice the age, Rauko realized he could be made to work, though for only meager things like feeding each sheep with his hands or cleaning about the house. If he failed to do any chore, he was beaten raw... and that was how Oenone found him.  
  
In the fields, hidden in grass, and bloodying the dirt was Alexander. A young little thing being taken into the arms of a beautiful nymph named Oenone. Oenone pitied the poor boy.  
  
"So hurt, you poor thing," Oenone cooed as she took the child into her arms. He was unconscious and didn't realize that the nymph was pouring a shimmering liquid on his wounds and as the liquid evaporated into the night sky, his skin was left perfectly unscarred. His breath exhaled in relief. Suddenly, she heard voices calling his name from the grassy mounds behind them.  
  
"Alexander... Alexander! Where are you, you nasty little runt?" a voice yelled gruffly. A switch could be heard, unmistakably, hitting a bush, its shaft whistling in the wind. Its sound seemed to awaken the child and Oenone heard him whisper.  
  
"Alexander?" she murmured, pulling him up. "Alexander, is it?" The child didn't answer. He just began sobbing on the newfound shoulder.  
  
"Don't let him find me," he cried.  
  
"I won't let them... I promise... I won't let them..." Oenone whispered but she knew her promise was empty. She couldn't do it herself. She was bound to powers much stronger than hers and she couldn't take in a child. "But I know who can..." Taking light footsteps, silent to mortal ears, she swept away around the foothills to a hut, lit by a fire. She placed Alexander on the doorstep and knocked on the door. With that she whisked away into the darkness to watch the woman look out her door and see the child and then Oenone left.  
  
"Who's there?" the woman answered the knock. When she heard nothing but silence, she opened the door and saw a tiny boy looking frightfully at the stranger. "Why... who are you?" The boy remained silent. Her eyes traced the boy's frame and saw the silvery remains of Oenone's healing drugs. Immediately, she realized that this boy needed help. "Come on in, my dear." Alexander hesitated for a moment, but then the sounds of Rauko's shouting reached his ears and he hurried inside. "Now will you tell me a name?"  
  
"Alexander," he replied as he sat down by the hearth.  
  
"Alexander... a beautiful name..."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Me?" The woman thought for a moment and then smiled. "I am Maia." The smile seemed to affect Alexander for he smiled at her in return. "And what a beautiful smile as well." Alexander blushed. "What are you doing wandering in the dark, Alexander?" He shrugged. "Do you have family?" The word 'family' didn't seem to mean anything to him.  
  
"Family?"  
  
"People who care for you... looking for you right now..."  
  
"People are looking for me... but I don't think they care for me..." As if on cue, Rauko came slamming on the door.  
  
"Open up!" Rauko growled. Ceorl seemed to be whimpering in the background muttering overdue apologies for bringing Alexander into the household. "Open up! We are looking for a child!" Maia saw Alexander's frightened face and immediately realized the gist of the situation before her.  
  
"Hide behind my bed," Maia said, pointing to a makeshift cot made by hay and a sheet over it. Alexander hid behind the straw and stayed quiet. Rauko slammed the door again and Maia opened it annoyed. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
"We're looking for a child," Rauko answered. "And I have a feeling you have him in here so if you don't mind..." Alexander cowered in the shadows, fearing that his 'Uncle' would destroy a potentially good friend but nothing of the sort happened.  
  
"Actually, I DO mind..." Maia snapped. She put her arms across the frame and glared at the much larger man.  
  
"So he is here!"  
  
"Yes, he is..." Now, Alexander's mind was racing... What if she's intimidated by him and she gives me up? "But you won't have him till tomorrow." The boy's lungs let out a sigh.  
  
"What? You little...."  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger upon me..." Maia threatened, her stance radiating power that Rauko took a step away from. "Nor that boy. He will stay with me the night and he'll return to you tomorrow. Now please leave." Alexander peered above the sheets and was shocked when he saw Rauko's back retreating into the darkness.  
  
Maia closed the door and looked back at Alexander and smiled again. She held out her hand for him and he stood up from his hiding place.  
  
"I don't want to return to him," Alexander announced.  
  
"I fear you have very little choice in that matter, Alexander," Maia sighed. "You'd rather stay with a stranger like me?"  
  
"I'd rather stay with anyone as long as it's not them." Maia put on a sad smile and motioned him forward to a chair and table where there was some bread and cheese.  
  
"I can't keep you," she said. Alexander started to eat as much as he wanted, a luxury he never experienced before. "You'll have to return..."  
  
"But they use the switch on me!" Alexander cried out, his mouth full of bread.  
  
"I promise they'll never hurt you again," Maia murmured, putting a caring hand on his head of brown curls but he just looked up at her skeptically.  
  
"A man came and made that promise too. He was sent by the king, I think... but they kept hitting me anyways," Alexander said, dubiously.  
  
"Let's just say I'm a little more powerful than that..." she smiled and he just shrugged to eat some more. That night he slept soundly. Without anyone shouting orders at him that night, the little boy decided to take advantage of the precious moments he was having being treated decently.  
  
When he awoke though, the cottage was empty. Alexander looked around sleepily and saw some fruit were laid on the table for him. He scrambled up to a chair and ate the sweet juicy fruits, eating them for the first time in his life. When he had finished, he looked around and saw the Maia wasn't home anymore. Not being use to having leisure time, he impulsively started to do some work, tidying up the tiny house as best as he could and time began to waste away until the sun was starting to come down from its peak in the sky.  
  
'Where is she?' he thought, and at that moment, he saw Maia's figure coming down from the hills holding a basket of food out to him. Alexander ran to the woman, both smiling at each other.  
  
"Maia!" the boy yelled putting his arms around her legs.  
  
"I'm sorry to have been gone so long," Maia laughed taking his hand and walking him back to the cottage. When they passed the fence, she stopped and laid out the basket for the both of them to enjoy. "I had to go into town for some things and I had to talk to Rauko. It took longer than expected." If anything could kill Alexander's appetite, it was Rauko's name.  
  
"I'm going back, aren't I?" Alexander said sadly.  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry," Maia replied.  
  
"Why?" Alexander whined. "Why must I go back?"  
  
"I can't answer that but I promise you, Alexander. It'll be better." Alexander looked at Maia. At first his look was one of cynicism but Maia projected such an aura of promise and trustworthiness that Alexander just couldn't help believing her.  
  
They ate their meal at a relaxed pace and when it was over, the sun was dipping into the horizon and Alexander knew it was his time to leave.  
  
"I promise to visit when I can, Alexander," Maia said reassuringly, his small hand in hers. She looked down at him and smiled but he merely nodded. "And you can come over and visit whenever you want." They arrived at Rauko's hut and Rauko and Ceorl still looked as surly as ever.  
  
"Get inside," Rauko said gruffly, looking down to the ground. Alexander looked up at Maia, pleadingly but she just bent down to one knee to give him a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
"You'll be fine, Alex," she whispered and pushed him gently into his old home. Alexander watched from the back of the room the faces of Rauko, Ceorl and Maia. He couldn't hear their words but he could tell someone was telling the other off but it was hard to tell because they both had expressions that could be interpreted as either stern or annoyed. After a few moments, Maia turned away into the darkness and left Alexander fearful of what would happen.  
  
A hundred scenarios raced through Alexander's mind again. He would take a beating for running to someone who actually cared. He would be thrown out to the pigs because Rauko was in a bad mood for being told what to do by a woman. He would be... sleeping on one of the cots?  
  
"Get your things from the shed," Rauko told Alexander.  
  
"What?" Alexander opened the eyes that were shut tight, in fear that his upbringers would use the switch on him for running away.  
  
"Your things, you little runt! Put them in the empty cupboard by the fire! Don't make me say it again!" Rauko shouted. Alexander scurried to the outside shed that was mostly used for their tools but had a little nook in which his little possessions were stored. Alexander followed the orders and stood by the cupboard, looking down, still waiting for the worst. "You now sleep inside."  
  
Alexander didn't have the ability to say anything else or move anything else for that matter. Rauko pointed towards the other side of the room and Alexander, for the first time saw the newly made cot with blankets and a pillow at one end.  
  
"I... I sleep inside?" Alexander stammered. His brown eyes widened in shock. "You... y... You mean it?"  
  
"Yes... Don't make me change my mind, runt." He stomped away angrily leaving Alexander staring after. His eyes went to the door where he saw Maia last and a smile grew on his face. For the first time, someone cared.  
  
Alexander woke up the next day, at sunrise as he usually did to start his daily chores. The cocks were crowing outside as Dawn began her ascent into the heavens and Alexander dragged his seven-year-old frame out of his new cot to tend to the gardens outside. And yet another surprise was before him in that morning.  
  
"Uncle Ceorl... What are you doing up?" Alexander asked, confused. His founder was usually still in bed snoring. NEVER, in his years in that household, had he seen Ceorl up before the pigs. Now he was on his knees shooing away the crickets as he turned the soil over.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" Ceorl snapped. "Go back inside and get back to sleep. You don't have to wake for another few hours..."  
  
"But that's my job... I take care of the soil everyday," Alexander continued. "And I'm already awake..."  
  
"Just get back inside and make yourself breakfast," Ceorl interrupted bitterly. Alexander went inside to cook for his housemates, a task he'd done a million times before but Demi, Rauko's wife had beat him to it, already stirring the porridge in the large pot in the fireplace. It looked like she had been crying in the night and she was muttering her indignance under her breath.  
  
"Aunt Demi?" This day was getting stranger by the moment and the sun hadn't even fully revealed itself over the hills yet!  
  
"What, you scrawny little bug?" she shrieked. "This is suppose to be your job you know? Then that beguiling woman opened her mouth and suddenly ME! I'm the one cooking for the cottage!"  
  
"I'll do it, then!" Alexander exclaimed going for the pot, afraid that Rauko would wake up and hear Demi's cursing words but it was too late. Only a few steps were taken before he felt the back of his shirt being pulled up by the giant man. He thought that Rauko, of all these crazy relatives of his, would regain his iron fist against Alexander but he was wrong. Instead of throwing him to the ground, like Alexander thought he would, Rauko just turned his direction away from the pot and put him back down... gently... GENTLY!! The world must be going mad!  
  
"You're not to do anything strenuous, Alexander." Alexander just stared up at her adopted uncle in pure shock. It was strange enough to hear these words coming from the man that almost beat him to death on a regular basis but these words were still said in the gruff, threatening, malicious voice that came to Rauko so naturally.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you have to question everything I say, you little maggot?! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!" Rauko boomed pointing out the door. Alexander scrambled out of the door terrified at everybody's seeming change of heart. With nothing to do anymore, he walked around the hill that he stumbled over two nights before and came to Maia's little shack.  
  
"Maia?" Alexander called. Her home was still darkened but at the sound of his voice, as if by magic, a fire lit up inside and beckoned the boy forward. He knocked at the door tentatively. He wasn't quite sure that his saviour would be so eager to see again so soon but he had no where else to go. Maia opened the door to him and smiled.  
  
"Alexander? Back so soon?" she greeted stepping aside to let him in. "You're not in trouble again are you?"  
  
"No... no no..." Alexander shook his head as he stepped inside and their friendship bloomed from there. Everyday Alexander would wake up at sunrise and head off to Maia's arms, and everyday he would return to Rauko but since that moment, it ceased to be his home. With Maia, he was perfectly comfortable and free. He would go with her to the market and help with her daily chores. He could play in the meadows as much as he wanted but he still felt lonely and Maia could see it.  
  
One morning, a few months after they'd met, Maia waited for Alexander to come outside on the steps. She had a mischievous smile and Alexander wondered what his surrogate mother was doing.  
  
"Why are you outside?" Alexander asked, trying to peek inside but Maia moved her hip to block his view.  
  
"I don't know how you'll take this, Alexander," Maia said a bit uncomfortably. She shuffled on her aged feet and looked down at him, worried. "I haven't been entirely truthful to you..."  
  
"What do you..." Alexander started but was interrupted by a holler from inside the cottage.  
  
"MAMA!!!" a girl screamed from inside. Alexander started at the scream and Maia just ran inside. Alexander followed Maia and saw a girl about his age pointing at the corner, babbling about some spider but when she looked up and noticed Alexander, she hid behind her mother's legs. Maia grinned down affectionately at the small girl and pushed her forward.  
  
"Katri, this is Alexander," she said soothingly. "Alex, this is Katriana. Katri, for short. She's my daughter."  
  
"Daughter?" Alexander asked confused. "You're married?"  
  
"In a way," she answered. "My husband is a sailor so he has to live by the ocean and can better care for Katri there. I like the hills best so I stay here but I take her when he goes off on some trip..." Maia nudged Katri forward a bit more and suggested that they play outside while she got breakfast ready.  
  
Once outside, Alexander started to kick around the wet ground. Katri just clutched her doll, looking at the new boy.  
  
"Mama said you stay with her a lot," Katri started.  
  
"Yea... so?" Alexander was feeling a little bitter with this new friend and his tone showed it.  
  
"She says I can be friends with you and that I should play with you like the children by the harbour," Katric continued.  
  
"I don't want to play with you! You're a girl!" Alexander gave Katri a shove, and ran only hearing the loud splat of the girl falling into mud.  
  
Reviews and feedback ALWAYS welcome! 


	3. And If You Have To Leave

Chapter 3:  
  
Alexander grimaced at the memory as it passed through his mind nine years later. He was bouncing along the road on their horse on the way to town. Katri was sitting between his legs just staring ahead, her hands at the reins.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alexander said, breaking the silence. He rested his chin on her shoulder and frowned. Katri just looked at him, strangely.  
  
"What? Why in the world are you apologizing?!" she asked confused.  
  
"Remember how we met?" Alexander replied. "I pushed you into mud because you were a girl..."  
  
"You're apologizing to me about something that happened when we were eight?!"  
  
"Better late than never!"  
  
"Alex, we're seventeen years old... I think our childish impulses have long been forgiven," Katri laughed. "Not to mention, if memory serves me correctly, I got my revenge. I remember running after with mud, and slung it at you in the house..."  
  
"Oh... yes," Alexander grinned. "I forgot that part. Forget it then. I retract my apology." Katri slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Mama was a little distraught at our first interactions though," she chuckled. Her laughter trailed away at the mention of Maia. "Do you miss her, Alex?"  
  
"Of course, I do," Alexander answered softly. "Every single day..." Maia had been gone from the world for two years now and her children missed her dearly.  
  
"You were like a son to her. You know that right?" Katri leaned back on her friend. "And you're blood to me..."  
  
"I know..." They remained quiet the rest of the way into town, lost in their memories, thankful that they still had each other to make some more. They neared the market and halted some feet before the entrance.  
  
"What's going on?" Katri asked a bit confused. There was a crowd gathered through the streets. Dozens of richly decorated horses were trotting down the dusty streets. A caravan of trumpeteers, bodyguards and royal subjects followed and in the center of all the noise and chaos was an empty space.  
  
"Must be some imperial member..." Alexander jumped off the horse and helped Katri down.  
  
"On our market day?!? We won't be able to buy anything if the King and Queen are here. The merchants will only want to sell to them!" Katri fumed.  
  
"That's because they have the MEANS to buy anything," Alexander grinned.  
  
"That's my point, Alexander!" She shook her head and took some bags from the small cart behind their horse.  
  
"Ummm.. Katri?" Alexander started uneasily. Katriana just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know.. You want to see if you can catch a glimpse of our Royalty. Go ahead. I'll take care of this," she shooed him with her hand. Alex grinned and gave her a hug.  
  
"You're a god send," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He ran off, still shouting back at her. "I'll meet you here in twenty minutes! I just want a peek!"  
  
Alexander ran through the crowd, bumping away indignant people. With a bit of stealth and a goofy grin, he weaved his way through all the way to where the epicenter of the crowd was. His eyes saw a woman in probably her early forties, dressed in a rich red and gold dress, talking to a man behind his goods. Alexander's eyes bulged just how expensive the cloth that graced this woman LOOKED.  
  
A few feet to the right of the woman was a man. Tall and lean, he seemed to be the epitome of strong masculinity. Knowing nothing of the royal family, he nudged a fellow bystander for the man's identity.  
  
"Why... that's Prince Hector, crown prince of Ilium," the old man answered with a toothy grin... (or as toothy as it can get, because it seemed he only had about six in the rotting cavern he called his mouth.)  
  
Alexander just stood in awe at his Prince. Dark curly hair kept neatly on his head. He wore a bright blue robe, emroidered at the seams with gold. A tanned chest was revealed under the robe and it showed the results of a lifelong training as a warrior by the most elite of Troy. The royal family moved to another trader's hut and the guards, in their golden armor, moved the crowd to keep a safe distance from the nobles.  
  
Hecuba, wife of Priam, king of Ilium, looked at the majestic cloths the merchant had. The sheets seemed to shine under the sunlight and she smiled.  
  
"How much for this?" she asked holding up the a sheet of pale yellow satin.  
  
(ANDon't remember and don't feel like referring to my history book... satin, don't remember when it was invented but here, since it's AU anyways, it's invented, perfected and available to the regals of Troy.)  
  
"For you, your majesty, it's not a single piece of gold," the merchant bowed, handing her the roll of cloth. She laughed in enjoyment of the advantages of royalty. She turned to give the cloth to her manservant but one of the crowd caught her eye. There was one boy... standing in the midst of all the citizens of Troy.  
  
His resemblance to Priam in his younger days were unmistakable. He had the same chiseled jaw that was passed on to his sons. The locks of curly brown hair was undeniably one of the royal family's own. Hecuba looked at Hector, busy talking up some girl, and saw how similar this boy looked to her other son.  
  
"Asefinx," she called one of her guards.  
  
"Yes, my queen," he bowed.  
  
"That boy... there in the front of the crowd." She pointed at Alexander and he started at the attention being brought to him. "Go and fetch him..."  
  
"Yes, my queen." Asefinx stood up and walked to Alexander, standing there just bewildered as the crowd around himmurmured in gossip. "The Queen wishes to see you, shepherd boy." He grasped his arm and brought him to Hecuba, who gasped at his sight.  
  
"Stand up," she ordered when Alexander got down to a knee in reverence. "Zeus... it can't be you..." She held her hand up and reached for Alexander's cheek. Hector saw the way her mother shook and was by her side, at a moment's notice.  
  
"Mother, what's wrong?" he asked putting an arm around her.  
  
"It's... it's him..." she whispered. Alexander just looked on still confused.  
  
"What? Who's he, Mother?" Hector prodded, feeling uneasy aroung the tears spilling from his mother's eyes.  
  
"Boy, what is your name?" Hecuba asked.  
  
"A... Alexander, your highness," he murmured, bowing slightly.  
  
"Alexander..." Hecuba seemed to be thinking for a moment. "And of your parentage... who are they?" Alexander remained silent.  
  
"Hurry up, boy!" Hector demanded. "The queen has asked you a question!"  
  
"I have none..." Alexander answered quietly and ashamed.  
  
"None? Don't talk rubbish, shepherd boy. Everyone has a mother..." Hector snapped.  
  
"I don't!" Alexander persisted. "I was found in the mountains as a babe... I was abandoned most probably by my parents. I have no knowledge of them."  
  
"Paris..." Hecuba sobbed. "You're Paris..."  
  
"Paris?" Alexander repeated confused. He almost took a step back when Hecuba reached out for his face with her hands, sobbing but smiling at the same time.  
  
"You're my son... Oh thank you, Zeus, for returning him to me... My son... You're Paris... I know you are," she rambled.  
  
"Your... your son?" Alexander choked. "Paris?"  
  
"You are! I know you are!"  
  
"I couldn't possibly be... your son..."  
  
"Yes! You are! You were found... in the hills... by some boulders on Mt. Ida. It was where I left you... My son... and this is your brother, Hector," she went on happily. "Oh... don't you see the resemblance between the two of you? The same hair and eyes... the chiseled jaw... All from your father..."  
  
"My father.... the king?" Alexander choked. Hecuba nodded furiously.  
  
"Mother, you can't be serious," Hector whined, shocked and indignant. "You pick a boy from the crowds and say he's of royal blood. Such allegations are preposterous! The royal court will shun you for such claims!"  
  
"But who is the head of the royal courts, Hector?" Hecuba asked, her eyes flashing at her older son.  
  
"You, mother," Hector sighed defeatedly.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that I can shun myself from my own palace," Hecuba snapped. Hector eyed Alexander suspiciously. Alexander could tell that Hector did not trust him in the least and rightly so. He wasa just so overwhlemed by all these assertions of the Queen... but he couldn't help feeling a little bit hopeful.  
  
Could he really be the lost son of the Queen of Troy? No... This had to be a joke.  
  
"I don't think I'm your son, my queen. With all due respect, so many children must have been left in the mountains for one reason or another... So many of them could have the same features as I... There's very little chance I'm yours..." But the queen just smiled sadly at him through her tears.  
  
"You suffered much, haven't you, my son?" she said more as a statement than a question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was the reason we had to leave you..." Hecuba took Alexander's hands into her own. "A prophet visited our palace on the day of your birth... sixteen years and six moons from now... We asked him to give you his blessing but he only had ill news to speak of when he saw you... He said that you would spend the first years of your life under much pain... Then in the last of your years, you will bring down our city. Troy will fall because of you. That is why we hoped you would have passed away in the woods... but you came back to me." Alexander looked away, mulling over what he just heard.  
  
"I'm only sixteen and half?!" he asked, crossly. Hecuba laughed that this was the only thing he found of interest in her recent confession. Alexander looked up to Hecuba's eyes and he became painfully aware of some of the scars left from Rauko's beatings on his back...  
  
The first half of the prophecy had come to pass... Who's to say the rest wouldn't? Would he really risk his city just so he can have his real family take him in? That's an easy question to answer.  
  
"You're really my mother?" Alexander asked tearfully. Hecuba nodded and both burst into tears as they embraced for the first time in his life. Hector just stood aside watching them as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Hector snapped.  
  
"Yes!" Hecuba exclaimed breaking away their hug but still holding his hand. "The palace... Come, Paris!" She started to walk to down the streets, dragging Alexander along with her but Alexander was hesistant.  
  
"But.. my... my sister..." Alexander stammered.  
  
"Sister?" Hecuba repeated confused.  
  
"See?! He has a blood sister! He couldn't possibly be Paris," Hector interjected.  
  
"Actually... she's not of blood," Alexander corrected the prince. Hecuba gave Hector a glare and he sulked away. "Katriana... She's LIKE a sister to me. She's expecting me right now..."  
  
"Katriana... where is this girl?" Alexander grinned and led the Queen to where the cart was. It was strange to see the guards parting the crowds for him but, he had to admit, it was strangely satisfying to see everyone look at him with curiousity. The crowd followed them out to the outskirts of the market to where Katriaina was sleeping in the cart. He jumped on beside her and gently woke the sleeping girl.  
  
"Got your look at our beloved royalty?" she asked sleepily sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I got a little more than that," Alexander smiled. Katri gave him a strange look before realizing that the Queen and the Prince of Troy were looking up at her, smiling themselves.  
  
"Oh!" Katri cried out. "Your royal majesties! Forgive me. I didn't notice you!" She jumped off the court, bowing lowly and averted her eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly, child," Hecuba laughed. "You're considered a sister to my son, so you are considered a daughter to my self." Katriana's eyes grew clouded as she looked at Hector.  
  
"I'm sorry but I do not understand," Katriana stuttered. "I've never even met Prince Hector... Why would he consider me as such?"  
  
"Not Prince Hector," Hecuba smiled slowly nudging the girl to stand up. "But Prince Paris... or Alexander as you've know him." Katriana turned around to see Alexander... or now... it seemed like he changed with the smile gracing his face. This was Paris now and he was smiling at her with a smug expression.  
  
"Prince?!" she choked.  
  
"I found my mother," murmured Alexander... or was it Paris? Katriana cringed at the headache threatening her head. "Is it all right for us to go to our cottage before I go with you?" Hecuba nodded. The Queen called for some horses and they all jumped on their own.  
  
"Come ride with me," Hecuba beckoned to Alexander. Alexander looked at Katri who was still bewildered by all this new information. She just forced a smile and waved for him to go. He turned his horse as the Queen, sitting in a lady-like manner and led by a manservant, came beside him and rode ahead.  
  
"Would you like to ride with me on my horse, milady?" Hector asked Katri.  
  
Katriana was about to jump on a tall black stallion and it seemed like she had accidentally chosen the Prince's own horse. Thinking it would be unlawful and disrespectful to go against royalty's wishes, she nodded and was helped onto the black horse. Hector jumped on after her, holding her waist to him by the arm.  
  
"You have a bit of..." His fingers reached around her to pull away stray wool clinging to her hair.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured. Katri squirmed between Hector's bare legs. She had never been this close to another man except for Alexander. Of course, though, he didn't count.  
  
"So it true what he says?" Hector asked, his breath blowing across her neck. "Was he really an orphan of the mountains? You're not his blood relative?"  
  
"Have you any reason not to believe him?" Katri asked defensively.  
  
"I don't have reason to believe him either," Hector countered. "It is just that many men would think of stories on the spot they stand on if it meant that they would be considered a prince of Troy. Mother is highly excited because of this but..."  
  
"You still have your doubts," Katri finished for him. "Alexander is a good..." She trailed off, chuckling. "He's at an awkward age where I don't know whether to call him a man or a boy."  
  
"You've been with him for quite some time then?"  
  
"Since we were children," she nodded. "My mother pretty much adopted Alex."  
  
"Alex? That's his present name?"  
  
"Well, Paris now isn't it?" Katri murmured. "Royalty..."  
  
"You seem unfazed that he had some hidden identity. Isn't it a bit remarkable that he's the child of the King and Queen? I mean, how much grander can your lineage be?"  
  
"How about when you're the child of a god and goddess?" she suggested her eyes stealing a look at the Prince. He blushed slightly, not use to the idea of being corrected. Not many corrected the crown prince of Troy.  
  
"I still have my skepticism about this boy," Hector stated underneath his breath.  
  
"You have no need to have them. Alexander is still too young to understand the world. He's a man physically but mentally... he still doesn't know much," Katri shrugged. "He won't lie, my Prince."  
  
"You speak as if you have many more years of wisdom than myself though it is easy to see I am much older..." Katri was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Don't be deceived by what you see," she said cryptically. They arrived at the cottage and Hector remained in his seat, holding Katri by the waist. His brow was furrowed with confusion by her last reply and Katri just smiled.  
  
Alexander's eyes finally turned behind him when he jumped off his horse. He saw the back of Hector's head as he was looking down at Katriana. Katri was just smiling secretively at the Prince and Alexander interpreted it as flirting. His frown, evident, the Queen asked Alexander what was wrong.  
  
"Is the Prince looking for prospects?" Alexander asked, uneasily. Hector and Katri were now off the horse but they remained by the animal's side talking.  
  
"Prospects? For his harem, maybe..." Hecuba laughed. "Hector is not one to settle down anytime soon."  
  
"Harem?" Alexander choked. He strode over to Katri, who was laughing at some amusng joke the Prince had just said.  
  
"Alex..." Alexander could see that her smile became more fixed than genuine. "Will... will you be leaving tonight?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." He nodded at Hector. "Please give us a moment, brother." Hector stiffened at being addressed 'brother' by this stranger but he swallowed any retorts to be courteous in from of Katri, whom he realized he could get along with.  
  
"Of course... brother," Hector muttered, spitting out the last word like poison. He turned his horse away while Alexander led Katri into their little home.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" Katri sighed, taking a seat on a bench, after they were behind closed doors.  
  
"The Queen has asked me to leave with her to the palace... I think permanently," Alex answered.  
  
"Well...if you have to leave, then I guess you must..." Katri said, defeated.  
  
"You're willing to let me go so easily?" Alexander said almost indignantly.  
  
"Who said I was willing?"  
  
"You tell me to go without even the slightest hint of remorse!"  
  
"Oh course, I'm remorseful, Alex! I don't want to live in this cottage by myself! I just lost Mama! I don't want to lose you either but if the queen believes you are her son..."  
  
"Then I can ask her to let you come with me," Alex exclaimed. "I'm sure she'd let you! The queen said it herself. You're like a sister to me so you're like a daughter to her as well!"  
  
"Alex, I can't."  
  
"Don't say no.. Please. Come with me. I don't want to do this alone."  
  
"Alexander, I can't go to that palace with you."  
  
"Why not?" he whined.  
  
"Because I can't!" She closed her eyes and she heard voices inside her head reminding her who she was in comparison to him. "There are people there who will go insane just at the sight of me because of who I am."  
  
"You're over-reacting. They'll treat you just fine!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Alex!" she cried out her temper losing its grip. "You're being naïve! They won't accept me! I'm not like you! You... You're a prince... as it turns out MY Prince, and I'm nothing but a peasant that just happened to cross your path so, if you will, Your Majesty, please take your leave of my house and begin your life as Paris, Prince of Troy, as you shall now be known as." She thought that her outburst would end the conversation so she made for the door but as she reached the handle, her best friend stopped her.  
  
"Not to you," he whispered putting his arms around her from behind. Her head dropped against the wooden door and Alex's head was just as it was on her right shoulder when they had made for the market. "I'll still be Alexander to you, right?... Still the same nasty-smelling boy who pushed you into the mud years ago because you were a girl..."  
  
"You still ARE a nasty-smelling boy who pushes me around because I'm a girl," she laughed tilting her head up so she can look at Alexander. "I still see no difference..."  
  
"Exactly... so please come with me?" he pleaded. "Please please please please..."  
  
"I want to..." The voices inside her head increased in volume and it was almost defeaning to hear. "I REALLY want to but I can't... Everything inside tells me that I should let you deal with this on your own first..."  
  
"You really won't come, will you..." She shook her head. Alexander slumped against her, beat. He had her pinned against the door now, his head resting at the crook of her neck. "I hate you," he muttered heartlessly.  
  
"I hate you too," she grinned. It was a common exchange between them from when they were children. At first, the words held literal meaning for the two but as they grew up, the phrase remained the same in expressions but changed in meaning the exact opposite. "I'll come and visit as much as you want though..."  
  
"As much as I want?" he grinned, mischievously.  
  
"As long as not in excessive amounts," she laughed. "But I'll visit... IF your guards will let in a peasant... Paris." Her eyes twinkled at his new name.  
  
"I'll have to get use to that name, won't I?" he groaned.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You really won't come?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Can you come tomorrow?"  
  
"Can't... must take care of the sheep..."  
  
"Can I visit you?"  
  
"Always..." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're suffocating me..."  
  
"If I let you go, THEN will you come?" She shook her head again. He backed up knowing the battle was lost. "I didn't think so..." Katriana looked outside the window.  
  
"You're new family awaits, Ale... Paris," she murmured, urging him gently to the door.  
  
"Katri?" She looked up to acknowledge him. "Promise me one thing, okay?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just keep calling me Alexander?"  
  
"The boy who pushed me into the mud," she nodded. Alex grinned before hugging her again.  
  
"I'll see if I can come tomorrow."  
  
"And I'll be waiting..." Alexander took her hand as he went out the door. The Queen and Prince were already on their horses, talking heatedly among themselves. They stopped when they saw Katriana and Alexander coming out.  
  
"Shall the lady be joining us?" Hector asked smiling down at Katri but she shook her head.  
  
"Alex starts this on his own," she shrugged. With one last embrace and a chaste kiss on the lips, Alexander jumped onto his own horse beside his mother.  
  
"Bye, Katri," he smiled sadly.  
  
"I look forward to some visits from you, Katriana," Hecuba smiled.  
  
"Especially me, milady," Hector said, charmingly. After a quick wave, they rode off with their guards, quite dramatically since it was about sunset and the palace was to the west. Katri turned to her horse and cart, led there by some other servants of the queen. The voices inside Katri's head were chattering among themselves with this turn of events.  
  
"Alexander... the lost prince of Troy!" she laughed under her breath. "Who knew?" Several of the voices answered, "I DID!"  
  
ANOkay.... the voices thing... It's sort of her quirk... There's actually a logical explanation for it and it is NOT because she's crazy. laughs You'll understand when you read the whole. 


	4. I Wish That You Would Just Leave

AN:: Is it so wrong that I want reviews?! Am I making my chapters too long? Too Short? Am I updating too slow?! sniff Iono... I'm just not feeling the love over here... REVIEW! And someone write me a summary of what they know so far.. Maybe I can attract readers that way!

Chapter 04: I wish that You Would Just leave.  
  
"He's gone?" a voice echoed in Katri's head. Katri looked out to the horizon, the horses and royalty lost in the darkness and distance.  
  
"Yes..." she murmured. " Yes... he's gone." She turned away, ignoring the shot of pain going through her chest.  
  
"Do... Your majesty, do I have any more siblings?" Paris asked as lanterns lit their way back to the palace.  
  
"Paris, I am your mother and shall be addressed as so," Hecuba said promptly. She smiled though at his curiosity. "But, yes, you do have a full sister and many other half siblings through your father. You and your brother, Hector, however are the chosen heirs so you are placed on a higher pedestal than they are."  
  
At this, Paris frowned. Though he was always taught that the Royalty had the naturally highest rung in the social ladder, Maia had always taught him that this ladder is unimportant in their daily lives. Yet, with how Hecuba had described his siblings, who SHOULD have been his peers and equals, his brothers and sisters would be subordinates to him. He couldn't picture Katri being a lower being, which had to look to the ground in his presence. It was unnatural but a realization hit him. If this was true, then Katri WAS his subordinate. Paris bit his lip and steered the conversation to his comfort.  
  
"My sister. What is her name?"  
  
"Cassandra. She is our princess and highly sought after by suitors from other lands. Hector has enough trouble pushing away all of those not worthy of our princess. He should be glad to have your help in her protection," Hecuba smirked, peeking at her older son as she said this but Hector just stared ahead, his expression stony.  
  
"Cassandra shall be surprised of what you have brought home from the market, Mother," Hector stated.  
  
"But of course she'll act as if she knew all along, his identity," Hecuba laughed. Paris looked at both wondering at what they meant. "You see, my son, Cassandra proclaims herself a Seer. Preposterous but we indulge her though."  
  
"If she IS a Seer, then why will you not believe her?" Paris asked naïvely.  
  
"Because she proclaims such farfetched stories that our belief in them is hardly easy to give," Hector answered. "Speaking of farfetched stories..." Hector passed Paris a sneer and an ill-wishing gaze. "You'd fit in with her just marvelously, Paris."  
  
"I hope so," Paris replied, not catching Hector's drift.  
  
The palace was unbelievably vast. The stonewalls around the actual edifice must have been tens of feet thick and hundreds high. The walls were lined with torches lit by fragrant oil so that the whole estate was perfumed like a garden. Set on a cliff jutting from the Anatolia peninsula so that it was easy to protect from invaders, the palace was more of a little town itself, a brilliant spot in the Trojan landscape.  
  
Paris was gaping the entire time as he rode through the narrow paths through the courtyards. There were drips and drops of groups of people scattered about the open area, most of them turning and subtly pointing at the peasant/shepherd boy riding on the one of the royalty's horses. Feeling the eyes, scrutinizing his every move and speculating about his possible identity, he quickly averted his own from his surroundings and looked down to the mane of his horse. For the hundredth time, he wished he had Katri there with her but he just sighed, accepting what he couldn't change. Hecuba, however, heard the sigh and interpreted semi-accurately.  
  
"They stare for they are jealous, my son," Hecuba murmured softly. Her smile was reassuring... but Paris still felt detached.  
  
"But must they stare so much?" Paris asked, annoyed. Hecuba chuckled under her breath and looked on.  
  
The guards and servants were docile, you can say. They rushed to their sides when the three grand horses stopped at the foot of the stairs, hurrying to help their masters and mistress of their rides. Paris looked around him, feeling out of place in the grand surroundings as he walked around in his own hand woven wool and cotton clothing... Wait no. Scratch that. Katri did all the weaving in their household. Paris smiled. Knowing that Katri was there, in the sense that her fingers created what was touching his skin that very moment, created a sentimental smile on his face. He knew it was one of the most stupidest and cheesiest thoughts ever to be thought up but he couldn't help it. The smallest comfort was welcomed in his mind.  
  
Hecuba raised her hand in an offering to her newfound son.  
  
"Come, Paris," Hecuba said. "You shall enter your new home by my side as you should." Hector was behind them both, rolling his eyes at how disgusting he thought the situation to be.  
  
They entered the palace, going through the grand foyer, through the mazes of halls and corridors and finally entering the main hall where the greatest number of aristocrats Paris had ever seen were gathered around two long tables parallel to the walls to the left and right. Across the hall was another smaller table. This time it was much smaller and in the middle was a man, snow-white hair brushing his shoulders and eyes, piercing and powerful though the rest of him was evidently weakened with time. His presence still radiated the power and charisma of what he was... a king of course, for he was Priam, king of Troy.  
  
Paris' mind almost failed him... His breath caught at the realization of the moment. He was about to meet his father! His FATHER! He didn't whether or not to run to him or run away, terrified of how Priam would react to the news of a new son that he wouldn't have to watch grow up for he had missed 16 and a half years. They walked up and the crowd hushed. Priam looked up to his wife, expecting her to be hauling the market's mass products, instead only a boy followed her along with his son... The stranger though looked strangely familiar. Hecuba stepped ahead, leaning to her husband from cross the table.  
  
"My darling husband, I have a bit of a surprise for you," Hecuba grinned. Her age seemed to fall away in her happiness and Priam was curious to what it could possibly be.  
  
"What is it, my queen?" Priam asked. He tilted his head to look behind Hecuba.  
  
"My king," Hecuba started regally, curtsying slightly. Her hands gestured gracefully to Paris and smiled. "May I present to you the long lost second prince of Troy, Paris..." The silence was deafening. Only Hecuba smiled in that room. Paris was shuffling uncomfortably. Priam fell back to his seat in shock. Hector was just rolling his eyes in disbelief. A girl to the king's right though snapped her head up in shock. Paris stood silently watching the horrified look in the girl's eyes before the trance was broken.  
  
"Are... are you sure?" To see their king, stripped of his title, his humanity bare in the uncertain awe he held for the boy was startling to say the least. The royal guests were used to seeing Priam always self-assured and powerful. Now he was merely a man among them. "Paris?"  
  
Hecuba merely smiled and gestured to the walls. Only now did Paris notice the niches of the walls. Nearest to him was a niche containing a marble statue of pure white hue. It was of Priam but in his younger days when he was yet a prince to his land. Yet as everyone looked from the boy to the statue, it seemed there was no difference at all. The resemblance between the marble and the real live boy among them was uncanny. The boy truly must have Priam's blood running though his veins. Priam recognized it as well. Paris watched as Priam went from his seat across the table and walked to a spot just arm's length in front of him.  
  
"Paris?" Priam repeated. Shyly, Paris looked up to the man who fathered him.  
  
"Yes?" As if responding to that name somehow confirmed that he in fact was Paris, Priam gave a strangled cry. He put his arms around Paris, softly sobbing.  
  
"My son... Hestia has returned you to me!" The silent hall, at first, gave scattered applause. Everyone was still too bewildered to react but Priam let Paris go, showing that the alleged prince was just as overwhelmed.  
  
My friends," Priam called, his eyes dotted with tell tale moisture at the corners, his hand still at Paris' shoulder. "A great miracle only the gods can achieve has come upon my court right before you very eyes." Murmuring steadily grew. Paris saw the curious stares, more respectful in the presence of the king. The girl, previously at Priam's right, was still looking at him with hostility. "Behold! I give you my second son, Paris, Prince of Troy." As they were taught, the hall erupted into welcoming cheers and applause. For the first time that night since leaving the cottage, Paris smiled and the feast resumed as before but now with reason to celebrate.  
  
As the celebrations wore on, Paris was bombarded by welcomes and women, some interested only in pleasing the new blood, some interested in what marrying his blood can offer. It was growing tiresome, to say the least. It was much past midnight and only now did he see the girl with pretty but unwelcoming eyes, slip out almost unnoticed. Paris, however, followed.  
  
Outside, he found the girl sitting at a stone bench overlooking the gardens. It was obvious through her deep breaths that she was suppressing some sort of anger.  
  
"Excuse me," Paris called. The girl turned with the initial polite smile but when she realized her caller's identity, the kindness had all but disappeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped.  
  
"Nothing really. Just following you." The girls started at his honest and decided to return the bluntness as well.  
  
"Well, I suggest you cease if you have any intentions towards me. I don't think it would be highly acceptable."  
  
Paris now looked at her with new confusion. "You believe I'm intent on courting you?"  
  
"Why else would you follow?"  
  
"I was wondering why you were to quick to shun me at my announcing...."  
  
"I and every other person in that hall know my reasons."  
  
"Well, I don't and I would like to know... and why would it unacceptable that I court you. I see nothing wrong with it."  
  
"I'm not particularly found of incest..."  
  
"Incest... what?" Paris began to realize the identity of the girl before him. "You...You must be."  
  
"... Cassandra, Princess of Troy, and you're sister, if you are who you say you are."  
  
"You're the alleged seer then...." Cassandra remained silent, turning away from the scathing words. "That still does not explain why you don't seem to want me here."  
  
"I don't seem to want you away... I don't want you here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not meant to be here! Do you not know the reason why you did not grow up here in the palace in the first place?"  
  
"Something about a prophecy?"  
  
"Yes... A prophecy unfulfilled, foretelling the destruction of Troy and YOUR hand the reason for its fall..."  
  
"That's wrong. I would never let that happen. The Oracles are wrong."  
  
"The Oracles are NEVER wrong. Are you so selfish as to let your city burn down to ashes? I wish that you would just leave.... Leave and let Troy be."  
  
"I wish that YOU would just leave ME be. Can you not see that I would never let my city fall? As a prophetess, your skills are quite inaccurate."  
  
"As a prophetess, I've never been wrong but never been believed."  
  
"Then I won't be the first to break that tradition," Paris snapped bitterly.  
  
Cassandra glared at her new brother and stomped away, angrily. Paris just sulked in the seat Cassandra vacated, wishing for the 101st time that night that Katri was there for his comfort.

* * *

AN:: About the first AN.. okay so I'm a review whore! so sue me!! I like to know if I suck! ANYWAYS. PLEASE REVIEW, YOU GUYS.. I AM ON MY KNEES BEGGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS.


	5. Your Presence Still Lingers Here

AN:: To avoid some major confusion, I'll be calling Paris 'Paris' from now on but Katri will always call him Alex or Alexander because of the promise from the third chapter. Clarifying!!

And also... forgive my patheticness last chapter... I pretty much lost all dignity but I tend to get like that every now and then. sheepish grin But thanks to those who made me feel better  
  
Chapter 05::  
  
In the time after Paris' arrival, he didn't grow any closer to his new siblings. One disliked him, disbelieved the allegations toward his identity... didn't think that such a shepherd boy should have the privilege of living in the palace. The other believed too well that he really was Paris. Her predictions were all too vivid in her mind. Nothing could make her welcome Paris with open arms.  
  
Hecuba was still ecstatic at the thought of her son returned to her. She spoiled him with gold and riches. She brought to him the most beautiful Trojan women and all Paris could do was grin sheepishly and accept the gifts. Priam did the same but brought to him the finest weaponry and gave him the finest lessons with the finest archers, sword-wielders and warriors of Troy. Nothing but the best was good enough for their newfound son.  
  
The only one that Paris found remotely comforting was Briseis' presence. She was one of his cousins, a servant of Apollo at the temple that sat some distance away on the beaches of Troy.  
  
"If you're so lonely, Paris, why don't you visit Katri?" Briseis prodded when she was visiting her new cousin. "You haven't shut up about her in all the time you've been here and I'm growing weary of your whining about missing her..."  
  
"Because my mother won't let me. The Queen has ordered that I stay within the palace walls until she's comfortable with my being here and she's sure that the gods won't take me away again," Paris groaned burying his head in some pillows in his bedroom. "You have no idea how stifling it's becoming here. And Hector is shooting arrows at me with his eyes and Cassandra, I have a feeling, wants to poison me so I won't bring about her vision of Troy's destruction!"  
  
"Then why don't you ask Katri to visit YOU?" Briseis suggested. "I can go get her if you want..." Paris just sighed.  
  
"It's of no use... I don't want Katri to get up and leave for me... AGAIN. Her life has been interrupted by me way too many times already and I don't want it to be interrupted again because I feel a little smothered by all this."  
  
"Ahh.. Foolish pride of the mortals..." Briseis grinned.  
  
"Do not the gods have pride as well? Has it not been some of their downfalls?" Paris countered.  
  
"Bite your tongue. You do well not to mock the ones that have returned you to your proper family," Briseis scolded.  
  
"I don't this IS my proper family, Briseis. I think my proper family is in a little shack in the country side and taking care of the sheep that I used to take care of." Briseis just sighed her sympathy as she sat beside Paris' head, smoothing down the family inheritance of curly dark hair.  
  
"How long has it been since you saw her last?"  
  
"Almost two moons... Longer than I've ever been separated from her in the last ten years!"  
  
"Then visit her tonight... Ask your mother.. Surely she'd do anything you ask her to," Briseis answered.  
  
"I can't... I told you! She won't let me," Paris whined.  
  
"I'll ask for you then?" Briseis insisted. "You need to get out anyways... I'll tell her I want to meet her or that I want some of her wool. Come on..." Paris rolled his eyes, dubiously.  
  
"It won't work," Paris snorted.  
  
"Watch me, oh ye of little faith," she grinned. He took her hand and he was led to the library where Hecuba was drinking tea with Cassandra. They were chatting together in a relaxed pace but the moment Paris entered the room, Cassandra stiffened and looked to the window, not wanting to have to look at the cause of the disaster she saw so clearly in her mind's eye.  
  
"Briseis, Paris, what can I do for the two of you?" Hecuba smiled. Her hand reached out for Paris and he held out his so that Hecuba could it. It seemed automatic now. Hecuba always reached out for Paris' hand when near each other's presence.  
  
"Aunt Hecuba, I would like to go to countryside if it's all right with you?" Briseis said, trying to hide her own grin when she saw Hecuba's movements. "I'm looking for some wool for the handmaidens to make a cloak for me and Paris suggested a girl a little out the of the city walls. Katriana, was it Paris?"  
  
"Yes, Katri has some sheep that I'm pretty sure are ready to be sheared about now," Paris said softly. He wanted to come off as very respectful as to not jinx what Briseis was trying to accomplish. He held his breath when he saw his mother bite her lip in a frown.  
  
"Katri? Isn't the girl you've lived with for several years, Paris?" Hecuba asked.  
  
"A decade, mother," Paris nodded. Hecuba was silent for a second but then caved to the request.  
  
"All right... But it's getting late..."  
  
"I'm sure we can stay over for the night, Auntie," Briseis suggested. "I mean that Paris has stayed there for the last ten years! One night wouldn't hurt a bit."  
  
"That's true, Briseis, but I'd rather that Paris came home," Hecuba reasoned, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Would you rather we travel in the open darkness?" Briseis countered. Hecuba slumped in defeat.  
  
"Bring a guard... At least one for each of you," Hecuba requested.  
  
"One guard... We can bring Acacius," Briseis grinned. Acacius is one of the few guards that didn't act like his spear was stuck up some very uncomfortable bodily orifice. Hecuba looked like she was about to deny them the permission but Paris dropped to his knees and held her hand in both of his.  
  
"Please, mother? I miss Katriana. I'm only asking for the night," Paris pleaded his eyes begging and Hecuba slumped ruffling his brown hair affectionately.  
  
"Your father used that same exact strategy to get me to marry him and obviously I said yes," Hecuba huffed. "All right... But I want you back here before sunset tomorrow, understand?"  
  
"Yes!!" Paris cheered, throwing his arms around her neck. "Yes! I will be back before you even know it, mother." He had on the biggest smile as he was about to bound out the door when Hecuba called him again.  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
"Hector went to visit Katri earlier today as well..." Paris smile fell and his brow frowned at the news.  
  
"He visited Katri?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" Hecuba asked, surprised.  
  
Paris shook his head, no.  
  
"He's been visiting her every few days for the last two months. Anyways, when you see him on your way or when you're over there, tell him to get back. His father would like to have a word with him."  
  
Paris nodded silently. He walked out, Briseis at his side. She noticed the withdrawn look that Paris sported as they went to grab their cloaks and started for the gates to get their horses and Acacius.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Briseis asked. "I thought you'd be ecstatic now that you're about to see Katri again."  
  
"I didn't know that Hector was visiting Katri," Paris muttered. Briseis looked at Paris' hands and watched them clench and relax and then clench again.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with that? If you're brother is showing interest in Katri?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You know if you look at the big picture, if this heads over the way it's going, Katri might move in here. You wouldn't miss her so much. It might actually be a good thing if Hector were to take Katri into his harem..."  
  
"Katri is worth more than being thrown into a pit of stupid women in Hector's whore house!" Paris snapped, angrily.  
  
"What if she were to be his wife?"  
  
"She believes in monogamy, something I heard Hector wasn't very good at," Paris said bitterly. "And, either way, he's not good enough for her." At that, Briseis let out a guffaw. "Why do you laugh?! I'm only telling the truth!"  
  
"Paris," Briseis laughed, teasingly. "If the PRINCE, the HEIR to the throne of Troy following Priam, is not good enough for Katriana, then who is?" Paris just stared ahead as he took up his horse and started out for the outskirts of Troy.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Acacius and Briseis were lagging behind Paris as they talked. Their pace was relaxed, enjoying the perfect late spring day. It was sunny and the breeze blew lightly around them. They couldn't help but grin at Paris who was changing his pace constantly between a quick trot and a forced slow speed.  
  
"He seems quite in a hurry to get over to that girl's house," Acacius observed. "Is he and the girl..." He crossed his fingers in an effort to show Briseis what he meant.  
  
"No... well..." Briseis stopped to think. "A bit in a platonic way... Paris might be stepping up from that level but the girl, her name is Katri, I haven't met yet. Maybe..."  
  
"I think we should let him go on ahead," Acacius laughed. "Hippolytas is getting agitated along with the prince."  
  
Briseis laughed with him and nodded. "Tell him to go on ahead, then."  
  
"Oi, Paris!" Paris turned to the guard and his cousin, his face set into an impatient frown.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why don't you go ahead? We'll meet you there," Acacius shouted from his distance. At first, Paris hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to feel like I'm abandoning either of you," Paris replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it! We'll be fine. Get over to Katri," Acacius grinned. At the sound of her name, Paris turned his horse and began to gallop away disappearing over the hills almost instantly.  
  
"Wow... You'd think Hades' demons were after him with how fast he went!" Briseis exclaimed. Acacius just chuckled.  
  
Paris galloped to his old house and jumped off the horse the moment Hippolytas was stationed by the fence.  
  
"Katri! Katriana!" He ran to the door and opened it grinning, but his smile faltered when he saw Hector at the table with Katriana. It was not as if they were caught in some kind of compromising position but it was obvious that they were enjoying each other's company just talking over some tea.  
  
"Alex?" Katri stood up surprised. She was happy to see him. Don't mistake that but he hadn't visited in two months. It was a bit of a... shock to see him in their... her house again.  
  
"Well, well... guess who finally showed up," Hector smirked. Paris glowered under Hector's patronizing gaze.  
  
"Mother has asked that you return immediately, Hector. You needn't wait for me, Briseis, and Acacius. We're staying the night," Paris said in his most formal tone.  
  
"Well, that's a shame," Hector smiled at Katri. "Do forgive me, Katriana. My mother begs me to take my leave." Katri smiled weakly when Hector took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. "See you tomorrow then Paris?" Paris nodded and Hector left without another word. Katriana's straight back fell into a relieved slump.  
  
"Finally," Katri sighed. She began to gather the cups. "The man is a bit... annoying."  
  
"Annoying? You seemed to be enjoying his company, Katri," Paris said almost accusingly.  
  
"He's the prince. I have to act that way... He's a little boring. All he talks about is some expedition this or I have so much gold and women that," Katri rolled her eyes. "Impressive really, in a I-think-I'm-going-to-fall- asleep-in-my-tea kind of way." She waved her hand in nonchalant fashion, her back turned to him as she put the cups and plates into a tub of water.  
  
"So... you're not... He's not.. you're not interested in him?" Paris stammered.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Paris sighed in relief. "He's an incredible kisser! Of course I'm interested!"  
  
"What?!" Paris cried out. Katri turned and Paris saw the teasing spark in her eye. "Stupid cow! I thought you were serious!"  
  
"That's what you get for not visiting!" Katri retorted, playfully hitting his arm.  
  
"Stupid cow!" Paris repeated, taking her into his arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
Katri's laughs died away when Paris just held her like that out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry for not visiting... I REALLY missed you though," Paris muttered into her skin, his arms tight around her waist. Her arms went around his neck and relaxed, knowing that he just needed some physical comfort.  
  
"Then you should have visited."  
  
"They wouldn't let me!" Paris whined. "Ah Zeus, I think I died a few times of boredom in that palace." Katri smiled and retreated a bit smiling at him.  
  
"It's not exactly the same without you here either... but your presence still lingers here and there," she grinned. His eyes creased in confusion. "I tripped on that stupid rock garden you made years ago."  
  
"I thought I buried that."  
  
"I was digging the land up for a few vegetables I wanted to plant..." She gestured to her arm, which was bandaged. "The rock garden lives." Paris' saw the wound and immediately worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" Paris asked, his hands caressing her arm as if his touch would magically heal her like Oenone healed him before. Her hand came to rest on his hands on her arm to stop them.  
  
"I'm fine, Alex," she smiled. "Glad to know you still care."  
  
"I'd never stop caring about you, Katri," Paris said softly. "Ever..."  
  
'Gods, we're close...' Katri thought, and she wasn't thinking about their emotional distance... more like their physical distance. It seemed like two months were too long for Paris and he never quite realized until she wasn't beside him every day how much he needed her near and now he wanted her closer... and closer... and closer...  
  
"Paris!" Briseis called from the oustide. The interference made them jump and Katri stepped back, her eyes wide and dazed.  
  
"It's my cousin and our guard..." Paris answered without even hearing the question. She nodded and immediately went to the door.  
  
Paris dropped onto a chair and let his head fall to the table, his forehead hitting the wood. He groaned at his lack of self-control and berated himself on such an action.  
  
'I just missed her... That's all... No romantic feelings WHATSOEVER...' he rambled on in his head.  
  
"Paris... you okay?" Katri asked putting her hand on his shoulder. He brought up his head and he saw nothing but normality in Katri's eyes (and a bit of forgive-and-forgetfulness as well).  
  
"Yea fine..." Paris smiled weakly and stood up to introduce her to his new friend and relative.  
  
------TBC-------

BTW, you best read and review! laters!


	6. And It Won't Leave Me Alone

Chapter 06: It Won't Leave Me Alone  
  
Paris was asleep on his cot by the fireplace. He was stripped of his regal garb and he was back in his cotton tunic and bottoms and Briseis could see that this was where Paris was most comfortable in the world. She was still awake along with Katriana and Acacius was outside, sitting comfortably with a blanket and a cup of hot soup to accompany him, provided by the hostess.  
  
"He seems at peace here," Briseis observed as she sipped her own tea. Katri was sitting across the table pouring a second cup for herself. As she settled, Katri glanced at Paris' sleeping form.  
  
"I'd actually be insulted if he weren't," Katri quipped. "He's lived here a decade. He BEST be comfortable here or our mother would be tossing in her grave."  
  
"OUR mother?" Briseis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Our... I mean, MY mother of course," Katri blushed. "But good enough to be his as well, at this point."  
  
"Tell me of Paris when he was younger," Briseis requested, leaning in from across the table. Katri thought for a moment and smiled.  
  
"Energetic, wildly obnoxious and stubborn... A bit childish at times, but mature enough to handle himself well... When we first met, he wasn't too happy about the idea of sharing his newfound mother but he grew to be happy with me, I guess."  
  
"Grew to be happy with you?" Briseis laughed. "He talks of nothing and no one else in the palace. Katri this, Katri that. He missed you terribly in the last two months."  
  
"He could have visited," Katri said a bit bitterly.  
  
"Don't put blame on Paris for that... please," Briseis defended. "He was put under house arrest by the Queen. She was afraid she would lose him again but I think she's learned that the gods won't be reclaiming his son once more."  
  
"I guess..." Katri looked at her tea and smiled sadly. "He wasn't the only one missing the other. It's been just as lonely here without anyone to be with. At least, he has a few family members to keep him company. All I have is sheep." Briseis looked at her strangely, her mouth opening to ask a question then shutting as if she thought better of it. "You wanted to ask me something. What was it?"  
  
"Nothing.. Nothing. It's none of my business, Katriana," Briseis stammered.  
  
"Katri..."  
  
"Katri."  
  
"And don't tell me it was nothing. Tell me what you wanted to ask," Katri laughed.  
  
"Nothing..." Katri glared at Briseis and the young royalty rolled her eyes. "Fine.. I... I wanted to know if you and Paris... Well, Alexander to you, isn't it? I wanted to know if you and Alexander are or ever were romantically involved."  
  
Katri's hand shook and tea splashed down to the table soaking the wood. Her face flushed to a deep red and she looked away in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry. Like I said it was none of my business," Briseis added hurriedly.  
  
"No... no... Actually... I'm glad you asked..."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I... I never quite had anyone to talk to about it. Maybe I need an outsider's perspective to see if I'm really going crazy or not," she chuckled.  
  
"Then you..." Briseis looked at Paris pointedly and then at Katri who nodded her head embarassed. "I knew it!"  
  
"Before you have any assumptions, know that it's VERY one sided," Katri said. "Only at times, too. Sometimes I'd look at him as if he were my world... The next moment, I'd be disgusted because he's like a brother to me and then afterwards, I'd see him or remember him and all these strange feelings would rush back and then they'd stay..."  
  
"You're flushing, trembling AND rattling on about him!" Briseis laughed. "You really must be in love with that boy!" Katri just shook her head.  
  
"It's strange though that at times, I won't feel it and others it would just keep bothering me and it won't leave me alone... And it's a bit painful that I'm in love with someone who is not in love with me." Her hands wrung at the cup and she looked at Briseis. "Am I crazy?"  
  
"No... Just in love and I think that Aphrodite has struck your heart quite mercilessly," Briseis teased.  
  
"Aphrodite has done nothing of the sort," Katri rolled her eyes. A voice in her head screamed indignance but she immediately tuned it out.  
  
"You doubt the power of the gods?"  
  
"I do not doubt their power, but I do doubt that THAT particular goddess would waste much of her energy upon me of all those in our lands," Katri laughed. "And anyways, even if she did, it would be terribly cruel. At least let Anteros strike his. Let me be happy, you understand?"  
  
"I do but it's quite obvious that he already has..." Briseis smiled.  
  
"No. Alex only thinks of me as his sister. Nothing more or less than that." She shook her head but Briseis only continued smiling.  
  
"He does... You should see how he looks at you! With all the devotion and adoration that any one could have for their significant other. Surely, you see this."  
  
"Are... are you serious?" Her mind replayed the near kiss earlier that night and smiled in a bit of hope. "Do you think that maybe he could possibly...?"  
  
"Without a doubt," Briseis grinned. "Oh... I can't wait to see how all this turns out! We can plan a wedding... And you can move into the palace so that Paris won't be so lonely! And you can protect him from Hector and Cassandra!"  
  
"Protect him? Why would I have the need to protect him?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Hector seems a bit unaccepting of a new prince and... Cassandra has been seeing some disastrous visions concerning Paris so she's been very tense around him as well. Not exactly welcoming," Briseis shrugged, pouring herself another cup of tea. Katri's lips pursed, thinking of this piece of information.  
  
Poor cursed princess. If I had the ability to believe you I would but I can't.  
  
"He's not happy at the palace?"  
  
"Well, he would be if his siblings were at all hospitable but they treat him like dirt almost. Especially Hector..."  
  
"I hate that man..." a mutter sounded from Paris' direction. Katri visibly blanched.  
  
"Alex?" Her voice cracked at the split of the word and she looked at him terrified. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"I heard something vague about a wedding and then the conversation turned sour," Paris sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Go back to sleep. It's still the dead of night."  
  
Paris just shrugged, getting up and gesturing for Katri to get out of her seat. Rolling her eyes, Katri obliged to the request, moving to switch to another chair but Paris caught her by the waist as she moved away. He sat down and pulled Katri onto his lap. Briseis hid her smile as she watched Paris envelope the girl into his arms and bury his face into the crook of her neck.  
  
"Comfortable?" Katri sneered, her eyes still rolling in exasperation, but froze when she felt his lips graze slightly on her neck and then retreat to just rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Perfect," he muttered, his eyes going back into the daze of sleep.  
  
"Couldn't you have just gone to sleep at the bed. That way, Briseis and I wouldn't have been interrupted?" Her smile and fingers briefly touching his cheek told Paris that she didn't mind the interruption, however.  
  
"I came all the way out here to visit you. I only have a day. I think I'll stay here, thanks," Paris grinned. She smiled at him, her hand playing affectionately with his curls.  
  
"Whatever you say, Alex..." She turned back to look at Briseis who was smiled smugly.  
  
"Without a doubt," Briseis repeated, looking pointedly at the couple.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
They spent the next day helping Katri tend to her chores. Even if it was reason enough for celebration to Katri that Paris had visited, she still couldn't neglect her chores. Briseis had no idea what to do since she had never really done this kind of work before so she helped where she could (closing the gate after Paris and Katri, opening the gate for Paris and Katri) but mostly stood awkwardly in the background with Acacius. And even if she had known anything about the labors, she still would have remained segregated. The bond between the two seemed too sacred to somehow interrupt with her own presence. To Paris' own disappointment, however, the sun was beginning to lower from its high peak marking the time to set out for his return to the palace.  
  
"I don't wanna," Paris whined, hiding behind Katri. It was a place he'd grown accustomed to in the last twenty-four hours. He would constantly be found behind Katri, holding her against him with his arms, his head buried against her neck.  
  
"Your highness, we have no choice. You must return as you had promised," Acacius pleaded. His eyes caught Katri's and he silently begged for help to persuade the younger prince to return to his new home.  
  
"Alex, you have to leave..." Katri said softly, turning so that she could face him. He pouted and just shook his head like a child and she rolled her eyes as she always had. "Your mother will not let you return to visit me if you end up going home tied to your horse! Briseis is ready. Acacius is ready. In fact, so are you but you just won't get on Hippolytas. It's time to go, Alexander."  
  
Paris held on tighter to Katri. "Please?"  
  
"Off with you, you stubborn oaf!" she laughed, twirling out of his arms and out of his reach.  
  
"No."  
  
"If you go without further persuasion from myself, I will come by the palace in..." She stood silently, counting her chores. "... two days, I promise."  
  
"Two days?" Paris repeated, frowing.  
  
"Two days without delay," Katri nodded. Briseis and Acacius chuckled, starting to turn their horses to the road, knowing that Paris was already convinced. Paris looked up and saw that no eyes were upon them. Taking a deep breath, Paris gathered the courage for the action he'd been biding his time for for the last day.  
  
Leaning down, Paris knelt his lips against Katri's, cupping her face in his hands. At first, Katri stood frozen, unable tore act but as Paris slowly pulled at her lip, she opened up, her own arms encircling his neck, pulling him closer to her. Paris gasped as his head popped up for air, but noses still nuzzling against each other between gasps of breath. Their arms were still tight around the other and neither were inclined to release.  
  
"Two days then." It was more of demand than an affirmation as Katri nodded. He knelt in for another quick but impassioned kiss, tilting her head back to make it deeper. He released her quickly and jumped onto his horse, grinning happily that Katri responded the way he thought she would. "Who knows? We might even get to plan that wedding Briseis was so excited about..."  
  
"You heard everything?!" Katri almost shrieked in embarassment.  
  
"Every last word," Paris grinned. His fingers gently touched her cheek before beginning to ride away. "Two days, Katriana! I'll be waiting!"

* * *

-Anteros = Greek god of reciprocated love

Good morrow to you all! I'm sorry that this took a bit longer. I've been lazy as of late. laughs Hint: I'm ALWAYS lazy. ANYWAYS Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I could not love you more. AND PLEASE CONTINUE –or start- REVIEWING.  
  
**Grace & Caribbeangoddess**= I'll DEFINITELY be writing more. laughs No worries of that.  
  
**Kelly Bloom**= Your review was just chock full of praise and my ego inflated several sizes. laughs Thank you. And I didn't think it was too long either... it just GETS long every now and then, in my op. and sometimes it will be incredibly short because of how I've outlined each chapter. YES I have a bloody outline...  
  
**Goldensong**= I'm actually a bit miffed with how I portray Hector in this story as well! I made him that way because one) I started this story before I saw him act so nobly in 'Troy' and two) his characterization was partially based on my thinking that this is Hector in his younger days so he's allowed some obnoxiousness and a quote notated to Hector saying – 'You are not my brother. Just a young shepherd boy full of tall tales.' I forgot where I saw it. So anyways, this story spans a LONG period of time. (Can't tell you specifics or it'll become a spoiler.) My characters have definite room for improvement or fallouts depending on whom I'm speaking of.  
  
**Nevasaiel**= You're an angel. Your reviews rock and is such a good boost for the ole self-esteem. NEVER mistake that I'm ever ungrateful for your presence. And I'm glad that you like my writing style. THANK YOU!

**roselynn geigel**= I'm updating!!

**Larrikin**= Thanks for the reviews and also for adding me to your favourites! Wow... tear you like me... you really really like me!


	7. You Used To Captivate Me

**Author's notes:: **Mae Govannen, mellyn-nin. Yea... I'm a LotR freak myself and not to mention a linguist fanatic. BAD combination. ANYWAYS just wanted to thank you guys again for the wonderful reviews. They do keep me writing... grin not to mention, put me into a guilt trip if I don't update as I promise. Again, I'm sorry for the bit of delay. I try hard not keep you guys waiting but 'Reality' does beg my presence every now and then. Just know that I'll try to put out a chapter at about once a week. In addition, please REVIEW! And those who have said more than update, you have responses at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**My Immortal  
By BluWine**

Chapter 07: You Used To Captivate Me  
  
"Feeling more ready to return, cousin?" Briseis smiled. Acacius was grinning as well but his rank didn't give him the liberty to tease his prince as the young woman did.  
  
"Much so, milady," Paris replied, his own smile irrepressible. "Two days." He held up the same number of fingers and just sighed, impatiently. Acacius then frowned.  
  
"Two days? She'll be visiting in two day time?" Acacius repeated. Briseis looked at him questioningly but Paris did not notice the apprehensive look on his guard's face.  
  
"TWO DAYS! Do you think Father will like her? I mean, you know... approve of her?" Paris began to ramble on through the trip, hoping that all of those in his new life would accept Katriana gladly. Briseis just humored her cousin, reassuring him that no one could possibly not like Katriana.  
  
They arrived at the palace shortly; Paris growing increasingly accustomed to the different way everyone treated him when he was looked at as a prince. It was all bending over backwards and politeness and ridiculous formalities that he grew tired of quite easily. At the grand entrance, Hector was pacing the opening in an agitated manner. As Paris neared, the heir stiffened and acknowledged his brother with what seemed to be a very forced smiled.  
  
"Come, Paris," Hector said, his voice controlled.  
  
"Where to?" Paris' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I am tired, Hector. I wish to retire to bed." Paris was about to turn away for his chambers when Hector caught his arm.  
  
"My..." Hector stopped himself, needing to correct his words. "I mean, OUR father.... wishes us to train with swords tonight and discuss some things that haven't been brought to light since your stay here." Paris was still suspicious but this new, though forced, civility from Hector was a welcome change.  
  
"All right..." Hector nodded in thanks and started for the training room. His mind was still annoyed when he thought about the words someone shared with him earlier that day.  
  
_'This growing rift between you and Paris needs to stop,' Andromache said. Her hands covered his gently, trying to sway him to be nicer to his new blood. 'It is not your choice whom to be related to and, as it is, you are related to your brother and this hostility should stop.'  
  
'It is not my choice to whom I share my blood with but it IS my choice whom I shall treat as FAMILY. This boy is a stranger in my house!' Hector snapped. 'I shall not treat him as family when I know so little of him.'  
  
'Hector...' Andromache sighed. 'You know so little of him for you haven't given yourself a chance to know him.' She put her hands on his shoulders, smiling at Hector. 'He is your brother... Your mother has felt it so.'  
  
'And why aren't you speaking of this to Cassandra as well? You know, at least, I don't want him exiled from our country.' Andromache just smiled again for she knew that her words had the desired effect on Hector.  
  
'Your sister has a mind that shan't be moved. I am sorry that you shall be taking the brunt of what you see as an attack on your response to Paris even when your sister has more ill will but...' Andromache leaned into her lover exasperated. '... You know your sister, Hector. She claims these stories and I believe her way of dealing with the new presence of your brother is by making him out to be a villain in another of her tales.'  
  
'And so I am completely and utterly stuck with him,' Hector muttered under his breath.  
  
'Anyways, I might have some news for you that might... Actually...' At this, Andromache stood up, letting Hector go. Hector bit his lip, frowning. 'I don't know how to tell you this.'  
  
'What is it, Andromache? What ails you?' Hector followed her and took her hands into his again.  
  
'Hector... Do you love me?' Andromache asked, unsure of herself.  
  
'Of course! I love you with all my heart!' Hector grinned. He leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips but she turned away.  
  
'Enough to promise yourself to me, and to me ALONE?' Hector paled slightly. This was the last phrase he thought would come out of her mouth.  
  
'Is that what you want? You want to be betrothed... I thought we've spoken of this already, Andromache. I told you already. I'm not sure if I'm ready. I know that I'm allowed my mistresses but I know you. You have monogamous values for your own father loved your mother enough to stay faithful...' Andromache was about to let go but Hector held onto her tighter. '... Stay faithful which I'm quite willing to do! Nevertheless, I don't know if I'm ready to do it... just yet...'  
  
'Well, you better get ready right now or I leave,' Andromache threatened.  
  
'What?! Why?' Hector clasped at her fingers. 'You never had any qualms of this before!'  
  
'I wasn't carrying your child before,' Andromache replied. The rest of the color in Hector's face took away its presence.  
  
'I'm... I'm sorry... Did I hear the word child?' Hector choked.  
  
'Yes...' Andromache nodded, placing his hands on her stomach. Hector's knees buckled and he fell onto the grass of the gardens, unable to speak. 'A son from what the soothsayers have said to me...' She knelt down with him trying to soothe him and reassure herself that the answer she wanted was the one that she'll be given.  
  
'A child... My FIRST child? My first SON?!' Hector couldn't believe it. Was he ready? Could he possibly be any good as a father?! He didn't know... How could he know? But with his hands on the warmth of Andromache womb, his eyes searching the face of the woman carrying his heir... He knew that he'd at the VERY least try.  
  
'So are you ready, Hector?'  
  
'Yes...'  
_  
They reached the training room and Paris quickly jogged two laps around the great expanse of the room to warm and loosen up his muscles. As he finished, he picked up a blunt sword, some light armor and grimaced. Paris knew that his skills with the weapon left much to be desired.  
  
"Why are we doing this so late at night, Hector?" Paris asked cringing as he took a few swings through the air to get his arm accustomed to the weight.  
  
"Because our father wishes it. Now take a stance."  
  
Hector stood at a ready position, his sword outstretched. His armor was already on him and he waited impatiently for Paris to get his on as well. When Paris was set, the younger prince mirrored his brother's position. Paris lunged first, his sword thrusting towards his opponent's chest and Hector grinned in amusement as he effortlessly brushed away the attack.  
  
"Never attack on a whim," Hector said. "It makes you seem impatient and reckless. Foolish at best." Paris felt his heart boil in annoyance.  
  
"I have a swordsman to teach me all that," Paris snapped. "You have no need to repeat the sentiments."  
  
"I believe I do if you don't even remember the basics." Hector was the one to attack this time his sword slamming loudly against the chest guard. "I've just killed you."  
  
"I've only been learning for two months! Can't you give me a BIT of leniency?"  
  
"Real enemies will not give you leniency for your short time learning, boy. You're a prince. You need to learn this for there are many who would kill to be in your position... literally... None of them will give leniency. In fact, they'll take advantage of it, so learn!"  
  
Hector attacked again. This time, Paris was ready, his sword blocking the downward thrust of Hector's weapon. Using his anger from the last two month's maltreatment as an energy source, he pushed back. As Hector stumbled, Paris took the offensive, his sword coming at Hector again and again and again. Each time, Hector had to take a step back and each time he was caught off guard. At the fourth attack, Hector twisted to the side his sword outstretched, swinging into a circle. Another clang resounded in the large empty room of metal against metal.  
  
Paris froze. His sword was thrust into the air where Hector was a moment ago. The more experienced warrior, however, had moved to the side facing the opposite direction. His arms were turned to the left, parallel to the floor. If you had traced a line from his shoulder to the tip of his blade, you would have formed a straight line, the same straight line that was formed against the back armor of Paris.  
  
"You've died yet again," Hector almost laughed. He dropped his sword to his side and walked back to where they organized the weapons. "I think we'll stop here. You need to..." His words were cut off when he felt something hard thrown at his back. He turned and he saw the helmet Paris used on the ground. Paris was some distance away heaving with anger.  
  
"You are such a condescending bastard!" Paris shouted. "I cannot BELIEVE you used to captivate me! All the stories of the great and all might Prince Hector of Troy are just lies, aren't they? The bravery, the romance of the hero and his many women... But you've been treating me like a mule since I've been here! Like I were a half-breed of no use except to beat into a bloody pulp. Well, let me tell you something! I won't HAVE it anymore!"  
  
"Stop being so whiny," Hector rolled his eyes. Paris made to lunge at his brother but, just as effortlessly as before, Hector dodged the flying fist and made a punch of his own, leaving Paris clutch his chin on the floor.  
  
"Stupid bastard!" Paris spat out.  
  
"Do shut up, brother," Hector snapped, his patience waning, wanting to get back to Andromache. "Are you so adamant to prove yourself not as useless as you seem?"  
  
Paris scrambled up and nodded, his fingers still gingerly rubbing the throbbing in his face.  
  
"There will be a diplomatic trip being made to Sparta in two days. I shall be leaving with it. Do you find yourself able to learn of the more boring branches of being royalty?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I said this before, it was to spite you. Now I say it as a fact... As a warrior, you are a bit..."  
  
"... inadequate?" Paris supplied.  
  
"It was the diluted version of what I was going for but yes inadequate is good... Maybe your diplomatic skills are where you have your talents. I'm inviting you to leave with me to Sparta... in two days' time, Paris. And if you say yes, you have no way of retracting that agreement as it is if you decline the invitation." Paris thought for a moment. He didn't want to leave... He wanted to stay in Troy but the need to prove himself to his high and mighty brother was stronger.  
  
"I shall accompany you... on the condition that you leave, Katriana alone..." Paris said. He had not meant to negotiate but the thought had completely by passed his brain and went out of his mouth. At first, Hector just stared then began to laugh.  
  
"I have no intentions towards your Katriana," Hector grinned. "And even if I did, the mother of my future son has made it clear that if I showed the slightest interest in any other woman I will never see the face of my child."  
  
"You're child?"  
  
"Andromache is pregnant..." Hector was grinning like an idiot now. "The soothsayers believe it will be a boy."  
  
"Congratulations then," Paris said, sincerely.  
  
The words were never said. No hands were joined in a pact but it was there. That night a truce was called and Hector and Paris finally had the male sibling they had always wished for.

* * *

**Replies:**

**babyg2988, Jenny, Lady Bee, RC**: Thanks so much for the reviews!  
  
**Roselynn Geigel**: Does the mention of Sparta answer your question about Helen? hehe. And fluff! I love fluff. What can i say?  
  
**Nevasaiel**: Aye... understatements. I know too well the burn of the male species... Let's just say I hate 'em. Even Orlando Bloom.. cuz he'll NEVER even know my name... ahh that's depressing! And I'm glad to return the favor of making days. You make mine when you review so i return the favor.

**Larrikin**: I WISH i could go online before school but I'm too lazy to get up earlier than i already. Thank you for the review as always!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. By Your Resonating Light

:AN: Lalalalalala! Please Review! Thanks to those of you who have and please, continue doing so. I love you for it and it's only a kick up the butt for me to update.  
  
And I want to apologize to those who thought that last chapter was bit action-less. (Wow.. here's Blu, the most articulate of us all.) It was a bit of a transition chapter and a way for me to change Hector's demeanor. But I couldn't just say that he was all nice to Paris for no reason at all! I needed some sort of pivot point and Astraynx's(sp?) conception was used for it.  
  
My Immortal  
  
By BluWine Chapter 08: By Your Resonating Light  
  
"Why did you frown?" Briseis asked Acacius as she helped him put the horses in the stables. "When Paris said Katri was visiting in two days, you frowned. Why?" Acacius proved her point by furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips to a tight line.  
  
"I don't think Paris will be seeing Katriana for a VERY long time, Briseis," Acacius answered knowing that the woman before him liked to drop formalities when in private.  
  
"Why?!" Briseis repeated, agitated.  
  
"I have heard from the commanders that Paris should be leaving in two days as well for a half year long trip to Sparta. He should be leaving in the morning so that means he won't get to say goodbye," Acacius replied. Briseis returned the worried expression now.  
  
"Surely, Paris will say no to the request. Not seeing Katriana for six moons? He barely survived two months! And to not even tell her of his leave. I don't think Katri could forgive Paris of that," Briseis said.  
  
"We can only hope that she will because unless she finds out that Paris is leaving soon..." Acacius just shook his head, not wanting the charming, not to mention pretty, young girl he'd been introduced to last night to be hurt by Paris' actions, even if it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Let's go find him then..." Briseis dragged Acacius around, wandering the huge expanse of the palace but never even catching a glimpse or wind of the prince until hours later at supper. Acacius was forced to leave Briseis on her own in her search as he took his post at the main gates. Briseis had tried to reach Paris in the uncommon crowds rushing to try take a seat nearest the king but she couldn't reach her cousin. To her surprise, however, Paris was next to Hector and both were acting civilly towards each other. Both even had smiles on their faces as Priam and Hecuba stood up to start the meal. There must be some announcement that the king was ready to release today.  
  
"Welcome my friends! We have all gathered here today to a reason you know not yet of." A general murmuring went through the crowd. Hector was beaming and he held Andromache's hand in his as he stared proudly at his father. Andromache just blushed under tha gaze of so many.  
  
"... surely not another prince has come... it's about Hector?... What is that woman doing at his side?" the crowd whispered under hushed tones.  
  
"I would like to announce that..." Priam stopped, looking to his son. "Actually Hector? Would you do the honours?" Priam sat down as the proud prince stood up.  
  
"I... I want to announce my betrothal to Andromache of our very own nation of Troy and also..." Hector smiled. The crowd was already aghast at the uncharacteristic decision of their royal 'playboy' and now there was more? "I would like to announce the conception of what the soothsayers believe shall be a son of Troy, the next in line for the throne of Troy."  
  
"A child... a son!.... A wedding!... when?"  
  
"However, I am dismayed to say that I shall be gone for six months of time for the young Prince Paris and I shall be leaving for Sparta in a matter of two days for ambassadorial meetings with their King Menelaus..." Hector turned to Andromache who was smiling up at her fiancè. "But when I return I am hoping to call upon Hera to bless my joining to Andromache." His hand claimed hers as he gestured for her to stand up. The young woman stood up, nervously pushing back her long, wavy brown hair behind her ear. "And now, to start our feast, I shall call upon all of you, our guests, to honour and accept Andromache..." He had raised his goblet of wine as others did the same. Hector's eyes never wavered from hers as his words announced to the world who Andromache was and will be. "My love and future wife. Your future princess and one day, you're Queen."  
  
"Andromache, future princess and queen," the guests repeated and drank to her. Andromache blushed again at all the attention and returned to her seat. Priam smiled and waved for the musicians to begin their playing. The formal atmosphere immediately dissipated and the nobility began their procession to congratulate the prince in his news. Everyone had gathered for Hector but Briseis headed towards Paris. She pushed her way through the people until she found Paris standing away from the crowd, uneasily, but smiling.  
  
"Paris!" Briseis called in relief. "I finally found you!"  
  
"Hector is going to be a father!" Paris laughed. "I've never heard of a more ludicrous idea! But I've been taught to rejoice in such news. I wish them well..." Paris looked down at his wine, his smile turning into a frown, but Briseis didn't take care to notice the change.  
  
"Paris, are you leaving as he said?" Briseis asked.  
  
"Of course," Paris replied. "The King has ordered that I do so. If father wishes it, then I must obey." He shrugged looking back at the line of people waiting to shake Hector's hand.  
  
"What about Katri?"  
  
"Katri?" Paris' frown deepened and then he remembered. He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. "Katriana! No! In two days!"  
  
"That's what I thought! She won't make it here if the two of you leave in the morning."  
  
"I'm not going to leave without at least saying goodbye... not after..." His eyes replayed their kiss from that afternoon. Paris didn't want to ruin what could be so perfect... what had just begun. "Not after this afternoon."  
  
"I know," Briseis said sympathetically. "You need to get to her before you leave." Paris nodded and walked to Hecuba, standing proudly at the raised platform that held the throne of the king and queen.  
  
"Mother?" Paris called. Hecuba looked down and smiled.  
  
"Paris... Why aren't you with Hector? And what is with this expression? You're brother is to become a father. 'Tis a time for celebrations!" Paris bowed to her in respect and answered her queries.  
  
"Mother, I need to go back to Katri, preferably tonight." Hecuba's face hardened. "If not tonight, then tomorrow. I need to talk to her. She doesn't know I'm leaving. I can't leave without so much as a goodbye."  
  
"Paris, I'm afraid I can not let you go." Paris' face fell in disappointment.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You left last night on a whim. You did not return till dusk of today. Now you want to return to Katriana?"  
  
"Well, I HAVE spent the last two months without her," Paris whined.  
  
"And you have spent the last sixteen years without us."  
  
"Tomorrow then!"  
  
"You had studies tomorrow to have you prepared for your trip to Sparta. It's all day and you will not be leaving tomorrow night because you need to rest for the trip. It's a firm no," Hecuba said. With that, she stepped to the nobility gathering into a clique to join their conversation. Paris just glared at the walls in frustration and stormed out, Briseis following. In the emptiness of the halls, Paris began to spout of whining and complaints.  
  
"This is stupid! I never should have said yes! Ah... Zeus! I need to get a message to Katri to get here sooner..." Paris muttered. He looked at Briseis. "Can you bring it to Katri tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can not either," Briseis apologized. "I'm due for the temple tonight."  
  
"Then it will be a favour for Acacius." Paris marched off to the main doors and found Acacius at his statin just as he said before.  
  
"My prince!" Acacius acknowledged his superior. He bowed subtly and stood again at attention. "To what do I owe the honour, sire?"  
  
"Acacius, I would like you to deliver a message to Katri. She doesn't know I'm leaving," Paris said. "Can you leave your station and get her a message to come sooner tonight?"  
  
"I am sorry, your highness, but our captain has ordered me to stay at my post for the next twelve hours. It is retribution for the shifts I had not taken while I was on your guard," Acacius replied. "Why do you not take your letter to the messengers of the palace? I'm sure they would be more than willing to oblige to your order."  
  
Paris flushed. Technically, he should have thought of the messengers as the logical servants to follow his request but he knew none of them, having never needed them before. Now that the time called for his acquaintance to any of the messengers, he would have rather hid behind Briseis and let her do the talking for him. He turned to Briseis.  
  
"Bree, can you...?" Paris started.  
  
"Say no more," Briseis laughed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his arm and started towards the post corridor but before they even reached past the doors of the grand foyer, Hecuba intercepted them, a deep frown creasing her forehead.  
  
"And where are you going?" Hecuba asked. Her arms were folded in front of her and she radiated the power of a queen, crossed.  
  
"To the posts, mother," Paris said, not bothering to lie. "I need to get a message to Katriana that I'm leaving. I need to see her before I leave. Since you refuse to let me go to her, I wish for her to come to me."  
  
Hecuba stood stone silent for a moment, then she took a step to block her son's way, as well as Briseis'. "You're not going..."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Paris choked, taking a step back.  
  
"You will not see Katriana. In fact, I'm quite ecstatic that you shall be leaving for half a year, not having any contact with her."  
  
"Aunt Hecuba! You can't be serious!"  
  
"As serious as I'll ever be. Now Briseis kindly leave our presence and begin back for the temple." Hecuba's eyes were sharp and demanding, leaving Briseis no choice but to follow the orders.  
  
"Yes, your highness," Briseis murmured, curtsying and then turning away. Paris remained silent, his agitation quickly becoming anger.  
  
"Your highness, you can't possibly think that I'll leave my family for six months without even a goodbye!"  
  
"You're not!" Hecuba shrieked in a low tone. "I am your family. Hector, Briseis, Priam and Cassandra are your family! Katriana and your adoptive mother are good people, Paris, don't mistake my judgement of their characters but they are NOT your family! WE are. It is time that you realize that!"  
  
"I realize that I share your bloodlines but that doesn't mean that those I do not share blood with doesn't count as my people whom I hold dear... And Katriana is more than that to me now!" Hecuba sucked in her breath and Paris hesitated to say some things he never cared to admit out loud before. "Two months without her was Hell for me... I don't want to even imagine what six months will be like, much less the rest of my life..."  
  
Hecuba took hold of pillar to catch herself while her other hand clasped at her chest. "No, Paris. Don't you dare say..."  
  
"I love her..."  
  
"No..." Hecuba said shaking her head furiously.  
  
"I love Katri," Paris repeated grinning but his smile faltered at the slightest. "... and I'll be damned to Hell if I leave without even kissing her goodbye and telling her that."  
  
"No... I will not let you... She is a peasant! Just like her mother before her and her mother before that! Katriana is a commoner," Hecuba spat out. "She is nothing like you and I will not let you have such inappropriate relations with a commoner!"  
  
"Mother, I was naught but a commoner myself, not even three months ago!"  
  
"You were never a commoner! You were always a prince! You just had never known it!"  
  
"Stop it... I need to get to Katriana," Paris snapped, trying to take a step to the side but Hecuba countered the step immediately calling a guard.  
  
"Haemon, take your prince," Hecuba started. Haemon grabbed Paris' arm roughly and try as he may, Paris couldn't get loose. "Put him in his room and make sure he does not leave. Not body enters unless it is myself or your king. Tomorrow you shall escort him to the library and he shall not leave the library unless making for the toilets or his own room, understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen..."  
  
"You're putting me under house arrest?!"  
  
"I'm putting you under safe guard until the time is right that you may leave, namely in two days' time when you leave for Sparta," Hecuba snapped. She nodded to Haemon who literally dragged Paris to his cliff-top room. Now, it seemed, Paris realized why the queen was so adamant about giving him the room directly over the cliffs, overlooking the ocean and the jagged rocks below. The other window dropped down hundreds of feet, its walls unclimable for it was made of smooth rock. Now, he had now way of getting out of the palace. With Briseis at the castle and Acacius thinking that the message was already sent, Katri had no way of knowing his plans.  
  
Paris looked out over the towns through the window above the palace walls. He could see out into the wilderness for miles and miles. He squinted thinking that maybe the dot of light in the distance might be Katriana before it disappeared into the darkness. His eyes relaxed and his hands clenched into fists before the muscle and bone hit the rock wall hard.  
  
"I won't leave..." Paris vowed, speaking to the darkness around him. "Not until Katri hears what I have to say..."  
  
The next day was close to something out of a tragedy. At least, that was how it felt like to Paris. He wanted it to slow down, take the smallest steps to get ahead in time but Time had her own ideas. Even the droning voice of Iolaus, the ancient looking tutor, couldn't make it seem like it was taking an eternity to find out about Sparta's pros and cons and what was to be discussed during the upcoming diplomatic arrangements. Hector had sympathized for his brother (He was still feeling romantic and giddy because of his forthcoming fatherhood.) but Paris remained stuck inside, wishing that he didn't have to leave but seconds kept passing away and he was only that much closer to leaving Katriana. Even the night had drifted by without Paris' knowing, though he slept little.  
  
In fact, before Paris knew what was going on, it was daybreak and he was at the docks, sitting on a crate of his belongings, stubbornly refusing to aid in his voyage.  
  
"Paris, get off your hide and help," Hector growled. His previous giddiness was fading away quickly with his mule-ish brother.  
  
"No," Paris retorted simply. His arms were folded obstinately in front of him and he looked up rebelliously at her boatmate. Hector rolled his eyes and looked out to the horizon as if expecting something before shaking his head and continuing his labors. Soon it was done and Paris could do nothing but board the boat, but again he refused.  
  
"Paris!! Get on the damn boat!! NOW!!" Hector was shouting. Paris bit his lip nervously but shook his head again. "Paris!!" Hector threw his hands up in exasperation before looking again in the horizon and relaxing in the most minute quantity. "Why not?"  
  
"Katri..."  
  
"I figured..." Hector rolled his eyes before pointing behind Paris, indifferently. Paris turned and saw Acacius on his horse galloping through the streets making his way towards the two princes on the docks. What made Paris gape was behind the guard, clutching her arms around the guard's waist, was Katri.  
  
"But... no one... no one knew I didn't get her the message..."  
  
"Don't be stupid. Since you told me that Mother had you under house arrest, I've known we were going to have a problem with you," Hector snickered ruefully. "Don't thank me. Andromache was behind all this..." Paris turned to where Andromache was waiting to say good bye to the father of her child and smiled brilliantly to his future sister-in-law. By then, Acacius and Katriana were already upon them. Acacius jumped off and helped Katri get off as well. Paris stepped up and was in front of Katri the moment her feet touched the ground. She looked up and smirked.  
  
"Two days," she greeted, smiling sadly at him.  
  
"Two days," Paris said his own solemn grin on his face. Katri shuffled on her feet.  
  
"Six months?"  
  
"Six months..."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"I'll be back..."  
  
"That long?"  
  
Paris sighed, "I'll be back." An awkward silent befell them interrupted by the proverbial voice inside her head started to advice her in a tone that made Katri worry.  
  
"Kiss him... kiss him now and tell him that every second of the last two days were completely devoted to him and that you love him... kiss him and hold him now before he leaves and never returns to you..."  
  
"Alexander'll be back," she whispered. "He'll come back to Troy..."  
  
"I never said anything about him not returning to Troy. It was to YOU I was speaking of," the voice said sadly.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"I said do it now!"  
  
Katriana didn't hesitate another second. She stepped up to him grabbing Paris' face and pulling him to meet her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around her neck, keeping him closer. Paris responded with as much ardor as she was showing him and Andromache grinned as she watched from afar. Paris retreated for a moment though his arms remained around her waist.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered dropping kisses everywhere on her face. It was the breaking straw on Katri's back and tears of frustration began to prick at her eyes.  
  
"You said... You just said that..."  
  
"I did..." Paris grinned.  
  
"I... I love you too," she murmured though her smile faltered at something nagging at her heart. "But you're leaving..."  
  
"But I'll be back..." he repeated.  
  
"But you'll forget me..."  
  
"I swear.. Katriana... I SWEAR it. An oath on the waters of the Styx itself... I'll return to you..." Paris promised. "Just please... PLEASE... Wait for me..." Katriana sighed, allowing herself the luxury of holding him, something she won't be able to do in a time span too long for her to think about.  
  
"Until the end of days. Just PLEASE don't forget me..."  
  
"Only when you're here and I wouldn't have the need for your memory..." Katriana laughed before kissing him lightly on the lips again. "I'll return... across the Aegean, I'll return to you guided by your resonating light, which I shall trust to bring me home... Hopefully, you won't get me lost?"  
  
"Cheeky... That was downright supercilious," Katriana chuckled. "Now off with you.. I don't want your tardiness to be the trigger to a war with the mighty Spartans."  
  
"Ahh.. but you know very well that our peace agreements are more for their safety than ours. We can beat them in war in a week... an MONTH tops!"  
  
"Like I said cheeky..." Paris leaned down to kiss her again before being pulled away by Hector.  
  
"I'm sorry Katriana but we must take our leave..."  
  
"Yes.. I know..." Katri nodded and let Paris go. "Six months then?"  
  
"Six months..." Paris nodded, his hand refusing to let her go so now Katri was trailing him through the docks to the ship. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you..." And their hands separated.  
  
Paris remained at the bow of the ship watching just as Katri was watching him at the docks. Then she was gone, the horizon much too far to keep sight of her for any longer. The weeks passed slowly but surely and they reached Sparta just before Paris went crazy in the loneliness of being out in nothing but endless ocean blues.  
  
As he got off the boat, Paris' mind was already racing with the thoughts of what he could buy to return to Katriana. He didn't hear Menelaus greet him. He didn't realize that he answered automatically and politely. He didn't notice that he was being led to the palace. He didn't notice the grand foyer, the corridors or the dining halls. All he saw were memories and stories he could tell and trinkets he could now afford to bring back to the beautiful girl he had left at him, waiting. Paris didn't notice anything until he saw... her.  
  
"Ahh... My Queen..." Menelaus greeted as a young woman of Paris' age but of olive skin, the bluest eyes and with the most golden, silky hair on any woman to grace the earth. "This is Helen, my wife."  
  
Paris stood there shocked thinking surely that he'd never see true beauty till that night... With that, through forces much too powerful for Paris to even comprehend, a promise was fulfilled and any memory concerning his love for Katriana was, literally, gone.  
  
Ahh! I completely forgot thatI would probably incur the wrath of many... Just wanted to clarify something before arrows are shot at me again. He forgets for a reason. It has to do with a promise that I mentioned in the last sentence and if anyone knows the back story to the Iliad then you might get a hint to what I meant. grin  
REVIEW, YOU GUYS!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Youkai no Yume = no problems, sandra! Unfortuantely, we're still on here aren't we... Darn it.  
  
drummerchick1988 = Don't go blind, girl! haha  
  
roselynn geigel = Sorry, Helen MUST take a little bit of the spotlight now but don't let it account for not reviewing!  
  
babyg2988 = awww man! I like Hector though! No killing of the noble characters!  
  
me = thank you for complimenting me on my actual writing skills! THANK YOU. And I must confess I have a weakness to for Briseis/Achilles fics.  
  
roselynn geigel = thanks for the reviews as usual!  
  
Nevasaiel = I could NEVER hate your story at all! The only fic I've hated are those that don't finish but I've loved! so you're safe! And I feel like I disappointed you with the last chapter so I hope this one did well.  
  
Larrikin = Poor Katriana would be right.  
  
RC = Thank you for the compliment and the review. They always mean the world to me. 


	9. Now I'm Bound

**AN: **As usual read and review!! I'm updating earlier than usual because of I'm going camping this weekend! It's my birthday on July 3rd so that's what I choose to do. :_grin:_ Unfortunately no comp so no updates until NEXT weekend probably. I'm hoping this will tie you over till then!

* * *

**My Immortal  
by BluWine**

**Chapter 09: Now I'm Bound  
**  
Six months... Six months in a passion Paris had never known before and it was all over. It couldn't be over. It wouldn't be over. This was one thing promised to him by a goddess herself. And, with all the power vested in him by the gods, he would keep her. Helen was still in deep slumber as Paris looked down at her. They were still lacking clothing, just stopping in the night before to burrow under the blankets of his bed.  
  
Paris sighed, trailing a hand down the porcelain skin of his lover. Zeus, she was beautiful. It was almost like looking at some ethereal being... She couldn't possibly be human... She was on a pedestal far higher than the lower mortals, himself included.  
  
"Now, I am bound by your beauty and forever shall be," Paris murmured, leaning down to kiss her. Helen stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "But I'm afraid, my love, that you must to your rooms... Dawn is warning us of your husband."  
  
"Must I leave?" Helen murmured, stretching and then wrapping her arms around Paris' neck.  
  
"Unfortunately..." Paris sighed.  
  
"What is the matter, Paris?" Helen asked seeing the deep thoughts reflected in Paris' brown eyes. "Something ails you..."  
  
"I leave today. Do you not remember?" Paris whispered into her ear, his lips kissing the skin below.  
  
"I was hoping that if I did not remember it would not come to pass," Helen replied. "Gods..." She threw her head back in frustration, before letting out a groan. Paris had buried his face into her exposed neck trying to savor every last moment he had with her when an idea slipped into his mind. It was ridiculous, crazy.... borderline suicidal but let him be damned to Hades if he cared. He needed this woman by his side for the rest of his days. "Must it be over?"  
  
"If you wish it badly enough to continue, it can..." Helen stopped Paris' kisses and looked up at him.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I wish you to come with me..." Helen's mouth fell slightly open.  
  
"You can't be serious..." Paris just grinned at her. "Oh my lord... you are being serious, aren't you?"  
  
"I've never been more serious before in my life."  
  
"Don't... Don't offer me something you cannot give, Paris," Helen said, turning away, grabbing her dress to slip on. "You are asking me something that could kill us both... literally."  
  
"And I'm willing to accept that... For our sake, I would be willing to go into the pits of Hades and back, if it means that you'll stay beside me." He wrapped a blanket around his waist before grabbing Helen's waist to him. "The question is are you?"  
  
"Of course, I am... but then reality can't be what you ask it to be. My husband... His brother, as well... They'll go after us with all the manpower of Sparta and all of Greece as well. You know not the conditions to which all my suitors agreed to when they had let me marry Menelaus... It was a pact. A pact of unconditional loyalty to my husband. If I am taken that loyalty is called upon to defend Menelaus' honor," Helen explained.  
  
"Troy's walls have never been breached before. We can win against anything they throw at us," Paris argued. "Come, Helen. The sun calls you to my home." He gestured towards the eastern waters that Paris would soon be sailing upon. "My time here is nearly done, Helen. Please... I love you too much to let you go. Come with me. I'll... I'll protect you."  
  
Helen looked up at Paris, wondering if he was truly aware of what consequences their actions would bring about. He was just staring at her eagerly, his brown eyes begging. How could she possibly say no to the one person that she truly loved?  
  
"All right... Must I bring anything?" Helen answered. Paris put his arms around her waist in his ecstatic happiness, then kissed her on the lips. Helen just laughed at his antics.  
  
"No... just get a cloak to hide your identity... When we get to Troy, I shall buy everything you could possibly want..." Paris answered. "Now go... before Menelaus catches you missing." Helen giggled, her heart leaping with either the happiness or the terror of what she was about to do. She left hurriedly across the halls into her room and got under the covers just before Menelaus opened the door.  
  
"Helen, my Queen," Menelaus greeted. Helen forced a smile and stretched on the bed as if just waking up.  
  
"Yes, Menelaus?"  
  
"You must rise... We are about to send off our guests," Menelaus said, his old hand going to her waist.  
  
"Guests?" Helen stared up at her husband, playing a fool.  
  
"Our Trojan visitors, my love." Helen faked a dizzy spell and looked away from her husband. Menelaus' brow furrowed with worry. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"No... I just... I'm a bit dizzy, my husband," Helen lied through her teeth. "Is there anyway I can be absent from today's activities? I'm not feeling too well."  
  
"Of course, my love," Menelaus agreed wholeheartedly. "Shall I send Adelaine for your company?"  
  
"No... No. There is no need," Helen replied. Menelaus smiled and bent down to give his wife a kiss and she obliged, unquestioningly.  
  
"Get well, Helen," Menelaus said before closing the doors behind him and leaving. Helen listened for the fading footsteps of her husband. In a bit longer, they were gone and Helen jumped out of bed. She grabbed her drabbest, darkest cloak and snuck out of the palace, going through the least used corridors and doors. She slipped into the crowds of the Spartan markets and was safe in the chaos, until she got to the docks. She didn't know where to find Paris until he found her, hiding behind crates of fish.  
  
"A bit of an undignified way of hiding, isn't it, Elle?" Paris grinned using his shortened nickname for her for discretion's sake.  
  
"Paris!" Helen grinned, throwing her hands around his neck and kissing him. "I'm here... I'm really here."  
  
"Yes, you are and there couldn't be a happier man in Greece," Paris murmured, returning the kisses with his own. "But you must hurry to our boats and hide underneath the deck." Helen nodded. Without another word, Paris led her to one of the boats carrying him and his brother back to Troy.  
  
_Troy..._ He hadn't really thought about what was waiting for him back at his home. His mother and father would be proud that he had chosen such a woman to be his bride. Hector might revert back to his hostility but Paris didn't care. Cassandra already hated him so no change there. Briseis, he didn't know what her reaction would be. Katriana, on the other hand... He missed his best friend and couldn't wait to see her again. All the treasures and trinkets he had acquired for the sole purpose of spoiling Katri was held in three boxes all on their own.  
  
_Katri..._ Something brief rushed his mind. It was as if something was beginning to surface but then ripped out of his head by stronger forces before he could even tell what it was about. He didn't know what it was and had half a mind to wonder before he turned to Helen once again and her smile literally washed his brain of any discomforts.  
  
Helen disappeared under the wooden deck, hidden from view by those who saw the boat and Paris hurried out to meet Hector was takling with Menelaus and .  
  
"... So the papers are signed... Our friendship has been finalized, good prince," Menelaus grinned, shaking Hector's hand with one and placing his other on Hector's shoulder. "And bring my congratulations to your wife. With you as a father, the both of you will surely have a strapping young man for a son."  
  
"Thank you," Hector nodded. "And to you and your wife as well. I hope you'll have the joy of a son soon. Hopefully your attempts at children shall be more fruitful." Menelaus laughed and turned to Paris.  
  
"And you, my boy," Menelaus said placing a hand on Paris' shoulder as well after letting go of Hector. "How did you find Sparta on your first trip away from your homeland?"  
  
"It's very different from what I'm used to but your land is splendid, milord," Paris said graciously. "And I will be leaving with my own treasures so I thank you."  
  
"Hahaha," Menelaus chuckled. "I've seen what you've taken..." Paris froze for a second, terrified. "... Three crates for that girl, Katriana, isn't it?" Hector hid a grin as he looked down, laughing silently at his brother. "Must be quite a bird, isn't she, for you to being half my land's treasures back to her alone. She your betrothed, lad?"  
  
"No... Goodness, no," Paris laughed as well. Hector looked up his laughter replaced by a frown.  
  
"What?" Hector choked out in surprise. Paris looked at him, curiously, confused by Hector's shock.  
  
"She's... She's my deepest and closest friend. That is all," Paris said, still looking at his brother but Menelaus turned his attention to him.  
  
"Well, I believe it is time to make your leave, princes," Menelaus announced. "I'm sorry Helen could not come. She said she was feeling a bit under the weather. I'm sure she sends her greetings as well, however." Paris just grinned and nodded, before making his way on the boat. After a few moments, Hector followed and they were set off, back into the Aegean and back to Troy.  
  
In a few days time, they were safely away from the waters controlled by the Spartans. Hector couldn't help but feel odd about Paris' strange behaviour: his agitation, trips up and down the deck, his nervousness. It seemed like Paris was hiding something and Hector knew in the pit of his stomach it was something with great consequence.  
  
"Hector?" Paris called softly. Hector was sitting at the stern of the boat, carving at a piece of wood, turning it slowly into a boat.  
  
"What is it?" Hector replied not looking up.  
  
"I need to tell you something... Something important but I need to tell you before we get to Troy..."  
  
"What is it?" Hector repeated, this time his hands dropping the knife and wood.  
  
"I... I think it'll be best if I show you," Paris murmured. Hector was taken down below deck to the far reaches of the storage area. Behind the crates was a figue huddled underneath the protection of a cloak and Hector rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Please don't tell me..." Hector groaned. The figure looked up and the hood fell back. The woman's hair fell onto her shoulders. There was no mistaking that beauty anywhere in this world.  
  
"Hello, Hector," Helen murmured.  
  
"Paris, what, in the gods' names, were you thinking?" Paris just stepped back, lowering his head at the scolding he kne he deserved. He knew what they did was wrong but it did not stop them from not even wanting to look back and regret. "Menelaus... will... go into a rage! He probably already knows and it's a wonder his armada hasn't been behind us already!!"  
  
"I love her, Hector. I won't let her go!" Paris snapped.  
  
"And what about..." Hector was about to say Katriana but something stopped him and he ended up saying something different. "... Troy? Have either of you thought about what, who and HOW MANY will be sacrificed because of the war that will be sure to come?!" He turned to Helen. "Did you explain to him the pact all of Greece agreed to at your betrothal?!"  
  
"I did," Helen nodded. "But we were hoping Troy will protect us..."  
  
"Troy?!? Against one kingdom I can guarantee your protection. But ALL of Greece?"  
  
"Then I'll return," Helen replied. "I'm not worth all those lives."  
  
"And if she returns, I stay with her..." Paris said. Hector looked at the two, incredulously.  
  
"The two of you will be shot to your death before you even set foot on land..." Hector scoffed. Hector thought for a moment, and just gritted his teeth at a decision he didn't want to accept. "We shall accept you in Troy..."  
  
"Thank you..." Helen murmured, her hands grasping Paris'.  
  
"But you poor naïve fools..." Hector spat out. "You have NO idea what is to come..." He began to stomp away. "She stays below deck, Paris!" When he was in the open air of the sea again, he just shook his head at the Fates.  
  
"Naïve fools," Hector repeated, taking up the knife again and carved his thoughts away.

* * *

Menelaus' land was at a chaos with their missing queen still to be found. He sat at his throne, thinking hard at who would have the audacity to kidnap his most precious treasure, when his own thoughts struck a possible lead.  
  
"And I will be leaving with my own treasures so I thank you..."  
  
Selfish, ungrateful bastard...  
  
Menelaus started for the door screaming for his guards to assemble before him.  
  
"Go to the docks! Find every man that had business there on the day of the Trojan princes' leaving! Interrogate them and bring them to me if they have any information about what Paris had brought onto his boat!" The guards nodded and went on their way, Menelaus seething, red in the face with his rage.  
  
"Leaving with treasures, indeed," Menelaus sneered.

* * *

**Shells** = my story will differ from the movie but it'll stay within the original plot of the actual BOOK. And the Maia I'm talking about in this story isn't Maia, Mother Earth. either way I learned that name as Gaia.. I think.. 0o I just used that name because it has correlations to 'mother' which was what Maia was to Paris.   
**  
sci-fiwitch** = Haha.. Never liked Helen either.   
**  
me** = Angst galore and major fluff!! I love the two especially together! Ack! Love angst and fluff!   
**  
Nevasaiel** = Soo many questions!! And I can't answer any of them!! Otherwise it'll be considered spoilers. hehe sorry!   
**  
drummerchick1988** = hehe same here.. I stare waay too much when reading or playing video games. Just curious... Does your body sort of move when you're playing racing games... Haha.. not to sound weird but I sort of move with the car when playing racing games. haha..   
**  
Maren L P** = Yes... evil stepmother isn't it? Except she's the REAL mother... urck.. You get what I'm saying, right?  
**  
roselynn geigel** = But Helen HAD to come in! Otherwise I got no conflicts!  
**  
Larrikin** = Amen! All men are pigs. I just hope by the end of the story you'll forgive Paris' oink-oink phase.  
**  
jamy** = Welcome! Thanks for the review, first off. And about Hector. I had actually begun writing this story LOONG before Troy came out. And I found a quote that wasn't very nice and it was noted to be from Hector to Paris. So that's why Hector starts out like such a jerk. But he gets better, right? I really liked the movie-Hector. :( Sad that he has to die. You have no idea how much I'm dreading to write that scene.  
**  
babyg2988** I'm all for you and the wringing of Helen's neck and the beating of Paris. Isn't it weird that I'm the one that wrote but I'm STILL frustrated?!? haha... ANd like i said before there's a reason to why he forgets and I'm hoping that by the end of the story you'll forgive dear ole Paris be satisfied.  
**  
Enelya** = I'm sorry that the last chapter was annoying to you. THis one might be annoying to you as well. Paris.. sigh Paris in all reality actually is a selfish asshole. He's naive and stupid and irking and the hugest coward. Either way, if you keep reading, (which I hope you do!!) it MIGHT get better!


	10. By The Life You Left Behind

**AN:** Thank you for the fine reviews, as usual! You guys always make my day. In addition, please, if you find something wrong with the chapter, please don't hesitate to point them out to me. I'm always trying to better myself and I'm a bit forgetful so if I don't finish a sentence or something doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I get the review. Thanks.  
  
**P.S.** I recently read 'The Princess Bride' (the ABRIDGED version by William Goldman, mind you. The Morgenstern was a little too long winded for me but I have two months' holiday again so I might as well right?). Because the story is fresh in my memory, the beginning of the chapter might be reminiscent of how Buttercup's waiting for Westley changed her. But you know what? That's my tribute to that story. I love it a little too much AND I haven't even seen the movie!

* * *

**My Immortal**  
**By BluWine**

Chapter 10: By the Life You Left Behind  
  
Katriana had been busying herself as much as possible since Paris' leaving. She'd been working harder and harder on her little garden to the point that Briseis tried to visit as much as possible to drag her away from the sun and dirt. Briseis had taken Katri to the temples, the markets where they shopped all the stands. Even Andromache had begun to take a liking to Katriana and began to visit her regularly (though Katri still refused to visit the palace), sometimes just to get away from the fussy midwives and healers of the palace, and just to take a stroll down the markets with Briseis and Katri.  
  
The benefits from being related to the royal family were that every merchant doted upon you and when news traveled that Katri was the girl the new prince had fallen for; social leeches took it upon themselves to latch on to her. That wasn't really so bad because by the end of the six months, Katri's cottage was filled with brilliant dresses given to her, and a woman had given her oils and perfumes for her hair.  
  
Katri found herself thinking that now that Paris had announced his love to her, she should look more presentable to be beside the prince so, slowly, she started to care for herself more. Briseis and Andromache could only grin, sit back and watch as Katriana began to scrub at her skin, nick out the grime, wash her hair, and put on just a little bit of makeup. By the end of the six months, Katri looked like someone that lived a double life. As she worked, she would still look like the dirty little teenager that she was. Other times, when Briseis was with her, she would morph into someone that would fit into the most aristocratic parties, her hair pulled up in braids or buns, and a dress gracing her beautifully. In her mind, however, all the praises were worthless. Nothing would mean anything to her until Paris stepped off that boat and agreed with the crowds. Everything she'd done was hanging on a thread; precariously stretching with more time that Paris was away.  
  
Well, six months have passed. Katriana was at her isolated cottage far off inland and didn't hear the trumpets sound when Paris and Hector's boats were docking at the port. In fact, she wouldn't even hear news of their return until a day after their arrival. Maybe it was better that she had that one last sun to enjoy, even under the impatience she felt for Paris' return... Yes... it was better off that Katriana had that day before the thread that she held onto so desperately snapped and she would shatter like glass....  
  
Trumpets resounded at the beaches of Troy. Four long boats were coming in from the horizon and the telltale horse on the sails signaled the return of royalty. Paris and Hector were returning. Priam and Hecuba waited patiently at the precipice of the palace, looking out onto the docks, wondering which tiny head was their sons'. Priam looked on and recognized the woody brown of Hector's hair gracing his head, moving through the crowds. At first, it started on the boats along the blur that presented itself as Paris... Next to Paris was some person with beautiful long blond hair, previously hidden by a cloak. Even from the far distance, Priam could see that unfathomable beauty of this creature. As Hector stormed away from the couple, he could only wonder what on earth his youngest son had brought to them.  
  
Hector was ahead of the nervous, but romantically occupied couple. He couldn't bear to watch two people fall so deeply into their blind lust that they forget everything around them and stop caring about those that they loved. Anyways, he was quite excited to finally see his fiancé. He wondered if she would look aglow when he saw her in all her maternal glory. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
He passed the palace gates just a second before he caught sight of a woman standing halfway up the staircase to the palace. Her long, wavy brown hair brushed to the front and tickling the tops of a stomach enlarged and her breasts fuller and, gods, Hector had never seen anyone look more beautiful, especially as he knew that the reason for her glow was because of his son in her womb. Andromache slowly smiled and waited for Hector as he ran up to her, greeting his betrothed with a breath-stealing kiss.  
  
"I have missed you, my love," Hector murmured, his arms around her. "How is our child faring?" His hand slithered to the fore and caressed the bulge of the seven-month-old child.  
  
"Doing well. And his father?"  
  
"Better..." Hector smiled. Andromache just grinned at him, kissing his nose slightly before her eyes traveled to the people behind him.  
  
"Paris!" Andromache greeted. She cursed herself for not calling Katri over somehow. She knew that there was no way for Katri to know that Paris had arrived but her wishful smile faltered when her eyes traveled down Paris' arm and saw that he was clutching the hand of another woman... A startlingly beautiful woman, for that matter.  
  
Hector read the look in his wife's eye as he stepped beside her, leaning near her ear to whisper, "Where is Katriana?"  
  
"Not here... thank the gods," she murmured in return. Paris did not hear the exchange and went on to introduce the woman.  
  
"Andromache, this is my beloved, Helen," Paris said, gesturing to the older dark-haired woman. "Helen, Andromache, Hector's soon-to-be-wife."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Helen said, in her soft-spoken voice. Andromache looked confused and bewildered, looking to Hector for an explanation.  
  
What on earth? Whatever happened to Paris and Katriana?  
  
Hector just shook his head, and gestured for her play along.  
  
"I... And I... you, of course," Andromache said, her smile forced. "Paris, your father is eager to greet you." Paris nodded and escorted Helen with him on the way up the stairs to meet his parents.  
  
Andromache looked at Hector as if nothing in the world made sense. "What happened?" Andromache snapped. Hector ignored her indignant outcry.  
  
"How fare does Katriana, my love?" Hector asked.  
  
"How fare does she?!! Let me tell you, that girl has been out of her mind crazy since you and Paris left! I've never seen anyone work so much just to keep her from thinking about him... She's been WAITING for him... What on earth happened, Hector?" Andromache snapped.  
  
"I do not know... Truly, I do not," Hector shrugged. "When we left, Paris was smitten by Katri just as he was here, but the moment Helen appeared, it was as if the gods had something bigger for Paris.... He fell for the Queen of Sparta, and he has brought her here..."  
  
"Queen of Sparta! Menelaus will burn us to the ground! Did they not think about what would be destroyed because of their foolishness?!"  
  
"Obviously, they do not care," Hector said, woefully.  
  
"Well, let me tell you something... I refuse to let Katri be one of the things destroyed by his stupidity... She deserves more than having her worst fear come true..." Andromache said furiously.  
  
"Worst fear?" Hector asked.  
  
"Her worst..." Andromache nodded. "The fear in which Paris returns to Troy but not to her... And the Fates have struck their most cruel hand today."  
  
Priam looked at the hopeful look in his younger son's eyes. It was the second time in his lifetime that this boy had brought him to a decision where he was forced between his position as a doting father and his place as the King of Troy. Last time, he was almost frozen in the icy response his wife had given him for almost a year when he chose his city over his son. This time he looked at his wife, who was silently pleading him to choose his blood over his crown this time.  
  
Hecuba felt joyous in the fact that Paris had chosen one of higher rank to be married to. She could tell that Helen was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and that served her purpose beside Paris perfectly. She had no reason to think about the political and military repercussions of what she was approving. All she cared for was that her son had the best; not riffraff picked off the sides of the streets.  
  
The king had his own problems as he continued the silence that had overtaken the four people present. He knew a war would become but he knew it was inevitable anyways. Agamemnon was looking for a reason to strike Troy and take the Dardanelles. Helen was just another reason he could use to take up all of Greece into an uprising against the brilliant city of Troy.  
  
This time he chose his son.  
  
Paris was beautifully ecstatic when he led an equally happy Helen behind him to his chambers. When the doors were closed that night, he picked her up into his arms and carried her around in circles loving the joyous laugh coming from her perfect mouth.  
  
"They loved you!" Paris said as they crashed onto the silken sheets of his bed. "And we made it! You are to stay with me!"  
  
"They let me stay," Helen said kissing her savior, thoroughly. "Thank you so much..."  
  
"For what?" Paris asked, as he began to kiss down her throat, his hands pulling away the silks of her dress.  
  
"For believing that we could make it out alive... For loving me enough to risk it all," Helen said, trying to distract her self from the butterflies erupting in her stomach at each of his feathery kisses down her skin.  
  
"You are beautiful enough to risk everything for, my love," Paris whispered into her neck. The comment seemed to faze Helen however. She froze in his arms and stopped responding to the kisses that, just two seconds ago, made her feel glorious. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm tired," Helen said, her muscles still tense against his. Paris looked down at her suspiciously. "Please... I would love to spend the night here just as you wanted to but our travels have made me exhausted... Tomorrow... I promise." She pushed up to kiss away his frowns and when she retreated, she found that her flawless tactic failed to disappoint yet again. He was smiling at her dreamily.  
  
"Tomorrow," Paris repeated, holding her to the promise.  
  
Briseis spared no time in getting to Katriana when she heard about Paris and what he'd decided to bring into Troy. Andromache has sent off a hurried message to the temples the next morning and after asking for brief leave from the high priests at the temple of Apollo, Briseis was off with Acacius by her side again.  
  
"I can't believe my stupid cousin... How could he do this to her?" Briseis hissed as Acacius just kept his face stony. He was another that had gotten to grow fond of Katriana since he was the guard that was always called on to escort either Andromache or Briseis to her cottage. Acacius found her to be pretty, kind and genuine. If her heart had not belonged to his charge, Paris, he would have unhesitatingly made his attempt at wooing her. Now all he hoped was that Katriana wouldn't take this too horribly.  
  
He morosely laughed. Katriana would be heartbroken... I'd be more surprised if she doesn't break down at hearing the news The cottage was within sight now. Briseis bit her lip with worry as their horses stationed at the fence while Acacius just kept moving mechanically with a look of determination. Katriana opened the door and smiled. She had seen them coming a few moments ago.  
  
"Briseis! Acacius!" She ran to meet them half way down the path. Her arms were thrown around Briseis and then Acacius. "Is he here yet? It's been six months! Can you believe it?! I'll be with Alexander again!" Katri linked her arm with Acacius as she led them to her house.  
  
Acacius could only forcibly smile in return. Inside, he was struggling to say the words they'd come to say. Briseis looked up at Acacius, wondering how they could possibly break the news to Katri when she looked so excited to be seeing Paris at any day now. Forgive us, Acacius prayed silently. Forgive us, Katri. We wish we could only tell you something that would make your smile even more brilliant but we are bearer of ill news.  
  
"Katri... Maybe you should sit down," Briseis murmured. Katri's expression froze and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"What? Why? Is something wrong?" Katri said her voice a deathly whisper.  
  
We told you! We've told you not to hold onto that prince, the voices said. He would only break your heart and THIS is your proof.  
  
You're wrong... Alexander is all right... He wouldn't. He asked me to wait for him!  
  
Poor, naïve child. Listen and learn to how cruel the Fates are to those foolish enough to believe in a hope that was ill advised from the beginning.  
  
Shut up!  
  
"Is Alex... Where's Alexander?" She stepped back and fell onto the bench by the table, her finger gripping the edge of the wood.  
  
"Alex... Alex is..."  
  
"Is he hurt? Tell me! Is he lost? Is he? Is he dead?" Katri rambled, trying to break the dam that kept Briseis and Acacius' words. "For the gods' sake! Tell me!"  
  
"Paris has returned," Briseis blurted out. Acacius dropped to Katri's side on the bench, taking her hands into his trying to relax the muscles that made her knuckles white with fear.  
  
"What else?" Katri demanded. "You two are acting as if the dead were coming after us at any moment."  
  
"Paris... Paris has returned... with someone..." Briseis continued.  
  
"Someone? I don't understand..."  
  
"Someone... Someone he claims to be his beloved... They announced their engagement last night..." Acacius sighed in defeat.  
  
"What?" She snatched her hand away from Acacius and scoffed. "You're kidding..." She looked at Briseis who looked away sadly. "Tell me you're only jesting!" Acacius shook his head. "You're not... You're not joking..."  
  
Katri sat, unmoving, her eyes looking out into a window looking to the back of her home. Her eyes traveled towards her memories... how long she'd known she was in love with her best friend... The countless times she felt her heart squeeze painfully when he eyes another girl... And how happy she was when he kissed her... And...  
  
Katri looked down to her lap, hearing the silence as deafening. Tears escaped her eyes, unbidden and she wiped away the moisture hurriedly. Her mind began to talk to the same voices again.  
  
_Never speak of what happened again, my love.  
  
Why not?  
  
You didn't listen to me before... Listen to me now. Don't remind yourself of the pain he's caused you for he will not care... Not care to the point that he'll block out the memories. Hear me, child. I'm here for you. Listen to me. Listen to us.  
  
_Katri nodded, away the tears that were dripping from her eyes. Acacius reached out to wipe away her tears tenderly and wished that he would throttle the prince if he could possibly get away with it.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
Speak of the devil...  
  
Katri's head snapped to the door and she stood up, her chin tilted to a defiant manner.  
  
"Don't speak of it..." A knock came again and Paris' voice came calling her name. "Don't speak a word of me... and..." Her voice cracked at her resolve to follow the advice her mind told her. "Don't speak a word concerning what happened... between me and Alex."  
  
Before Acacius could protest, Katri opened the door and for a moment, her resolve slipped when she saw Paris smiling at her. Acacius saw how Katri's eyes blatantly showed how betrayed she really felt but her eyes masked with ice again.  
  
"Alex?" Katri said feinting shock and then grinning. "ALEX! You're back!"  
  
"Katri!" Paris enveloped her into a tight embrace, swinging her around in the air as she laughed. Acacius swallowed the indignant outcry he felt and smiled as if nothing at all was wrong. "I missed you so much, Katriana!"  
  
"I missed you too, you daft arse! What took so long?" Katri was set down and Paris dropped a kiss on her lips. I would have sparked some hope in Katri, except she realized that the kiss was exactly as it was before her Alex had revealed anything of a more affectionate nature to her. It was unrequited love all over again.  
  
"You know the drill... Diplomatic meetings, traditional tours and culture classes," Paris said shrugging. He turned to Briseis and Acacius and he smiled at them in greeting. They nodded in acknowledgement but they just sat back on their respective seats, wanting to stay until Paris left so that they could be sure Katriana was all right.  
  
"What else? That couldn't possible take SIX bloody months!" Katri teased but the two others in the room found that she was baiting him to confess.  
  
"... Of course, there was all this business of falling in love..."  
  
"Fall... Falling in love?" Katri choked. Paris grinned at her, not even recognizing the apprehension on Katri's' face when he made to reach for her.  
  
"Fall in love... with the most beautiful woman there ever was..." Paris looked wistfully out the window, wishing he could have another glimpse of his love but Katri's shock drew him back to reality.  
  
"The most beautiful? And her name would be?" Katri asked.  
  
"Helen..." Paris smiled.  
  
"No... You HAVE to be joking..." Katri scoffed. Briseis and Acacius looked at her in surprise. They thought that Katriana would take Paris' stupidity lying down. "You left me... Helen! Ha!... How in Hades did Menelaus let you have Helen?" She may have been isolated but she wasn't completely stupid. Katri learned about the Spartan royals during Andromache's visits.  
  
"Menelaus?" Paris blushed under Katri's gazed and stammered for an answer. "he... Uh.. We.."  
  
"You stole her?!" Katri cried out.  
  
"I did NOT steal her!" Paris snapped at the accusation.  
  
"Oh yes... Her HUSBAND just knows NOTHING about her whereabouts while you hid her identity as you put her in you boat?" Katri said sarcastically.  
  
"She loves me! She was imprisoned in that primitive, militaristic country! Helen deserves more than that stupidity!" Paris yelled back, annoyed that he hadn't predicted Katri's scolding anger. He thought she would be happy for him.  
  
"Unbelievable," she murmured. "Six months and all your values and ethics are forgotten."  
  
"What?!" Paris said, insulted. Acacius leaned back in his chair and grinned. It seemed that Katriana could hold her own VERY well and he was enjoying Paris' discomfort.  
  
"Six months gone, and everything my mother has taught you seems to have been tossed out of the window."  
  
"Don't you DARE think that I would forget about mum!" Paris yelled. "How could you DARE say anything like that!"  
  
"Mama NEVER taught you that it was all right to steal people's wives... Have you even thought about the consequences?! Think of the people who will die defending our city because of your bruising a KING'S ego. Menelaus and his brother will be on your arse in a month at the most! Gods.... His brother... Agamemnon has been biding his time trying to find a reason to strike us so THANK YOU VERY MUCH, Alex. You've given his reason on a silver platter. Obviously everything that was taught to you by the life you left behind was forgotten. Everything Mum's said about selflessness has completely bypassed your waste of a brain," Katri said.  
  
"Why... You are telling ME to... You... You're jealous!" Paris said after a moment's silence. "Why in Hades are you jealous? That I've become something more than a poor peasant?" Briseis mouth dropped at the unashamed insult. "That I found someone I'm hopelessly in love with and loves me in return and you are sitting in a collapsing cottage cold and alone?" Acacius would have stepped up to Katri's defense but her own self-preservation got ahead of him.  
  
No one even saw the blur of Katri's palm flying across Paris' face. They just heard the quick and echoing sound of the skin making contact with skin. Paris felt the sting of hand against his cheek. It stung for but a moment, then it numbed. He knew that later it would pain again and maybe even swell because he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He must have bitten himself at her hit. Paris looked back up at Katri and all he saw was hatred.  
  
"While you saunter about the city... While IT collapses under Greek siege...While everyone looks up at you and thinks you a prince, just remember that the one person who has know you most and knows you best will see the poor peasant in YOU... Paris," she spat out. "And don't you dare speak to me EVER again about being in love... or Zeus help me... I will walk to the beaches myself, open the gates for Menelaus, Agamemnon and his army and watch as they rip you and your whore of a fiancé to pieces."  
  
Paris just glared at her. He couldn't care less what she threatened. She wouldn't pull through with it...  
  
"Now, if you would so kindly oblige? You no longer warrant an invitation in this house... Get out," Katri said, her eyes betraying tears of anger and hurt. Paris, happily, followed her request, stomping out and jumping onto the horse he'd came on.  
  
Katriana slammed the door behind him and looked back at Acacius and Briseis.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Katri sniffed trying to keep a straight face but she her willpower collapsed when Acacius put his arms around her. "How can he... How can he even... To say that at all?! How could he?!"  
  
"Shhh... I know, love..." Acacius murmured. Briseis stood up and hand on Katri's back as she sobbed into Acacius chest.  
  
"It's almost as if... It's as if he... doesn't even... remember..." Katri sobbed.  
  
Paris galloped away, furious, never even looking back nor regretting his words. Of all the people in Troy, he thought Katriana would understand. In the wind, riding with him, as fast as he was going... he thought he heard the scoffing laughter of a woman...

* * *

As usual, everyone! Thank you for your reviews! ANd all of these ideas on what's going on makes me so proud! I've got such smart reviewers! haha That or im REALLY not subtle at all. And more reviews would be nice. 

**War of the Roses** = I know Katriana will be sad! I'm sorry! I hate having to hurt her!! And thank you for the review by the way and the compliments. =)

**Jamy **= Thank you for the birthday greeting. =) And I like how you are making some conclusions about what's REALLY going on. Hehe hidden plotline! And you think it's hard to read it when Paris is being such an arse?! Writing it is horrible too! Especially in this chappie!

**Nevasaiel **= haha... Paris has momentary wit! Yay! I loved the whole 'leaving with my own treasure' line. haha.  
  
**me** = Yup... Helen is the root of all conflict isn't she? haha.

**Maren L P** = Personally, I were Hector, I would have thrown Helen overboard and bound and gagged Paris on teh way home. Done SOMETHING other than spoliing them!  
  
**Shells** = Paris and Helen get married at Sparta in some secret wedding or something? You said wife and I was thrown off. WElsh in my story, at the moment he's only engaged. Marrying in a few days or something.  
  
**satrrynight** = Thanks for the review. =curtsy= I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
**babyg2988** = I'm glad I made someone happy! haha. And the wringing of Helen's neck is a very welcome activity. haha. And don't hurt your head now. And I'm terrified of what you'll do after you see how horrible Paris is in this chapter. hehe.

**drummerchick1988 **= DDR! Of course I play Dance Dance Revolution! I have it on PS2. Pad and everything! haha. I'm suck a video game obsessive. =P And I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Your face, It Haunts

AN: The title seems very Yoda, doesn't it? =) I figured as much.

* * *

**My Immortal  
By BluWine**

Chapter 11: Your face, it haunts  
  
Paris rode off, fury powering his way to the palace gates under the noon heat. He couldn't believe how off he was about Katriana. She had pretty much exiled him out of the family he'd grown with. He was so sure she would have been happy for him that he found someone who loved him and he loved in return. Instead, she just tells him to get out and basically threatens betraying their city to the inevitable war that would come after Helen. He looked ahead and saw the belt of trees that surrounded Troy. It was right outside the walls and about a mile thick. He smiled solemnly, knowing that he'd at least be home soon to be with Helen again.  
  
Hippolytas rode hard through the trees, pushed on by its rider. Suddenly, the horse skidded to a stop. The dust erupted around him making Paris squeeze his eyes shut and cough when he inhaled the particles.  
  
"Come on, Hippolytas!" Paris said his ankles putting pressure on the horse to keep going, but Hippolytas just neighed and turned its head from side to side. "Hippolytas!"  
  
"He won't go unless I will it so," a voice called from the thick of the trees. Paris' head pounded against the threat of even more stress on his mind. He just wanted to go home. Another stranger's interference would just delay him further.  
  
"Well then bloody will it so! I have not the time or strength to put up with such nonsense," Paris snapped.  
  
A woman, tall and beautiful as all things graced by the power of the gods were, appeared from the shadows. Paris looked at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. She seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"Oenone," Paris murmured, his eyes widening.  
  
"It's good that you still remember your saviour," Oenone laughed stepping up to the horse, petting the muzzle. "How are you, Alexander?"  
  
"I'm fine," Paris said, backing Hippolytas away from the nymph since he was becoming wary of the cocky grin and determined look in her eyes.  
  
"You're better than fine, aren't you? Prince?" Oenone smiled.  
  
"Let me pass," Paris snapped.  
  
"And let you spoil my fun? I think not," Oenone laughed. Her hand reached out putting itself on Paris' bare thigh. Paris retracted, on instinct, and slipped down his horse, putting the horse's torso between himself and the strangely forward nymph. "Why are you wary of me, Alexander? Surely, I've done nothing to make you..." Her hand touched Hippolytas' mane and it stepped back, leaving Oenone with free access to Paris. "... uncomfortable, maybe?"  
  
"Let me pass, Oenone..." Paris repeated. She just smiled, her hand twisting in the air to perform her own brand of magick. Paris suddenly felt a tree behind him that definitely was not there before. Her hand gestured towards the tree and, without even touching him, Paris was pinned against the trunk.  
  
"You know... You never quite repaid me for your salvation from the dreaded Rauko..." Oenone smiled, seductively starting to get nearer to Paris yet again. Paris squeezed his eyes shut trying to step away... anything to get away from the nymph but powers were holding him there and he could just as well make the gods bend to his will than move. "And you've grown into QUITE an enticing young man..." Paris cringed when Oenone was only a breath away. He waited for her unsolicited touch but it didn't come.  
  
Paris opened his eyes and saw Oenone frowning. Her hands were hovering an inch over his chest and slid up to his neck but it was always some distance away. It was as if some invisible armor was keeping Oenone out. She tiptoed and tried to lean her lips over to his but yet again, the shield kept her touch at least an inch away from him. Oenone looked confused for a second but remained close to her prey's face.  
  
"Something protects you..." she murmured.  
  
_Let him go..._  
  
"The gods protect you..."  
  
_By Zeus, Oenone, you shall be struck down if you do not let him go...  
_  
Oenone stepped back and immediately, Paris felt Oenone's own magick retreat.  
  
"Aphrodite..." Paris murmured, his memories reminding him of his past.  
  
"Ha! You wish, Prince," Oenone scoffed. "I know of her promise to you and she has fulfilled it. She has no need to keep you in her agenda and it is far from her mind to protect you."  
  
Paris looked up surprised. He had never revealed to anyone, even Katriana, his encounter with three of the goddesses, Hera, Athene and Aphrodite, a little over a year ago. He had never let out a word relating to the incident in which he held a golden apple in his hand to award to whom he judged the most beautiful... or about the promises each goddess offered him... or about Aphrodite's promise to give to him the most beautiful woman in Greece if he judged her the most beautiful of the three goddesses.  
  
"How do you know of that?" Paris asked, confused. "No one knows about what happened in that clearing."  
  
"Obviously, you've been misinformed," Oenone sneered, feeling herself grow angry at the fact that she wasn't getting what she wanted. "You are one propitious young man, aren't you?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Blessed by a goddess' promise, holder of an ethereal's heart and love," Oenone listed.  
  
"Aphrodite and Helen?"  
  
"You misunderstand the latter... Helen is a mere mortal, you silly boy. Beautiful but human nonetheless," Oenone retorted. "Even if what she felt for you wasn't just lust, she wouldn't be able to protect you from me." Oenone began to walk away, still deeply bruised at her ego.  
  
"Then who are you talking about?"  
  
"You really don't know, prince?" Oenone smirked. She turned to Paris nearing him again. "Dear dear Alexander... Aphrodite's promise will have such repercussions that you can't even fathom. I can't WAIT until the Greeks are marching up the palace steps to take Helen against her will and you to your death..." Her eyes closed as if relishing a past memory when she was really appreciating the gift of foresight. "... And the audience to that death..." She laughed when her eyes opened, looking up at the very bemused prince. "Your face... it haunts her mind every second of her breathing day and night and you don't even know!" She stepped back again, her amusement showing on the twist of her lips. "I'll have my revenge for not having you, Alexander... Just you wait."  
  
She started to walk away and Paris tried to go after her. He wanted answers to cryptic riddles she had just told him but Oenone waved her hand over her shoulder.  
  
"You can pass," she sauntered away and she disappeared into the shadows. Paris was alone on the path, his mind racing.  
  
"What on earth just happened?" he murmured looking around to see if the nymph was still hiding somewhere but he couldn't sense her presence near anymore.  
  
Hippolytas trotted to his side and nudged his shoulder.  
  
"One second, Hippolytas..." Paris said, his hand reaching up to calm the agitated horse. Hippolytas' nose nudged him again. "All right... All right..." He took the reins and got on the horse, trotting his way back into the city.

* * *

After a week's passing, the entire city of Troy celebrated the wedding of Paris and Helen. Hector agreed that his rother could marry before him for Andromache wished to look like her old self during the ceremony. There was a bit of an argument from Hector actually but Andromache insisted that her wedding wouldn't be rememered for the bride's appearance to be reminiscent of a fat cow, as she so wonderfully put it.  
  
Hector and Andromache were a bit reluctant, however, in attending the short- notice but lavish wedding of Hector's younger brother as was Briseis. They had sat in the front, witnessing what they felt was the biggest mistake their friend and relative could make. Their new acquaintance in Katriana was also suffering because of it, increasing the discomfort they felt during the ceremony.  
  
Acacius had managed to escape the awkward situation of faking the happiness he didn't feel. He had asked for leave and had been with Katriana that entire day. It was a bit unnerving though when he considered how well Katriana was taking her broken heart. She was all smiles and giggles when she was conscious of anyone's glance but Acacius caught her off her guard sometimes.  
  
It wasn't until more time had passed. Almost a month had gone. Katrina was so wrapped up in keeping her emotions in check that she didn't realiza Acacius was about near his patience's end with her.  
  
Acacius had taken Katriana on a walk to the more private coastline of the city. She lived north of Troy, the city almost completely surrounded by water except to the southeast. To the south was Apollo's temple, simple but majestic. The public beaches were there as well, people a constant presence there because of the heat. To the west were the ports, ships littering the coastline and cargo being shipped off and on the shore and it was the closest point to the palace. The north shore was rocky and dangerous to swim or float a ship in so almost no one took the tme to go there but since it was the shore nearest to Katriana, she had taken the habit of walking there many times.  
  
Katriana snuck a glance at Acacius and saw him watching the horizon tentatively. Thinking that his attention was elsewhere, Katriana began to wallow in her sorrows again. She knew that Acacius had taken it upon himself to take care of her and she was endlessly grateful for it but she could never let him see how badly she was really hurting inside. She was afraid that if she let out the pain, it would be futile for more would fill her again so she took a deep breath and just suffered through it. From the corner of his eyes, Acacius watched as Katriana looked down at her feet and clutched a hand at her chest. It was something she did often now and he sighed, knowing that he'd had enough of her discretion.  
  
"That has to stop," Acacius said softly, still looking out to the sea.  
  
"What do you mean?" Her hand dropped and began to wring the other at her waist.  
  
"Why do you insist that you feel nothing, Katriana? I know you pain but you don't deserve such. Why won't you let others know that Paris has mistreated you and let him be seen as the villain instead letting it pass without thought?!" Acacius asked, stopping and turning to Katriana.  
  
"I do not let it pass without thought," she retorted. "It is the ONLY thing I think about, Acacius!" She was spun around by Acacius and now he held her by the shoulders, staying her in front of him.  
  
"Then why not SPEAK of it?! Briseis and I are here for you and you won't take the hand offered in help!"  
  
"Can you really help me though?" she said angrily. "Unless you can separate the bloody newlyweds, you can really do nothing. And even if you can, which, by the way, you can't!, it still won't erase what he said and what he's done!"  
  
Acacius bowed his head in shame and his firm hands loosened their grip. "I know... and for that, I am sorry." His hands dropped to hers and held it there, feeling like he should have been able to do as she suggested.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to sound as if you are to blame," Katriana murmured. "It was Paris' blame and no one else's.... And I'm sorry that I haven't been more.... receptive, I guess, to you and Briseis... I know you're only trying to help..."  
  
"Then be so now," Acacius replied.  
  
"I... I just can't." She stepped back and dropped his hands. "It hurts too much..." She hurriedly wiped away the tear that fell from the corner of her eye and clutched the pale blue robes she wore, wrinkling the fabric where she held it in a ball. "Just let me be... I promise to be better... I promise to talk more but not now. Let me deal with this in my own accord, Acacius." Acacius shook his head, dubiously. "Please..."  
  
"I like this, not," Acacis murmured. "None at all. It's unhealthy for you to keep this bottled up inside of you. Have you even seen yourself in a looking glass lately?" His hand reached out and touched her face, gently, the palm cupping her cheek. "You're a mere ghost of what you used to be... You're fading..." Katriana closed her eyes, deeply touched that Acacius cared for her so much.  
  
"Please..." she repeated, so faintly it could barely be heard against the waves crashing against the rocks or the birds calling in the air... "Just wait for me..."  
  
"Fine..." he sighed, pulling her into his arms. Katriana relaxed against the thick wool that Acacius wore under his armour and her own arms wrapped tightly around his body. Inside, she thanked the heavens that she now had friends that cared for her so. "... Just don't let that fool of a prince be the death of you, Katriana."  
  
"He won't be," Katriana said truthfully. She would have liked to stay there, in the strong arms of Acacius, not having to deal with the hurt she felt but reality began to creep into the beautiful moment a few minutes after the silence started.  
  
A crash was heard. The sound of fire and falling wood, the screams of innocents trying to run from danger reached Acacius and Katri's ears. Their heads snapped up and they looked towards the city. Nothing seemed to be amiss but then their eyes found the trail of smoke rising from the ports. The fleet of ships were closing in, some already on the landing of the beach.  
  
"Katri," Acacius said his hands now at her upper arms holding her tightly. His hardened voice pulled her from the terrified trance that held her. "Katri!" She finally turned away, looking up at Acacius, and saw for the first time the reason why he was chosen as one of the closest guards of the royal family. His eyes were cold and icy, and in the blue depths, Katri knew that this man was trained to kill, but underneath was still something human, making him care for those he was chosen to protect. "Run... Run to your cottage as fast as you can. Do not come out unless one of us comes for you... Probably Hector or myself... You should be safe there. The Greeks won't come to the north until the real battles."  
  
"G... Greeks?" Katri choked out.  
  
"Of course," Acacius nodded. "Menelaus has finally come for his revenge." Katri stood there silently, her eyes still wandering to the pillaging of the ports. "Katri... Katri, listen to me!" Her eyes turned away again. "If I can't come back for you in time and the Greeks start to move towards your home, run to the hidden scaean gate. The ones we've used to get into the markets without attracting attention. Remember?" She nodded. "Hide in the trees until someone opens it, understand?"  
  
"Yes..." she trembled.  
  
"Good... Now go!" Acacius said and Katri broke into a run, stumbling slightly around the rocks and the hills. He watched her for a few moments before running to the horse, waiting a little farther distance away. He jumped onto it and rode for the gates, hoping that the outcome of today's initial pillage by their attackers would hold not too extreme an outcome.

* * *

Okay! I'm sorry for the delay. It's been a hectic past few weeks and my computer's been down for some time and my email is disgustingly full! ACK! Anyways, here ya go. And please review! I love to hear what you guys have to say.  
  
Review Responses:   
  
**Maren L P** = He WAS a jerk, wasn't he? Ack. Hopefully he'll make up for it in the next chapter.

**angeleyes** = EVERYTHING will explain itself in due time! I Promise! And you really didn't think I'd let Katri take all that lying down, did you?!

**Angel** = Awesome suggestions! Maybe I'll take it up by the end of the story? =wink=

**Nevasaiel **= I'm sorry that it drives you mad but it drives you back to my story, doesn't it? haha. That's the point. Unrequited love does stink... I hate it.

**Hikage Kitsune** = Thank you! The fact that I could even ALMOST make you cry is actually a compliment!

**Ellegirl104 **= Wow... I'm so flattered that you go on the net for this story. I'm sorry that it took so long but here it is!

**babyg2988 **= EVERY man deserves a good whack in the head... Trust me. Hehe. Paris is VERY forgiveable though, isn't he? Damn Orlando Bloom! It's his fault we cave every time we see him smile... or look up.. or breathe... ot just stand there for that matter. hehe.

**amanda** = hahaha You get really passionate don't you!? Haha. Wow. Thanks for the review and the whole let's kill off Helen sentiment is a mutual one. I hate her!

**Youkai no Yume** = ACk!! yay! Life is wonderful if CF likes my story!! :hugs CF: CF rocks! :throws CF chocolate chip brownies made of love and hopes CF likes it:

**KissTheRainGirl12489** = Have you burst yet? hehe.

**Larrikin **= Paris is a moron.. I know! And thanks for siding with Katri. Can you believe I actually thought everyone would HATE Katriana? =( I was all scared she'd get flamed or something but now everyone goes Poor katri... yay! =)


	12. My Once Pleasant Dreams

**AN}--**Here we are again! I'm hoping you enjoyed the last chapter. And**Amanda**!! I forgot to mention something. In response for more Katri/Paris scenes, your wish shall be granted after this chapter is over. Until then, I hope you can enjoy the build up. =)

* * *

**My Immortal  
By BluWine**

Chapter 12: My Once Pleasant Dreams  
  
Acacius raced into the walls of the city, his horse being pushed beyond its limits. As soon as he got to the military building, he saw Hector coming out, his armor already on.  
  
"Your highness! I came as soon as I saw the fires!" Acacius reported, a fist to his chest and his head bowed in respect to his superior.  
  
"Where have you been, soldier?" Hector said, calmly leading Acacius, Acacius' horse, and the group that had been inside.  
  
"I was with Katriana, your highness," Acacius murmured. Hector briefly froze, his glance flickering to the towers of the well protected palace. He knew Andromache would be up there, fearing that he wouldn't return to meet his son. He also knew that a miniscule part of that fear was with the woman outside the protection of the walls of her city.  
  
"Is she all right? Did you bring her in?" Hector asked as they got to the stables to ride out to meet the Greeks.  
  
"No... I could not ride fast enough if she were with me," Acacius said.  
  
"Fool! You risk the life of one whom you call dear for the sake of speed!?" Hector snapped. Acacius stepped back, ashamed at the reprimand and the error of his rash decision.  
  
"I apologize, sir," Acacius replied. "If I would be permitted, I shall ride back and fetch her."  
  
"No... you stay with me. I cannot afford to lose your skills in battle." Hector turned to a younger warrior, small and feeble, shivering in terror of what he was about to step into. "You, boy!" Hector pointed to the inexperienced one. "There is a cottage north of walls. There is a woman there. Go and fetch her and ensure her safety. Bring her to Andromache as soon as you return."  
  
"Yes, your highness," the young one nodded. He turned on his horse and rode out, thinking he had evaded death from the Greeks but he was wrong.  
  
The boy talked to the guard at the gate. Only one was present since most others had gone to the southern and western front of battles. This one remained to open the gates for it could only be done so from the insides but he was to leave soon as well. He told the guard of his mission and the guard had agreed to stay there for two hours time and no more. The boy agreed and began to ride his horse out of the walls towards the cottage.  
  
Achilles was riding around the city alone. He held no fear of the wall's shooters. Their strongest arrows would not even cut him. He wanted to see the extent of the city. It was large and as magnificent as the tales told of the city of Troy. He had begun to reach the northern side of the walls when he saw a warrior on a horse, running into what he thought was open and empty land.  
  
"... a coward?" Achilles thought, stopping his horse and halting his chariot. "... Ahh... He runs towards Mount Ida... He surely thinks to hide. No matter..." Without another thought, he took out a spear, throwing it with almost no effort. The spear lodged itself into the rider's head and he fell dead even before he reached the ground. The horse, feeling the malice that occurred above him, whinnied and ran faster, heading into the protection of Mount Ida.  
  
Achilles, feeling as if he assumed correctly, turned back towards the battles for more kills and the guard at the door, even before Achilles had taken notice of the messenger, had retracted from his agreement and left, thinking nothing of the girl that the boy was meant to save.

##################

Four days went by and Katri heard nothing. Literally... Well, excluding the waves, of course, for even the mightiest hand of the Greeks could not stand against Poseidon. But otherwise, no other life touched her own.... After the pillaging of the ports and temple, there was absolute silence. Even the gulls seemed to sense the evil that touched their homes and had fled for safety.  
  
Katri had stayed as she had promised Acacius. Her necessities were packed for the moment someone was to come and rescue her into the city walls. So far none came. She didn't dare wander outside her fences and only gathered a few sheep to keep her company and sustained but as the time passed and her sight telling her that the Greeks were moving north to surround the city, she began to worry even more. She slept little for she didn't trust that the Greeks slept as well. She ate little for she had little food and she didn't know when Acacius would come for her.  
  
Finally, on the fifth night, she had to run. The Greeks were coming in from the shore line, probably to scour the walls for weaknesses. They would surely find her and the consequences of that would be much too vast to risk. Grabbing a bag from the floor, filled with some belongings and food, she made her way out of her cottage just as some Greeks were beginning to come over the crest of the hill. Weak from not having enough rest, she made very slow time on the plains when there wasn't much of a downward slope to help her forward. The Greeks also began to unknowingly gain on her.  
  
Her breath already began to become labored as she entered the trees and made her way through the brushes, not wanting to go through the paths. Greeks might have already come through there and were waiting for their comrades. She slipped into the hidden gate, knocking on it firmly.  
  
"Open up..." she muttered, knowing that if she shouted, the Greeks would surely hear her. "Open! Anyone!"  
  
Katri turned back. The light of the torches had begun to grow beneath the trees. Their shouts and orders began to echo through to her and her heart began to pound. In her form, it was too dangerous. She could be hurt. She pounded again at the door, not caring if the sound could be heard.  
  
"Open up! Please!" she shouted, her fist banging on the wood. No answer still came and the enemy drew nearer. She knocked one last time, risking her presence being made known and that was when the Greeks hushed for a moment.  
  
"Did you hear that?" one warrior asked, his voice hushed. Achilles was with the warrior and nodded, his keen eyes scanning his surroundings.  
  
"Someone is here," Achilles murmured. He gestured for silence with his index finger pointed up to gather his group's attentions. His ears now listened. All others could hear nothing but the wind blowing through the branches and leaves but to Achilles, he could decipher the sounds of heavy breathing other than his soldiers'. From the rustling of the trees, he could tell someone was beginning to climb in hopes of hiding but Achilles was much too skilled to succumb to such a trick. Achilles grabbed a torch from one of his closer comrades and swept it down to the roots of the nearest tree.  
  
"Torch the forest!" he ordered. "Leave no tree standing!" The soldiers hollered at the order and began to make the bonfire.  
  
A little farther down into the woods, and right by the gate she was just trying to enter, Katri clutched her bag, sitting on a large branch of a tree. She recognized Achilles' voice, hearing it before in some long forgotten memory. She clutched the trunk praying that it would not be chosen as a tree to burn but the voices that used to protect her were absent.  
  
"They can't kill me, they can't kill me," she tried to chant softly but it did nothing to slow down her pulse. She knew that she couldn't be killed but that didn't mean she couldn't be hurt. "Stupid bloody loopholes," she muttered.  
  
Katri closed her eyes, the smoke beginning to reach her. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Air was becoming scarce. She tried to open her eyes once more and in the blurry colors of the world, she could just barely make out the blaze she could only guess that used to be her home in the distance. Everywhere she turned was red and orange, the blacks of burnt wood, falling to the ground and the grey of the smoke filling her lungs.  
  
The screams were not only that of the Greeks anymore. If she had the strength to look up, she would have seen Trojans awakened by the sound of crackling wood lining the walls above her. They were calling for soldiers and warriors to fight away the enemy from the forest lining but the trees were already burning down one by one.  
  
Katriana was falling limp in her hiding place. Below, she spied a Greek with a torch just about to set fire to her tree when her eyes and consciousness finally gave way to something resembling sleep for she began to dream though some part of her was still aware of her predicament.  
  
She was with Alexander. It wasn't Paris before her, the one who broke her heart, the new prince. It was Alex. HER Alex, the one she loved... still loved.... And they were in the front yard, having lunch on a beautiful day. He was about to lean down and kiss her when the temperature began to rise. She opened her eyes and Alexander was gone. She looked up and the sky was black. Her home was burning and the charred bodies of her livestock were everywhere. The grass around her was beginning to burn and the fire was starting to trail towards her. She tried to run but she only stumbled backwards. The fire was licking at her feet now... Her dress was singeing... She could hear voices screaming around her and then horses galloping away. The ground shook and a crevice opened up, swallowing her. She squeezed her eyes together, praying that she would not feel the sting of the fall and her prayers were answered. As she started falling, her perception of anything at all was gone.

##################  
[[ Earlier that same night ]]

Hector groaned in frustration. He hadn't seen his wife since the Greeks attacked. He slept little since then as well. In the company of only men, he had been becoming more and more agitated as time passed. Paris had been doing the little he could in the face of war and for that at least, Hector was remotely proud of him.  
  
'So the boy has grown a bit and has taken the responsibility that is his to bear,' Hector thought. 'It's a start.'  
  
He looked over to his brother who was trying to use his mind in formulating some sort of plan, though Hector knew it would be fruitless. Paris never studied military strategy. The chances of his eye catching a hole in the meticulous Greek troops was very slim especially with the warrior Achilles' spear at their side. He noticed however that his younger brother's face was drawn in, tired from the exhaustion that his body had never experienced before. In reward for his attempts to help, Hector offered Paris leave for the rest of the night.  
  
"Thank you, brother. That would be very welcome," Paris murmured, rolling away the sheets. Hector stood up and led Paris back to the palace. On the way to their own chambers, they passed by the reading room. Hector was eager to return and had passed it immediately without taking notice of the room but Paris held out a hand and grabbed Hector's shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Hector asked.  
  
"Your wife and mother," Paris said gesturing towards the dimly lit room. Hector turned and saw Andromache sitting in an armchair, and Hecuba across from her. Both women were asleep but the creases of worry were obvous even in their rest. "Shall we put them to bed?"  
  
"Yes... But let us wake them. We are far too weak to carry both and I fear for dropping either of them," he smirked. Paris smiled in return and went to his mother as Hector went to Andromache.  
  
"Mother... Mother, you should be in bed," Paris murmured, his hand gently shaking the shoulder of the queen. Hector was doing the same but his words to wake up Andromache were to hushed to be heard.  
  
"Paris?" Hecuba called her voice raspy from sleep.  
  
"Yes, mother. Come, I'll walk you to your bed," Paris said, softly.  
  
"Oh, Paris," Hecuba smiled, her eyes still slits to see through. "I was so worried. What of your brother? Has he returned with you?"  
  
"Oh course, mother..." Hecuba's old and wrinkled hand went to her son and put it against his cheek.  
  
"So proud of you... You are just as I wanted you to be," she said proudly, standing up with the help of her son. Paris blushed and smiled his thanks. He looked towards his brother and wife, their voices slightly raising as if in an argument and he frowned.  
  
"... She was sent to you. Four days ago! The moment the Greeks had come and Acacius returned without her, I sent someone for her!" Hector said.  
  
"Hector, I have NOT seen her. She is NOT within these walls or at least has not been with me," Andromache snapped.  
  
"That is impossible. My order was clear. I saw him leave for it!" Hector shook his head.  
  
"Did you follow through to know the job was finished?" Andromache asked and Hector stood there silently. "Half baked, Hector! You cannot leave things like this!"  
  
"It is one mistake," Hector muttered.  
  
"Of whom do you speak?" Paris asked, his hand still at his mother's elbow. Andromache and Hector looked up and frowned. Hector just shook his head again and looked back at Andromache.  
  
"The Greeks have not come to the north. It can be mended," Hector said calmly.  
  
"Actually, that is not entirely true," a voice said from the door. Everyone looked up and saw Helionos, a captain under Hector, standing at the doorway.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hector asked, his grip tightening around Andromache's hand.  
  
"The Greeks are torching the north lining. Achilles leads them, your highness. They have already burnt down a home a little ways off..."  
  
Paris' head snapped up and realized just what his brother was speaking of.  
  
"Katriana... You speak of her." His eyes widened and Hector could tell genuine fear was starting to come over him.  
  
"Glad to know you still care," Andromache sneered, her bitterness towards the one that broke her friend's heart. Paris flustered, remembering the same words coming from Katriana the one time he had visited her after coming to the palace for the first time.  
  
"I never stopped," he said almost repeating the same reply he had given Katri.  
  
"That is a lie and you know it!" Andromache stood up and against Paris. "The moment that little wh..."  
  
"Andromache, that is enough... If Katriana is still in danger then we can't waste time arguing," Hector interrupted. Andromache still crosed her arms and glared at Paris.  
  
"Andromache, I can't tell you how wrong you are. No matter what has happened between Katriana and I hasn't changed that I still care for her." Andromache stood, unmoving. "Please, take Mother. I need to get to the northern gates." Paris handed Hecuba to Andromache and he turned to run out, Hector quickly on his heels.  
  
In the midst of the run, Paris' mind raced. The past month's suppressed emotions were coming back to beat him over the head. The argument echoed in his brain and he realized that what Katri had said was rational... and what he said was downright unforgiveable. Something inside him squeezed painfully at the thought that maybe his neglect of Katriana in the last month might lead to her death tonight.  
  
_No... She'll be safe... Katri... By the gods, please be safe..._  
  
Paris headed into the crowds gathering at the north wall the only other thought in his head that maybe he could save her tonight, then he could be redeemed for the way he acted before.

* * *

**AN}--**I'm updated quite quickly haven't I! Hehe. So I guess I won't have any review responses this time around. Next chapter! AND PLEASE DO REVIEW!!


	13. Your Voice it Chased Away

**AN}—**Another Yoda-type chapter title! Does anyone actually read this? That is the universal Author's Question. Whether or not their readers read their random notes. Hehe.

* * *

**My Immortal  
****By BluWine**

Chapter 13: Your Voice It Chased Away

Paris was at the top of the walls, looking over the destruction the Greeks had wrought upon the outskirts of their city. In the rays of the coming sunrise, he could see that everything outside their walls was destroyed. Over the distance, a steady trail of smoke rose from a cottage. Paris' fists clenched, his fear overwhelming what little composure he had left.

"She lives," said Hector, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. His voice shook with uncertainty but it did what could be done to reassure to Paris. "Katri is smart and resilient. She will have known to get to safety."

######################

Katriana had slipped into oblivion, never realizing that the saving grace of the gods and Fate had come between death and herself.

Achilles watched one of his more mindless malicious warriors go from tree to tree, burning each one with the torch he held. This one, Lykaios, seemed to be a true sadistic bastard, grinning maddeningly at the ruin he caused. As he neared the tree nearest to the walls, a voice that sounded distinctly like his mother resounded in Achilles' head.

_"Stop him," Thetis shouted._

_"Why?" Achilles asked, staying his ground as Lykaios lowered his torch to the roots._

_"Do as I say and stop him!" _

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Achilles decided to follow as his mother ordered.

"Halt!" Because he didn't mention a name, everyone froze in their position, all eyes upon their leader. Achilles strode up to Lykaios grabbing the fiery branch from him and looking up.

Achilles had not seen it before and he was surprised that he hadn't. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb, her white dress pale against the dark wood of the tree. The girl's dark hair did what it could to camouflage her but it was almost futile. The leaves of the tree however did what it could to hide this woman. The foliage seemed to hug her, wanting to save its occupant against prying eyes even as flames began to lick at her skin. It worked well for as Lykaios looked up he couldn't see the female.

"You wished to save this woman, Mother?" 

_"Yes, I wished to save her."_

_"She's just another soul to claim. What is the difference?"_

_"You were not meant to bring harm to her, Achilles. You would do well to pay heed to my words. Troy has received your message. Take your leave and let the girl live."_

As much as he did not want to follow orders, it was his mother. The woman who let him freely choose between the happy and long life with her and his family if he chose to stay and the long life he would have through people's memories if he chose to leave. Achilles half-understood that, as a mother, it was not an easy decision to let him choose for himself but she did what she had. He would do her this one last favour before his time came.

Achilles turned away from the tree, his arm raising the fire to the Trojans watching above him. He didn't know that the young prince Paris was there was well, watching in horror with the crowd. Achilles whistled for his horse and mounted it, never releasing his torch.

"Let Troy see this as a message!" Achilles roared to the terrified crowd.

Paris backed away, making his way down the wall towers to get to the gate below. Even through the walls, he could hear the words of his enemy.

"A warning! A foretaste of what is to come!" Achilles continued, his horse cantering back and forth, wanting to leave, but unable to with his master reining him to the spot. "Let all of Troy see what the Greeks shall wreak upon their city when we breach its arrogant walls!" He threw the torch at another tree, watching it slowly take fire and burn. "Everyone! Move out!"

The Greeks took to their horses, and with a whoop that rippled through the burnt wood, they took off. None looked back, satisfied with the impression they left. All they thought of now was their eagerness to do what they had just done to the insides of Troy.

"I have to get out!" Paris yelled at the guards.

"I'm sorry, your highness. In regards to your safety, that is much to dangerous. The Achaeans may still be out there," the guard stammered, halting Paris with a spear.

"I don't care! Do you understand me?! I REALLY don't care! I need to get out there and find Katriana!" Paris shrieked. The guards looked lost, not knowing what to really do until they looked up and saw the higher prince coming.

"Let him go," Hector said. Paris breathed a sigh of relief when Hector grabbed his arm. "Acacius comes with a horse. You'll make better time with one." Sure enough, moments later, Acacius came riding in, jumping off the horse as Paris got on.

"Look in the trees," Acacius said. "I told her to come here when the Greeks started to advance."

Paris nodded and took off, not sparing a single glance behind him, tearing out after towards the cottage. He slipped off the horse as he got to the still burning remains of his previous home.

"Katriana!" Paris called, gathering up his courage. He called again but no answer came. He ran to the doorway, slamming it open. Using his cloak to shield him from the fire and smoke, Paris entered the burning building. There was only one other room in that cottage and it was already burnt to the ground. He desperately prayed that Katri wasn't sleeping in there when the Greeks arrived.

Ignoring the stinging in his eyes, Paris looked around. There was nothing. Katri wasn't in the main room. There would have been something left of her, as morbid as that thought might have been to Paris. He didn't know whether or not to be happy that Katri wasn't there, but that could only mean she was burned to cinders in the smaller room, or taken by the Greeks, neither option one that Paris liked very much. He ran out of the cottage, coughing up a fit.

"Katri, where are you?!" Paris muttered, falling to his knees from the lack of oxygen and the heat. His eyes watered and burned but he ignored it as he pulled himself up by the reins of the horse lent to him by Acacius. He saw the Greeks as a thin line on top of the horizon and he knew he had to leave before they realized one of the reasons for their attack was extremely vulnerable out in the open. He reluctantly turned the horse and galloped his way through the forest... or what remained of the forest anyways. It was all burnt and chars.

Remembering Acacius' words, he began to scan around him for any thing that might have looked out of place. Any color that wasn't meant to be there but the more he neared the walls, the more he realized that almost every tree was burnt to the ground. The few that were left were mere saplings except one or two that managed to escape the fires but not without its scars.

"Did you find her?" Hector asked, risking himself as he stepped out of the walls to meet his brother.

"No..." Paris said, his hand shaking. "I couldn't... She wasn't there." He dismounted his horse and advanced towards the walls. Halfway there, Paris' anger towards himself erupted and he threw the reins down, lightly whipping the horse but the animal became frightened, feeling the surge of emotion from its master.

"Paris!" Hector called warningly. The horse reared wildly and Hector ran up to grab the reins again. The horse whinnied and landed, then kicked its hind legs at the tree nearest to it. The tree shook and Paris scrambled away, thinking that the tree might collapse since its trunk was badly burned and weakened. All it did was shake, however, and when it did a brown sack fell from its branches onto the ground. Hector pulled the horse away and handed it to Acacius, who was standing nearby. Paris was still trying to get to his feet when Hector was already at the bag, examining its contents.

"What's in it?" Paris asked. Hector just smiled, grimly and looked up. Paris followed suit and saw the woman he'd been searching for in one of the higher branches. "Katri!!" Paris gasped. The branches seemed to move again and the leaves began to part. "She's falling!"

"Well then, we catch her," Hector replied. "But be careful...."

"Why?" questioned Paris, though neither kept their eyes off the girl for a second, readying themselves for when they knew she would slip and fall to the ground.

"She's unconscious. That much is obvious... But look at her legs... She's burned... Badly..."

Only then did Paris see the reddish wounds covering Katri's legs. Her dress was burned away, barely protecting her modesty. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Paris would have been embarassed to see her with so little on....

Not that he hadn't seen her with little on. It happened every now and then when two people wre so close and lived with each other for so long. As children, they used to even BATHE together but since she had come of age, Paris so very little of what Katriana had grown up to be....

But, Paris realized, these thoughts had fallen onto a very distant tangent... And now Katri was slipping and falling towards the earth. Hector was the one to catch her and Paris slipped off his cloak to wrap Katri with.

"Take her to the healers at once," Hector said, handing Katri to Paris. "Her legs wounds are worse than I thought and her breathing is shallow. She must have inhaled much of the smoke."

Paris nodded and ran into the city, screaming for everyone to get out of his way. He skidded into the palace, running into the healer's, Aristaeus, chambers. The man was not very old; ten years older than Hector at the most. His dark hair was fogged very little with white hairs and his tall posture was sometimes intimidating to his patients. Paris had to admit that he would have thought this man to be more of a warrior than a healer but he was proven wrong when he was demonstrated Aristaeus' skill. Aristaeus had risen only a few minutes ago when his prince entered the room.

"Aristaeus, you must help her!" Paris said, placing Katriana on the bed. She looked too frail, her face smeared with ash and her hair singed. Katri's expression was contorted in pain and he could only guess it would be from the burns that wounded her so. He raised his cloak to let Aristaeus assess the extent of the damage on her. Before Paris could even get a clear look at the wounds, he grimaced and turned away, his hand gripping Katri's. All he could think was that if he hadn't so selfishly forgotten about Katri when the Greeks came... Maybe if he hadn't forgotten the promise he had given Maia to take care of Katri then maybe she wouldn't be so severely hurt.

"What happened?" Aristaeus tsked, shaking his head at the damage. He gestured to his servants to bring in cold water and towels soaked in them.

"The Greeks were coming and she had to hide. She was trying to hide in a tree out on the north wall when the Greeks began to burn the lining down..." Paris replied softly. A servant came up and handed Paris a little wash cloth in a bowl and Paris nodded his thanks as he took it to wipe clean Katri's face.

"What, in the name of Zeus, was she doing out there alone?!" Aristaeus exclaimed, his own wash cloth on hand to begin to clean away her legs. He looked up and saw the scowl in the prince's features. His hand still clenched his patient's but Aristaeus could tell that prince placed the fault of this incident on himself.

"I forgot about her," Paris murmured, his hand still tenderly wiping away the soft ash from her skin.

Aristaeus saw the inner conflict going on in Paris and left it alone. Gently, he began to wipe away the debri from Katriana's legs and was surprised to find that the black strips he had thought to be the burned skin was wiping away easily. He picked one up and examined it, then grinned.

"This girl is very lucky. Where did you say you found her again?" Aristaeus asked. Paris looked up, eager for any good news.

"In a tree... She was climbed up a tree to hide. Why?" He looked down and saw what Aristaeus had discovered. What they thought was dead black skin were peeling and falling away. He picked one up and looked closer. "Leaves?" said Paris, surprised.

"Both her legs... It's extremely strange. It's as if the leaves had wrapped themselves around her in layers to protect her from the fire!" Aristaeus said in wonder. "She was basically burned only to the extent as she would have been if she spilled tea on her lap. Very hot tea and, mind you, she will still be in pain for the next few weeks or so since this will still most definitely blister a great deal but... yes, yes. This girl is very lucky..."

Aristaeus finished cleaning her legs up and had managed to pour water down Katri's throat later on. Paris never left her side, much less the room. He remained beside the bed, holding her hand and listening as Aristaeus started to explain about a burn salve that would help in Katri's healing.

"... It can also numb her so that it won't be quite as painful but that means she shall be immobile. Her legs won't be of much use to her when she can't feel them," Aristaeus smirked.

"Is she all right?" called Andromache's voice from the door. Paris and Aristaeus turned and nodded at the pregnant woman. Andromache stepped in, her hand covering her mouth when she saw the giant welts rising from Katri's legs. "Oh my goodness..." Her eyes went up to Katri's face and saw Katri's eyes closed. "Why is she not yet awake?"

"Her body needs to shut down so it can heal," Aristaeus explained as he walked back into his storage room. "She is fine. Don't fret so."

"Of course," Andromache nodded to the healer. She looked back at Paris, who was biting his lip as he sat beside Katriana's head.

"You were right," Paris said softly looking up at Andromache.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right," repeated Paris. "I stopped caring... even for the briefest of moments, I stopped caring about Katri and it proved almost fatal."

"A month is not what I'd consider 'the briefest of moments'," snapped Andromache.

"I'm sorry..." Paris' head bowed in shame. "I'm so sorry. I will never let that happen again." He brought his and Katri's clasped hands to his lips, kissing her hand softly for forgiveness. Andromache, realizing that Paris was indeed remorseful for how he'd been acting, rolled her eyes but sighed sympathetically.

"Look, Paris," Andromache started. "I will NOT apologize for the sentiment behind my recent remarks but I will apologize for them being so scathing but I was only trying to defend a broken friend. You literally abandoned Katri. It was scarcely something I could overlook."

"And I understand that completely," Paris replied. He would have liked to say more but Aristaeus returned with the burn salve. Andromache understood that the conversation had ceased and steered the subject to safer grounds.

"Should I lend Katriana a new dress?" Andromache offered.

"Thank you, Andromache. That would be most helpful."

Andromache smiled and turned to walk away. She walked down to her chambers and went into her large wardrobe. She slipped took an ankle length _chiton_, pale blue in color. It was extremely soft and Andromache approved of its use on her friend. As she was about step out of the chambers, however, Helen stepped in front of her.

"Andromache! How nice to see you," Helen greeted. Andromache smiled in return and progressed to make a small conversation before heading back to Paris and Katriana.

"Good morning, Helen. Have you just awoken?"

"Yes. I can't say that I'm too happy at not finding my husband returned to my bed, however," Helen sighed.

"Oh?" Andromache stalled, not wanting to lie to this woman. As much as she hated Helen for taking Paris away from Katriana, Helen could still plead ignorance, never having known nor claim to know NOW any knowledge of Paris and Katriana. She would still treat Helen with a civility though not exactly with respect. She STILL left her husband.

"Has Hector returned from the lines yet?" Helen continued.

"Ummm... Actually, you must pardon me. I must get going. Aristaeus expects this for someone under his care," Andromache said. She briefly nodded and started to walk away. Helen, never even missing a beat, fell into step beside her.

"A dress? A woman was hurt?"

"Oh... ummm. Yes, a woman...."

"Then I shall have to come with you. I have nothing to do otherwise, either way."

"But I'm sure you do! Why don't you have breakfast. Thylaos made some delicious roast chicken. I'm sure he can feed you some.... or something," Andromache stammered, not wanting Helen to break the reconnection Paris was making with Katriana.

"Don't be silly. I want to meet this girl," Helen replied. Andromache's steps slowed as they got nearer to the healer's chamber. "What is her name, by the way?"

Andromache stopped at the doorway, Helen looking at her sister-in-law for the answer when Andromache gestured into the room reluctantly.

"Katriana... Her name is Katriana," Andromache sighed.

Helen turned and felt her heart drop. On the bed was a girl. Not exactly beautiful, but definitely very pretty. Of course, she WAS covered in ash and soot so underneath all that grime so Helen had to admit this girl must actually be beautiful to look so pretty even when dirty. The only thing that made her ugly right then was her red, blistering, burned legs. A man was touching her legs tenderly, spreading on it a layer of salve, most likely to help heal the burns. The man, obviously, cared for this girl to be touching her so gently and carefully, aware of his every movement to make sure he didn't hurt her.... She could almost interpret the touch as one of love but that was impossible.

_Paris loves ME... Not this.. this.. STRANGER,_ Helen thought.

Andromache stepped past Helen and placed a hand on Paris' shoulder but he barely looked up.

"Here's something for her to wear as she sleeps. Do you want me to help dress her now so she can rest completely after you apply the salve?"

Paris nodded and put down the bowl. He draped the blanket over Katri's body and propped her torso up so that Andromache could slip off the burnt dress and slip on the new one without Paris seeing her most intimate parts. Andromache pulled the dress down until it was over her thighs. Paris replaced Katri over her pillows and went back to his work. Helen just stared at Paris even after Andromache left, wondering if Paris would ever notice his wife's presence at all. When Paris began to bandage the legs to keep them from chaffing on the bed, Helen knew that the answer was no.

"Paris?" Helen called from the doorway, a little annoyed that Paris would ignore her so.

"What is it?" Paris asked in monotony. His face was screwed focusing so much on his task that he didn't recognize his wife's voice.

"Are you not coming to your chambers to rest? Surely, all your time on the lines and now caring for this stranger has taken some t..."

"She is not a stranger," Paris snapped. Helen stepped back, never experiencing what it felt like to have Paris snap at her for he always treated her so carefully. "Her name is Katriana and she is the one I've cared for most and cared most for me all my life."

"Most? How about your wife? Do you not care for ME as well? The one who's been sitting for the past four days worrying endlessly for your safety?!" Helen asked angrily.

Paris looked up and gaped at Helen for a second, just realizing to whom he was speaking to the whole time. "Helen... Helen, please forgive me. My tone was not as I intended it to be."

Helen might have given thought to his forgiveness if he hadn't still been holding Katriana's hand.

"Come away, Paris. Leave Aristaeus to his duties. You have no need to be here." She held out her hand, in offer to her husband. She expected him to take it thoughtlessly, much like he had every time before but this time Paris turned away and gazed at Katriana's sleeping face.

"I have need to be here," Paris answered softly. "I'm sorry, Helen, but I'm not going to abandon Katri again."

Helen's hand dropped like dead weight to her side as she stared at her husband in shock. "Are you serious?"

Paris didn't look up again. "I'll be staying here until, at least, she wakes up... I'm sorry but I refuse to leave her."

"Paris, your presence will do nothing to help her heal..." Helen tried to reason with him but it seemed like Paris had completely tuned her out of his consciousness. He just focused on bandaging Katri's legs and refused to acknowledge anything else around him. "You're REALLY not returning with me?" she murmured.

"No..." he answered. Helen growled in exasperation.

"If you feel it appropriate to leave your _wife..._ the woman you started a _war!!_ for, to care for some strange woman who had the stupidity to be in harm's way, then so be it!" Helen snapped. Paris didn't care to correct that she was a stranger... He just pursed his lips at her insults. She turned to leave and thought... hoped that Paris would follow her but he didn't.

##################################

Katri's closed eyes saw the nightmares of her mind. She was in the Greek camp. They knew her secret and they were using it to their advantage. Achilles sat back behind the fire, watching as she was being brought down to her knees. A hot brand was being brought down from the embers and it was coming closer and closer to her skin that she could almost feel the heat on her self...

"... Katri. Katri, wake up! Katriana!" Paris called. He had been sleeping by her side for the last two days. Every now and then Katri would come out of a nightmare, and his voice would chase them away but she never completely woke up. She would just recede into her subconscious but this time her eyes opened and began to focus on the face beside her. "Katri?"

"Alex!" Katriana's eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Shhh... It's okay, love. They were just nightmares," he soothed, his hand running up and down her back.

"Alexander... Don't you dare... EVER, EVER leave me again," she cried into his chest, satisfied in that moment that Paris was there holding her. There was no Helen to think of. No princely titles were in their way. Nothing kept them apart.

"I'm here, Katri. No leaving this time," Paris promised.

"You said that last time," she muttered into his chest and Paris retreated confused.

"What?" Paris asked. Katriana looked around and saw that she was in the palace. Her heart broke inside, realizing that part of what she thought was the nightmare was real. He had truly left her before.

"At... At the cottage," she murmured, her voice still raspy from disuse. Paris paled and he looked down, ashamed. He took her hands, and he looked at her contritely.

"You must forgive me... You have no idea how many times I've felt like throwing my self to the Greeks the past few days while watching over you..." Paris apologized. "I didn't mean it... I was a bastard and if you hate me, I'd accept it entirely. Just forgive my words, Katri."

"Forgiven under one condition," Katriana said, smiling softly. She knew somewhere inside her that she shouldn't forgive so easily but his eyes were always her downfall. One glance and she would cave to his smallest desires, and she hated herself for it.

"Anything for you," Paris said without hesitation.

Her hand went to her throat and winced. "Water?" Paris stared at her for a second and threw his head and laughed. His hands grabbed at her head and leaned her over for a kiss and when his lips touched hers, Katri froze. She remained where she was and let Paris lean into her for more than a few moments than she thought was appropriate for a wedded man but what did she know? It wasn't like she was the one that was married. When Paris leaned back, Katri thought she saw something that resembled something remotely like recognition but it passed when Paris shook his head and gave her a cup of water. Nothing remained but his care and tenderness and nothing of the love that she barely glimpsed almost a year ago.

The next few weeks passed almost the same exact way but without giving Katriana another glance of what she thought she saw. She had to admit though that Paris was paying to her more attention than he should that she felt almost guilty at tearing him away from Helen so much. She lived that next few weeks without giving a thought to the reality outside the palace walls. Andromache, Hector and Acacius visited, Andromache daily and the men when they could. No one else could so Katriana couldn't meet the royal parents nor Helen who refused to meet with Paris but finally her brief escape from reality crashed down when Aristaeus announced that Paris would be removing her bandages. She was fully healed but she never mentioned it to anyone but the three others who visited.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Paris asked, his hand at her shoulder. "We can wait if you feel like it's not yet healed."

"I think it's better if I get out of these bandages," Katri smiled, looking up at him. He kissed her on top of the head and smiled in return.

"If you say so," Paris murmured. He kneeled down in front of her and began to undo his knots. He unwrapped each strip of linen and each strip revealing her healed skin. Aristaeus looked over Paris' shoulders and frowned.

"Wow... My namesake must favour you," Aristaeus commented.

"What? Why?" Katriana took a peek at her leg and saw that Paris had an odd expression as well, his fingers running and up and down her legs as they were completely revealed.

"They healed really... really... nicely," Paris replied. Aristaeus looked between the two and immediately retreated, leaving them alone.

"... The gods always did seem to like me, don't they?" she murmured, blushing under Paris' intense glance.

"Yes, they do," Paris answered, reaching up to brush away the hair reaching into her eyes.

_There it is again._ Katriana turned away from him when she saw the look of love in his eyes again. _He can't do this to me! I won't let him do this to me!_ She stood up and took a step away from him.

"I should... I should go meet your family now." Paris was frozen in his position by the bed, frowning at his what he thought he just wanted to do.

"Of... Of course," Paris murmured. "Let's go." He stood up and took her arm, escorting her into the grand throne room. His parents were at the head where they were supposed to be. Hector and Andromache were a little ways off and Helen and Andromache was by his mother. Like before, Helen's face erased all his problems and worries and Paris knew he should apologize for how he'd been acting.

Cassandra took one look up and saw Katriana and saw something no one else saw. Hecuba looked strangely at her daughter and then followed her gaze to Katri, staring nervously from the door. Cassandra did a double take and her eyes unfocused revealing one of her visions. She saw the death that was inevitable and the violence that would sweep her city but she saw it from an almost bird's eyes view. With a frightened cry, she pointed at the new woman with fear.

"You!" Cassandra cried out. She stood up from her seat and kept pointing at Katri. "You! You know!"

"What?" Katri's eyes turned frightened and she turned to Paris, hiding behind him.

"You know what will be!" Cassandra exclaimed. Everyone just stared, silently baffled, as all conversation stopped and wveryone looked at Cassandra. Her fingers gripped Katri's arms and started to ramble on. "You have to tell them! You must tell them all! You must help me make them believe that this stupid boy will only cause our downfall by his so-called love for Helen. You know it will happen. You have Sight. Somehow, you do too. TELL HIM!"

"No more of this talk of Troy's destruction, Cassandra," Paris hissed prying the hurtful digits away from his best friend's arms. "Do you see soldiers pouring into our streets like you foretell?! No! We will WIN this war and your crazy allegations mean nothing to that result. It's only been a month and I _know _we will be victorious."

"Paris! Cassandra! That is enough!" Priam cut in. He glared at the both of them. "Your tone was unneeded, Paris. And your lies are unnecessary, Cassandra."

"I'm not lying!! Why won't you believe me?!" Cassandra shrieked, pulling at her hair. "You will all die! Don't you understand?" Her dark eyes brimmed with tears as she grabbed her father by the cloak. "Father, please!!"

"Guards, get her off me," Priam ordered calmly. Two soldiers came and took Cassandra by the arms as she was dragged, screaming.

"Katriana! You know what will be! Katriana!! Show them! Tell them!!" she screamed. Then, the doors shut and her yells were heard no more.

"What did she mean, Katri?" Paris asked her quietly but in the quiet hall, everyone heard his question.

"I..." Katri looked at the doors that the woman... the PRINCESS was dragged through. '_They had taken her so easily. The curse of Apollo lives on in her and now it has driven her mad..._' Her eyes had shown pity, and for a second, Paris thought he saw... shame? But it passed like the wind and she just shrugged. "I don't know... but please..." She gestured towards the two other people in the room. "Won't you introduce me properly?"

"Oh.... yes. Of course. This is my father, Priam, King of Troy." Katriana curtsied as was proper and Priam just nodded with a brief smile. Paris gestured towards the beautiful Queen Hecuba. "And, of course, you know my mother, Hecuba." Hecuba smiled Katriana, no longer feeling her threat against Helen.

"It's about time you came to visit, Paris. He's been quite lonely without a friend with him," Hecuba said.

"I am sure that has changed quite drastically, most recently, my queen," Katri bowed, laughing, and then turned to the elegant woman standing to Paris' right.

"And this is Helen of Troy," Paris said affectionately. Katriana smiled graciously at the woman. She truly was beautiful but her eyes looked haunted and terribly lonely.

"And Paris speaks quite highly of you, your highness," Katri greeted. She looked up and saw Paris' gaze as he stared at Helen and how she didn't look back. She suddenly realized she had not been dress for being in the presence of royalty. In comparison to Helen, she looked like a llama!

"Nice to meet you, Katriana, is it?" Helen answered just to clarify and Katri nodded. Without even a word to Katri, he let her arm go and took Helen in his hand. Paris took Helen away from eavesdropping ears and left Katri looking stupidly abandoned in the middle of the throne room in front of the king and queen.

"I shall turn in for the night, your majesties. It's been quite a day for me," she explained. "I should just like to have a few words with the prince and his wife."

"Of course," Hecuba said and turning her attention to her husband. Katriana stepped towards Andromache and Hector. It was Andromache who brought attention to the defeated look in Katri's eyes.

"Katri, are you all right?" Andromache asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"One look at her and he forgets me," Katri whispered, her eyes beginning to betray the sign of tears. She looked up and saw Helen and Paris' face close to each other. It was obvious that Paris' apologies were enough for Helen and that she had forgiven him of his neglect that past month with a passionate kiss that Katri would have liked NOT to have seen.

"'Tis only lust, Katriana," Hector said, soothingly. "This month, as you recovered, was proof of that. Do you not realize that Paris has scarcely left your side since you were brought here? The only things that pulled him away was food and bodily comforts... Helen could not even make him look at her face to weave her spell upon him."

Katriana looked down and felt someone's hand on the small of her back. She looked up and saw Acacius by her side.

"Are you all right, love?" Acacius said his lips quite near her ear.

"Take me to my room?" she asked, nodding to his question at the same time. Her arms went around his waist, gripping him tightly to her. Acacius looked at Hector for dismissal and Hector gestured for their permission to leave.

Hector and Andromache watched in amusement as Katri and Acacius walked out of the room, their bodies close enough for someone who didn't know of how badly Katri needed comfort right then to mistake them for lovers. That someone was Paris, who caught them leaving at the corner of his eye when Helen stood up for something and left his presence for a few moments. Then his jaw dropped when he saw Acacius whisper words in her ear just as he previously did with Helen. Furthermore, Hector couldn't resist chuckling when Acacius dropped a kiss on her head and Paris' face contorted into something ANYONE could identify as jealous anger.

"One day, my love," Hector said whispering to his wife who was stifling her laughter with her hand. "One day, Paris, will realize what a fool he had been to let her go."

"And I will finally get to laugh out loud," Andromache grinned.

* * *

**AN}--** Here go everyone! Enjoy!

**Review Reponses=**

**Nevasaiel **– Yet again, I can't answer! Sorry! But Oenone is a little odd one. She's a little spoiled, isn't she, for her to act that way.

**pierce-belly-button** – WOW that is one of the harshest punishments I've ever heard.

**rose-eye-blond91**– TWO hours?! Wow… I'm very flattered for you to have spent so much time on something lil ole me created. THANK YOU!

**amanda** - THANK YOU THANK YOU! Your review rocked! I bow down to my reviewers, you included. bow And I hope you noticed the chicken mention. Hehe. That was inspired by your review. Haha./

**belovedbloom04** ) - yea. A lil kooky. And please don't cry! Can't have that

**Sweetest Reality**– Thanks for the review. And of course there's no point without Katri! She's my 'baby'!

**yuki ** - Thank you for the review. Hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**leclaire ** - At one point he has to care.

**babyg2988**– He gets to her in time! Yay!

**Angel** - Thank you for the compliments and I'm with Andromache. Paris would soooo be dead if the song didn't have two verses to go! Haha.

**Shells ** - Oh I love you! You're catching on! I didn't know if people notice the one sentence I dropped that was a clue in that whole chapter.

**Larrikin**– Thanks for the review as usual! And yea. Paris… bit by bit HOPEFULLY, if your wishes come true, will see the light… FINALLY!

**Elizabeth** - Yes Troy has to fall! Of course it does! Hard to have it either way isn't it? Hehe.

**Maren L P**– Oops… he makes up for it a little in THIS chapter. Haha.

**ellegirl104** - I'm just sucking all the sympathy for my OC aren't i?


	14. All The Sanity In Me

**AN}—**Thank you, everyone, SO much for the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing! And I passed one hundred reviews and I just want to thank you all so much. And preview? More jealousy, Astyanax, crazies and some 'oh holy! He's starting remember!' moments. MUAH

* * *

**My Immortal  
By BluWine**

Chapter 14: All The Sanity In Me

"Stay with me?" Katri pleaded with her eyes when they reached her door. She was now in a new room, nearer to the suites of the royal family as she was a guest. She looked up at Acacius and she held onto his hand, smiling slightly at the uncomfortable look on her friend's face.

"I'm... I'm not sure if..." he stammered.

"Acacius, I'm not asking you to take my virginity," Katri laughed. "I'm asking you to stay with me here... just for the night. Nothing will happen, I promise." Her solemnity returned. "I just want someone here..."

Acacius sighed and slumped, knowing he'd never be able to say no to this woman. He looked behind him to make sure no prying eyes saw them. "Come on," he murmured, slipping themselves past the door and into the suite. Acacius slipped off his armor and watched as Katriana made herself at home, walking straight to the vanity in the bedroom to slip off the ribbons, plaits and beads that Andromache had decorated her hair with. He walked up behind her, helping her with the beads, chuckling softly to himself.

"What is it?" Katri asked, letting Acacius finish before taking a brush from the table.

"Nothing seems to faze you, does it?" Acacius grinned, as put down the ribbons and Katri began to brush her hair.

"What?" Katri looked at him confused.

"Do you not even realize that the instrument you brush your hair with is made of the purest ivory? And the room you're in is furnished with some of the most beautiful pieces in all of Greece?" Acacius asked. Katri looked around her and surveyed the gold and oak furniture and the cotton and silk pillows and sheets. Acacius could just smile in wonder when she looked back at him shrugging.

"I just... It doesn't really impress me, you know?" Katri murmured, putting down the brush and walked to a chair, seeing that a robe and a night dress was hanging on it. "Who would even think I would need so much?" 

"Paris?" Acacius answered. Katri's head shot up. "He furnished your whole suite with nothing but the best things money could afford."

"B... But, he's been with me all this time. He couldn't possibly have done this whole... place on his own."

"Oh well, of course, he did get some help from Andromache who wants something to do so near her child's birth but Paris chose everything," Acacius said. Katri's eyes widened and she looked around again, seeing all the objects with a newfound appreciation since Paris had chosen everything especially for her. "Oh, so NOW you're affected?"

"It's a little more affecting when suddenly the reason why it's here for my use becomes personal," Katri blushed and picked up the nightgown and silk robe. Acacius sighed and stepped up, putting his arms around her.

"It's a little more affecting because Paris is involved," Acacius murmured into her hair. His hand went to her tracing the trail of a tear down her cheek. "He does not know what he has so foolishly given up." Acacius' head backed away for a second, trying to get Katri's eyes but her head remained down. "You don't deserve him, Katri."

Katri's hands reached up to cup his face and her fingertips brushed away some of the sandy blond hair of his forehead as she looked up at him. She smiled sadly, as her thumb traced the bottom line of his lips. "I have to get dressed," she murmured. She tiptoed and kissed Acacius, lightly, trying to convey to him that whatever he felt for her in excess of friendship, she couldn't return. Katri's hands let him go and Acacius just stared at her for a second before taking his leave of the bedroom.

Plopping down on the chair beside her, Katri exhaled the stress that pressured her from all sides. She looked at the dress in her hand and realized she'd never really worn anything so regal even on her most formal occasions. She shook her head.

"This is mad.. All just mad," she murmured. She hurriedly dressed and then poked her head out of the bedroom door. Outside, Acacius had taken shelter on the sofa while undressed to only a layer of thin wool.

"What are you doing there?" Katri smiled from the door.

Acacius' head popped up and looked groggily at Katri.

"Sleeping, of course," he grunted, replacing his arm over his eyes.

"Oh, come on, you prude!" Katriana stalked up to Acacius and grabbed him, pulling him to her bed. "I've got a bed large enough to house three people and have room enough for a kitchen and a den. You don't expect me to abandon you on the sofa, do you?"

"Yes..well.. I thought that maybe... Is it appropriate?" Acacius stammered, trying to protest but barely pulling back.

"Acacius, we are JUST sleeping," Katriana laughed. She let go of his hand and started to blow out the numerous candles around the room. Acacius just stood there, wondering where this girl got her audacity.

"Just sleeping?"

"Sleeping is all," she smiled, slipping into the covers. Acacius sighed in defeat yet again and slipped in after her, surprised when Katriana came in from the side and draped her arm over his chest.

"Are you sure it's just sleeping?"

"Well, there's the obligatory human contact, of course."

"Have you DONE this before?!"

"Yes..." Acacius chuckled for a moment before Katri's hand slapped his arm playfully. "Not like THAT, you perverted dog! As in... JUST this... No more than just having the comfort of someone's company while I sleep."

"Who did you do this with before?"

"... Alexander, of course." Her hand suddenly clutched tighter on his arm.

"And if the prince finds us in this position?"

"He found a new source of comfort..." Katri snapped bitterly. "He can't throw shame at me if I were to find the same." Katri hushed for a moment and her thoughts went to a lost friend. "Acacius?" Her voice softened.

"What is it?"

"I wish Briseis was here," she murmured. Her eyes closed and thought sadly about Briseis, whom none had seen since the Greeks' first attack. When Katri had heard of it, she was devastated but she had immediately seen that it was not only her that had lost someone she cared for in the battles. Many innocents had died that day and she just prayed that Briseis was both safe and unhurt, though chances of that were slim, or that she had died with the least bit of pain as possible.

"I know, Katri," Acacius replied, cradling her head to his. With that, the conversation ended and they both went to sleep.

--------------------------

That night, the picture of Acacius and Katriana walking off together, their hips touching, their faces close, their limbs entangled with each other, it hadn't left Paris' mind. He was ready to throw some kind of tantrum as he now couldn't think of anything else but of how deep exactly was Acacius and Katriana's friendship.

... Deep... Not exactly the term he wished his mind had come up with. He buried his head in his pillow and groaned, frustrated. His mind began to conjure up the physical connotation of how 'deep' Acacius really was...

He could picture the bedroom that he had modeled exactly to how Katriana would love it. Mind you, even Andromache thought he went a bit overboard with the ivory brush, but he spared no expense.

Paris loved the bed especially. Intertwining oak and olive wood made the tall columns of the four poster bed. The head and foot board was carved and polished to shine beautifully and the mattress was made of the softest feathers and silks. Now all he could see was Katriana naked on top of the ruffled sheets and Acacius, (whom Paris, grumblingly, had to admit was a VERY well-built man), on top of her.

That night, Paris had tried to match... maybe, even erase!, what his mind kept on forcing him to see by making love to Helen with as much ferocity... and tenderness... and gentle care that the dream Acacius was using on his own beloved Katriana.

His imagination was painting such a vivid picture that, in the throes of passion... As he thrust into Helen, he began to feel like he was no longer in the royal rooms but in the guest suite just several doors down the corridor. His eyes were still open, seeing his wife beneath him, but as his hand went through Helen's hair, her golden hair became dark as night... Her skin turned from pale to a golden tan... Her muscles toned slightly... Her cheeks became slightly rounder... Her voice turned from the haunting, husky voice of the former queen of Sparta and started to ring clear in his ears as someone he loved dearly for all his life.

Paris cried out as he spilled himself, in reality, into Helen, but his eyes saw Katriana underneath him, dark hair splayed beneath her head. Katriana's hands caressed his hair, her lips pressing kisses on his sweaty forehead. She held him to her bosom and Paris sighed as he rested on her chest, both their heartbeats racing and starting to relax.

"Gods..." the voice murmured. Her hands caressed his face bringing her lips to his passionately. "I love you so much... Alexander"

"What?!" Paris head snapped up and the previously dark, black-as-night eyes were blue again. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing..." Helen murmured, still smiling softly from her previous high but it fell away when she felt Paris tense and slip out of her to lay on the bed beside her, instead. "What's wrong?"

"Umm... Nothing... I was just... I just need a bit of rest," Paris lied, his closed eyes replaying what he was imagining before.

"Well, if you haven't taken such care over that... Katriana girl, you wouldn't be so tired," Helen said. Her unpleasant view of Katriana was evident in her voice and Paris just didn't want to argue about who he just pictured he was making love to instead of the proper face of his wife.

"You're probably right," Paris murmured. "Good night, Helen." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before turning his blankets over himself and burying his head in his pillows.

----------------------------------

In the high tops of Mount Olympus, a woman, beautiful to behold, immortal but of mortal origins, smiled down into what a small pool showed. The pool was filled from the sacred waters of the River Styx and blessed by the Fates. Through it, the gods had a view of all that went on below them.

The woman's bright dark eyes and hair spilled over her and sat back smugly, thinking about how well her present to Paris affected him just as she wished it to. She MUST remember to thank Hypnos and Morpheus for their brilliant work. Suddenly, twig cracked behind her and the woman's eyes became slits.

"What do you want?"

"That was a blatant defiance of how I deem the world to be," the tall blond woman snapped. "You were gifted immortality to stay with my son... And now you use it and its benefits against his mother?!"

"I'm not using against his mother but for his daughter!" the brunette retorted.

"We'll see about that!" The taller woman started for the water but the brunette held her back.

"What are you going to do? Make him forget again?" the woman scoffed. "You have to admit though that my tactics are so much more creative than yours."

"I offered the man something and I'm only here to see though with it."

"Leave him be, MOTHER..." the woman spat the name coldly at her mother-in-law. "Leave what I planted BE or I shall take it up with Zeus... or need I remind you that last time you tried to separate those whom the Fates have deemed meant for each other, Zeus made ME immortal?" She dropped the higher being's arm and walked away and the one who was left just huffed and hurried to her own palace.

--------------------------------

The morning came and Paris had very little rest. All he could think of was Katriana and what she might be doing. Finally, at dawn, Paris slipped out of bed and headed to Katri's room. The servants were just waking and no one saw Paris standing at her door, hesitant to knock. He stood there, shuffling his feet. His ears were keen on any sound he could have heard from the inside but for five... ten minutes. Only silence was heard.

Finally... a thump... more thumps... Paris' heart fell on his feet when he heard Katri's squeal of laughter. He stepped back, not wanting to hear anymore. Paris went to the corridor window and grimaced. He shouldn't have felt that way... He should not be feeling so... selfish... But there it was. He knew that Katri would find someone one day... but the reality of it never hit him until then.

After fifteen minutes, Paris went to the door and knocked. He could hear them shuffling behind the door until finally Acacius opened it.

"Good morning, your highness," Acacius said, bowing his head. His hair was tousled and his cheeks red from exertion. His armor was held at his hand and Paris was sure he was just doing something physical.

"Good morning, Acacius," Paris said, his regal posture straightening his back. "May I come in?"

"Of course, your highness. Katriana was only getting dressed," Acacius smiled, noting the unfriendly expression on his ward's face.

"I saw you leave with her before dinner. Did you stay here the night?" Paris asked, trying to keep his tone calm.

"... Yes," Acacius said, almost unable to control his laughter at the agitation in Paris. "The... Whole... Night." He saw the prince's fists clench. _This is almost too easy!_

"Did you find your accommodations pleasant enough?" Acacius grinned at what he knew Paris was doing. _So you want to know where I slept do you?_

"Yes, sir. The bed was quite comfortable," Acacius said truthfully. He thought Paris' head would snap off at the speed he turned to Acacius. Acacius thanked the Fates as they joined in on their punishment on Paris when Katri strode out, still wearing her night gown and holding up two dresses for Acacius to see.

"Wine or lavender... I could never really figure out which one I favoured more..." Katri babbled, never quite looking up.

"You would look more beautiful in the wine," Paris advised, but his tone was strangely bitter. Katri's head snapped up in surprise.

"Alexander! What are you doing here?" Katri smiled but Paris' face was less than welcoming. "What's wrong?"

"Acacius, if you would be so kind as to take your leave," Paris ordered, his eyes never leaving Katri's. He surveyed her appearance and frowned. Her hair was just as disheveled and her cheeks just as red as Acacius. Her dress was wrinkled and to Paris' dismay, it was mostly wrinkled at her waist... Where it would gather... if Acacius didn't even have the decorum to undress the woman he bedded...

Acacius just grinned, nodded at Katri and then left without a word.

"Alex... That was extremely rude. I would have liked to dismiss Acacius myself as it IS the suite you've given me," Katri scolded.

"Ah Zeus, Katri! Couldn't you at least have given me a bit courtesy and presented yourself a little more decently?" Paris cried out as he shut and locked the door. He turned at her with nothing but disgust in his eyes.

"Decently?!" Katri hissed, her voice in a deadly whisper again. "I just woke up, ALEX! Of course, I look messy!"

"I hardly think it was your twisting while SLEEPING that caused you to look as you do!"

"Alex... Just stop before you start saying things you might regret... AGAIN." Katriana rolled her eyes and went to bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Paris heard the sound of splashing water and he just collapsed onto a sofa. Ten minutes later, he heard Katriana walking around her room. Her head popped into the living room.

"Can you give me my dress?" Katri asked. Paris looked down and saw the wine coloured dress on the sofa.

"Here," Paris walked over to the door and gave it to Katri.

"Thank you," she said coldly. The door shut again and Paris hit his head against the carved stone.

"Katriana, what in Hades' name was Acacius doing here all night?! In your bed?!" Paris roared from outside.

Katri's head popped out again, glaring at Paris.

"We just slept!! Nothing happened!" She slammed the door shut and quickly put on the dress Paris had chosen. She put on a bit of scented oil and decided that she would worry about her hair later when it dried.

"Oh, nothing happened, did it?!" Paris stepped back when Katriana stepped out of the room brushing her hair, furiously.

"Is that what this is about? You think Acacius and I actually _slept together_ slept together?" Katriana asked.

"You can honestly say you didn't."

"Yes, I can! We slept together meaning sleep! As in closed eyes, deep breathing and all... Not sweat, thrusting and climaxes!" Katri waved the brush, threateningly at Paris. Her words seemed to faze him for a second, his dreams returning for the moment he let it take him by surprise but he caught himself and faced her again.

"What were those thumps I heard before I got in then? Why were you so unkempt... flustered!"

"Thumps?!"

"I hear SOMETHING."

"I refused to walk Acacius to the door when he was leaving. He decided to... to tickle me." Katriana stepped back, blushing. Her arms crossed and Paris' tone softened.

"Then why was he here?"

"Because I _needed_ him to be here! I wanted someone _near_ again. THAT I CAN COUNT ON!" The shouted answer made the heat resurface again and Paris was yelling once more.

"Why didn't you ask me!!"

"Because you were with HELEN, maybe?"

"Miss Katriana!" a voice called from the outside, interrupting the argument. "Miss Katriana!"

"Yes?" Katri greeted, opening the door to the pale servant.

"Miss Katriana, Andromache has asked for you urgently. She's about to give birth," the servant said. Katri's eyes widened and she set down the brush on the table by the door. Without even looking back at Paris, Katri was fast on the heels of the servant leading her to Hector's chambers. Paris froze but then hurried after.

"... Andromache... Are you all right?" Katri asked, her hand already in a bowl of cool water to wipe away the sweat at her brow.

"Where's... Where's Hector?" Andromache gasped, gripping Katri's hand in hers. "That man did this to me! He better be here to claim responsibility!" Katri chuckled and looked at the familiar face of Aristaeus.

"How far along is she?" Katri asked.

"Ummm... Several hours? She'll have quite a long way to go," Aristaeus said softly.

"What?!" Andromache snapped. "Aggghhhh!" A contraction went through her body and she screamed. "Where's Hector?"

"He's coming, Andromache," Katri murmured. She winced as another bolt of pain made Andromache's hand clench.

"Andromache, you're hurting her," Paris said from behind Katri. Katri turned around as Paris leaned in and gently extracted her hand from Andromache's.

"Hurting her?! Hah! Foolish little prince... _I'm_ the one that's hurting her?!" Andromache scoffed. Her words trailed off as a contraction distracted her but she came back on track as the pain receded for the moment. "You are such a prat! Like a month's devotion and a fancy room could make up for what you did to her!"

"Andromache, that's enough," Katriana protested trying to hush the bordering-hysterical woman.

"I'm having a baby, am in pain and so shall I say what I want," Andromache snapped.

"It was one argument, Andromache! Why do you speak like Katriana and I had a severe falling out?" Paris asked, confused.

"It is nothing..." Katri tried to say but Andromache interrupted, still heaving from the labor's pains.

"It is NOT nothing... That bastard of a future brother-in-law deserves to be put right."

"Fine!" Katri said standing up from her chair. "But I refuse to be present when you just ramble on about things that we can already do nothing about. Why can't you just let it be?" She started out the door and could still hear Andromache screaming half in pain and half at Paris. Hector passed her at the corridor, looking paler than he did before he went out to the front lines of war.

"How is she?" Hector asked, halting for a moment.

"Hysterical... Go comfort her!" Katri smiled, shooing him away. Hector nodded and ran off. Katriana looked after him and noticed that she was the only one heading the opposite direction of the room. Shaking her head, she just started wander, wanting to see the rest of this grand palace on a hill.

The palace was grand, indeed, in appearance and size. There were endless corridors of door to rooms and closets. Each hallway was lit by fragrant oil and flame giving its light something sweet to smell as well. Katri moved through the halls and a few hours later, found herself in the military wing.

Paintings and sculptures of wars passed and won covered these walls. Katri was a bit uncomfortable at the sight of what appeared to be a young King Priam slaying a Cretan warrior. It was extremely graphic and Katri could swear that the blood spilling from the Cretan was real but Katri couldn't help but admit the beauty that was created in these paintings. She even smiled sadly when she saw that a whole corridor was dedicated to the men whom they know have fallen in battle.

At the end of the memorial, there was a darkened staircase. Katriana went to move near it and suddenly heard a voice of a woman humming. Katri heart began to race a bit with trepidation but she was never one who could ignore her curiosity. She found herself drawing closer to the staircase and down to the bowels of the palace.

The walls were no longer beautiful but dry and rough. There was very little light and the air was old and stuffy. Now the walls seemed to push together, making room for only a line of men to pass through one after the other. The humming was growing louder and louder and Katri was sure that the voice was real. Finally, the narrow staircase ended into chamber. One end was a wooden table, and the opposite end was a wall of bars. A tiny window set itself high on the opposite wall. Sun beamed a tiny sliver of light down to a girl with dark wavy hair, huddled at a corner, humming to herself.

"Hello?" Katri called, nearing the bars. The humming stopped and the girl turned to her. "Cassandra?"

"You!! From last night! I know you!" Cassandra called scrambling to the bars. Katri stepped back, worried that the princess would grab her through the iron. "You who has the Eye!"

"I don't.. I don't have the Eye," Katri said shaking her head. "Princess, what are you doing here?" She looked down, pityingly at Cassandra, feeling like she looked so out of place... Still holding the regal beauty bred inside her blood, and within dusty, hot walls. "What charge do they have against you?"

"Treason..." Cassandra answered. "Treason when I speak nothing but the truth! Katriana... you saw it. I know you see it. Why can't you just tell them?" Cassandra slipped down to the floor, her hands still clutching the bars as she began to sob.

"Tell them what?"

"You see it! The destruction, the death! My lovely little nephew will be killed. I see it. I see it ALL but I'm imprisoned for it when those in Delphi are revered for their prophecies..." she cried. "Katriana, just tell them!"

"You have no nephew, Cassandra," Katri replied.

"Stupid woman!" Cassandra shrieked, rising again. "What do you think my future sister-in-law is doing right now?! Giving birth to a cow!?"

"You don't know if it's son or not, however..."

"Aren't you listening to me? Damn it all, Apollo! Couldn't you just have killed me!?" Cassandra screamed. She backed away from the bars and began to scream at the sun she could see outside. "You arrogant goat!! You're not all that wonderful, you know? That is why you only govern the sun but do not rule the skies, you filthy embarassment of a god!!!"

"Stop it!" Katriana snapped, stepping nearer to bars more than she should have. "You would do much better if you did insult the gods so. You shall only be harmed." Katri didn't even see Cassandra with how fast she moved, going to the bars and grabbing the neck of Katri's dress and slamming her into the metal as Katri was pulled in.

"Like you know anything about that goat?" Cassandra asked in deadly whisper. Katri froze, looking in fear at the erratic movements of Cassandra's wide eyes. "You know nothing! You've never seen them! Never heard them! HOW would you know?" Katriana remained silent and she almost literally saw the mood swing in Cassandra. "You... You... You know... You... so much more divine than me or anyone else! I'm so sorry!" Cassandra dropped to her knees, kissing the hem of Katri's dress. Katri fell back, horrified at the change of the princess.

"I... I need to leave," Katri stammered, needing to get out of the stifling dungeon.

"My lady! Forgive me!" Cassandra pleaded from her prison. Katriana ignored her screams and heard the change as it suddenly became hostile. "TELL THEM! THEY ALL WILL DIE!! THEY WILL DIE AND YOU WILL SUFFER FOR EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE YOU LOSE!!!!"

Katriana ran out, blindly and almost screamed in fright when she bumped into Thanos, one of the guards of the palace.

"Miss, the guards are looking everywhere for you," Thanos said, roughly in his deep voice. "What were you going in the dungeons?"

"Nothing... I got lost and ended up there," Katri gasped, catching her breath. Thanos noted the dust in her hair and dress and frowned.

"Are you hurt?"

"No... You said the guards were looking for me?" Katri said swerving the subject.

"Yes..." Thanos said still unsure about Katri's demeanor. "The lady is almost about to give birth... We were called to summon you. If you will follow me?"

Katri nodded and started to follow as Thanos led her back to the royal corridor. She couldn't help but sneak a look back to dungeon entryway and think, '_The curse of Apollo has finally driven her mad...'_

* * *

**AN}—**Just wanted to tell you that the next chapter, I sort of stop wallowing in the sadness and heartbreak. Hopefully, you'll like it. Just remember! Don't get used to the happy!

**Review Responses =**

**Jack Sparrow Savvy** = Ha! Another Helen hater! Yea. Never liked Helen as well. That obvious I don't eh?

**Nevasaiel **= Weirdo is the nice, diluted version! Yup, Cassie is a weird one. And weird IS a cool word and rambling very much welcome here. I ramble... alot.. so I'd be a hypocrite if I penalize anyone for rambling!

**starry-eyed** = And here is what happens next!

**Maren L P** = Jealousy's fun! Paris has to do SOMETHING other than neck Helen this whole story!

**TalkIsCheap **= Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

**amanda** = haha.. Roman souvenirs is right! Haha.. But we'll have to share both of them. hehe. I don't think I'll be satisifed with JUST Paris... Hector needs to do SOME satiating and you know Acacius? Well, I never got the chance to describe him... But in my head, he's pretty freaking hot. Haha. Yea I take him as well. =) And thank you so much for the compliments!

**pierced-belly-button** = The hanging idea DOES fit, doesn't it? =laughs= And Jealousy? It's so fun to make Paris suffer still. Maybe both ways can work.  
  
**Angel** = As usual, thank you for the review. =) And here's an update, Hope you enjoyed.

**Elizabeth ** = Thanks for teh review, first off. Helen's fall? I can't really say anything at all without giving everything away. Sorry!

**rose-eye-blonde91** = Thank you for the review. Review again? hehehe.

**Stardust Angel2** = HOPEFULLY you haven't died from suspense yet? =laughs=

**ellegirl104 **= Magic leaves. I was sort of watching Pocahontas with my eleven year old cousin so if You've seen it, you'd remember the old willow character with the magic leaves and vines. Haha..

**Larrikin** = Hope this chapter warmed your heart again. =) And here's another GARGANTUAN chapter... (Well gargantuan by my standards.)

**babyg2988** = Score another for the home team! Paris has a LOVELY imagination doesn't he? And it just... RUNS. Haha.


	15. Interlude

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ—**Primer, an explanation: This was something I thought of adding halfway through writing the story and inspired by the 2004 Athens Olympics that are currently on as I write this. It might seem a little off, given the atmosphere of the rest of the story but I always thought that even in the midst of a war that lasted ten years, there were some moments of happiness and this is one of them. It might seem a little out of place but I needed SOME happy.

* * *

**My Immortal  
By BluWine**

Chapter 15: Interlude

Thanos had led her back into the royal chambers and echoing through the halls were Andromache's screams. At the door were Helen, Paris, Priam and Hecuba. Helen looked bored, Paris, pensive, Priam was nervous, and Hecuba just sat back, calm as a breeze. Hector, Katri could only assume, was inside.

"How is she?" Katri asked, stepping up to Paris. He looked up at her, stunned at first, then confused. Then, he shook his head.

"She's... It seems that right now, she's doing fine," Paris answered. Katri nodded and looked at the chamber doors. "Katri?" Katri looked down again.

"Yes?"

"If... If I've ever hurt you... Like... if I did something to _really_ hurt you," Paris stuttered. Helen looked up, wondering at what her husband meant. "... you'd speak to me of it, right?"

_Ahhhh... Bloody... Andromache!!_

"Of course," Katri shrugged but Paris continued.

"So you wouldn't just bear through something stupid I might have done? Because I don't want you to... If I've ever caused you pain, I'd want you to put me right... I don't want you to suffer anything because of me." Katri frowned and watched as Paris was looking at her as if searching for something.

"You know me, Alexander," Katri grinned, forcibly. "Even if you didn't do something stupid, I'd still put you right."

Just then the doors opened and everyone's attention drew to Aristaeus but he just smirked apologetically.

"No princeling as of yet," Aristaeus apologized. "... But Andromache wants Katriana inside." Katri nodded and went through the doors, leaving everyone else the same way she had found them when they arrived.

"Was that why you were so quiet?" Helen murmured, putting her hand over Paris'. "You were afraid you had caused some pain in Katriana?" Paris nodded, turning so that both his hands held hers.

"Andromache was screaming at me... Telling me I had broken Katri..."

"She doesn't seem broken to me..."

"That's because you've never been with her before," Paris explained. "Katriana was so much more alive than she has been since she's arrived here... At first, I thought it was the injuries... But Andromache has given light to another possible reason... What if I'd done something to make her grow so quiet in my presence?"

"Then would she not surely tell you? You constantly tell me that this Katriana is so strong-willed and self-sufficient. Then wouldn't she tell you off for wronging her?" Helen argued, trying to ease away the creases of worry on Paris' forehead.

"You're right... Absolutely right," Paris sighed. "She would, wouldn't she?" His hand went to her neck and pressed her up to kiss her softly on the forehead. Helen smiled from beneath his eyes, happy that thoughts of Katriana weren't as hard to banish from Paris' mind as it was before. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Helen whispered.

The doors burst open again and this time Aristaeus was grinning joyously.

"I would like to have the honour of announcing the birth of the newest member of the royal family," Aristaeus cried out. He stepped aside and everyone saw Hector carrying a small bundle. Katriana was grinning whilst holding Andromache's hand, who was now calm and relieved that it was all over.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet... Astyanax," Hector said, his voice eerily soft and quiet. Everyone smiled as they saw the newborn babe squirm and wriggle in the new texture of the cotton blankets surrounding him and began to enter the room. As they neared, the baby began to fuss and make crying noises so Hector handed the baby over to his wife.

"Andromache... He's beautiful," Paris whispered, looking over his brother's shoulders to look at his nephew.

"Of course, he is!" Katriana smiled, looking at Paris from the other side of the bed. Paris couldn't help but grin at Katri in return watching as her fingers barely grazed the soft dark fuzz growing on Astyanax's head. She looked down and began to coo at the newborn. "What a siwwy, wittle uncle, all stating the obvious! Of course, you're beautiful! You're the most adowable baby in all the world, aren't you? Yes you are..." Paris let out a small snigger at the expression on Katri's face, her nose wrinkled with a silly grin of her own.

"Why don't you hold him for a second?" Andromache sighed, still tired from the birth but still ecstatically happy with her beautiful baby boy. "He doesn't seem to mind you..."

"Oh.. I couldn't... Let Alex or the king and queen hold him first. They're family... I'm just a friend," Katri protested shaking her head. "I'll have my turn later."

"Don't be ridiculous. We can hold him after a few moments... We're all queued up.. You just happen to be first," Priam interceded, waving a hand in emphasis.

"Well, if you don't mind..." Katri murmured, her eyes now enthralled with the new baby. The king nodded and nobody felt it appropriate to say otherwise. Katri bent down and took Astyanax into her arms, and then sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Andromache and Hector, who were busy having a private moment of their own. Everyone else gathered around Katriana with Paris kneeling before her, looking with fascination at how easy Katri seemed to be with children.

"You'll have to forgive your siwwy wittle uncle, Astyanax," Paris whispered so that only Katri could hear since she was the closest and she laughed in reply, but her smile faded as she gently stroked the baby's skin with her thumb. "What's wrong?"

"He's just so... perfect... Makes me almost wish I had one of my own..." She looked at him, trying to convey to Paris what she meant _exactly _but the message wasn't received.

"What?!" Paris blinked. Before he could say anything else, Katriana was already smiling and giggling giddily as she gave Astyanax to the queen.

"Here's your beautiful grandson, my lady," Katri said, as she carefully cradled the babe's head and placed it in his grandmother's.

A Few Moments before 

Hector and Andromache were on the bed, her head lying in the crook of his arm as they watched their relatives glow and sparkle over their son. Even Helen, whom Hector had overheard muttering about never becoming pregnant, was smiling in awe of the new life. Andromache was too tired right then. Her body was worn of energy and she was decidedly hungry... but much sleepier than in want of food. She smiled up at Katriana, who seemed to have an affinity for her 'nephew'. She heard her husband sigh above her as he settled down with his back on the headboard and his legs on the bed.

"What is it?" Andromache asked softly. Her hand took his and held it to her now empty womb.

"Katriana is right... Our son is perfect," Hector replied, sneaking a kiss on her forehead. "And speaking of Katriana... look at those two..." He gestured subtly to Katriana and Paris, their heads close together in a short conversation.

"I really do wish for those two to realize they're meant for each other," Andromache sighed, exasperated. "They look... urgh!... If you think our baby is beautiful, what about theirs? They'll have such a blessed and graceful child..."

"What makes you think ours is any less?" Hector asked, almost angrily.

"Because it was made, not in wedlock," Andromache answered matter-of-factly. "I mean, I know my child is blessed by the gods... At least, I would hope so for I couldn't possibly assume such a thing... But I was taught that children were meant to be for those who were called husband and wife. The only reason I have not already been stoned for such an act of birthing a child out of wedlock is because if anyone dare lay a finger on me and you shall have him run through with a thousand swords..."

"Well, you got that last part right..." Hector smiled. "But if you felt this way, we could have already gotten married. In fact, I offered a wedding when I returned from Sparta!"

"Ah, yes... But I'm a woman whose vice is her vanity..."

"Then we'll get married as soon as possible."

"In the midst of war?!"

"We are protected within these wall!"

"That is not what I mean... I don't want to get married while half the men are outside losing their lives for such an inane cause," she snapped, growing weary of an argument so soon after a laborious act. Hector grew quiet and retreated back into the pillows.

"Then you will wait for only Zeus knows how long..." Hector answered. "For all we know... From what _I_ can predict, this war will last longer than we've hoped. Never has Troy taken on such a large fleet... It could take as long as a decade for such as this to end."

"Then so be it," Andromache replied, determined.

"Andromache?" Katriana called, as she turned from giving Astyanax to his grandmother. Hector looked at Paris, whose mouth was slightly agape from something Katri had said. Andromache turned to her caller, and smiled weakly.

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop... And I only heard that last portion... I swear it... But about the war... and your wedding," Katriana babbled.

"What of it?"

"Well, I believe that Hector said it could take a decade even... until you can get married?" Andromache nodded. "Well, I was thinking.. since you wanted peace at the time of the ceremony... Well... the Greeks are holding the Olympics in about three years, aren't they? If the war isn't over before the Olympics, then why don't you have your wedding then."

"Three years?" Hector frowned, looking at his fiancé. "That's an awful long time."

"I can wait," Andromache murmured to Hector. Hector groaned in exasperation and just sat back defeated.

"Fine... Three years... During the month before the Olympics, we shall wed. And, by the gods, we shall not have ANOTHER postponement! I don't care if you have a black eye or bloated or ANYTHING! You will look beautiful in your wedding dress either way!" Hector cried out.

"All right.. Three years," Andromache smiled, sealing the deal with a kiss. She turned again to Katriana who was blushing at witnessing the sign of affection between the couple. "It was a good idea, Katri. It was good that you suggested it."

"Glad to be of help," Katriana nodded.

And so it passed. Three years had gone but very little had happened in the way of the war. Numerous battles were fought but nothing was settled as Troy was still impenetrable and the war remained at a stalemate, much to the chagrin of all those involved. Andromache, Katriana and even Helen joined on the planning of what could possibly the biggest event of the decade.

You see, the Olympics were nearing and the time of peace had settled on all of Greece. This was not a time of war, but a time of non-violent competition. Battles were put to rest so that travelers could move safely to visit the games and Troy's royal family was taking advantage of the peace to celebrate the third year of Astyanax and, now, the wedding of Hector and Andromache.

They had very little time but the city relished a moment of no bloodshed that everyone was helping in its planning and giving the goods to furnish the ceremony. Silks and laces, pearls and gems, Hector was giving everything to this wedding since it would most likely be the only time of peace they'd have for another four years if the war was going to last as long as he'd foreseen.

Finally, two days into the serenity was the day of the wedding. Beginning in the afternoon, the wedding would proceed and end at sunset. It was held at the high temple of Hera, goddess of marriage, so that the union may be blessed by her. The high temple was made up of a very small amphitheatre that could sit a hundred watchers at the most. The audience faced the ocean and the altar where there were two pillars standing side by side and connected by an arch above it. Below the arch, was a basin, raised on a single column, its water blessed by the priests and priestesses of the other temples of Troy.

Hector was dressed in the royal blue robes that befit the ceremony and so would be Andromache. Everyone else, however, would be dressed in simple white _chitons_ as not to out shine the couple. Ornaments were also spared as only the wedding couple could be decorated with the exception of the royal family, of course, each wearing a crown to signify their lineage.

Finally, as Hector shifted his weight over and over again at the altar, a lyre was plucked and music began to descend upon the cliffside temple. He stood by the basin of blessed water and the priest stood beside him. Paris, Helen, Priam and Hecuba were already at their assigned spots in the audience, watching serenely at their loved one finally become joined with his beloved.

Andromache was at the top of stairs and was climbing down the steps daintily and every man in the audience nodded in approval at the beauty of their soon-to-be-princess. She was dressed in the royal blues and her dark hair was turned up in an array of curls, golden pins, and jewels. Her dress was perfectly made for her body and the occasion, its intricate embroidery making it seem like it was shimmering when, in truth, it was only the trick of the light hitting the many and minute details of the decoration.

Hector couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak... He couldn't move. He couldn't really do much of anything but watch the beautiful mother of his son, whom he had left in the care of Katriana somewhere in the audience, walk down to him, looking more beautiful than his dreams could possibly make her. In fact, he was in such a daze that he didn't even realize that she was already at his side, waiting for his acknowledgement.

"Hector?" she murmured, calling him out of the reverie. Hector blinked and he returned to reality. He thought he could almost hear Katriana laughing at him from the crowds for his anxiousness but he knew this was not the time for the playful, sibling relationship he had formed with Katriana. It was time for him and Andromache... Alone.

"Oh... yes..." Hector cleared his throat and looked at the priest and then to his bride. "Andromache, House of Clepsius, resident of the proud House of Troy, mother of the heir, holder of my hand..." At this, Andromache took his hand and smiled at him, almost shyly. "I acknowledge thee, in my presence, as one I am about to take to be my companion, mate and _sole_ lover for the rest of my days." The shyness fell away when she heard him stay true to the words he had promised years ago and she began her own starting words.

"Hector, House of Priam, of the proud house of Troy, prince of Ilium, heir to its throne, protector of its walls, holder of my hand..." Now both hands were clasped together. "I stand before thee now, to be taken as you will, done with as you shall, with utmost trust and devotion for the rest of my days."

_(Quick AN- To any feminist who thinks that COMPLETELY subservient, I apologize. Just realize that this was BEFORE everything women have accomplished in the last CENTURY and I tend to want to make things as real as possible. The monogamy was already a stretch...)_

They looked into each other's eyes and held it for the hour it took to go through the whole ritual. It was mostly chanting and prayers to Hera and Zeus to bless their marriage and keep it whole and untarnished. Katriana, in her seat at the other side of the royal family, was becoming blatantly bored as was little Astyanax.

"Auntie Katri... When's Mama 'n' Papa gonna come back?" Astyanax mumbled, climbing onto his 'aunt's' lap. His speech was still a little slurred but for a three year old Astyanax was a precocious little thing, able to hold conversation well-enough to whine. "I'm hungry..."

"In a bit, little one..." Katri replied, bouncing Astyanax on her leg.

"But I'm hungry now!" Astranax whined, his voice getting louder. Katriana rolled her eyes and looked towards the royal family, looking at her from across the oblivious bride and groom. Paris and Priam were amused while the women pursed their lips in annoyance. Katri smiled apologetically and quickly gathered the boy up in his arms.

"All right, little princeling," she murmured. She knew it would be a waste of time since the ceremony was about to end with the sun halfway down the horizon but she knew Astyanax would throw a fit and ruin the wedding's serenity. She stood up and exited the temple through the side through which there was little distraction.

Astyanax was a nightmare, dropping out of her arms and running inside to the kitchens to eat what food he could. The kitchen maids were more than happy to oblige to the young prince and Katriana smiled in relief as everyone doted upon Astyanax as she sat on a chair and relaxed.

"He's quite a handful, isn't he..." Semele murmured, watching the prince go from cook to cook, getting a biscuit at every one.

"He is," Katri sighed, leaning back on her resting place.

"You know, Katriana, you should really be getting ready for the reception..." Semele suggested. Katri looked at her, strangely.

"I'm already dressed!" Katri exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, for the ceremony, but the dinner is when the guests actually become dressed for the occasion," she explained.

"Oh..." Katri blushed and blinked. "I didn't know that... But I really can't, though. I have Astyanax to look after..."

"Don't be silly. I'll have no problems caring for him during the party. Now off you go... Mustn't keep the royal family waiting." Semele pushed Katriana out the door, laughing and shooed away with her, Iris, a maiden about Katriana's age, that worked as hand servant in the palace.

When Katri and Iris reached her suite, Katri was more than a little hesitant. She sat at the window sill, staring down at the wedding party below her that would soon move into the grand hall. She bit her lip, unsure of how she could possibly fit into the crowd.

"Your dresses are so beautiful, milady!" Iris gushed as she gathered the dresses and powders and set them on the bed. She smiled in admiration at how the silks and satins that was afforded to Katriana and couldn't help but express a bit of her envy. "The prince must think quite highly of you to give you so many beautiful things...." Iris looked up and watched Katriana smile in return.

"He's just trying to spoil me..." Katri murmured, stepping away from the window. "But I'm afraid I could never do justice to all these things..."

"Semele was right," Iris laughed. "You are silly! Not to be completely arrogant here, but I'm QUITE an artist when it comes to women, powders and a bit of rouge." She grinned at Katri and handed her an ivory dress with light gold embroidery at the hem and at the shoulders. "The lowliest being can become quite pretty in my hands and you, my dear, are already beautiful to begin with." Katri blushed and began to unclasp the pins at her shoulders, holding her plain white dress together. She was going to put on the dress Iris had handed to her but she frowned, realizing that the cloth was a little too complex for her to comprehend.

"Ummm... Iris? Help?" Katri called, her embarrassment increasing. _What kind of idiot doesn't know how to put on a dress!?_ That was when Iris smiled, kindly and began to help her. Katri realized it really wasn't that difficult a dress.

Iris had helped Katriana slip in from the bottom hem and then instructed her to put her arms through two double-looped chains of small gold leaves. As Katri slipped the dress on properly, she thought that the dress was a little... umm... revealing? Iris arranged the loops so that it situated themselves right at the edge of her shoulder and smiled.

"There... Not too hard, was it?"

"Isn't this a bit... bare, Iris?" Katri mumbled, turning her head around at the looking glass to see that the dress revealed the whole of her back as the back neckline hung extremely low. The front covered her well-enough but the back was just so exposed.

"Nonsense," Iris rolled her eyes. "It's fine and perfect and all the gentlemen will be crawling all over you by the end of the night. Now sit still so I can put on you a little bit of powder." Considering the end result, the whole make over didn't take much time at all, really. An hour later and she was ready to leave the room. The reception was already in full swing since not many others bothered to change afterwards. Some of the most vanity-centric, for lack of a better word, had changed and so most of those that actually went into the more beautiful, ball-themed dresses were women, Helen included. Katri was ready to go through the doors when Iris caught her arm.

"What now?!" Katri cried out. "I'm REALLY hungry! Can't I just go in?!"

"Not without an escort!" Iris said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Katri rolled her eyes and just stood back while Iris dove into the hall and came out with Acacius in tow.

".. Why does it have to be _me?!_ There are many other men out there that can escort some random girl!" Acacius mumbled.

"It's because she's not RANDOM, you half-wit!" Iris pushed Acacius out into the hall where Katri was waiting with an amused smirk.

"'ello there," Katri grinned, slipping her hand into his arm before he could even say a word.

"... Wow... You clean up well, I see," Acacius smiled in return. Katri hit him slightly in the arm.

"I believe the correct line is 'Milady!', then you look at me adoringly, and then comment on how beautiful I look," Katri remarked as they walked into the hall. Some heads turned, wondering at who this new girl was. Well, of course, they recognized her as an honoured guest of the royal family. The intricate gold circlet that contrasted from her dark hair was enough of an indication. Some recognized her as the woman left by the prince for Helen. Others simply wondered for the identity of this striking young woman.

"I'll have you know that I think you are the most beautiful creature in this room," Acacius flirted causing Katriana to blush scarlet. "I believe the correct line would have been 'I know, Acacius. You need not tell me what I already know.'"

"I am do _not_ sound like that and I would never _ever_ assume such a thing," Katri said, playfully aghast. Acacius laughed at their playful banter and involuntarily put his hand on the small of her back, like he would have anyone he was leading to her chair but froze slightly at the touch of skin. Katri blushed again, feeling Acacius reaction but he chose not to bring it up. He was enjoying this warm feeling on his fingertips to break the mood with something stupid... but Katri felt it was only right to do so. "... I'm hungry..."

"Then I shall feed you," Acacius replied leading her to the table. He wasn't of such noble rank and wouldn't be able to stay with her, unfortunately. He just hoped he could leave her in good hands next to Paris. The prince had remained silent until AFTER Acacius left.

"Good evening, Alex," Katri nodded to him.

"Katri!" Paris grinned at her, turning away from his wife. Neither Katri nor Paris saw Helen clench her fists for a moment though Katri felt the heat of her glare. Paris' hand took Katri's and he softly kissed it as his eyes looked her over. His frown deepened as he noticed her bare back as she reached over the table to grab some bread... His frown became a snarl as he noticed other men take notice of Katri as well. "What's with the dress?"

"You don't like it?" Katri asked, innocently looking up as she chewed on the small piece of bread she was eating.

"It's not... that..." Paris stammered, his eyes still furrowed. He looked down and saw that one hand still held hers and he wasn't very willing to let it go with so many men near her.

"Then?" Katri slipped her hand out of his, even when she felt his possessive tug on her palm. "You're acting strangely, Alexander."

"Let's just get on with dinner," he muttered turning back to his food. He ate silently and Katri just shrugged.

This was a banquet and it was held in honour of the wedding couple. Paris was NOT going to ruin this night for her, though for the first hour or so he was doing a very good job of it. Katriana had been staring around her for ages, with no one to keep her company until Acacius returned to ask her to dance.

"A dance, milady?" requested the guard, bowing as was customary.

"But, of course, sir," Katri giggled, unused to the formality between her and Acacius. She looked to Paris but he wasn't even looking at her so she just shook her again and put her hand in Acacius'.

Acacius was the only one that noticed the look of fury that greatly resembled the one the prince had worn that one morning three years ago. Three years... Had it really been that long since he had let Paris come to the conclusion that he had intimately slept with Katriana? He couldn't help but smirk, realizing that he'd been constantly playing with the young prince's mind since then, dropping suggestive hints every possiible chance he could. It was the only source of entertainment he got during the war and with one month of freedom ahead, Acacius was going out onto toen to enjoy himself for awhile. The look Paris had on his face right now, however, was priceless.

The audacious guard grinned haughtily at Paris as he put a hand on the small of Katriana's back and pulled her waist closer to him. He could just barely make out the white of his knuckles as Paris tightened his hold on the goblet and he let out a chuckle.

"What is it?" Katri asked, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Just counting the rewards of being this close to you," Acacius said, his green eyes twinkling at her. Katri blushed and then laughed as his strong arms lifted her slightly off the ground, twirled her in the air before setting her down again to begin the fast pace of the song.

Paris swallowed his anger with his wine and glared at the happy dancing couple on the floor. Helen was tired of his tension and had already left to talk with other women. He now sat alone, looking at Katri and Acacius, trying to remember all of Katriana's reassurances that she wasn't _with_ Acacius in and romantic manner but Acacius just kept entering his mind... All the times he'd caught them together, alone somewhere, he could always count on Acacius smiling triumphantly at him. His vivid imagination never failed him at night... His dreams about were so recurrent, he'd learned to ignore them, at least, to the extent of maintaining his sanity... Paris had to admit, though, that Katriana was a bit of a sexual adventurer in his imagination... Paris almost choked on that thought but he just scowled at his goblet and continued to nurse away what he thought to be misguided jealousy.

Awhile afterwards, Katriana was beat. She could barely stand. Acacius was literally holding her up by the waist and her head was rested on his chest.

"Tired," she muttered.

"Want a drink?" Acacius murmured.

"Something nice and uplifting," she grinned looking up at him.

"Your wish is my command..." Acacius set Katriana down on the chair she had vacated almost an hour ago and set out for drinks. As she rested, Katri realized she was alone again. She looked to the side and saw Paris hunched over his own drink, pointedly ignoring her. She was about to look for Acacius again when Andromache approached them. Paris smiled at the coming bride and thought she was coming to greet himm but she only smiled cordially in return and turned to Katriana, feeling her strength return with her enthusiasm.

"Andromache! You look beautiful!" Katri grinned. "oh I'm sorry... It's PRINCESS Andromache now, isn't it?"

"Yes... It's PRINCESS and as my first motion, I think I'll be kicking you out of the banquet hall now..." Katri looked confused for a second and Paris was about to leap into his involuntary defense but Andromache just grinned. "You can't possibly have a guest outshining the bride on her wedding day!"

"Liar!" Katri laughed relaxing and Paris sat back in his chair again, eyeing the bare back beside him and starting to feel curious about the skin he could see. "I could never look better than you do right now, PRINCESS!! Look at you! You're glowing!"

"Wait till you see me tomorrow..." Andromache winked.

"Oooo... I bet," replied Katri, with her own mischievous sparkle.

"You do look beauti..." But she was cut off by a little boy's tug at her dress from behind.

"Mommy... Semele won't feed me," the boy whined. "I want the little sweet things on that table and she said no." Semele caught up, her breath labored from running around with Astyanax.

"I'm sorry, your highness... Astyanax is just a little bowl of energy. Anymore sugar and I'm sure to pass out..." Semele apologized. Andromache then turned her conversation with the servant girl and Astyanax crawled into Katri's lap.

"How are you doing, little one?" Katriana asked, tickling the underside of his chin lightly.

"Uncle Paris is funny," Astyanax giggled. Katri turned and saw that Paris was finally looking at her. His head was rested on the heel of his hand as the elbow propped him up on the table. His gaze was on Katriana and he didn't bother hiding the loving smile he usually expressed only under solitude. "See?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was all grrrr when you and Acacius were dancing. He would go..." Astyanax then proceeded to demonstrate the pattern, pretending he had a goblet in his two hands. He would take a sip, and then glare in front of him then take a sip again from his imaginary cup. "Over and over again..."

"Oh... is that right?" Katri smiled, raising her eyebrow at Paris who just shrugged.

"Auntie... I think Uncle Paris loves you," Astyanax said lowly that even Paris didn't hear, though he noticed the blush around Katri's neck.

"Of course not, Astyanax. He loves your Aunt Helen... you know this."

"But Aunt Helen is mean! She always tells me to go away... And anyways, he doesn't smile at her like she does you..." This time his voice got loud enough for the people around him to hear. "When you're not looking, he gets all smiley like Papa does when mommy wears this really pretty dress you almost see through."

"Astyanax!" Andromache exclaimed catching the last part. She was bright red and Paris and Katri were laughing hysterically at Astyanax's outpour of information. She grabbed her son's hand and led him away, embarassed, Semele trailing after.

Katri and Paris were alone again, and now Katriana was uncomfortable. She had never noticed his smile, nor his jealous glares. How could she just sit there and deal with him so she got up and tried to walk away before Paris, whose inhibitions were mostly wiped away by the alcohol but still quite rational and logical, grabbed her hand.

"It's been awhile, Katri," he said, holding her hand and stroking her wrist with his thumb.

"Hello to you too, Alexander," she cocked her head like his, looking down at their hands, her heart beating just a few times faster than the normal pace.

"Come with me to the balcony?" Like she could say no to him? Three years and her heart still pounded because the chocolate-brown eyes that looked at her the way only Paris could. "Please?"

"Yes..." she murmured, smiling slightly, as he pulled her away from the banquet. Katri was pulled out the room and was surprised when he didn't take her to the main balcony where most guest visited to get some air. "Where are we going?"

"Your room... Always liked it... 'ts why I gave it to you," he answered pulling her to her door and let her open it with her key. They got in and Paris locked the door behind them. "So that tonight is just us, Katri. No one else... Just me and you." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled her out past the curtains of the way and onto the two long, one-armed sofas for reclining outside with a guest. "Get us blankets, love?" Katri nodded compliantly and went inside to get some throw rugs and putting away her marking circlet. When she returned the sofas were together and Paris was waiting for her to join him. "Haven't watched the stars in ages..."

"Good time to watch it now?" Katri asked, teasingly, taking a lie-down next to him and slipping off her shoes and the blanket over both of them.

"Good a time as any," Paris grinned, as she actually lay on his chest, her head underneath his as she gazed at the star-sprinkled sky over the ocean. "We REALLY haven't done this in awhile, haven't we?" His arms moved around her waist, one hand going up and down her forearms with his fingertips and she settled deeper into his chest.

"No... You with Helen and the war... Me with various little things I keep myself entertained with..." The moment his hand touched her, she knew would fall into the trap. She didn't want to. She wished she could resist the charm this man had on her but there she was: completely helpless under his gaze and stroke.

"You keep yourself entertained hoooooow?" Paris prodded.

"The usual... books and Astyanax alike..."

"Ahh... the bane of Katriana... words and children. I bet you'd be a wonderful mother, Katri. Astyanax adores you..."

"Thank you." Her voice trailed away as a thought struck her. "How about you? Astyanax looks so highly at his beloved Uncle Paris. Why don't YOU have children?"

"Helen," he shrugged though inside he felt otherwise. "Doesn't want any. I don't want to argue since, if her relationship with Astyanax was an indication, her forte is not with children..."

"But you want one, don't you?" Paris sighed. "Don't lie to me, Alexander."

"Yes... I _really, really, really_ want one. I'd give so much for a child..."

"You'll get one, love... Helen will be ready one day..."

"I hope so... How about you anyways? When are you marrying?"

"Never..."

"What? Of course, you are!"

"No... I'm passed marrying age and no one seems to want me..." Her eyes closed and she couldn't help but feel the loneliness that occurred in her version of unrequited love.

"Acacius," Paris suggested, reluctantly.

"My heart belongs to someone else..." she shook her head before swerving the attention. "Either way, pregnancy and birth terrifies me!" she laughed.

"Well, I'd be there," Paris promised. "There holding your hand as your husband holds the other..." His hands covered hers and interlaced their fingers, smiling at the warmth and fit of her hands underneath his. "And I'll be telling you to breathe and push and tell you that your child was drop-dead-gorgeous just like her mother." Paris' neck felt her face burn with embarassment and he chuckled. "By the way, in all this excitement, I almost forgot. Happy twentieth birthday..."

"Alex! You remembered!" Her head twisted back to smile at Paris and he returned the smile adoringly.

"Like I'd really forget? I haven't forgotten in the last twelve years... I won't forget NOW..." He dropped his head kissing her nose, affectionately. "Twenty years... Your age will soon begin to show, love..." he teased, being a few month younger than she was.

"Oh, please! YOU look older than me!" Paris laughed at her indignance and kissed her cheek this time.

"Quiet, love. No need to stress. Causes wrinkles, you know." Neither barely noticed the way her head nuzzled against his kiss but they continued their banter as she twisted farther up his body so that her head was slightly higher than his. Actually, maybe they DID notice their closeness, a breath separating their faces if their racing heartbeats or trembling hands or clouded eyes were any indication.

"I do NOT have wrinkles! I'm twenty, not three and fifty..." Her voice was lowering in note, as his hands left hers and rested on her waist as she began to shift her position.

Blame it on the alcohol... Blame it on their natural attraction... Blame it on the Fates. However well they fought temptation before, it was all in vain now. She had twisted enough so that her hands were on his shoulders. One leg was draped over his under the blankets and her dress was shifting so that Paris suddenly found himself stroking the underside of her almost-exposed breast and her face just so near his.

They still continued, nonetheless, as if their heads were still safely apart and their growingly attached body parts were NOT growing closer and beginning to fondle as her hands found the nape of his neck.

"Oh, but you do, my love..." Neither questioned his endearment but only laughed, huskily as their breaths began to shallow. "Wrinkles and creases everywhere! Here..." His lips kissed between her eyebrows. "There..." He kissed the corner of both of her eyes... "And EVERYWHERE!" It was the excuse both were waiting for... His lips dropped kisses all over her face, each one soft and butterfly. But when he reached her lips was a whole other story.

Paris' mouth was open, anticipating the way Katri had hers open as well, ready to invite him to taste her as he leaned over to kiss her the way he'd een wanting to for years. His dreams did her taste not justice. Her sweetness was something entirely different from anything he'd ever tasted before and he couldn't get enough of it as his tongue explored her mouth arduously. Paris turned them over so that she was beneath his aching desire to be with her and he watched as her chest heaved with want and breath. His hand traveled from her stomach, stroking teasingly over it to the sides of her breasts. Then, his fingers found the loops of gold that kept her dress from falling and he looked her in the eye, halfway between alcoholic courage and sober spontaneity and release.

"May I?" Paris asked, holding the dress' sole guards. Let us reiterate: Like she could ever say no to the big brown eyes she'd been in loved with since the beginning of time. Her eyes looked into his. There was something in those chocolate eyes that made her want to dance, as if the veil was lifted even if for a moment... Paris was seeing Katriana as he saw her before he left for Sparta. His look of adulation from above her was something she'd only seen in her dreams for the last three years. There was no Troy, no war and no politics... Most importantly... As she looked into Paris' eyes, there was no Helen there. Her hand cupped his cheek and felt him nuzzle the palm of her hand, kissing the skin.

"Alexander?"

"Yes, my love?" he murmured, his eyes closed. His lips began to travel up her forearm and then up her upper arm as her elbow bent so that her arm could wrap around his neck as his mouth kissed her bare shoulder.

"This is you, right?" Paris peered at her from his lust and love filled eyes.

"Who else would I be but the man that's been wanting to do this for the last THREE bloody YEARS?" He almost exclaimed. She threw her head back and laughed. She returned, smiling at him, kissing him harder than before. As he retreated from the kiss, after a few moments, he gasped, "May I take that as a yes?" His fingers slid over her shoulder, pulling down the silk and satin to reveal the glowing skin of the woman beneath him.

"Yes," she murmured, slipping down the other shoulder to expose herself to him completely and to begin making love under the watchful sparkle of the stars and the ethereal glow of the moon...

* * *

**Anachronism**: Okay I KNOW that this is off by a few hundred years but this is AU and I do what I want! The Trojan War was BEFORE the Olympics was created so that's off but it _is_ fact that a month before the Olympics in Greece, a peace is called throughout the whole region in honour of the games in Olympia. All those who performed acts of violence during this time are supposedly cursed by the god, Zeus. Reason for pulling the Olympics in this story? I needed a time in the war where Hector and Andromache's wedding could happen when there was absolutely NO way that the Greeks would attack. The month of peace was it.

And the wedding, I COMPLETELY made up... probably influenced by every other wedding I've read in the fanfic world and seen.

**Review Reponses**

**drummerchick1988, ellegirl104 ** Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.. Sorry it's so long and that it TOOK so long.

**Eponine42 ** Thanks for the Cassandra feedback. I wasn't really sure if I did her well enough to be sympathized for in the story, even if you DON'T know the story about her. And I'll try to make a... ::whats the word without giving anything away...:: SATISFYING ending for everyone. )

**Trojan Nag ** Haha... Thanks for the review and yea, we should! Yahoo!groups should be able to supply for the I hate Helen of SPARTA club.

**Angel ** ::laughs:: Gay doesn't seem the... right choice.. yea. haha. But I get the gist.

**Hikage Kitsune ** You have any idea how confused I was a bit by 'cyoas and insert you' fics? haha i couldn't get it. Now I do, by the way, and thanks for the review. I'm so sorry it took so long.

**yuki ** I love it I love it I love it! Please please please update sooner! I need to know what happens! you are such a good writer! keep up the good work!

**Maren L P** UNFORTUNATELY... I'm still playing with that idea of writing the convo between them. but read amanda's review response below if you're curious about some things. She asked questions and I'm here to answer. )

**amanda ** Ummm... I think Priam can be for my grandmother. She just adores Peter O' Toole. ) But about the conversation... Andromache respected Katri's wishes not to mention what could have been but she made it clear that he had hurt her severely. That's enough to wound him I think.

**babyg2988 ** Ah.. ::grin:: Who IS Katriana? That is the question isn't it?

**Shells ** Well.. in answer, Paris.. doesn't necessarily forget. I try to convey but obviously I'm failing. P hehe... but It's more like it was drawn over... The memories are still there... And he still has emotions that he can make AGAIN for Katriana that gets covered AGAIN by Helen's face. Your conclusions were awesome though!! My reviewers are smart! Yes!!

**Stardust Angel2 ** Hehe... Mood changes that bad are a symptom of insanity. )

**pierced-belly-button ** That name is spelled Psyche... and just so that I answer without really answering. Let's just say that 'you're heading smack dab in the completely RIGHT direction.' )

**Nevasaiel ** The immortals... haha... read a few of my reviews and you;ll find out who the immortals are. )

**Larrikin ** The Eye... is just ability to see the future.. Sorry that I didn't clarify.. hehe I though people would know. I read Harry POtter and that's what it's called over there. hehe. MY MISTAKE!

**rose-eye-blonde91 ** Acacius doesn't get to score! Sorry. hehe Obviously.. Paris did. )


	16. I Tried So Hard

**AN— **No objections? I do what I want then! This chapter gets that increased rating because I get a little graphic in one scene between Paris and Katriana. **_I warn you now._** It doesn't get TOO graphic. Like if you were to watch an R rated movie. (rating from America. I have no idea how other countries work that out. Basically, Troy's rating in your country would be the equivalent of an R in my residing country.) In all seriousness, it isn't even bad.

This chapter was a bit of a stinker to write though. :( I think it was because I had a huge part of this written but that was BEFORE I wrote in Katri and Paris sleeping together... Which kind of... just happened. Never meant for them to sleep together... They just... did. Hehe.

**Review Responses go first in this chapter!!**

**Angel** - Yea hehe.. You reviewed once already. But I'm not complaining!! YOu felt sorry for Helen, eh? Let's see how you like Helen this chapter.

**amanda **- Astyanax! If ever one day Katri and Alex end up together, I would think he'd be the guest of honor in the wedding. And NO, I'm not giving hints to the ending there. Don't you even dare hope!

**Nevasaiel -** It's crazed that I made even the slightest happy for this couple of mine. Hehe And about Paris forgetting... I can completely and truthfully promise that he won't forget that night. ::evil grin::

**Larrikin -** Haha.. Pregnancy. If you know the song, which I'm assuming you do, you oughta know I only have the chorus and the break left!! The question is really will I have time to give Katriana a child. And that WAS a crazy chapter. So much went down. :-P

**babyg2988 -** All I can say is "OUT WITH THE FRYING PAN!"

**Shells -** The whole escorting thing, I thought making fun of the cliche of "You're beautiful... blush... blah blah blah.." thing was cool. Then I ended up doing the 'most beautiful creature' line. bleh. Astyanax... I'm hoping he'll play a bigger part for the couple of Katri and Paris. Both of us will just have to wait because my initial intention for this story got completely turned around when Katri and Paris slept together. They weren't suppose to!! THey just sort of... did.

**yuki -** I'm so sorry it took so long. Hopefully it didn't take as long this time around.

**leclaire -** UPDATING!

**pierced-belly-button -** hehe. Yes you were right. :-)

**Maren L P -** Bring on the cliffs! We will definitely feel the need to throw people over things soon.

**Trojan Nag -** I'm glad you thought it was 'very good' Hope you enjoy this one too. :)

**Stardust Angel2** -How long do I EVER let it last?!? Katri's story has to last NINE more lines to the song! Let's draw this out a little more shall we?

**EVERYONE! – **ALL of you are going to kill me. Hehehe.

* * *

**My Immortal  
****By BluWine**

Chapter 16: I've Tried So Hard

Katriana woke first that morning. The light began to seep through the window curtains and she stretched as she frowned, wondering how she had gotten to the bed when she could distinctly remember falling asleep outside under the stars after the nth time Paris had... Last night rushed into her like a monsoon and she froze mid stretch. She looked to the side and saw Paris holding on to her waist tightly, his head resting on her breasts. Her eyes widened and she sort of took on her surroundings before panicking with the weight of the consequences of what she had just done.

Katri had surmised that Paris must have brought them in from their little rendezvous. If memory served her correctly, that night wasn't very little... Neither was her lover. The thought rang though her head and she immediately put a hand on her mouth to stifle a laugh.

'_Bad thoughts... Bad thoughts... Damn it, Katriana! What in Hades are you doing in bed with a married man?!'_ she screamed at herself silently. She took a breath and tried to get out of Paris' unyielding embrace. His head moved, however, and settled on her neck now, his breath tickling her skin.

"Stay," he murmured, kissing her neck softly but his provocations halted and she heard a groan that didn't emulate the ones she remembered from before. This one actually sounded like it was pure pain.

"What's wrong?" Her hand went to his cheek and she kissed the top of his head.

"Head hurts... Want you to stay..."

Katri stayed silent for a moment. She pondered over his headache and began to think about what pushed Paris to her bed the night before. With all her heart, she prayed it wasn't the alcohol that Astyanax had mentioned Paris was drinking all night. Her hand went to his shoulder, wincing at the marks she made on his back, and pushed him slightly away.

"I'll get you something for it then," Katri suggested. She pushed him slightly again but he was being stubborn.

"Stay!" he repeated, still not looking up.

"I'll come back, Alex..." Paris finally looked up at Katriana and smiled, though his eyes were still half-closed with sleep.

"You promise?" Paris said, imitating Astyanax's own tactics.

"Promise..." Paris leaned over and kissed Katriana on the lips, trying to keep the memory of her skin on his even if it was for only the ten... twenty minutes she'd be out of her sight.

"I'm waiting..." he whispered into her lips as his arms let her go and she slipped out of bed. She had sat up on the bed, haltingly at first, and Paris could almost read her indecision of whether or not to be shy about letting him see her naked as she walked across the room on the other side of the bed where her robe was. Finally, he saw a minute shrug and he grimaced as he hardened at her nude picture walk a bit hurriedly across the room. Paris never fully appreciated the luxurious size of this room until he had the ten second show he just had of Katri's body. He wanted her so badly again and he was happy that Katri hadn't kissed him goodbye after slipping on her robe, merely nodding smiling at him from the door. He was pretty sure that the moment Katriana would be in arm's distance, he would have grabbed her and ravished her again just as he had last night. Falling back into the pillows, he closed his eyes and dreamt of the night before, not wanting to think about the woman he'd left behind.

Katriana had slipped out of the royal hall, unnoticed. It was quite empty, probably everyone taking advantage of the peace so that they could sleep in and just relax. She made her way to the kitchen and quietly made herself some tea and some leftover desserts from last night that could substitute as pastries and fruit for breakfast. As the tea whistled on its pot, Katriana received a visitor. She looked up and stood statue-still as Helen was at the doorway, studying her.

"Good morning, your highness," Katri nodded to Helen, her heart racing like the horses would be doing in a month in Olympia. "What brings you here on such an early hour?"

"None of your business really..." Helen said, in her honey-covered tone. "But since you asked, I've come looking for my husband. Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry that I haven't seen Alexander since the night before. He visited me but the alcohol was too much so he left my chambers at around midnight..." Katri lied, hoping her voice wasn't catching.

"Oh?" Helen cocked her head looking at the tray. "And the food is for?"

"Astyanax," Katri smiled amicably. "He usually comes rushing to my room in the morning wanting me to rush him to breakfast. I decided we could have some tea and desserts in my room this morning..."

"Your patience for that boy is something I could never hope to achieve," Helen remarked. "Paris has been wanting children for so long now... I don't think I can really give him what he wants."

"Do you have any more business with me? I'd rather return to bed."

"Actually, I did want to ask you something, Katriana, though I'm afraid you'd find it rather rude."

"Pray tell, your highness, I couldn't possibly withold information you deem it your right to ask." Katri bowed her head in custom, still knowing that Helen was of higher rank.

"It's of Paris." Katri's head shot up like an arrow, her eyes wide.

"That, your highness, might hold some boundaries," Katri replied.

"I want to know the extent of your relationship, Katriana," Helen inquired, ignoring Katri's last comment.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but _that_ is none of your business," Katri snapped taking up her tray and turning to leave.

"He is my husband! Don't think me ignorant. I see his eyes when they wander upon you! I've heard the stories and know your history but only from the outsider's gossip, never from yours or Paris' mouth." Helen grabbed Katri's shoulder to stop her but she gracefully dodged the hand and continued walking, throwing a glare behind her.

"Alexander and my relationship is no concern of yours. Just know that he and I have bonds that go back before he was even a _prince_ so no wife who entered his life so recently can break that..." Katriana retorted and stalked away, leaving a fuming Helen behind but as she walked away her resolve stripped from her and she felt herself weakening with each step.

_I committed adultery... I helped Alex cheat on his wife... and, gods help me, I don't regret it. _A slight wave of disgust in herself swept through her and she kept on walking, not wanting Paris to wait too long. She was already absent for almost an hour. He would surely be waiting for her.

Paris _had_ been waiting for her with more patience than most would have given him credit for. Given he DID have something to keep him busy. He had buried his face in her scent, feeling his heart race at every memory he could vividly reimagine in his mind. His fingers crept into the warmth that lingered on the soft sheets and his mind was going crazy with want again. He looked up when he heard the curtains rustle and finally realized that without Katri's heat, there would have actually been a chill.

Reluctantly, Paris slipped out of bed and put on a fire at the fireplace. Some time later, the log was crackling beautifully. Feeling like he should be doing something romantic for Katri, he took some blankets and pillows placing them by the fire. He took another cloth and wrapped it around his waist and covering his nudity, though it really did very little since the cloth hung extremely low on hips. Katri hadn't returned yet and he was getting antsy. He lay down on the blankets and pillows, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

_Where was she?_

Ten minutes later, he heard her light footsteps coming through the door and the bolt securing their fantasy to remain separate from reality.

"Alexander?" Katri called from outside of the bedroom.

"In here, love," Paris hollered back, twisting his body so that he was propping his torso up on one elbow. Katriana walked in and shook her head laughing. She just walked up to his side, placing the tray of food on the ground beside him as she sat down on his other side.

"Breakfast has arrived," she smiled, taking a piece of fruit and popping the cut piece into her mouth.

"AND it looks delicious," Paris replied, grinning as well, before pressing his lips to hers to savor the juicy sweetness of the apple.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" she whispered as he gathered her into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"That depends... Are you still naked underneath this robe?" His brown eyes looked up at hers and kissed her chin to distract her from his hand, which was slipping underneath the neck of the cloth.

"Yes..." she murmured, her head lolling to the side as his hand caressed her shoulder, pushing the silk away as he leaned in to kiss her skin.

"Then, yes, I'm insatiable," he chuckled. Katri sighed and smiled softly, as her own hands were at his upper arms, feeling the gentle shift of his muscles underneath his skin. Her fingers danced up across his shoulders and caressed his neck until both hands cupped his face as he remained in the crook of her neck.

"As much as I'd love to continue this... I'm actually hungry," Katri murmured, pushing his head away.

"For actual food?" Paris pouted, making her laugh again.

"For actual food," she kissed him again, before slipping off his lap and onto the blankets.

"Tease," he pouted before twisting onto his stomach and looking up at Katri as she ate a piece of cake. She was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, one arm holding her up as his chin rested on her knees. "You know, I'm hungry too..."

"Then feed yourself..." she muttered taking a sip of her tea.

"Cruel..." he muttered, kissing her knee and then reaching for a piece of fruit to pop into his mouth. His hand reached under the robe to touch her leg, his thumb gently stroking the skin.

"Sooo... I'm a cruel tease, am I?" She leaned back on her elbows and stared at him tauntingly. She bit on a fruit, watching his eyes darken at her action's sexual implications. She sat back up her hand trailing his spine, his face nuzzling in her stomach almost purring. "Ha... Am I the one half-naked teasing their lover with touches and gazes?"

"Yes," he grinned, tugging at the shoulder of her robe so that it fell to her elbow and her breast exposed.

"What do you know?" Katri smiled, cheekily. "I _am_ a cruel tease, aren't I?" She leaned over, her hand pushing Paris to his back, her other hand gently untying the knot low on his waist. Katriana could already feel the hardness underneath the cotton, and she licked her lips in anticipation. "And we haven't even gotten started yet!"

"Katri..." he started to say, warningly before he felt her fingers touch him and he gasped in surprise and pleasure. "... Don't... I'm too... Gods..." He grasped her wrist and glared at her from below, watching her mischievous smile widen. "I'm too close... not like this, Katriana."

"You're lucky I want to be with you when you come," she murmured, her hand slipping out of his clutches and trailing up his chest, appreciating the taut planes of smooth, ivory skin. "You're so bloody perfect..." Katri threw her leg over him and gently joined him on some journey over the cliff's edge. She wanted so desperately to fly right there with him and, as she slowly built her climax up with his, she smiled realizing that they just might have that flight within seconds of each other.

_This is wrong... What you're doing is wrong!, _the voice screamed at her but as she looked into Paris' eyes as they thrust into each other for that scant moment of ecstasy she knew _exactly _how she felt.

_I don't care... I have him... I love him... I don't care._

_You're going to get hurt._

The voices disappeared into a disappointed silence in her mind while her gasps and his moans filled the room.

"... Alexander!" she cried as her back arching up. His hands were clutching the small of her back and her backside and he thrust into her just as she climaxed, the tightness squeezing his own climax to occur. He had yelled her name out as well and they slumped into their own content pile as she slipped off of him and held tight to Paris' side. Katri couldn't help but feel satisfied at the pleased smile on his face when she stretched to kiss him on the chin.

"That was beautiful, Katri..." he murmured, holding her to him, reveling in the comfort and how right it felt that she was beside him and he was there, both giving each other the pleasure they both sought but his pleasant thoughts halted.

"Alex?..." she called from below, kissing him again, this time softly and tenderly. "Alexander, I love you."

"What?" he choked, his whole body freezing and backing away. Katri's caressing hands stopped and dropped, her eyes clouding in confusion. "You... You love me?!"

"Alex... Are you.. You... I mean, didn't you... Damn it..." she cursed, feeling her heart drop. She gathered the robe against her and she stood up, looking away. Paris scrambled to his feet wrapping the cloth around his waist again. He looked back at her, feeling just as confused by her confession.

"Katri... You LOVE me?!" His repetition of his disbelief and her words made her already broken heart shatter.

"Alexander, what in Zeus' name was last night about!?" she snapped her confusion dissipating to anger.

"Last night?! Last night was just last night! One night... I didn't think you actually loved me!" Paris answered, truthfully.

"You... you don't love me?" she choked.

"No..." he answered, shaking his head. "It was just one night... I thought you felt the same. She stepped back, her mouth gaping. Then, she snapped it shut and slipped her robe off, grabbing the _chiton _on the chair and slipped it on, not even looking at Paris. "Katriana..." His hand reached for her, but she stepped away from him, furiously.

"Don't touch me..." she almost yelled, wrapping the securing belt around her waist before storming out of the room.

"Katri!" he yelled wanting to go after her but cursed when he realized he couldn't walk around the palace with just a linen cloth.

Katriana was stomping down the stairs and racing out of the palace. What was there for her to do but run away from the one thing that just kept hurting? In her hurry, she barely saw Acacius running into the palace, looking for her.

"Katriana!" Acacius called, catching her as she was almost flying out of the palace. He had an amazing grin of happiness on his face but he fell on account of the tears dripping from her eyes. "Katri... What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she barked at him. "Now let me go." She struggled against his arms, fighting not only his grip but from the sobs that were threatening to break her.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" Acacius ordered, pulling her into one of the small rooms and away from prying eyes and ears.

"No!! Nothing is wrong!"

"Then you're just having a breakdown because NOTHING is wrong... What happened! Was it Paris?"

"Don't say that bastard's name in front of me!" she yelled, squirming under Acacius grip on her arms. "It's nothing! She closed her eyes, tiring from her struggle and immediately regretted it, because as the darkness enveloped her, even if for a moment, everything she was trying to hide broke forth as she opened her eyes again. She just fell limp against Acacius, her fists ceasing their pounding against his chest.

"What happened, Katri?" Acacius asked, his voice softening like Katri's demeanor.

"Nothing..."

"Don't you 'nothing' me..."

"No!" she interrupted. "You don't get it! That's what happened! Nothing! After TWELVE years!! It's all nothing!!" she screamed, pushing away and burying her face in her hands, falling to her knees as three years' worth of sobs began to wrack her body. "It was all going so well... I loved him and he loved me back.. At least, he said he did and then he left and he forgot me! HE FORGOT ME! Acacius, HE FORGOT ME..." Acacius kneeled down beside her, just realizing that Katri's avowal was going back in time. "He forgot me and brought someone else back.. and I wasn't good enough... and everything was just wrong... He didn't love me back. He didn't even see me anymore.

"Acacius, THREE years... three years of keeping the pain inside me and I was doing so well... He was with Helen... I tried so hard, Acacius. He was still in my heart but I learned to keep it under lock. It was fine.. I was fine... I tried so hard that I didn't even let myself feel anymore, else I would feel all the pain I felt when he left me..." Katri cries intensified and Acacius was almost fearful of how bad the shaking was. "Oh gods.. He left me... He really left me... He's not coming back and I still love him... and I don't get it... I just don't, Acacius... How could I be so stupid to think that one beautiful night could change all that? He's not coming back to me... He won't remember me... He never will and... I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't even... It actually hurts. I see them together... I even think it and my heart tightens... I can hardly breathe... My world starts to spin and my heart is just beating at me and killing me slowly and it REALLY hurts... And I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't! I don't want to! It's literally killing me... and I don't want to hurt anymore, Acacius."

They just sat there for only the gods know how long. Acacius gathered her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. His hands cradled her head as her whole body shook and wracked at her sobs and he felt a tear from his eyes as he felt the helplessness of the situation, not being able soothe her tears and ease away her pain. Even worse, he felt the guilt of knowing that he might have fed what had occurred last night. For years, he thought that Paris had been looking jealously at him and Katri because, deep inside the prince, he might have still felt the love that Katri felt for him. Obviously, he was wrong: Paris had probably only wanted to bed Katri. His eyes squeezed shut angrily and Acacius kissed Katri's head, rocking her to calm her down, humming a soft melody in her ear, knowing that no words could really pacify her but he knew something that might help... Someone.

"Shush, love... I know the perfect person to help you feel better..." Acacius murmured, kissing her forehead and forcing a smile on his face.

"No..." Katri hiccuped. "Hector and Andromache just had their wedding. I can't disturb them. And I might run into him. I don't want to..." She shook her head firmly against that idea.

"You misunderstand... I'm not talking about our newlyweds," he whispered, wiping away her tears and brushing away the hair that stuck to her face from how badly she was shaking.

"Then who? I don't know anyone else..." she mumbled. "And I still refuse to got farther into the palace..."

"We're not going to the palace. We're going to the Greek camps."

Katriana froze in shock. "The Greek camps?! I SURELY don't know anyone in THERE!"

"You do... One person, in fact..." Acacius tilted his head and felt his smile become a bit more genuine. Katriana looked at Acacius, trying to discern his meaning. "Katriana... I found Briseis."

* * *

**AN—**Hello to all! Hope you enjoyed! Now go review!!


	17. To Tell Myself That You're Gone

**AN—** Does Paris deserve major castration or what?

* * *

**My Immortal  
By BluWine**

Chapter 17: To Tell Myself That You're Gone

The sender of Paris' dreams was livid, throwing dirt into the calm waters that she saw Paris in. Her rich brown hair swayed in anger and her beautiful face was contorted with fury. Yes... she was very, very angry. It was as she looked when she had stormed the higher immortal's palace. The golden haired woman was sitting on the throne, watching smugly as her daughter in law glowered.

"Yes?" the woman asked, complacently. She fingered the hand mirror she held, admiring her reflection before setting it down.

"You evil bitch!! How can you do that to her?!" the brunette screamed. "If it were at all possible, I would kill you!! Have you no heart, no LOVE for any one... Any thing?!"

"Ha... Did you really think that your little daydreams were working?" the blonde scoffed. "My power was not even dipped into to stop your foolish meddling in my affairs. What's done is done, woman. You can do nothing to stop it."

The dark-haired immortal shrieked in frustration before turning away and leaving. The blonde bit her lip. In that brief moment of pure human outburst of emotion, the immortal deeply resembled the woman in Troy who was suffering her undeserved consequences of the goddess' promise and Paris' actions and words.

Acacius led Katriana through the streets, his arm around her waist as they went on to the gates, open for the first time in years. Katriana looked around and saw the bits of happiness the population of Troy was allowed to relieve itself in. There were celebrations everywhere, and for the first time, children were laughing and playing freely down the streets and outside the confining walls of the city. Beyond the wall were even more celebrators. Some children, she saw, were born in the midst of the war and were seeing the ocean and expanse of the mountains for the first time in their young lives. It almost cheered her up to see the wide eyes of the children, staring in awe at the power of Poseidon's waters... Almost.

They walked the stretch of beach and the people began to thin. The Greek camp was nearing and Katri could hear the loud revelry of the Greeks. She didn't really understand how Briseis could have survived... and for so long as well. She was terrified that she would only find an empty shell of the beautiful, bright priestess she had known so long ago. She stopped on the sand, and Acacius felt her halt.

"Acacius... I'm not sure... Not about this," Katri said, terrified of the figures dressed in black, dancing around fires, in the distance.

"Katri, will you please trust me?" Acacius asked, holding both hands in hers. "I've already been there. I'm not going to go so far as to say I've made some friends, but I've made connections at the least."

"They have killed your comrades! Your friends! OUR people! How can you fraternize with them like this? And so easily?" Katriana almost shouted.

"If you think that I don't honor the blood of my own brothers in war, then it was a mistake to bring you here..." Acacius snapped. "Go back on your own..."

"I'm not... I didn't mean it that way," Katri hiccupped, her hands clutching Acacius' arms. Her tears welled again, still vulnerable after that morning.

"Damn it..." he sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped... I'm just... Your little escapade with Paris hasn't left me without a bit of vengeful energy. Just... I'm not fraternizing with the enemy..."

"I know," she murmured, wiping away her tears and slightly lifting her chin up. "I'm sorry I'm being like this. I'll try to stop crying." Acacius frowned but knew there was no way to keep Katri from acting like her stupid stubborn self.

"You don't have to stop crying... you have the right to cry as much as you could possibly want..." Acacius whispered in return. "Why do you always have to act like you're strong?"

"Are we going to Briseis or not?" Katriana asked without acknowledging Acacius' question. He just sighed and took her hand leading her back to the Greek camps.

Immediately, Katriana felt the eyes of the Greeks fall on her. She was under their scrutiny and observation. She could tell that some were merely curious about her just like she was seen in yesterday's reception. Others, however, were less than honorable with their thoughts. The gleam in their eyes was evidence of that.

"They're staring at me," Katri said, lowly.

"I won't let them touch you," Acacius promised, tightening his hold on her waist and leading her past the Thessalian soldiers. Over a crest of sand were the forces of Ithaca, headed by Odysseus. Next to this group was the rowdiest of any set in that fleet: the Myrmidons. Katri was unnerved when they came to a stop at a hut in the Myrmidons' camp, leather strips hanging down for a door. There were soldiers' shields hanging on its walls. Only one of the soldiers could have caused such a great amount of casualties.

"This is Achilles' hut," Katri stated, knowing it to be true.

"Yes," Acacius said calmly. "I met him last night on the beaches... On the shallows, near your old house..."

"And he didn't kill you on the spot?"

"Surprisingly enough," Acacius nervously chuckled using his free hand to rub the nape of his neck nervously. "He mentioned some prisoners so I went with him to see if I could barter some of their freedom with some goods..."

"And you saw Briseis?"

"You could say that... yea..."

"What are you talking about? She's all right isn't she?"

"Let's just say our worry was unwarranted..."

"What?" Katri said confused but before she could say more, the soft accent of a long missed voice reached her ears.

"Katriana!" A girl... a woman now, really... had emerged from the great Achilles' home. Katri was surprised to say the least that Briseis looked healthy and well-cared for. Nothing like the way she would have thought that Achaeans would have treated their prisoners.

"Briseis..." Katri murmured, putting her arms around the missing priestess. They held each other for awhile, one happy to see the other, the other still surprised but Briseis' welcome presence was beginning to unwind the feelings she had managed to rein in some moments before.

When they finally let each other go, both had tears in their eyes, though Briseis mistook Katri's tears of pain to be of happiness.

"Katri, you have no idea how good it is to see you," Briseis whispered, cupping her friends face, and laughing and crying at the same time.

"I thought you died," Katri sobbed. "I thought we would never see you again... I thought... You were just gone and I didn't understand it." Katri shook her head and held Briseis' hands in her own. "And all this with Paris... I had to deal with it by myself. I thought you just couldn't come back!"

That was when Briseis began to realize that something else was wrong with Katri. She looked at Acacius and he just shook his head in regret. His hand was on the small of Katri's back. Even from the front, she could see that his hands were trying to soothe her.

"What happened with Paris? You said they were getting on fine..."

"I was wrong," Acacius said, regretfully.

"Come on inside, love. I have some tea brewing." Briseis tugged Katri into the hut but she felt her friend's resistance. "What's wrong?"

"This is Achilles' hut. Is he... Is he inside?" Katri asked, keeping her ground. "I don't understand. Why are you even allowed in there?"

"I'll explain inside, love. Promise," Briseis vowed and Katriana followed her in with Acacius close after.

Inside, Katriana settled on some animal skins serving as a bit of a couch. She had to admit that, though the pile smelled shady and it was obviously well-worn, it was comfortable, like it was a large comforting embrace, enveloping you from all sides as you sank into it. Briseis had poured her a cup of tea and had started to break the ice to explain what had gone on with her since her narrow escape.

"Agamemnon had tried to take me as a prisoner because, actually, Achilles had found me first when they had ravaged Apollo's temple. Agamemnon and Achilles seemed to have a falling out and a week after Achilles had taken me, Agamemnon took me for his own will..." Briseis said it with such bitter emotion that Katriana was surprised that her beautiful and always kind friend had such negative passion inside her. "He had handed me to men after he ignored me for almost a month. Achilles had only realized what had happened through Odysseus of Ithaca. I've never seen anyone so angry." Briseis squinted her eyes to remember the incident, Achilles cutting and slashing at the men that had meant to rape her and brand her with a hot iron 'alpha'. "He saved me... He never handled me roughly, never took me by force, fed me, kept me company, and tried to comfort me on my worse nights. I knew he couldn't let me go... But he made it livable... And it's strange..."

Katriana looked at Briseis, curiously. "What's strange? His caring?"

"No... Not that THAT is normal either, but being a Trojan? Shouldn't I HATE these men?" Katri tilted her head, in response but said nothing. "I should but I don't... I came from Troy and so I know that those soldiers are human only trying to do what is good for their country. If I didn't come here, I would have thought that the Greeks were horrible, hollow shells of men, who felt nothing but their kill. Don't get me wrong, there ARE men like that here, namely Agamemnon and his perverted pedophiliac of a brother, Menelaus... But many of them... They're still human. They fight for what they believe... Some because they're under Agamemnon's power and can't do anything about it. Actually, most of them are here for that reason. It's... strange. I don't hate them... Achilles included."

Katriana, strangely enough, found this easy enough to swallow and THAT Acacius couldn't understand. Didn't she just scold him for 'fraternizing with the enemy'? Now she looked almost like she approved of the way Briseis viewed the Greeks. There was something so strange and unnerving about this girl, Acacius thought. Like there was something more underneath her skin that no one else knew of and was guarded so fiercely and diligently that it was futile to even attempt to learn her secrets... Acacius knew. He tried for years and never even managed to crack those specific walls.

"I understand..." Katriana said. Briseis looked up and finally met Katri's eyes. Briseis was afraid that admitting she had feelings towards these people... Towards the one man that managed to even make her reconsider her celibate vows... and then break them entirely, would make her look shameful in front of Katriana. Acacius didn't understand the underlying subtlety of her story so Briseis wasn't very worried of him. Katri was a woman as well... She would see the emotions in her eyes and Briseis was glad that Katriana understood.

_You can't help whom you love... It's blood, Briseis. I could never condemn you for that, else I be a hypocrite._

"What of you and Paris?" Briseis asked, taking out some of the salted meats, breads, and cheeses in a chest for lunch as the day was getting late. Katriana turned away this time, her hand reaching out for Acacius'.

"Nothing surprising... He doesn't love me... as usual.... He loves Helen... as usual... Same old, same old," she lied but Briseis saw through it. Briseis took Katri's other side and they all sat there, curled up, ignoring the heat, as they ate and gave comfort to each other.

"Don't lie, Katri... You were sobbing when you got here... What happened?"

"Nothing..." she sniffed, popping a piece of bread with cheese in the middle into her mouth.

"Katri..." Acacius said warningly and she sighed, defeated.

With that, Katriana began to pour out everything in the last three years. Paris' slightly-heroic moment... The month in which he treated her like a princess... the grand suite that had become her home... His nearness and sometimes annoying earnest to do all he could to make her comfortable... The good things he's done, loving glances and protective embraces and all. However, it concluded with how his actions had put her emotions into turmoil. She had refused to talk about it, prayed that it would dissipate. She mentioned his constant tendency to forget her existence when he just glimpsed Helen... And she finished with last night... How he had so lovingly taken her virginity, showed her the very physical epitome of what it felt like to be loved and how he said that last night was purely a physical encounter... Strings unattached.

"... it was my stupid fault for being so weak," Katriana finished. "I couldn't bear to see it like that so I left... I ran and I didn't look back."

Silence befell them and the sun was already in its late afternoon position. Briseis looked horrified that Paris would even say such things. Acacius was staring out through a window and gripping his tin cup in his hand. Beside him, Katri could see that Acacius' indignant anger was causing the slight collapse of his cup, his knuckles white.

"I need to get back..." Acacius murmured. "I still need to check in for guard duty." His teeth were still clenched and he stood up stiffly, offering his hand to Katri's. She, however, shook her head and was a bit terrified at the thought of returning to Paris' presence.

"I don't want to go back..." Katri said.

"I'll keep you away from him, love. I promise. If he even comes within a kilometer of your sight, I'll personally make him pay, consequences or none," Acacius vowed. "You have no other place to go..."

"She can stay here!" Briseis exclaimed, eager for some female company. "Just for awhile." Acacius looked wary and even Katri was unsure.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Acacius asked.

"Yes... Achilles wouldn't let anything happen to us. THAT I promise," Briseis said confidently. Time was running out and he had to leave before he was set for retribution for tardiness. In this free time, that was NOT how he wanted to spend his days.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Acacius dropped to his knees and looked at Katriana, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "Because I promise to take care of you..." Katri looked up and saw Briseis and realized she should stay for both her own and Briseis' sake.

"I'll be fine... I'll return tomorrow night." She kissed his thumb and smiled at him.

"I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to pick you up understand?" She nodded and after briefly hugging Briseis, he made to leave.

"Umm... Acacius?"

"Yes, Katri?" Acacius turned to look at her. She bit her lip and was unsure about her request but, as petty as it was, and as stupid her attempt for revenge would be, she knew it would strike a nerve on Paris and so was compelled to at least try. "Astyanax... He'll ask for me..."

"Yes..." Acacius smirked, knowing where this was heading.

"Just... tell him that Alexander had made me cry and made me go away... That's all. No lies..." Katri said. Acacius had to let out a chuckle. This girl was simply amazing. Even in such a state, she had a weird sense of humor. He knew that Astyanax adored Katriana and would probably humiliate the prince at dinner, if he timed it correctly. He knew this was her form of revenge and he happily said yes and then left.

"Astyanax?" Briseis asked, confused, knowing nothing of her nephew.

The two women started to chat into the night, ignoring the outside world, so that their own private lives were synchronized. Briseis loved hearing about Andromache and Hector and their son, Astyanax, and his hilarious antics. Mostly it was Katriana talking about the insides of the city and the family Briseis left behind. Finally, in the deep of the night, the bonfires were lit and the warriors became simple humans, indulging in earthly pleasures.

Katriana and Briseis stepped out of the hut, when music began to play. The whole camp was in the midst of a party, alcohol being passed down through the people. Women were also present, probably young girls, eager for some foreign company after years of captivity in Troy. Briseis pulled her into the dancing crowd, and Katri felt her stress slip away as the beat began to pound with her heart.

Katri's eyes closed as her feet slipped through the sand and moved with the rhythm. The music was getting the best of her. She twirled and sang... clapped and laughed, barely aware of some eyes on her now. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to dance.

Katriana was in the middle of a pirouette when her body slammed into someone else's. Her eyes opened in surprise and she swallowed as the strong fingers gripped her hips. Her eyes looked up and saw blue eyes and blond hair, the face of one of the most beautiful men she'd ever laid eyes on but one of the coldest as well.

"Achilles," she exhaled. Katriana looked around and saw that her dancing had brought her away from Briseis. She looked up at the blond man again, a little unsure of herself. Achilles looked down at the dark haired woman, smiling down a bit in recognition.

"Katriana," he nodded. Katri gasped and tried to back away. "Don't act so surprised that I remember you. After your little incident in the forest, I couldn't possibly forget..."

"Katri!" Briseis voice carried out to them and Achilles' hold loosened.

"I take it they don't know about you?" Achilles murmured. "I've spoken with her... She's mentioned you. She doesn't know, does she?"

"Did you say anything?" Katri asked, quickly, her head snapping to him. Achilles spied Briseis' curls coming towards them but still out of earshot.

"You and I have similar origins, Katri. If only for that alone, I'll respect your decision for indiscretion," Achilles replied, gently. "Your secret is safe and hidden though I don't agree with its hiding."

"Thank you," Katriana said, ignoring his disapproval. "I was afraid you might have said something when I first arrived here..."

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you..." Her voice trailed when she saw Achilles beside her friend. "Oh! So you've met!"

"Yes..." Katri said, stepping up to Briseis and taking a cup from one of her friend's hand. "Very reserved man, this one..." Katri giggled and sipped some more of the alcohol she had a bit earlier.

"Should you be drinking?" Achilles asked, his eyes narrowing at how Katri gulped down her drink. "That's Greek vintage... Some of our strongest..." The comment was lost on her yet again. Ignoring others' comments seemed to be an ability she was a natural in.

"Let's make a toast..." Katri said, feeling the immediate effects of the liquor. Briseis and Achilles shared a knowing look and decided to indulge her. "You first, Briseis..."

"To better days, better men, and hopes that you won't be hanging a particular man by his family jewels anytime soon," Briseis smirked, laughing at Achilles' arched eyebrow.

"And you, Achilles?" Katri asked, taking a sip to Briseis' words.

"To not being that particular man," Achilles toasted. Katri fell on her knees laughing. "Who is it, by the way?"

"Alexander..." Katri answered, holding her cup up as a boy, coming around with wineskins for refills came by.

"By his family jewels, eh?"Achilles grinned, taking up a log and sitting in front of Katriana and scooted over so that Briseis could sit beside him instead of the ground. "What did he do?"

"Some god-awful things," Katriana grinned, another gulp going down her throat already. "You ever heard the story? About the prince who left a girl, promising his heart's return and then returning with a blonde TART on his arm? How the girl was devastated, shattered and broken by that prince?"

"Wasn't that Prince Paris?" Achilles asked, nursing his cup slowly.

"And I would be the girl..."

Achilles frowned and looked at Katriana, worrying about what she might do and what he knew she was definitely capable of calling to her side. He didn't know then but Katri had thought of that at the same exact time as he had. She bit her lip and tilted her head as she thought about the damage that she could potentially create... and knew that caring about Alexander so much inhibited that potential. She could never hurt him... No matter how much he hurt her. It was a sobering thought and it was killing her buzz throughly. In the tense silence, Briseis felt it her job intervene.

"Katri... You haven't made your toast..."

Katriana looked up and watched the moon over the cliffs of Troy, seeing its light reflect off of its rocky walls and the palace that glittered over the city. Inside, she knew Paris was eating his supper or near there. She raised her cup to the palace, her teeth gritted in determination...

* * *

Acacius had arrived with time to spare at the palace. With a few minutes to kill, he decided to take a walk through the palace for a glass of water in the kitchens. It was on his way there that he found Paris, frantically running through the hallways.

"Acacius!" Paris called from behind him. Acacius recognized the voice without turning and kept walking. He didn't want to talk to this bastard. "Acacius, I know you can hear me so stop!" Acacius froze reluctantly and turned to bow to his prince.

"What may I do for you, your highness?" Acacius forced.

"Where is she?" Paris demanded. "I know that you know where Katriana is... Tell me."

"I don't know where she is, your highness." Acacius shrugged. "If that is all, then I take my leave." He turned to the kitchens but Paris his shoulder, pushing him slightly.

"Don't you dare lie to your superiors," Paris snapped seeing through the lie.

"Superior to my arse maybe and even THAT is a stretch," Acacius scoffed, knowing he was damn near being hanged.

"How dare you?" Paris, this time, shoved Acacius, his balance staggering but catching himself before taking a fall.

"Look, your highness," Acacius said sarcastically. "On the subject of Katriana, my respect for you has reached six feet under." His green eyes were blazing with anger and his fists were clenched. Paris, feeling his own anger, stepped up.

"You know NOTHING about what happened between me and Katriana so stay out of it," he growled. "Now tell me where she is."

"I sure as hell am NOT telling you so stop bothering me, prince. I'm late for my duties. I think it ought to be time you start thinking about yours, don't you think?"

The comment struck Paris as if he were physically slapped. The comment was a double entendre and Paris understood all the meanings underneath it. It was only as Paris was struck frozen did Acacius escape feeling quite proud of himself. Now... to only find that little boy.

It wasn't really until after dinner that Acacius came across Astyanax. The adults were having drinks around the dinner table and the children of those present were simply left to run around and play outside. Acacius saw little Astyanax running around with a wooden sword, playing war with some of the other children. They were in the gardens and Acacius smiled at the little prince.

"I am Papa, warrior king!" Astyanax screamed running after some other boys. A little blond child had his own sword and was defiantly standing against Astyanax.

"I am a nasty Greek! Fight me!" Then he turned and ran. It was their version of battle: a mere game of tag with wooden swords and wounds that could only come as bad as a splinter or a scraped knee. Acacius swallowed the bitterness in his throat, wishing it remained that way but the wooden swords became sharp and wounds prove fatal. He thrust his head higher and waited for the prince to notice at the garden gates.

"Acacius! Acacius!" Fifteen minutes later, the running had wiped the boy out of his energy. Acacius looked down and saw Astyanax tugging at his skirt, and he smiled.

"Where's Auntie Katri?" Astyanax asked, his head tilting curiously. The little boy had observed the constant nearness of the two, realizing that if one was near then the other couldn't be too far behind. "She and me didn't have cakes."

"Well, princeling, your beautiful Auntie had to go away for awhile." He dropped down to his knee to level with the child.

"But I wanted to stay with HER tonight!" he whined, poking his wooden sword at the pillar. "Mama and Papa won't let me in THEIR room and Aunt Helen won't let me in hers ever... I want Auntie Katri."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but Auntie Katri NEEDED to get away..."

"Why?"

"Because... some stuff happened and it hurt your Auntie," he answered patiently.

"What happened?"

"Your Uncle Paris made her cry..." Astyanax took a step back confused.

"But Uncle Paris said you shouldn't make girls cry... He said he would never let Auntie Katri cry because he did that a long time ago and it made him sad so he won't do it again. Uncle Paris _promised._"

"Well, I guess he broke the promise..." Acacius slightly felt bad about turning Paris' own nephew against him... Slightly.

"Did he say sorry?"

"No..."

"How come no one's making him say sorry?"

"That's because no one will protect your Auntie Katri..."

"I can protect her!" Astyanax cried out, puffing up his chest. "I'm like my Papa. I protect the women and children of Troy." He stuck up his sword and Acacius grinned.

"So why don't you protect your Auntie Katri right now?" Acacius suggested.

"Fine! I will!"

The little boy began running into the halls. Acacius briefly looked at his partner and gave him the signal meaning he'd be right back. He wouldn't have missed this little performance for the world.

Acacius saw Astyanax going through the doors, sword raised high. The boy ran up the dining table and sharply jabbed his uncle in the stomach.

"What...?!" Paris jumped, holding his side. The boy had really dug in the sword and he wouldn't have been surprised if it left an actual bruise. "Astyanax!"

"Astyanax! Apologize to your uncle right now!" Andromache said, appalled at her son's behavior. She immediately scooped him up and frowned at him. "You don't do that, Astyanax."

"But Mommy," the boy griped. "He made Auntie cry and he promised he wouldn't do that anymore." Astyanax tried to wriggle out of his mother's arms and waved his wooden sword at Paris, who blanched at the child's words.

"What?" Andromache turned to Paris, scowling. "You said she was spending the day in the city..."

"I... Well, she did..." Paris stammered, taking a step back. _Caught._

"Mommy, make him say sorry!" Astyanax pouted.

"Paris?" It was Helen now who stood up and was looking at her husband curiously. Paris realized that all eyes were on him. He couldn't say a thing without incriminating himself and making matters worse. His mother and father especially, were frowning from their seats next to him.

"Mommy!!"

"Helen... It's not what it seems to be..."

"He hurt her, Mommy."

"What DOES it seem to be, Paris?" Her own frown was creasing her perfect face.

Paris was looking around desperately around and found salvation in Hector.

"That's enough..." Everyone silenced, except for the little whimper from over Andromache's shoulder. Hector had stood up his regal presence in full force. "Andromache, please take Astyanax... Paris, a word with you?" Paris nodded and turned away. He was already beginning to walk towards the doors when he felt a sharp object hit him on the head. He turned back again and saw Astyanax's face retreating, his tongue stuck out, angrily.

"Meanie!" the boy yelled as he exited. Paris looked down and saw the sword, picking it up before Hector's hands guided him out.

"Where's Katriana?" Hector said, straight off.

"I don't know," Paris answered leaning on the pillar outside the dining halls.

"What happened then?"

"It's none of your business," he snapped. He stalked off to a window, overlooking the Greek camps. There were fires there in the horizon, and if you listened carefully enough, you could hear the murmur of their songs. Paris wondered if Achilles would be one of those drinking merrily.

"Katriana is like a sister to me as well," Hector retorted. "She has been here beside me in the past three years, keeping me sane... Comforting me whenever I think that in one battle I couldn't possibly return to make it to yesterday's ceremony. She no longer just has you alone. Katri has me, Acacius, Andromache and Astyanax. _We_ are her family as well now so if you hurt her like I think you have then you have several people to answer to."

"Three years is a mere drop in the twelve Katri and I have shared," Paris scoffed.

"But one night can cause you to drop below us..." Hector countered. "With that intimate relationship came the ability to hurt her like no one else can... Now what did you do? Tell me, that maybe we can aid you in regaining her trust again."

Paris couldn't bear to look Hector in the eye. It was too near the surface still, too close for comfort and able in hurting Paris if he thought about those consequences. He had to get one answer though.

"Katri loved me?" Paris asked, turning slightly to Hector. He was greeted by silence at first.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Answer me this and I'll answer everything else... Katri loved me?"

"Yes," Hector murmured in answer.

"For how long now?"

"Years... You know this, Paris... She's been in love with you since before we even went to Sparta... BEFORE you met Helen..."

"Bloody... hell..." Paris cursed.

"What?"

Paris refused to answer. He was trying to drown away what he was starting to realize again... He strained to hear the sounds of the camps beneath him and the wind seemed to be carrying one conversation.

_'To better men...'_

'_To not being that man...'_

_'Alexander...'_

Paris' eyes shot open in shock. His name was being whispered by the wind and it was strangely bearing the voice of the woman he had basically ripped the heart of.

"Do you hear that?" Paris murmured.

"Hear what?"

'... _The girl was devastated, shattered and broken by that prince?'_

'_Wasn't that Prince Paris?'_

'_And I would be the girl...'_

"Those voices..."

'_Katri... you haven't made your toast...'_

Paris' blood was running cold. That voice was unmistakably Briseis, but that was impossible.

_'To Alexander...' a bitter voice replied. 'To tell myself that you're gone...'_

The winds stopped and Paris felt his heart stop at the sound of the voice, so cold in his ears.

"I think..." Paris stuttered. "I think I finally did it..."

"What?" Hector asked worriedly.

"I think I finally made her break... I think I finally lost Katri..."

* * *

**latebloomer04 - **If you couldn't tell, I DO love the song. haha. The only downside is that there are so many song fics out there on My Immortal that i just get swamped...:(

**Larrikin - **My computer was acting up when you MSN messengered me so I send my apologies. I didn't mean to seem rude. My connection was just acting up so I'm sorry. I would have loved to talk to you though.

**rose-eye-blonde91** – stupid eyes make me forgive him in a heartbeat. I HATE it. Urgh... But this time he has to WORK for the forgiveness.. muahahhaha!

**Chibi **- I hope by 'sorta' you meant that you hated Paris' behaviour... Because I would be broken hearted myself to find that you didn't actually like the chapter. :( haha kidding. If you didn't find that you liked it all that much, tell why next time. If you actually liked it, then thank you. :)

**yuki **- Here go! Hope you liked it... And I hope the Briseis thing did well in your eyes.

**amanda** – THANK YOU! Your compliments were very appreciated this side of the computer! You have no idea... Thank you so much. You, and reviewers like you, make my day!

**Nevasaiel **– That comment was pretty cold,wasn't it? But Happily Ever After eh? Haha... Am I REALLY able to do that? We'll see. Actually, know what? The ending's already typed and ready! I just need to type everything between the chapter now and then. HOPEFULLY you won't think it's crappy!

**Shells** - Oh EVERYTHING is still being connected, which is why updating's been a little slow. WHY OH WHY DID I EVEN LET THEM SLEEP TOGETHER!! Threw off my whole bloody execution of the plot!! But yea... everything still working out perfectly. I just need to actually think about what's going to happen between now and the ending.

**babyg2988** - ooo Paris hunting! Sounds fun... I'm going more for tranquilizer gun though... Pan is too damaging. DAmn those eyes... Even when he's an idiot I forgive him

**pierced-belly-button** - 0o wow... that was HARSH... hahaha. Okay, so he WOULD deserve to be hung by his testicles... And in case you didn't notice, Briseis' toast was play on your review. Hehe. Tribute to my awesome reviewers.


	18. But Though you're Still With Me

**

* * *

AN—** Before I even start writing, I just want to say sorry for the wait. This is another one of those chapters that keep vying for the top spot when I sort my file list by size and holidays have long been over making me busier than usual. Bleh!

**Lady Vendea. **Are you serious?! Katriana is the Greek translation of your name?! I _made it up!_ I had no idea it had actual Greek connotation until you mentioned it and I looked it up. There ARE reasons to why I chose Katriana to be revealed in chapter 25, I think?, but it was more word play. It sounded a bit like Katherine or Katrina but I seriously, truthfully, absolutely had no idea that it was a real name. A bit like the name Adena that I gave to a character I have in "Things Change", my PotC story. I thought it was just a word I made up and only about three months afterwards did I find out it was the name of an Native American tribe...

* * *

**My Immortal**  
**By BluWine**

Chapter 18 : But Though You're Still With Me 

A not-so-pleasant ache was making Katri's head hurt. She turned slightly and saw the well-muscled back of a man... A thought came through her hung over brain that she could see the man's back and her eyes trailed down the muscles and saw that whatever he wore was slung extremely low...

"Oh gods... What did I do last night?" she muttered, sitting up and grimacing. She felt her body move against the cotton of her underdress and she sighed in the relief that she wasn't naked... Though the man beside her could DEFINITELY be considered naked... _Wow... what a butt..._

"Katri... You awake?" a voice whispered from the door.

"Briseis?" Katriana answered back. She crawled to the door and met Briseis as she was stepping in.

"What's wrong? Are you hung over?" Briseis laughed, helping Katri up to her feet.

"That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

"What did I DO last night?!" Katriana groaned.

"Nothing too horrifying, I'd say."

"Are we too hardpressed to be asked breakfast of?"

"Nah... Come on out. We have some eggs cooking over the fire and we have some company you might enjoy."

"Company? I don't do well with company when I'm so smashed," Katri replied.

"Trust me, okay? You'll like this man." Briseis grasped Katri's hand and was about to pull her through the door when Katri's senses kicked in.

"What? A man?! Briseis, no! Absolutely not! You are not setting me up!" Katri snapped.

"Oh, calm down, you silly cow. I'm not trying to play Eros... Just trust me. You'll like him." Katri frowned but agreed to go out.

By the fire was a man, not so elderly but definitely wisened by age. Brown locks covered the man's face as he ate his food, hunched over. There was something so humble about the man that Katriana still had to even see the face of, but at the same time, the regal aura surrounding him was unmistakable. Finally, he looked up and smiled at the two women.

"Ahh... You must be Katriana," the man grinned. "Briseis has told me a lot about you."

"Katri, this is Odysseus... king of Ithaca."

"Your highness," Katri curtsied.

"Oh... none of that." Odysseus had scooted over to the side and made room for Katri. "Please... come sit down. You must be hungry."

"Thank you." Katri had never really felt so intimidated by anyone before. However, Odysseus just had such a grace about him that she had to blush at his smile.

"So..." Odysseus handed Katri a plate. "Briseis has talked about your love of books?"

Katriana nodded.

"Well, though you probably think of me as a stupid Greek, I would like to think my affinity to the written word has enlightened me enough to hold a decent conversation on literature..."

Katriana laughed at the comment but still refused to speak.

"Come now... What say you, Katriana? Not to offend my comrades..." Odysseus' voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "... But not many know how to read. It'd be nice to talk with someone not as obsessed with their physique as the condition of their books."

Katriana just smiled in accord.

"Katriana, a conversation should involve the speech of two people, don't you think?"

Katri nodded, silently, then laughed at the king's raised eyebrow. "Of course..."

"Ahh! And she speaks, thank the gods! So tell me, who is your favorite writer?"

"Sophocles..."

"A lover of tragedy, then..."

Briseis looked on, satisfied that her instincts were correct. Katriana had always been interested in books, having been taught how to read by her mother, she'd been told. Odysseus, in Briseis' time in the camps, had been a source of civility and intellect. Since the very first conversation she had with the king, Briseis had been convinved that such a man would prove to be fascinating for Katriana. She had been right. Taking a plate, she went back into the hut to bring food in for Achilles. Quietly, she crawled over to the warrior's side, food in hand and gently woke him up.

"Hmmm... Food?" Achilles mumbled, peeking out through slits.

"Breakfast..." Briseis felt Achilles' hand on her hip, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not kissing you until you wash your mouth..."

Achilles' eyes opened a millimetre more and grinned at her. "Since when has YOUR orders been superior to mine? I don't really remember ever having that transition.'

"Oh, I'd like to think they always were. I just indulged you until you had no idea that I had you wrapped around my little finger..." Briseis smiled. Achilles opened his eyes completely and took both her hands in his.

"You saved me. Did you know that?" Achilles murmured, his emotions getting the best rein they had ever received on him.

"You would have saved yourself, at one point. You would have gotten tired of this... Realized that it was all for nothing..."

"No," Achilles interrupted. "I wouldn't have and you know that and I don't want to lose this, Briseis."

Briseis looked confused for a second. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want to lose this, Briseis," Achilles repeated. "Come with me back home. Back to Greece..."

"You mean after the war?" Briseis asked.

""No, I mean after the Olympics... Enjoy some time with your family... Enjoy it with Katriana but afterwards, I want you to come with me."

"I... I couldn't. I couldn't possibly..."

"Yes you can."

Was this what Katri was talking about? Well, mine has blue eyes... And they're piercing. A lot icier... Nothing of that soft, warmth that Katri's always on about with Paris... But most definitely, the same effect. How could I possibly say no?

* * *

"Where's Paris?" Helen asked Hector as he came into the sitting room of the palace, that same morning.

"Paris? Not a clue," Hector shrugged, going to the shelves where Andromache had claimed she had left a scroll of some sort.

"You were talking to him last night." Hector froze midstretch and dropped his arms to look at Helen. He had long lost his animosity towards the woman for stealing his 'sister's' intended but he never lost his indignance. Civility was called for, however, though, warmth was a little too much to ask for. But after hearing what happened last night.... He had nearly thrown Paris through the window...

"That was last night. I assumed he went home to you," Hector replied.

"He didn't return last night. He didn't come to bed."

"I haven't the faintest idea where the boy is. If you'll excuse me, I have a wife to attend to."

"What did he do to Katriana?" Helen asked abruptly before Hector could leave.

"That's not for me divulge, milady."

"Why does everyone do that?!" Helen stomped angrily. She threw a teacup she was holding down to the ground and heard it shatter but never minded it. "Everyone gives me these evasive answers when it comes to Paris and Katriana. Why don't I have the right to know what is going on with my husband?! I am a part of this family now! I will not be treated like a child who needs not know the problems around the household. I'm a grown woman! I can handle obstacles!"

"That is not why I evade answers."

"Then why is it?"

"It's not my information to divulge!" Hector snapped. "Ask your husband! Don't just sit on your arse waiting for him to stroll in so you could scold him like a child. Not like he wouldn't bloody deserve it but for Zeus' sake stop acting like a petulant child!"

"Will you at least please tell me what made Astyanax act up last night?"

"No..."

"Stop acting like I'm stupid! I know it has something to do with that Katriana girl, the stupid little whore..." As soon as the words left her lips, Helen cowered, seeing the anger evident in Hector's eyes. His fists had clenched and she knew that without the self-discipline the man had on himself, he would have very likely hit her.

"You are VERY lucky I don't harm what I've been born to protect..." Hector growled. "But let me hear you say such abominations against Katriana again and you might not quite be as lucky again."

"Is that a threat, my prince?" Helen asked, haughtily.

She had expected for Hector deny it but he just leaned closer to her, his eyes boring into hers. "Yes."

Hector left without another word, leaving Helen to brood in her anger.

* * *

Where was she? That was the one thing that Paris was thinking for the 13 hours and 17 minutes that he was awake last night, standing vigil at Katriana's balcony... The one that overlooked the city and where he could spy her coming into the palace. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, he had bags beneath his eyes. Now the sun was up and Paris was stiff and yet he still remained watching, ignoring the deep beating in his heart and the worry that was creeping into it, when he didn't know where Katri was.

Helen had crept into the room, still sulking, and realizing that Paris would be where she didn't want him to be. She saw him at the 'whore's' balcony, probably watching for her return.

"What happened last night?" Helen asked, blatantly to the point.

"I think you know," Paris said, contritely, bowing his head. He was expecting his wife to look for him and knew sooner rather than later she would find him.

"You slept with her? The girl you've always claimed to be your sister and nothing more and nothing less?" Helen asked almost indifferent.

"You still need to ask?"

"I need you to say it."

"Yes... I slept with her."

"Do you love her?" the question made Paris retreat back into the memories of yesterday morning.

"No... No, I don't." He said with a lot less conviction that he had said it with yesterday.

"You don't sound very sure." Helen sneered.

"I am sure..."

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"Because I couldn't handle the temptation. It was there and I couldn't stop it from happening."

"She led you to her bed?"

"No..."

"She asked you to her bed?"

"No..."

"Everyone in this bloody house acts like I'm stupid!" Helen shrieked. "You love her, don't you!! I can see it in your eyes. You wouldn't be here if you didn't!!"

"I don't love her."

"Liar!" Paris didn't answer anymore. He turned back to the city and just listened to helen's heavy breathing. "Fine! Rot in your silence. I care no more for your lies, but don't you dare invite yourself into my bed again!"

So he stayed in his seat... watching... for someone who wouldn't return...

The month passed. Helen was scorned and wrathful. Acacius was silent. Paris was passionately furious. Andromache, Hector and Astyanax were remarkably amused by Paris' anger. They thought he deserved every piece of misery that he looked like he was in. They wanted to know, though, where she was and Acacius was adamant about keeping his information quiet. The peace had left a sort of tension that was more or less just as bad as before ever since Katriana's disapperance.

Katri had chosen to stay in the Greek camps, finding a friend in Odysseus and Achilles. She was at ease most of the time, except when some of the Myrmidons and the young Patroclus. He never seemed to adhere to either woman, Briseis or Katri, finding them a hindrance to Achilles warrior spirit. Patroclus was never proven more correct than when the first battle after the peace had occurred... and Achilles had planned to leave.

There was chaos in the Myrmidon camps and it was not preparation for battle but for leave.

"Why?! You won't tell me why!" Patroclus yelled as Achilles surveyed the camps' progress.

"You are either going with me or your not." Achilles' answer was simple and quiet to Patroclus' complicated frustration.

"Is it because of Briseis?"

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone and pack?"

"Is it because of Briseis?"

"Yes." Patroclus pursed his lips and stomped off.

"Will he be all right?" Briseis asked, worriedly. She looked back at the soldiers marching at the distance towards Troy and her worry increased ten-fold.

"He'll be fine. He's young. He doesn't understand some things yet," Achilles replied. He took Briseis hand and continued packing while Katri hung in the background and waited for Briseis to have one last goodbye before she left for Greece... which was in several hours... but fate wouldn't have it. It would only result in what could have been a favorable ending so Briseis couldn't leave... So Fate used Hector's fallng blow and Patroclus' need to prove himself to his more established cousin to cease such a happening.

Katri and and Briseis were in the hut, laughing and half-crying at their inevitable separation when Achilles barged in, his eyes mad with fury.

"Achilles! What's wrong?" Briseis asked. She saw his hands, wet with blood but she was confused... He wasn't fighting so who's blood is this?

Achilles couldn't touch her. The moment he had seen Patroclus' dead body being dragged onto the beach, he had come up with a plan. Take Briseis to the walls... kill her at the gates and leave her to bloody Trojans... The moment he saw her though his anger got averted to Katriana. Someone to whom he didn't have real attachment to...

"Achilles!" Katri gasped in pain when Achilles grabbed her arm and literally dragged her to his chariot. His rein fell to her hair, knowing that that grip would prove to be more effective. He ignored her screams to let her go. He ignored Briseis. All he knew was that he was going to have his vengeance against the man that killed his only family left.

"Come..." Achilles ordered.

Katri didn't have much a choice when her tears of pain was pricking her eyes as he pulled at her hair. She couldn't fathom the change between the man so affected by his love for Briseis and this man she saw now, so affected by his grief for Patroclus.

"Let me go," Katri sobbed, holding on to his wrist to keep him from pulling so hard.

Achilles ignored her. He repeatedly screamed the man's name, calling him, taunting him through the thick Trojan walls. It wasn't until heads began to appear at the royal box at the head of the gates.

"Hector! You took something I care about... I think I can take something of yours?" Achilles mocked.

He pushed Katri to her knees than brandished a knife that made a glare in the sun. Then he pushed the sharp edge to Katri's neck...

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn... hahaha Angry that it's a cliffhanger? I thought so. Heheheh.. I'll probably rewrite this later to incorporate the line but not right now... I think you guys need an update more than this need to incorporate the line.

**Review Responses**

**Bloomy Angel. **Thank you for reading! Luv you for it. And yea... I was waiting for this review. Hahaha I would have been very surprised if you still liked Paris after that last chapter.

**Musumegokoro.** The thing about her being helpless is that she attracts trouble... like now... hehe. 

**rose-eye-blonde91. **It's ALWAYS the cute ones. Don't we ever learn?! I guess not.

**Dessdiana. **Who they are WILL be revealed. I Promise you!!!

**Nevasaiel. **THANK YOU! I'm glad that you liked how it flowed. It's hard nowadays, with schooling and all that to bother me so mch. And yea.. hows about YOU update someday soon? taps fingers on the table waiting!!

**Yuki. **Astyanax! My comedic relief. .grin. gotta love the kid.

**Amanda. **Wow... you people make me tear in happinesss. Thank you so much. All the compliments make my day. And I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much.

**babyg2988. **The wooden sword thing is just my favourite part. I love it. Hahhaha. Probably my favourite scene in the whole story.

Chibi. Haha.. hyooo.. thank goodness for that. I'm a bit paranoid. Thank you for the compliments though. 

**Larrikin. **Hahaha... I have glowing replies?! .tear. yay! Oh much about Achilles... hahah the butt scene. I had to refer to it somehow didn't I?

**NovemberWind. **Updating as fast as I can.

Shells. Yea well but.... Immortal or not... (Not saying that you're right) She does attract trouble doesn't she. 

**Maren L P. **Astynax is cool. I love him. And I wish I could say more about his fate right now... but hehehe.


	19. I've Been Alone All Along

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the glowing reviews. And I'm sorry it was such a cliffhanger. (Not really :evil grin:) Call me a masochist but I loved being threatened with death if I even PONDER killing anyone off. Oooo boy. Here it comes…. Hehe.

* * *

**My Immortal  
****By BluWine**

**Chapter 19: I've Been Alone All Along**

"Stop!"

Achilles looked up and saw Paris at the gates… Which surprised anyone who saw. Paris was spineless, selfish… the reason for an unnecessary war… And here was the cowardly prince, tentatively approaching a frantic warrior with a knife to a woman's neck when no one else would.

"Paris…" Hector grumbled from his position above the gates. He immediately ran down, not even noticing Andromache's worried glance.

"Please… Don't…" Paris pleaded. He took a step forward and Achilles' grip on Katri's hair tightened.

"Uh…" She grunted shifting her weight to try to ease the pressure.

Helen looked from above the walls and pursed her lips. A month and Paris hadn't even tried to apologize, and simply wasted away on the sheets of a woman who wouldn't return to him. She may have been a fool to let him sleep with others, namely Katriana, but she wasn't a fool when she saw the devotion in Paris' eyes as he looked down the great Achaean. He wouldn't do this for just anyone. In fact, Helen doubted if Paris would still risk his life for her now. Everything seemed to have changed.

"It's not her fight. This fight is between you and me," Paris reasoned. "Don't hurt an innocent in all this."

"Patroclus was an innocent in all this," Achilles yelled. "And yet he died at YOUR brother's hands!"

"He was in the battle! He knew what could happen in there but he still made the choice to fight." Paris replied.

"And SHE was in my hut… SHE knew what could happen in there but she STILL made the choice to stay," Achilles grinned, maliciously. Paris visibly blanched, immediately thinking what Achilles was baiting him to think. "Oh, yes… I see I've hit quite a tender spot, haven't I. I know all about it…"

"That has nothing to do with this…" Paris growled. "Just give her back to me…"

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have me to answer to…"

"Oh, you must be able to do better than that," Achilles guffawed. "I can beat you even without a blade while you are in your best armor." He pulled harder on Katri's hair until she was standing on her toes, clutching at his wrist and sobbing. "I'm beating you right now."

Off in the horizon, Paris spied the line of horses marking the audience appearing at the distance. A chariot was slightly ahead and Paris knew that Agamemnon was there as was Menelaus.

"What can I do to make you give her back to me…"

"I don't negotiate with cowards and princes," Achilles sneered.

"Well, I believe I'm a prince but I think all negotiations should be done with me so I ask you release Katriana," Hector called from the gate. Acacius was a step behind, glowering, his own anger at himself for trusting Achilles with Katriana beyond measure. Hector was dressed in well-worn armor, dented and rusty, and his sword was recently used, blood still staining its blade.

"Oh… Prince Hector…" Achilles grinned, throwing down Katriana. She fell face first into the dust and she immediately scrambled up to run. "How lovely of you to come."

Paris didn't know what hurt more. In retrospect, thinking that it was his fault that Katri was near burnt to a crisp was pretty painful in itself but this moment seemed to have hurt more. Regardless of what just took place between the two, Paris had risked his life to save Katriana. Truth be told, he expected her to run into his arms and thank him profusely, telling him that her love for him would never die and was even stronger now. He expected at least a glance or a smile.

What truly happened was the moment Katri had momentum to move, she ran past Paris and straight into Acacius. She didn't take notice of him. She didn't look, and much less, smile at him. His presence was completely ignored and it almost nearly destroyed him inside to think that his foolish mistake of sleeping with her had destroyed his one connection to his past.

Paris walked up to Acacius and Katriana who were huddled against the wall inside Troy. Katri seemed to have trouble breathing and was clutching the collar of Acacius' tunic and his hands cradled her head gently, keeping her close to his body.

"You're safe. You're fine. I'm here and I swear I'll never let him touch you again…" Acacius murmured but loud enough for Paris to hear as well.

"Katri, are you okay?" Paris asked, reaching out to smooth away the dust in her dark hair.

"Of course she's not okay, you stupid prat," Acacius snapped, twisting his body to protect Katri's from Paris. "She just had a knife to her neck and you ask a stupid question if she's okay…"

"Where's Hector?" Katri asked, her eyes wide looking up. Acacius' angry green eyes softened at her questioning stare. "Why isn't he inside?"

"He's gone to fight Achilles…" Acacius answered.

"What?! No! He can't! Achilles is too strong. Doesn't he understand that?" Katri shrieked trying to breakaway and run to the gate again but Acacius grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her back. "He won't win!"

"I'm not letting you go back out there, do you hear me? I'm not!" Acacius snapped. Katri wrenched her arms away, breathing heavily and angrily. Instead of staying beside him, she ran for the stairs. If she couldn't stop the fight, then she would watch it… Then pray to the gods that the prince remain protected.

"I thought I already killed you this morning," Hector murmured, taking out a heavy sword against the mighty Achilles.

"You obviously thought wrong." Achilles took out his heavy spear, a shield to match its strength on his other arm.  
For I'm still here."

"I curious, though, who it was that I _did _manage to slay…."

"He was my family, you arrogant prince!" Achilles was the the first to strike, slamming his shield against Hector's. It was only meant to play with Hector, however.

_Above the walls, Katriana and the royal family watched with bated breath the fight before them. It was near crucial to win this battle and what victory! Achilles's death in the hand of a Trojan! Their names would live on forever in history!_

_Katriana was much more short-sighted. She knew the strength of the Achaean, and just wanted Hector to survive._

_Acacius was holding Katri's hand. He could feel her apprehension radiating from her back and he immediately began to rub the back of her neck, trying to ease away the tension from her muscles. He wasn't up to his old tricks again. He just wanted Katri to relax, but it still had the same effect on Paris._

_Paris was glowering again, sulking in his mind as his heart feared for the brother he'd come to love. In the corner of his eye, he saw Acacius begin to rub his fingers smoothly over Katri's neck and he scowled._

_Helen saw this expression of Paris' face and shook her head in disbelief. If this wasn't the best example of Paris' love for Katriana, she didn't know _what_ was. It was so obvious, and she slumped into her chair, feeling so disconnected from the battle in front of her. She just wanted to block out the world around her. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to._

Hector threw back the attack, surprising Achilles with his own strength. The reversal made Achilles stumble but he caught his footing without breaking a sweat. His spear attacked this time. Achilles' weapon struck Hector on the side but the next four missed, hitting only his shield again.

_Watching these two giant warriors fight wasn't something she expected when she left with Paris. Helen thought that a quick skirmish would be all that Agamemnon would need to deter him. The walls were too strong, impenetrable by anything the Greeks had… even that monster, Achilles. Now everything was so much harder. They were so persistent. They wouldn't leave her be._

Now, Hector was poised to fight. It was a lunge and thrust, one after the other. He knew he couldn't win by brute strength. He needed to use the resources before him. He managed to make a hit powerful enough to send Achilles back and as Achilles recovered, Hector kicked up the dust. Achilles growled, trying to desperated to wipe away the irritant. Hector took the advantage, stabbing at Achilles, scoring first blood as his blade swiped at the great warrior's shoulder. What gave Achilles time was Hector's surprise when he could have sworn he saw the wound close and heal right before his every eyes. Achilles attacked again, making Hector fall onto her back. Before the spear could run through his head, Hector rolled away.

_Helen looked at Paris, wondering when he stopped caring about her… Well, at least stopped loving her. He used to adore her every move, every word… But now… only when she could look him in the eye could she draw him away from his distractions. It wasn't all bad, though._

_Paris was growing up to be a good man. A long shot from the sixteen year old she met some years ago. Now, turning twenty, he's become an accomplished archer. He was able to put up a fight on the battlefield though he was still considerably unskilled. His intellect had bloomed into something to be impressed by. He was growing up so well. Now, it was not only the love of the most beautiful woman that he could brag about but his mind, strength and body, for he had also filled out qute nicely._

The sand had nearly handicapped him, irritating but not completely blinding him. Hector shook his head and jumped up to his feet again.

Achilles grinned. It was like playing with his mice, toying with them before he went in for the kill. It was fun, taunting the prey till they tired of the games, and the predator would tire of it as well. Until then, Achilles would just fight, jumping up to bring down his spear with the most force as possible.

_Paris took Helen away from everything she hated. Made to wed at such an early age… to a man old enough to be her grandfather and to man that she didn't know either. She remembered being told that she was to marry the king of Sparta. Her demeanor was calm and accepting, everything a lady of her stature should have been but in her mind, she was kicking and screaming bloody murder._

_She turned to Katri. Her envy was enormous, to love whom you chose, and to have the choice of two upstanding men… even if one of them was an idiot and didn't realize that he loved her. She turned again. Helen was not going to let herself fall into the sadness that was overwhelming her. It was not her way to be uncompliant about the hurdles of her life. Her beauty was both a blessing and a curse… but each passing day it became more of the latter._

Was it possible to further complicate this fight? It was hard enough as it was but now, Achilles had managed to hit Hector… hard… and his shield was now too far from reach. The spear had knocked it out of his grasp and he was now in mortal danger. The fight was even more disadvantageous to Hector who wasn't immortal as Achilles was to begin with.

"Come on, prince! You are the most skilled warrior of your city. Is this all you have to give?" Achilles laughed.

Hector gasped for breath. He made his way into a safety zone, away from a spear's strike. It was futile to trade words now. Every breath, he needed for this fight, if he even wanted to survive.

'_Please don't let him die. Father… please,' Helen prayed to Zeus. She had her own connections to the gods and it was rarely answered. It seemed that Leda was only a brief fling. She should have known that… realized it. Zeus would never answer her prayers… but she had grown attached to Hector, regardless of his sometimes hostile treatment of her, he protected her… _

Block… thrust… thrust… block… block… block. The attacks were coming now. Hector was losing his strength.

_He was in a battle to the death because of a war that started for the love of the most beautiful woman._

The spear was at his right… right… top… block stab…. Reflect strike… _This is no man…_ Left… right… left… left…

_Helen just wanted him to live… _

Hector just needed to survive… Achilles took to the right one more time before wearing away at his left yet again.

_To see his little boy live for another day… _

He couldn't leave Astyanax just yet.

_Hold Andromache one more time… _

He couldn't leave Andromache a widow just yet… His strength was draining like the sands of an hourglass. Grain by grain, he knew that he was that much closer to death. All he could think of was that he needed to survive this day…

Just survive…

_Just live…_

Just…

"_NO!"_

Helen's eyes shot up and she saw Katriana, her hand outstretched as if trying to reach for Hector. That was when Helen realized that the battle was over.

Achilles with his chilling blue eyes and long blond hair was standing over Hector's body, his spear embedded into the dead Prince's skull. Blood was pooling at the sand beneath Hector's head, chest about to collapse underneath the Greek's unyielding step.

It was over. Katriana broke into sobs and reached for Andromache who was watching the whole spectacle beside her. The new widow was frozen and didn't dare move. Acacius went to Katriana keeping her up as she herself held onto the princess.

Princess…

The thought came into Katriana and she realized that as she looked at Andromache's unmoving eyes, that they've only been married a month. The gods had only blessed their union for only a little over 30 days. It was unfair… It was completely and utterly unfair.

How could the gods break this perfect couple apart especially when their child was sleeping in the palace at that very moment?

Helen closed her eyes and didn't look up. She felt the pain of losing a loved one. She felt a tear coming down her cheek. Would there be anyone for her, to comfort her, to prove to her that she's not alone in her pain when she looked up?

Helen looked around with blurred eyes. Priam was nursing his grief as Paris comforted his mother. Acacius held on to Katriana as she held Andromache. She looked to another side but the guards were solemn in their own remorse… and no one was there to comfort her.

_Ha…_ she though, miserably, standing up and wiping away the tears she never allowed an audience for. _I've been alone all along, haven't I._ With that, she left the walls for her chambers.

* * *

**AN—**I didn't want to! I didn't!! But it was inevitable… You have no idea how sad I am now.

**Review Responses**

**dae.** I'm so sorry for the lack of updating... But my other stories have been musing and I need to spread my attention, right? :grin:

**amanda.** Hopefully... :sniff: you won't be too depressed. It's just that... He died... and i wish I didn't have to write it but... :sniff: Everyone's dying!

**Nevasaiel.** Hopefully, Hector's death wasn't too hard to follow. And reality. :sigh: It does suck a little... And all those heart troubles... :sigh: My own are a little irking. Guys just suck in general.

**Trojan Nag.** Katri?! Dying?! Never!! JK... I might.. hehe

**Chibi.** Update here! And your optimism was just contagious. The happy was just all over the chapter.

**Lady Vendea.** haha... Or I'm just that forgetful maybe? I probably heard it and completely don't remember it... With my cluttered mind, I wouldn't be surprised.  
**  
onelostdream.** PARIS IS AN IDIOT! That or... :grin: stuff... haha. I LOVE being omniscient. And Briseis is just a woman as bad as that sound. In Achilles' hernia moment, as you so lovingly put it, would have probably gotten her killed.

**Maren L P.** Astyanax! Poor him! An orphan at three... I didn't even realize that till the end of the chapter writing!

**Shells.** DID YOU JUST sAY THAT YOU WANTED HER TO DIE??!?!? My beloved Katriana?!?!

**yuki.** Helen needed a little sympathy I think. Which is what this chapter is for... Hopefully you like her a little better?

**Ara7.** You can't stand em but I LOVE writing em.

**pierced-belly-button.** Paris is still slightly wuss-ish. Wait in a coupla chapters though.

**Larrikin.** UPDATING! You good now? Hope you liked it.. Minus the whole Hector dead thing...

**Honolulu.** Haha.. Well how's that for a continuation? Good? Bad? REVIEW AND TELL ME!

**Bloomy Angel.** Well he ATTEMPTS to save her? Does that count?  
**  
rose-eye-blonde91.** Like I could write a Troy fic without incorporating his butt! That was the first thing I saw in the movie!! :sigh: Yup. Life's good.

**Stardust Angel2.** Well it's been almost a month. Hopefully your nails are doing better. hahaha. Did it grow much?


	20. These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal

**AN—**I wish the last chapter didn't have to end so sadly. So that's two chapters now where people die? Should I have some happy?… uhhh no? hehehe

PLUS! I would like to announce my excuse for lack of updates! For Christmas, the Fates saw it fit to give me a bit of romance… so I'm a little giddy… haha. And majorly preoccupied. Blame Kevin! Haha.. Is it obvious that I want to gush? A little. What can I say? I'm very happy… :smile:

And this chapter? If you were to order ALL of the chapters in the My immortal folder on my laptop by size? This would be in the top half. Hehe. ENJOY!

* * *

**My Immortal  
****By BluWine**

Chapter 20:: These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal

Through her unshed tears, Andromache watched as Achilles took a rope and wrapped it around Hector's bloodstained feet. The other end was made tied to the back of his chariot. Achilles jumped onto his chariot and rode a brief circle in front of the gates, leering at the royal family standing above. Then he rode off. No words were needed. It was simple as that. With the death of the prince, everything seemed to be so desperately hopeless.

She didn't know what to do. Andromache was a loss… She knew in a deep hidden niche of her mind that this death wouldn't leave her as abandoned as others who have lost husbands, fathers or brothers. She married the prince, the heir of Troy, had she not? She had Katriana and Acacius and her parents-in-law. And her precious son… Astyanax…

That was when the first sob escaped her throat and sank down to her knees, Katriana still beside her already in the trenches of her grief. Her son… The spitting image of his father in dignity and face… How will he live when he realizes that his father wouldn't return and that he was being dragged across the Anatolia like a rabbit by the ears?

"How will I tell Astyanax?" Andromache murmured looking at her friend. Katriana looked up, shaking her head furiously. Her cheeks were red as were her eyes and her face kept sniffing fitfully.

"I… I don't… know," Katriana replied. She took Andromache's hands in hers in an effort to calm both their shakes. "But I'll be there if you need me to be. I… I promise…"

Andromache nodded and just silently stood up. She put a hand on Katriana's shoulder and smiled sadly at her friend. "I need to be with my son alone…" She turned away but Katriana caught her hand.

"Don't do anything rash… please, Andromache…" Katriana begged. "Just _don't_ do anything rash with yourself or Astyanax… If the drink, poison, cliffs or blade starts to become inviting, you run to _me,_ understand?"

"I understand…"

Two had moved on to the consequences of Hector's death and the realizations they had of the life before them.

Five more remained.

Katri stared at the dark stains on the sand, wanting to run down and gather what she could to burn and honor the blood of the greatest warrior of Troy. On the other hand, she was frozen. She couldn't move. The man she'd slept next to for the last month threatened to kill her and then killed off Hector in her stead. Guilt wracked her brain and her knuckles turned white as Katri gripped the stonewalls.

Then, a hand closed over hers. Rough but warm, it eased the muscles that were painfully tense. Katriana turned her palm up and gripped the hand tightly. She looked down at the enclosed hands as she murmured, "It should have been me…"

"No… Never say that," Acacius shook his head. "Ever… This is how the gods intended it…" His lips reached her temple kissing it softly.

"The gods intend many things. It's the choices of those that actually concern those fates that make any real difference…" She stepped away from him taking her hand to her chest but Acacius was persistent in his comfort. He just countered her retreat and put his arms around her.

"Come on…" Acacius murmured. "We'll go to your chambers…" He felt her tense muscles soften and fall against him and he sighed in relief.

"I don't want to… Not yet… I want to stay here for awhile," Katri replied. "I don't want to leave yet…"

"It's cold… and it's getting dark."

"I'll come inside in a bit then… Please, Acacius. I just want to be alone…"

"Then make me the same promise Andromache made you." Katriana looked up at Acacius and saw his blue-green eyes pleading with her.

"I promise," Katri smiled softly, placing a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. "I just want some time to myself."

"Don't stay here too late… I have some things to attend to now that…" His eyes were cast down for a moment before he looked at her sadly yet again. "Come inside soon, love."

Katri nodded.

Now Acacius left Katri, Paris, Priam and Hecuba to their own devices.

Hecuba couldn't speak. She was just sobbing into her other son's shoulder and wailing hysterically. Katriana watched as Paris made futile attempts to calm his mother.

"Mother… please… Get a hold of yourself…"

Hecuba furiously shook her head, and clutched on to Paris' arm.

"Mother… Please!" Paris begged. "I know you are suffering but this hysteria will do nothing to change what is done…"

"We… We have to get him back," Hecuba cried out. "Get him…. Here… Please… Priam, go get him."

Priam sat, stonily watching the sunset on the day of son's death. No tear escaped the king's eyes but the pain was apparent.

"Get him!" Hecuba shrieked.

Paris shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm going to take her inside," Paris murmured to his father. Priam nodded stiffly and Paris and Hecuba moved up. Paris was pushing Hecuba to the stairs, making sure she kept moving and didn't fall into a heap but as he passed Katriana, looking at the both of them sympathetically, he froze.

"Don't…" Katri started knowing what was almost past Paris' lips.

"Please…" His hand made out to reach for her but she stepped back.

"No!" she shouted.

He didn't know why but something pushed him. Paris made a step toward Katri, his head leaning in to kiss her but he was halted by a resounding slap. This was now the second time that Katri struck him.

"I lost you too?" Paris asked, his eyes sadly staring up at her but she was just stared back angrily.

"You lost me a long time ago…" she said bitterly. She turned away and left him to it. She didn't catch the heartbroken face that he couldn't hide from anyone else. She didn't read the mind of a thoroughly confused young man who didn't understand why his heart felt like it was under the wheels of Achilles' chariot. He didn't love her… He knew that he didn't… At least, his mind knew that he didn't. His heart, on the other hand, begged to differ.

* * *

"I can't apologize enough for what my son's done to you," Priam said from his seat. Katri turned around from her stance by the walls. Everyone else was gone but Priam and Katri remained.

"I beg your pardon, your highness. I didn't understand you just then…" Katri replied stepping out of the shadows and into the king's sight.

"Come. Sit…" Priam gestured to the throne beside him.

"I don't think it would be very appropriate…"

"Nonsense… For the moment, I am a heartbroken father. For the last few years, and I'm sorry to say, for years to come, you are a heartbroken lover. We are merely two stones worn away by the same merciless tide. In that respect, we are equals," Priam said. "Come and sit by an old man."

Katri nodded and took the seat of the queen. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

"You have no need to hide, Katriana. Everyone knows the story of you and Paris. My subjects constantly whisper of it in the shadows of the hall."

"I don't mean to be fodder for gossip, your highness."

"It's only gossip when it is a stretch from the truth… But I know the truth… The gossip does not know half of it, does it?"

"Your highness… please…"

"I just want to apologize for Paris. I don't know why he made such mistakes when it came to you but they were mistakes."

"You believe this was mistake?"

"I just lost a son… my heir, Katriana. I don't know a bigger mistake in the past years than letting Helen stay."

"Your highness!" Katriana gasped. "She's the princess… Your son's beloved…"

"Bollocks… It's only sex and lust and you, me and the rest of this city knows it," Priam scoffed.

Katriana turned red at Priam's bluntness and wanted to laugh off the uncomfortable weight in her gut but instead she stuttered, "Then why did you let her stay?"

"Hecuba knew that Paris had fallen for you. Coming home with the most beautiful woman in Greece was a prize to Troy and an omen that the two of you weren't meant to be," Priam shrugged. Then he sighed. "And I've done such a wrong in the respect of your Alexander. I couldn't make the same decision twice… Hecuba was so heartbroken… She had almost faded from me completely. I couldn't do it again."

Silence befell them. Katri had no idea what to say. She couldn't imagine the position of having to make such decisions. She understood that power though. When she remembered…

"I need to bring him back…" Priam said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Hector… I need to bring him back…" The old man struggled to his feet and Katriana was at his side helping him immediately.

"You can't… You'll be killed within sight of the camp!" Katri protested.

"I rule this land… I would like to think that I know every inch of it as if it was my own face," Priam replied.

"Please… It's too dangerous. I can't let you go out there alone. With no intention to offend your highness, but you are not as young as you used to be…" Katri reasoned. "You will not last within the Greeks encampment…"

"I will risk it to get my son back for a proper burial," Priam snapped. He shook away Katri's hands and stomped away. His strength was given to him by the adrenaline and determination in his blood. He didn't care for the possibilities… the fatal possibilities of going. He just needed to do something right by his family. He didn't even care that Katri hadn't followed him back to the castle. It was better that way. That way no one would see him slip out of the castle dressed in a simple black cloak and hunching away to the scaean gate to escape to the Greeks.

Priam was near the gate when another figure fell into stride beside him. This one was smaller than his stance, dressed in the darkness of another cloak.

"I will not let you go alone," the voice murmured from under the hood. Katri didn't need to see Priam nod to know that the king knew there was no use with arguing. "Either way, I can be of service. I know where Achilles' hut is exactly. You don't have to risk searching through random tents in hopes that it's the correct one."

The two emerged from the walls and made their way silently through the desert. Each step they took was taking them nearer to the danger that just defeated their most powerful warrior. To say the least, it was making their blood pound at their ears in fear but each step was taken firmly.

* * *

"Mommy!" Astyanax cried out from his bed. His nap had gone longer than it should have and now, as the night deepened, the little boy was wide-awake. "Mommy, I had this dream and there was horses and this really bright light…"

Andromache smiled down at her child as she sat beside him on his bed. She had wiped away her tears on the way to his chambers and was calm in Astyanax's presence… a bit… aloof… but calm nonetheless. She listened to Astyanax's dream about a great horse race with his father in the lead. There was a beam of light and suddenly it was Astyanax at the helm of the chariot and he was winning! Hector was right beside his son too, smiling proudly as Astyanax steered the chariot to victory.

"And… and… they gave me the wreath, Mommy! The wreath! And it was sooooo heavy, Mommy, but I was strong, right, Mommy?" Astyanax rambled on. Then… his words ceased abruptly. His eyes went to doorway and. "Papa?"

Andromache's eyes snapped up and she looked at the doorway, her breath catching. There was nothing there.

"Mommy… Papa was bleeding… I saw him… he was right there…" Astyanax murmured, his energy level somber. His brown eyes looked up at his mother, questioningly.

"Your Papa wasn't at the door, my love…" Andromache whispered.

"Yeeeees… He was! He was hurt! Mommy!! Where's Papa?" Astyanax was beginning to feel the sadness in his mother and it was affecting his own demeanor. The proud dream was erased from his memory. All he saw was the tears in his mother's eyes and the fear he didn't understand in his chest. "Where's Papa?"

"Somewhere very very far away," Andromache replied. She held out her arms and Astyanax, unable to comprehend what was happening, crawled into them to find some comfort.

"Where, Mommy? Is he in Sparta again?" Astyanax knew about Sparta… about how he had gone away for a long time but in the end he came back.

"No, my darling… Much farther than that."

"But he's coming home right? He'll be gone a long time but he'll come back, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Astyanax," Andromache whispered.

"But I want Papa! I want him now!" Astyanax whined. He struggled against his mother's arms and he could feel them tightening gently around him. They were trying to calm him but the concept of his father not returning was just so… unfathomable. It wasn't possible. He was… Hector always came back. ALWAYS. "I just saw him! At the door…"

"It was but an illusion, love… The gods were playing tricks on both of our minds."

"No! It was real! I saw him! He was hurt but he was smiling…. Then he went…. Gone…" Astyanax hushed yet again. Was it possible? Could Papa have really left him? "Why did he go so far?"

"He didn't have a choice… The Greeks made him leave…" Another piece fell into place in the little boy's head. He had seen his friends in years past. He noticed the way they would be the best playmates one day then the next… They would be really sad.

"Did he go where Phoebe's papa went?" Phoebe was a girl that he had played with a long time ago. For a girl, she was actually fun but one day she said that her papa wasn't coming back anymore and it was his Uncle Paris' entire fault. After that, Astyanax never got to play with Phoebe anymore… and her father never came to the castle again.

"Yes… that's exactly where YOUR papa went…" Andromache answered.

Astyanax shook his head. It was still too hard to understand. If he was with Phoebe's father, then couldn't they find a way home? Phoebe's father was one of the best warriors of Troy. HIS father was _the_ best warrior of Troy. Couldn't they find a way home?

"I want Papa!" Astyanax yelled. He broke away from his mother's embrace. "I want Papa! PAPA!!!" He didn't understand why but he was now crying. Crying so hard it was making him shake and he was hitting his mother and screaming for his papa but all she did was take his little fisted hands' strikes and sit as she cried. "Where is he?!!?! PAPA! PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!!!"

Throughout the whole awkward conversation, Andromache's own head was calling for Hector to return when she knew in her heart that he wouldn't. She put a hand to her mouth to silence her sobs while she tried to seek comfort in the fact that, at least, her son wouldn't find out any other way. Well, what little comfort she could gather from that anyways…

* * *

"Is your mother all right?" Helen asked, as Paris entered their chambers. It was the first time he had in more than a month.

"She cried herself to sleep…" Paris replied, slipping off his old armor and decorations. He just threw them to the corner of the room and then laid himself down on the couch.

"And you?"

"I'm all right…"

"What happened to your face?" Helen looked at Paris by way of the mirror and saw the mark of a strike against Paris' tear-stained cheeks.

"She… hit me," Paris murmured. Helen nodded.

"You look horrible…"

"I know." Helen went to bed without even as much as a good night… much less a good night kiss but Paris was stuck in his own mind, his hand at his cheek, feeling the cold burn under his fingers. He remembered the defeated anger in Katri's eyes and he shut his own trying to keep the memories that, for some reason, kept slipping out of his mind. He knew he should be grieving for Hector… But he also knew there was business he needed to finish.

Something else was tugging at Paris' mind too. For the last month, he was remembering every moment of every day he spent with Katriana. Each second was clear and he could fill every day for the last twelve years with Katri's face alone… But he knew something was missing. He didn't know what. He knew there couldn't possibly be anything missing though. There was no gap in his memories…

Paris remembered his childhood… His visit with Katri helping her with every chore… He remembered the docks, when Katri was teasing him about failing in diplomacy miserably… But something was just simply _missing._

Another was that… he remembered the last night he spent with her. But gradually, it faded… As if it was a painting on the palace walls long ago made, the memory of Katri from that night was turning into darkness. He noticed that he couldn't recall bits of pieces of the night. Paris would think that he was actually asleep but he would smell her sheets, or notice the glare from his wife and he would remember it all over again.

A snore brought Paris out of his thoughts and he looked to the bed. Helen was asleep on her side, her blond hair in a state of ordered and beautiful disarray. Paris' head tilted as he studied her noticing something he never noticed before, strangely enough.

"She snores," he murmured. He closed his eyes and remembered Katri again and how she slept, her eyes moving beneath her skin in a dream. Then he remembered the same eyes that were so… betrayed and angry and hurt. Paris wondered if she knew how pained he was that day to realize that he hurt her so badly but he shook his head. He realized he was being selfish… Katri hurt worse for his stupidity and actions. He stood up from the couch and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It was time to return to his place of vigil.

* * *

"This is it…" Katri said to Priam. They had gone over the desert quietly and unseen though it took longer than Katri was comfortable with. She had to leave room for patience however. Her companion _was_ an elderly, grieving man. The fact that he made it through the trip was remarkable. His knowledge of the land was unfathomable as well. "This is Achilles' tent."

Katri and Priam now stood behind the shelter, in its shadows. They could only hear the silence from the temporary home and the ruckus at the fires towards the center of the camp. There was a party of a sort, no doubt to celebrate the victory of Achilles. Briefly, Katri wondered about Briseis and wondered about her whereabouts in the camp. They only had so much time before they were discovered and she was determined to get all of them out of there alive _and_ with Hector's body in tow.

"Thank you… You should leave now…" Priam said going to the door.

"I'm not leaving without you," Katri said simply. The determined look in her eyes was enough to keep arguments at bay.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Priam chuckled ruefully. Katri returned the smile and looked around for Odysseus.

"Your highness, I'll be staying out here. Go inside and do what you must…" Priam nodded and went inside the door. Katri kept watch for a moment and then started for the fires, her cloak secure around her head.

Katri moved through the drunken crowds unnoticed, mostly Myrmidons and Thessalians. She was just another figure in their alcohol-hazed mind. From the corner of her eye, she saw a funeral pyre and knew that Patroclus' ashes were burned in that pile. Her eyes moved across the faces and saw the telltale lonely figure in the outskirts of the drunks, leaning amusedly on a pole.

"Odysseus," she called softly as she came up beside him. The king's eyes immediately bulged the moment he realized the identity of the person beside him.

"Katriana! What are you doing here?!" Odysseus took a hasty look about and pulled Katri to the shadows. "You will get yourself killed!"

"Oh, don't worry. As long as fire's not involved, I'll be fine…" she blurted out without thinking. "Where's Achilles?"

"In his hut… And don't be so cocky! These men will RAPE you the moment they realize you're here!" Odysseus snapped.

"They can't touch me!" she rolled her eyes. "And Briseis?"

Odysseus paused.

"Well? Where is she?"

"She's hiding in my shelter… She's a mess… When Achilles brought back Hector, she looked like her heart was torn out," Odysseus replied.

"Take me to her…"

Odysseus nodded and took Katri's hand, leading her to a larger tent on the other side of camp.

"Where's Hector's body?" Katri asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"It was horribly desecrated…"

"Where is it, Odysseus?"

"It's near Patroclus' pyre. They were planning on throwing it to the ocean but they got drunk with glory before anything could happen."

"At least, we have a chance then," Katri sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"The king is here."

"What?!"

"Priam… is here… He wants Hector back. He's in Achilles' tent right now."

"He's probably dead now, if you speak the truth…"

Katriana halted their walk and looked up at Odysseus.

"You know Achilles as well as I do and you _know_ that he wouldn't do that."

"I'd like to think I know him better, thank you."

"Please… I was there when he was born…" Katri muttered, entering the tent that Odysseus had marked with an emblem from Ithaca. Odysseus stood back with his brows furrowed.

"Wha…" He followed Katri inside and saw that she was already embracing Briseis who hadn't stopped crying since Achilles had returned with Hector.

"… Shhh… It'll be okay…"

"He killed him! He didn't even give back Hector to be buried and mourned properly. He just threw him to the dogs and let those bastards defile his body as if he had no honor, no respect for the dead!" Briseis sobbed.

"Did he hurt you?" Katri asked putting a hand to Briseis cheek but Briseis shook her head.

"He said he wouldn't hurt me… Even after all that, I think he still keeps to that promise…"

"He better," Katri murmured helping Briseis up. "Otherwise, I'd have Apollo on his arse on a moment's notice…" Odysseus heard the comment however and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Katri blinked then she realized that her mouth had escaped its leash.

"You keep making these comments… And…"

"It's nothing… just my exhaustion running my mind, I think," Katri replied nonchalantly. Katri kept her hold on Briseis hand and turned to her again. "We need to get back to Achilles' tent."

"No!" Briseis cried out. "I won't! I don't want to see him ever again. I'll never forgive him for what he's done!"

"Don't be stupid! You'll forgive him!" Briseis narrowed her eyes and snapped her hand back.

"How dare you make that assumption! He _killed_ Hector! He claimed to love me and he spilled my blood through my cousin! If I were never to see Achilles again, it'd be too soon!"

"But you love him… His one act of passion, abominable as it was, will _never_ change the fact that you love him and the fact that you love him means that you'll _never_ forget him, _never_ stop thinking about him and _never_ stop forgiving him for every wrong he does you and your own blood," Katri snapped, angrily. "Your futile obstinacy will just lead you to more heartache so if you don't mind, there _are_ men here who don't feel the same way that Achilles feels about you (which, by the way, _is_ love) and will most likely hurt us the moment they realize what we're doing… We need to get to Achilles _now._"

"Have you no remorse for the man that's protected you all these years?" Briseis asked bitterly.

"Yes! I loved Hector! With all my being! He was like a father to me!" Suddenly, Katri's tone softened. "But I can't grieve for him now for the same reason that he couldn't grieve for the soldiers that died before his eyes during battle. We're still in danger… More people can die and, if I don't swallow my emotions until I'm safely in my chambers, then those people could be me, you or your uncle."

"Uncle Priam is here?" Briseis looked up at Katri in wonder.

"Yes… In Achilles' tent begging for Hector's body back…" A sudden fell on the crowd outside and Katri tilted her head to the door. "And by the sound of that, I think the talk is over."

Odysseus put his head out of the door and motioned them forward.

"Is it all right to come out?" Katri asked.

"I think so," Odysseus answered.

"It's your choice… They all think you dead… You come out of this tent and your uncle sees you, you'd be obligated to return…" Katri said to Briseis. "You wouldn't be able to stay with Achilles." Katri could see the decision in Briseis' eyes long before it was made. Katri thought that the girl was being foolish… acting on the anger that she felt when she knew in her heart she would forgive and forget anyway… Katri thought she should have stayed but Briseis was the first to even step out into the open, Katriana at her heels.

They walked up to the chariot and it wasn't until Priam had called Briseis' name did Achilles realize that she was behind him.

"Uncle…" Briseis cried out when the man pulled her into a relieved embrace. Achilles turned to Katriana, his eyes downcast.

"You wouldn't have been able to kill me if you tried," Katri murmured.

"I know," Achilles said, looking up. "I'm sorry…"

"Forget it. You only acted exactly as your mother said…"

"Then why did you scream?"

"That didn't mean it didn't hurt…"

Achilles took a step back and shook his head, almost laughing.

"Most people wouldn't be as forgiving…"

"I'm not most people… You know that…"

"No… you're not…"

Katri turned and started for the chariot where Briseis and Priam stood hugging and talking.

"Tell her I love her…"

"Who?"

"My mother… Please…"

"I will…"

"And tell Briseis I'm coming back for her…"

"She knows…"

Katri went aboard the chariot and Priam started off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Briseis look back towards the Greek warrior she had so hopelessly fallen for and Katri smiled sadly. Yes… she knew.

* * *

They returned to the city quietly. Briseis had gone to her chambers, which were left untouched out of hope and desperation. Priam went to his wife to announce the result of his adventure and Katri went to her own chambers hoping for a bath. Entering her bedroom, Katri lit only two candles of the bedroom she hadn't seen in quite awhile. One stayed by the door and another lit near the tub that she was filling quickly with hot water heated every night by the servants regardless of the occupant's presence. Katri always thought it was stupid but now she understood what they meant when they said they wanted to be ready for unexpected arrivals.

Katri undressed quickly and slipped into the tub, a fragrance from the soaps and flowers filling the air. Sighing, she sank into the water up to her neck and closed her eyes reveling in the silence and solitude only to be broken by a touch at the back of her neck. She shrieked for a moment and looked and saw that Paris was sitting at the edge of the tub, looking down at her.

"What in Hades name are you doing in here?" Katri snapped sinking lower, hoping that the petals and bubbles were protecting her modesty.

"Waiting for you…"

"What?"

"After you left, I couldn't leave the room… I needed to settle things between us…"

"But… I've been gone… a month…" That's when Katri realized that Paris' eyes looked tired and swollen. He was skinnier than when she'd left him. His scrawniness, for lack of a better word, was apparent in the simple tunic and skirt he wore. His hair was a mess and his whole demeanor was slumped. "Gods… damn you…" She rolled her eyes to the heavens in exasperation. She couldn't believe what she was about to do but so help her, she was going to do it. Time to care of the little sick boy again…

"I… I know I shouldn't be here…" Paris started.

"Shut up," she groaned, getting up. Katri didn't even bother to blush at her nudity while Paris turned a bright red in the darkness. She slipped on a robe and pointed to the tub. "Undress."

"What?" Paris froze and frowned.

"You're disgusting. You haven't bathed in awhile, have you? So undress and get in the tub…"

Paris just stood there and Katri made her way out. Paris, unsure, took off his clothing and slipped into the water Katri was just in herself. He felt a secret thrill in being in the water Katri was just naked in but he quickly put those thoughts away when he remembered what he was there for. It took awhile. In fact, the water was beginning to cool when Katriana returned, this time with food.

"You haven't eaten much either…" She put the food beside and took a jar of hair soap. "Eat," she ordered and began to wash away the old dirt, grime and oil.

"How come…"

"Shut up… You eat. I talk. That's how this will go while you're in this tub…" Katri said. Her hands were kneading at his scalp and Paris had to admit it was very relaxing and refreshing. "Yes… I am in love with you… I have been for a very long time actually. Long before you were a prince, I'd have you know… and staying with you all these years… Regardless of your marital status, and evidently through last month's little incident, my feelings never changed." Katri closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. She had been preparing this lie for a while now. She never realized she'd have to do it while both were naked but the Fates were cruel. "But my love for you as a companion, brother and best friend far outweighs that… And to tell you the truth, I owe you a lot for letting me stay with you in the palace and for sharing your family with me when I had none left…"

"It's only in return after you shared your mother and home with me when I had none to begin with…"

"Mine wasn't exactly royalty and palaces though…"

"But yours was worth more than royalty and palaces… Mama was everything to me… So are you and I'm sorry that I don't…" His words halted when his heart twisted horribly in his chest and he suddenly heard the voice in his head.

_Return your feelings… Say it, my prince._

"… Return your feelings…" He felt his mouth move without his control and the female voice vanished. Paris frowned, but put away the voice as a figment of his imagination.

"I know…" Katri sighed. Her hand took a little empty jar and rinsed the soap away from Paris' hair. She realized that his hair was much longer than she ever remembered it to be and smiled sadly. "I know…"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you…"

"I know…" Without warning, her arms wrapped around Paris from behind him. Paris pushed away the bread and put his hands on the arms clutching him. "It's just that… it's been so long… but these wounds won't seem to heal… and I think I need to leave before I go crazy…"

"Please don't…" Paris pleaded. "Don't leave… As selfish as it is… I need you here. Please…"

"Alexander…" she sighed. "It won't be the same…"

"It could only be half of what we used to have and anyone in this world would be satisfied with that friendship," he whispered into her ear as he leaned back.

"It won't be the same," Katri repeated. "I'd miss it too much with you around, Alex…"

"If it's any consolation, I'd miss it more knowing I'm probably the primary cause of our fallout…" Paris reasoned.

"Alexander…"

"Stay," he whispered again.

Katri hated herself for it. She wished that she was powerful enough to resist it. But she nodded. She stayed.

* * *

**AN—**Here it is! Done! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

* * *

**Review responses **

**Gayle Carling. **Thank you for your compliments and they're very much appreciated. One of my fears is that my characters would change in a way I don't want them to change because I do want them to evolve. So you're comment made my day. Thank you!

**Amanda. **Tell me if you find that beautiful men book, okay? Haha. BUT I must say that now that the grief is coming, I don't want to dwell on it too much. I love Hector though. It's just that it's something I'm not very sure I can write. Write well, anyways. Otherwise, I hope you had a wonderful holiday season… mine's was quite nice. No beautiful men on my bed however. Darn it… but it's all right. My boyfriend (omg, I have one!) wouldn't have liked that. Hahehaheha

**Dae. **Too true about Helen… But she had to learn that not everything is about her. She used to think so. Now a little does of reality, thanks. When I wrote it, I didn't have hatred in mind. Just… indifference. Helen _is_ human just not really treated as such.

**ScreamMyLungsOut. **Haven't heard 'nifty' before but nifty is good. Hehe.

**Yuki. **Yes! You did exactly what I wanted you to do! You made my Christmas! I wanted a view change in Helen and, bless your heart, you said you had one! THANK YOU!

**Nevasaiel. **The stupid git is _still_ a stupid git… but I think it's safe to say that there is no more ParisHelen. At least not romantically. And I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter was suppose to be even longer but I had to cut something out because it didn't flow right. Maybe the next chapter… And thank you for the compliments on the chapter. I never tire of hearing them. TRUST me. And when will _you_ be updating? Haha I'm kidding. Take your time.

**Maren L P. **I'm sorry that it took so long!!! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I hope you enjoyed this good sized chapter though. :grin:

**Onelostdream. **Frying pans are so… damaging though! Hahah. And Paris is learning… slowly but he's getting there.

**Lady Vendea. **You too! Bless your heart, you had a change of heart with Helen. No matter how small that was what I wanted and THANK you for it!

**Dessdiana. **As much as I would have _loved_ to see Hector survive, I wanted to stay canon to that. You have any idea how horrible it was for me to have the power to let him live, and not save him?!!? Dead horrible. And I wish that it would have been that way but it can't. It wasn't meant to be. And I'm actually starting to think that I'm actually _good_ at this writing thing because you felt sympathy or pity for Helen as well… Thank you!

**NovemberWind. **Yes… poor Hector. I was quite sad myself when it happened. But… life goes on… does it not? :sniff: Sad. I'm sad. I didn't want Hector to die but die he must. Things happened during the war that I couldn't ignore. Hector's death, the horse, Helen coming to Troy… those would be the things I couldn't ignore.

**pierced-belly-button. **I wouldn't have him _not_ hung by his balls myself. But :shrug: Paris just holds so much power of Katri. The same way that Achilles has a hold on Briseis. It's ridiculous and absurd and so frigging stupid but love makes you do and say things that you wish you wouldn't but do so anyways. I'm not saying that Paris and Achilles are forgiven… more like… their sins are overlooked.

**Trojan Nag. **Me and my good writing… hahaha. Riiiiight. I still have doubts about that. Hector had to die… It was a significant point… and it was a good way to show Helen as something other than the high and mighty bitch that I sometimes make her. Hope you enjoyed though!

**Larrikin. **Best believe it. Hector is gone. :sniff: I wish he wasn't but he is! :sob: It's okay! It's okay! We'll get through somehow. Hahaha.

**Bloomy Angel. **Good things in the horizon!?!? Ha! Wait till you read the whole story! THEN you tell me about good things in the horizon! Hahah.

**Shells. **The day I'm offended by one of my precious reviewers will be the day the world froze over. If it snows in Key West… MAYBE I'll be offended by you guys so NO I wasn't offended by the last comment. Anyway, before I get overzealous again, I would like to point out that my intent from the last chapter was just accomplished. Quite well actually. You and some others were proof of that and I bow down because you felt something for Helen which was what I wanted. I bow down and adore you do it. Hahaha.

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. And see you next chapter.**


	21. This Pain Is Just Too Real

-Lots of love to **Gayle Carling and other 'defenders' I don't know of **for the little incident with **Fanfiction's Antichrist**. I seriously do not deserve you. I'm honored that you would even consider defending me as you have. My heartfelt thanks goes out to you.-

* * *

**My Immortal  
By BluWine**

Chapter 21: This Pain Is Just Too Real

Menelaus and Agamemnon sulked in the privacy of their extravagant tent. It had been years since the death of Hector. They thought that his death would have been a pivotal moment of the war. There would be no more of these stalemate battles. The Greeks would finally fight the fight that would win them the ultimate triumph but, alas, they had underestimated the younger Prince.

Paris was taking on the responsibilities that had once burdened the former heir. With a new sense of conviction and purpose, Paris was leading on the battles of the Great War with exceptional skill. Where his prowess concerning strength and fighting skill lacked, his underscored and sometimes foolish courage and determination to right some of his past wrongs more than made up for it. The royal Greek siblings were not at all happy with this new development.

"Who knew the brat actually had it in him?" Menelaus snapped, throwing his wine bottle to the side. It was empty; his third for the day and it was only just past noon.

"Give credit where it's due. The boy did outsmart you eight years ago," Agamemnon shrugged, not particularly caring about Paris and Helen. He was more concerned about his agenda not being met. Agamemnon expected to have Troy within a few months but eight years in, there was nothing new in his grasp. The Dardanelles, the most precious strait of water in the Mediterranean was still under Trojan control.

"That prince, pitiful excuse for a prince, is actually succeeding in keeping us at bay! That bloody Achilles is turning more into a soft kitten than the warrior he once was! This war is not turning out as we planned," Menelaus growled.

"Nothing ever goes according to plan, brother," Agamemnon rolled his eyes. "You'd be stupid to think so."

"Well then, your brother is stupid!" Menelaus stalked to his seat and collapsed into it. "A city, one city when you have taken kingdoms and empires, just _one_ city eludes you."

"Troy has been undefeated in the past. Those so-called empires were mere whispers of what Troy is. You know this. We've spoken of this before yet you refuse to believe me. This city is better called a fort. It shall not break with mere attacks. Persistence is necessary. Leaving when we are near triumph would be stupid as well."

"What triumph! We are no closer to anything tangibly near triumph than the day we first stepped onto this shore!"

"Your highness!" A messenger fell into the tent a piece of paper in his hands.

"What?" Agamemnon said without as much as looking up from the reports from his captains that he was reading in disdain.

"A message came from Troy." The messenger held out the piece of paper still rolled into its scroll. Agamemnon raised an eyebrow and snatched the scroll away.

"You are dismissed," Agamemnon said, distracted. He began to read the message and Menelaus saw the growing smile on his brother's face.

"What is it?" Menelaus stood up from his chair and walked to Agamemnon, wanting to know what was causing that satisfied, smug face.

"I believe this letter should be addressed to you," Agamemnon grinned, handing the letter over.

Menelaus took the scroll and as his eyes read the words, he realized what it was and shared in Agamemnon's train of thought.

"This… this is…" Menelaus laughed.

"_This_ is our way to triumph," Agamemnon smiled.

"You sent the letter?" Helen murmured, walking into Paris' study. The sun still brightly shining that day though it was quite chilly. The rays were shining down against Paris' back but the season was coaxing him to sit by the burning fireplace.

"Yes," Paris answered. He looked up at his wife and wondered at how they could stay civil to each other. Their attraction had died a long time ago. They still shared the same bed for a reason that escaped both of their logic but they rarely made contact with the other. There was no more than just a natural care for each other. Paris didn't care for Helen's indiscretions. She didn't care about his but, strangely enough, Paris didn't take any lovers while Helen had many. The look in Helen's eyes in the study right then still proved, however, that she cared for this man. Something about starting a war for her created a bond she couldn't sever.

"When will the challenge take place?"

"If all goes well, tomorrow afternoon."

"He will kill you," Helen said simply sitting at the chair in front of Paris'.

"No, he won't." Paris looked down at his hands.

"Menelaus will rip you apart with his hands," she declared.

"He won't," Paris shrugged, looking into the flames for calm but the wild tongues did nothing but incite him.

"Fine! Say, by some intervention of the gods, you _do_ kill Menelaus," Helen said. "How would you know that Agamemnon would not then take up a sword and come after you or Achilles or some other random Greek?"

"They have honor."

"You do not know Agamemnon," she spat out. "That man has no honor! He knows nothing of the word! In all my years married to his brother, I've gathered as much."

"That's the first time you've even implied that you were ever married to Menelaus," Paris commented after a moment's pause.

"What?" Helen frowned as she looked up at Paris. He was now looking at her, his eyes looking back at her own stare.

"You've never mentioned being married to Menelaus before, never in my presence, anyway. Why not?"

"What do you mean?" Helen asked genuinely confused.

"Did it make you less guilty if you never mentioned the man you left behind?" Paris continued, ignoring Helen's confusion.

"Paris, I have no idea what you mean by that."

"I think you do." Paris stood up and frowned at his wife. "Did you ever really love me?"

"Did _you_ ever really love _me_?" Helen shot back, standing up to meet Paris in the eye. She wasn't quite as tall but the effect was the same as she would have liked.

"I started a _war_ for you! How could you even ask that? Of course, I loved you!" Paris snapped.

"No," Helen shook her head and walked to the fireplace where a golden rose decorated the mantle. "Remember that first night we spent together here in Troy?"

"Vaguely." It was now Paris' turn to be slightly confused. Helen caressed the golden rose and put it in her hand, holding it up for Paris to see.

"I was to you as this rose was to Hector. I remember him telling the story about him getting this from a tribe from the south that threatened a smaller weaker one. He defended the weak tribe and received this," she explained. "I understood it the moment you said it was my beauty that made you risk _everything_. Like this rose was to Hector, I was merely a beautiful trophy and one you intended to keep."

"That's not true and you know it," Paris cried out, indignantly. "I _did_ love you."

"If you truly loved me, then why did it fade away? You wouldn't have succumbed to Katri's temptations. You wouldn't have fallen into each and every one of Acacius' traps to make you jealous. You wouldn't have stayed vigil in her room for a month after the night you slept with her. If you truly loved me, we wouldn't be so damn afraid to touch each other!" Helen yelled. "You saw me just as Menelaus and Agamemnon saw me. The difference was you just treated me better!"

"Think what you want," Paris sneered. "I did love you. As for treating you better, you were treated like the queen that you were in Sparta. You were probably treated better there than you are here! You were the one that didn't see me anymore than a lovesick boy who would have done anything for you! I remember the first night now. I remember you denying me, acting like you were done with me now that you got into Troy!"

"Fine! Lie to yourself! The only reason that I never mentioned Menelaus was because I was happy here! I loved you because you treated me like I was a person and not a thing for awhile. Then this stupid war happened!" She threw the delicate rose into the fireplace angrily, watching it shatter into countless pieces into the fire. "Then suddenly, Katriana moved down the hall and I didn't exist anymore! You only paid attention to that little orphan bitch-in-heat, attracting every virile male in the city!" Paris froze and Helen stode to the window and pointed down to where Katriana was walking with Acacius. "Look at her! With connections to Acacius, she's probably whored herself out to half the palace guards if not more!"

Paris' perspective of Helen distorted the moment she said her insults. He wanted to hit her. He actually wanted to strike his wife. Never before had he felt that surge but he quickly turned back to the fire, his back to Helen. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands not wanting to do anything rash. Paris thought about Maia and he remembered the abuse she rescued him from. He would _never_ reach that low level that was inhabited by Rauko and Ceorl. He would _never _strike someone in such a manner.

_Even when he felt that the woman deserved it for spewing out such blasphemies._

"Why is it that every time you feel like there is a problem between the two of us, you must attack the one person I hold dear and will most likely defend against you? Don't you realize that it will only rip us apart more each time you find yourself fit to insult Katriana?" Paris said, gritting his teeth. "Especially with that insult. It's a step into hypocrisy to accuse her of such when you yourself have slept with men from a variety of ranks all over the palace."

"I only draw heat from the fires _you've_ made, _Alexander,_" Helen spat out as if the name was revolting and vulgar.

"I'll be sleeping in here tonight," Paris growled. Helen's chest was heaving with anger and just watched as Paris slowly turned back to her. "You may keep the chambers as yours exclusively from now on. I'll move my belongings into another chamber starting this afternoon. And, lastly?" Paris took a step forward. It seemed he was ready to release his anger but he stepped back again, trying to force the sensation out of his veins. "Only one person is honored enough to call me Alexander. That person is, obviously, not you." With that, he walked out, his eyes still dark with fury.

The next afternoon came. Sun was shining yet again, but the cold wind was biting. Everyone had heard of Paris' challenge to Menelaus: a fight to the death to declare the victor of the war. Many wore their mourning black, remembering the last time a Trojan had challenged an Achaean in battle. Last time did not end well. This time, they hoped, would be more favorable in its ending.

The royal family, the lords and ladies of the house and their guards stood on the same balcony over the main gates of Troy that they ran to five years before when they heard that a Trojan woman was being held by Achilles' knife. They were, for the most part, holding the same bated breath as the next Trojan prince was going out to meet the enemy, this time in a challenge provided by their own side of the battle.

The horizon was lined with the Greek soldiers. Their numbers were unfathomable even after eight years of death. It seemed like they were multiplying all on their own. The leaders were in a line just ahead of their warriors; Menelaus, Odysseus, Achilles and Agamemnon were only four of those that led their armies to watch what could be the last battle of the war.

Menelaus rode ahead stopping a few hundred yards in front of the Trojan lines. Troy had its own defense, just in case Menelaus felt it proper to incorporate foul play into the deal. Menelaus didn't care. Agamemnon might have failed in taking one city but this one boy would not escape. Menelaus knew of no better way to win this war than to be one to kill this stupid boy. It was bad enough that he was humiliated, duped for all of the Mediterranean world to see but to be beat by a 24-year-old weakling who hasn't even begun to reach the pinnacle of his fighting ability would be unforgiveable. Menelaus intended to win. Loss was not an option in this battle. The man watched Paris exit the gates and his soldiers parted so that his horse could trot up to meet Menelaus.

"Menelaus of the House of Atreus, I'm glad you've decided to join me this afternoon," Paris grinned, knowing that the mention of his family would serve as an opening insult. Everyone knew that the family was cursed, every generation making some horrible decision that would estrange their relationship with the gods.

"You can go ahead and try me with your insults but it won't stall your death," Menelaus scoffed. "I would indulge you if I had the time but this war's end was eight years in the making. I don't want my men to suffer their time here any longer."

"I concur," Paris smiled. "I'd like them to return to their homes as soon as possible as well as my own people."

"Ah, but you continue to stall."

"If you feel so eager to finish off then why don't you just retreat? It can save us so much time."

Menelaus narrowed his eyes and ignored the consecutive insults. "A fight to death," he went on. "Nothing out of the ordinary, as challenges go, but this one is to end the war, understand?"

"Of course," Paris nodded. "No interference from outside parties, I assume?" Menelaus nodded. "All right, then get on our armor. We fight."

Their horses trotted off to their respective sides and met with the one with their weapons, helmets and such. Paris got off his horse and saw Acacius standing there with a spear and helmet.

"Where's Keuthin?" Paris asked, taking the chest plates and slipping them on.

"He's in the ranks. I promised Katri that I'd make an attempt to talk you out of this before you actually went," Acacius replied. Paris remained silent and put on his arm and shin guards, listening to the soldier. "She knew that I wouldn't be successful but that I would try anyway."

"Is Katri watching?" Paris asked.

"She said she wouldn't but you and I both know that she's in that crowd somewhere, probably with Astyanax."

For the slightest of moments, Paris felt his determination falter as he thought about Astyanax, the boy who lost a father to the same duel some small years ago. He looked up at Acacius, meeting his eyes as he grabbed his helmet.

"If I die, fighting will erupt." Acacius nodded, knowingly. "I don't want you to fight. I want you to rush Katri and everyone else to the tunnels. Once they're safely there, then you have the choice to return to the lines but make sure that they're safe, all right?"

"Yes, your majesty," Acacius replied, handing the prince his spear and sword.

Acacius stood back and watched as Paris walked off into the distance and met Menelaus on the sand. His hand tightened around his own spear and he bit his lip. The fight started with a brief nod from one to the other. The Prince and King fighting over a woman, it was almost reminiscent of the romantic tales that mother told their daughters.

Acacius closed his eyes and just listened to the faint and distant shuffle of feet. The sand was coarse and each step the fighters took crackled in the air and the wind brought it to the onlookers' ears. Acacius, though he was a seasoned fighter, didn't want to watch. The memories of that all too familiar fight from years back was playing back on the desert. He also knew that he didn't want to see Paris die. Paris would lose, without a doubt. Had Acacius known about this challenge before the letter was sent, he would have killed the messenger himself. Paris wasn't strong enough. He didn't have the cunning and grace on the battlefield that Hector was blessed with. Acacius didn't want to see another prince die.

Each clang of metal against metal made Acacius flinch. He wondered which resonance would be the last. He wished he knew which would be the fatal blow. Every time a strike was made, a silence followed. Acacius thought that each silence was longer than the last but still broken by another crackle of a footstep on the sand.

There was no real way to see the fight anymore, either. By the time Acacius opened his eyes slightly, a cover of dust made it hard to view either Paris or Menelaus. It was only the brief moments that their armor would catch the sunlight did anyone really have some form of reassurance that their fighters continued their battle. No one knew what was being spoken in that thickening dust. They assumed insults were being thrown. Both sides assumed that their side was winning. In the midst of the clashing weapons and the footsteps, there would be an occasional grunt or a pained cry. No one knew what was truly going on.

The dust was thickening to unnatural proportions. It was almost a duststorm was in the making but there was strangely no wind. The yellow and white silt was floating everywhere in the air and it was beginning to cover the armies. The city and its populace covered their faces with cloth. A murmur started in wonder of the this strange haze.

Suddenly, a cry was heard.

"Aphrodite!"

It was the prince. Everyone recognized that higher tone of voice. A bright trail of light shot from the center of the miasma and into the city of Troy. When the light receded, the dust was perfectly gone. Everyone looked at each other, bewildered. Then they looked towards where the battle was. Only Menelaus stood. The eyes looked to the ground. Only blood stained the light dirt.

"Treachery!" Menelaus screamed. "Where is the prince!"

No one moved. No one said a word. No one knew what to say. The blood was evidence enough that the prince was hurt but where he was, no one knew.

"What is this illusion you trick me with, Troy!" he screamed into the air.

The crowd of people murmured to themselves. Whatever trick it was, Troy was tricked as well. Menelaus, humiliated and duped, backed into his soldiers and screamed and order of attack. Both armies took it as a command and the clash of weapons was heard again, this time in a much louder volume.

On the bed in the study of the prince lay Paris, his side bleeding onto the carpet. Beside him, Aphrodite, the blond goddess of beauty and love, frowned and touched Paris' wound.

"You really are quite lucky, aren't you, Paris?" Aphrodite murmured. She looked at his face and saw that Paris had slipped unconscious from the pain. "Katri is favored and doted upon by the gods, and to have her praying for your every hurt and scratch?" Her hand covered the incision and it healed not entirely but to a more treateable severity. "It makes me wonder if she'll ever let you die."

Footsteps was echoing through the corridors outside of the room and Aphrodite stood back. Her presence began to shimmer away into pinprick lights until she was all but an effervescent glow that was disappearing just as people looked into the room and found the wounded Prince Paris.

Back in the city, Katriana hid in the midst of the people on the walls, watched the battle as it played out and merely blinked at the way it ended. As the battle of the armies began, she walked off among the townspeople and listened to what they said.

_I knew that the Prince wouldn't survive._

"_So did I,"_ Katri though solemnly before continuing on, listening to the words of the actual people of Troy.

**_Years pass…_**

There is no more food.

It's dwindling.

Water is low.

Are the gods even with us anymore?

The walls are impenetrable.

The armies are unbeatable.

You wait and wait.

But aren't there any more dates?

Coins, I beg you. Coins for the poor.

What a waste! The prince.

How much longer?

Send Helen off!

Get gone, I tell you! Nasty little children.

Do you have any meat?

The traders are long gone.

No longer the most beautiful woman.

The sad girl at the window, she's always looking at the battles.

Is it getting drier here?

Helen.

Persistent little buggers!

_**Time continues to slip away…**_

Just kill them in their sleep!

The poor little prince, so sad he's an orphan.

The King needs to surrender.

Cloth! I need cloth!

Purple is such a repulsive coloring.

She's sicker than she seems.

How much longer can this last?

Keep it! It's yours.

None of your business.

What's your name?

Don't blame the child!

Rebellion! Against this war!

And start another? I think not!

Remember when the birds used to fly?

Mummy, I want to see outside the gates.

Peace. Soon.

How can you think that?

Battle after battle, hasn't everyone died already?

Revenge is that much more sweeter.

The sad girl at the window is a ghost!

I want to get married.

The world is out of their mind.

Please let it be!

Everything is just so much harder.

Everything is so much more difficult.

**_Years pass away…_**

Why does it take so long?

The sad girl at the window, never smiling, always crying.

Can't you just jump the walls?

Let's run.

Mount Ida isn't too far.

Idiot!

We'd never make it!

Is it that hard?

The sad girl at the window, is she that woman at the docks before the war?

Wait!

This is stupid.

The children are starving.

There's so little water.

Prince Paris will win this some way.

What?

That Helen isn't pregnant yet?

Rumors.

Astyanax is growing so handsomely.

Are they gone?

Andromache has stopped raising him

The fleet.

At the docks, staring after the royal ships, then disappeared. It's her.

Disappeared!

Come again?

The Greeks….

_Are_ they _gone_?

It might be.

The beaches are clear.

Only the remnants of their fires remain.

They're hiding! Don't go out there!

They're GONE!

I tell you, it's a trick!

Shut up, you old hag.

A horse

A tribute?

It is ours?

No one else is claiming it…

Is it true?

Is it over?

After ten years…

_Can_ this actually be true?

* * *

**AN-** The regular **Review Responses** are cut this chapter. Next chapter, everyone. Review and tell me what needs work and work on it, I shall. 


	22. Ther'es Just Too Much

**AN—**Gaah! Only the chorus of the song is left! The end looms closer and closer over my head! But hey… at least, I updated right? Hehehe.

_Chapter 22: There's Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase_

"What is this?" Paris asked, his hand trailing against the panels of rotting wood.

"A tribute, I'd say, my child. To the victors of the Great War!" Priam never looked so happy and yet so sad at the same time. The victory was sweet but the cost was so much. Paris knew without saying that it was Hector that drew the sadness over Priam's eyes.

"I do not like it. Burn it to the ground, Father," Paris murmured, putting a hand against the wood.

"This is our gift! We do not burn gifts," Priam huffed.

Paris shook his head. Was the war truly over? It's been ten years. This ending was anti-climactic, to say the least. He was expecting some great battle that would end with Achilles' death. Maybe Odysseus' or Menelaus' or even Agamemnon's death could have marked the end of the war. He'd imagined various conclusions but none included a horse and all included a battle

"Is it done? Is it really over?" Katriana asked emerging from the crowds. Her eyes looked up at the great wooden horse, in wonder. Paris looked at her and a sense of… Well, he really didn't know what he felt actually, but all of a sudden, with the closing of the Great War, his mind was becoming nostalgic, remembering what people were like before the war and what they've become now.

Katri was standing there, looking up at the wooden horse and with her, Astyanax. Learning to speak various languages fluently, training to be a warrior, a diplomat and scholar, and growing up with the perfect semblance of his father, Astyanax was becoming a son to be proud of but his mother had become a recluse after his father's death. The day Hector died, Astyanax lost both his parents but Katri cared for him like he was her own child, always there for him for every up and down his childhood threw him in. In a way, Katri had become a mother for Astyanax's sake.

"Katri," Paris called, acknowledging her presence.

"Paris," she smiled before looking up at the horse again. Paris had his own grim smile. Seven years before, at Hector's funeral, Katri ceased to call Paris by the name she had known him by for twelve years. He never heard the name 'Alexander' from her lips again, unless it was in his memory or dreams. That was a change that he wished had never come to pass.

Katri had grown even more beautiful than before, Paris noticed, however. Her brown eyes had gone lighter, her hair darker. Her skin was just as beautiful as before. Her face had carved itself out to be something that didn't seem to fit in the mortal world but on a level very near that of Helen's. She didn't have that ethereal glow that his wife had but, Paris had to admit, his eyes going up and down Katri's body, she had become so much more beautiful and sad as well.

Katri never married. She had taken to Acacius but both knew that nothing serious would ever come out of it. In turn, she had no children except for her post as surrogate mother to Astyanax. Something wizened her eyes and furrowed her brow when no one but Paris looked. It was as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders sometimes. He heard her talking to the voices in her head, and if he hadn't known that she did that when she was worried or upset, he would have thought her insane but it was only her way of dealing with her problems. Paris wished she would confide in him as she used to but it was just as she said; it wasn't the same as before.

Helen was coming now. She was parting the crowds with her usual parade of guards and she was standing before him now looking, like everyone else was, to the top of this great wooden horse made of the decaying wood of ships. Paris noticed that Helen changed the slightest in all of those he'd known. His mother and father had begun to surrender to age. Astyanax was blossoming, as was Katriana. Paris would have liked to think that he was getting better with age. Helen was almost a constant in time. Her face had aged but never creased. Her blue eyes were the same, her lips still full and tempting. Her blond hair was still flawless. Helen's demeanor was just as immortal as it was when he first set eyes on her on Sparta. Along with beauty, the gods seemed to bless Helen with youth as well.

"So it's true then," Helen said. "The Greeks have left."

"It would seem like it," Paris replied. Acacius was riding in from the beaches to the walls where the city was gathering to look at the wooden horse. In his military face, Paris addressed Acacius. "What have you to report?"

"The beaches are clear, your highness. Only the remnants of fires and some tents and weaponry were left behind. I've only scouted the south ports, however. I suggest we send a lookout to the western and northern coasts just to make sure," Acacius answered. He came off his horse and looked towards Katri who smiled in return. Then, he returned his attention to his superior. "If you wish, I'll make the scouting trip myself."

"It's alright. You've pulled your weight all night. Send Keuthin to the coasts," Paris said.

"Yes, sir," Acacius slightly nodded in acknowledgement. He turned back to Katriana and grinned. "Katri."

"Acacius," she grinned in return, throwing her arms around his neck joyously. "It's over. They're gone."

"Don't be too sure yet," Acacius warned.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," Katri rolled her eyes. "Even for the briefest of moments, even if this isn't real, let the people have their moment, you know? It's not all their life that they get this colossal a relief. Here you are trying to ruin it." Her spirits were greatly raised and she couldn't help but feel happier than she'd been in a long time. Her mind just couldn't or didn't want to fathom the possibilities that this victory might not yet be real.

"He's right, Aunt Katri," Astyanax said in a tone much too old for his years. "We can't be too sure. There were times that we used the same tactics; feigning surrender when we were truly laying a trap for our enemies."

"You two have read too many war strategy books," Katri waved her hand away. She tapped Astyanax playfully on the head. "And his highness needs to work on being a child for once. For all your intelligence, you lack the blunt and eerily correct commonsense of a child." Katri was smiling down at Astyanax who knew that his 'aunt' was only teasing. "Learn to appreciate things. Stop analyzing so much lest you forget that people are still people. Maybe the men just became tired of the war and realized that neither would win. Maybe they just missed their families too much. Maybe anything!"

"You do realize that in this world your theories sound extremely naïve?" Acacius said, eyebrows raised.

"And you do realize that you're extremely cynical and pessimistic and it's badly influencing my nephew?" Katri retorted clamping her hands over Astyanax's ears.

"Aunt Katri!" Astyanax groaned, peeling her hands off his head.

"Ha! That's what I like to hear! Whining! You must still be a ten-year-old, then?" Katri laughed.

Paris watched the banter and laughter being tossed back and forth between the three and realized that all around him, people were beginning to have the same attitude. No one wanted to think about any pessimistic possibilities and Keuthin was sent to the coasts not even as a precaution but as protocol.

As the day wore on, everyone in the city began to step out of its walls. A murmur of hopeful whisperings was spreading like wild fire. They were stepping out to the beaches, feeling the waters that washed away the blood of fallen soldiers from its sands. Broken splinters remained of hastily torn-down tents and fires but no man remained on the land, outside of Trojans. Paris was beginning to feel the burden lift, entertaining the hope that this was no trick so he plopped down on the sand with his arms resting on his knees. A subtle smile graced his face as he closed his eyes, bowing his head, as he prayed to the gods that it was all true.

"You really think they might be gone?" a voice said from behind Paris.

Paris knew that voice but its tone was alien. Its sense of familiarity had been gone from him for so long that he wondered if he was dreaming until he felt the sands move to mold against Katri's sitting figure beside him. Paris remained quiet, his eyes widened slightly at this surprise presence. Katri bit her lip, then continued on when she realized that Paris wasn't answering.

"Am I really naïve for believing that this might be true? The voices in my head are strangely quiet. They won't answer my questions and you're sort of my last resort for reassurance."

Silence continued and Katri was beginning to think that maybe she shouldn't have asked for Paris' counsel. After eight years of detachment from him, she didn't really expect much but she wished he had answered with a simple nod or shake of the head.

"I… I'm sorry to have bothered you then," Katri murmured, grunting as she put her weight on one arm to stand up but Paris caught her hand.

"No," Paris replied softly. "I didn't mean to react that way. Please. Stay. Sit." Katri considered it and obliged with a smile. "You're not naïve. You're just optimistic. After ten years, you and the rest of the city are open to any optimistic notions."

"Do you think they're gone?"

"I sure hope so. I don't think the city can take another false hope."

"I hope so too." Awkward silences used to never be a part of their interaction but then again, trying to build the crudest of bridges over a gaping rift and roaring troubled waters was difficult. A few awkward moments were expected.

"There will be a celebration tonight, I guess," Paris murmured. His eyes were fixed at the glare of the sun on the water. It was starting to make him tear up but he couldn't seem to force himself to look back at Katri. "Mother and Father will outdo themselves no doubt but who could blame them?" He heard himself chuckle. "You'll be attending, of course?"

"Everyone will be. The party will spill over into the streets," Katri shrugged. _Is this small talk? Gods, this is awkward. _Silence continued on yet again and Katri was about to hang her head in exasperation. She didn't expect talking to Paris to EVER become like… THIS!

"Can two people be as uncomfortable with each other as we are now?" Paris grinned, feeling what Katri was thinking through the way shifted every so often.

"Nope. I don't think so," Katri laughed. "Definitely not though I do believe we're starting to progress if we start bantering soon."

"This isn't banter?" Paris raised his eyebrow playfully at her.

"Oh, hardly. Banter is much more sarcastic, playful and with a hint of mischief."

"Sarcasm? I can do sarcasm."

"Moreover, banter usually has much sexual connotations which is inappropriate for a woman like myself to even have any knowledge about, much less take part of in public," Katri explained. Paris turned away again and Katri frowned. "What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing," Paris mumbled.

"Don't say 'nothing'," Katri rolled her eyes. "I still know that nothing means something. I thought we were breaking the tension. I thought the banter could brea…"

"Can we skip this?" Paris asked abruptly.

"W—What?" Katri stuttered.

"The small talk which I'm horrible at, the banter which, after seven years of pondering everything that's happened between me and you, I've realized ALWAYS leads to flirting and problem-incurring situations, and everything! Can we skip everything awkward and excessive? Can we go somewhere, talk, and get back something that I've really wanted back since I lost it?" Paris pleaded.

"It's not that easy, love," Katri smiled sympathetically but shaking her head. She put her hand on his and recoiled immediately as she touched it and Paris groaned at the complications which he thought the passage of time had weakened. He guessed not. "It's never that easy."

"Come with me."

"Last time you said that we didn't speak for a really long spell," Katri quipped.

"Don't joke, Katri, and we'll go to the library. No one will bother us there," Paris said, standing up and holding out a hand to help her up. Katri looked around, as if for a way out but she didn't see any. Maybe she didn't really want one either. She wanted Paris back. She missed him and she realized that after ten years, maybe she was mature enough to accept that she'll never have him the way she wanted him. Maybe she'll be mature enough to be content that she has him as she needs him, at least, and that's as a friend.

"Let's go then," she replied, taking his hand and going on to the library.

* * *

Briseis was at the old Apollo temple. She hadn't been there since the beginning of the war when she was first taken. There were two times in which she had the opportunity. There had been two Olympics that had passed since the beginning of the war but she never felt the courage to go inside. Well, it wasn't quite courage that made her fear entrance. It was shame. She remembered her oaths, her promises to Apollo to be His holy vessel, a virgin and pure of unsanctified touch. Within months, she had fallen in love and given her body, heart and soul to a man.

"Apollo, guiding light, ever-knowing sight," Briseis whispered into the stone halls. They were once beautiful, ornate and ceremonial. Now, they were mere shadows of their former selves, destroyed by the same men that had caused the havoc on her city.

Some oil remained. Broken incense sticks littered the floor. She had her lamp, taken from the palace. She knew it would be dark and the fire would be useful in what she was about to do:

Ask for forgiveness.

Briseis held back her tears. She didn't want to cry but she was losing that battle, furiously. Her bitterness was making her taste an acrid flavor in her mouth. The sudden leave of the Greeks was a victory for her city. She should have been ecstatic but she wasn't. She knew she was being stupid but she didn't want it to end that way. Briseis didn't want _him_ to end that way. Now, she truly meant to dedicate her life only to the gods.

"Music to the ears of the city, blessing of the arts, superior of the Muses, inspiration," she continued. She lit the longest incense sticks she could find and stepped to the altar with bare feet. "Return is what I ask. Redemption is what I need. My sins are known. I know of what I speak but, Apollo, my god, I ask for forgiveness of the unforgiveable."

Briseis lifted her hand and attempted to light the fires of the altar. Unholy ashes filled the goblet in which the priests used to burn the incense in prayer and meditation. Briseis hoped to let it burn once again but the wind blew her gusts and the incense stick blew out. She wasn't quite up to snuff with omens but Briseis realized what this meant.

Her shoulders slumped down, sadly. Her head bowed in shame. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry. More importantly, she wanted Achilles to come back and sweep her off her feet to carry her away from this place that no longer wanted her but she realized even more sadly that if he had left, then he must no longer want her either.

* * *

"Mother?" Astyanax called from the door.

"Come inside, love," Andromache smiled from her bed. Astyanax walked in and saw his mother. She was a mere shadow of the woman that she once was but unfathomable grief and sorrow could do that to someone. "You must tell me the latest news of what's going on, my love." She opened her arms and Astyanax crawled back into the bed next to her.

"The Greeks left, Mother," Astyanax whispered. It was only in this room did he let his vulnerability show. It was his mother next to him. She was the only one who truly understood the pain that they both suffered. Maybe even his grandparents but Astyanax could never quite share the connection that his father had been famed to have with the king and queen.

"What do you mean the Greeks left?" Andromache asked, her smile falling away. Her voice had caught in her throat and her arms stiffened. She looked at her son with such skepticism that Astyanax wondered if he was telling the truth himself.

"Their boats are gone. Their tents are gone. They're gone, Mother. All of them," Astyanax explained. "They left a giant horse made of wood. Grandfather says it's a tribute to the victors of the Trojan War."

"You know better than to lie, Astyanax," Andromache scolded.

"Mother, I'm not lying!" Astyanax cried out. "Look out the window! The city is rejoicing!" He jumped off of the bed and opened the darkened curtains. They hadn't been opened in quite some time. Andromache had taken her mourning to an extreme and her grief extended to the point that she saw very little of the sunlight.

Andromache flinched when the noon sunlight poured into her room. She squinted as she looked over the sea and didn't see the familiar scatter of Greek ships that surrounded her city. It was clear blue skies and a crystal shore. Trojans wandered the city and beaches like ants. Instead of smiling and joining in the festivities, she frowned. Andromache shuffled her way to the balcony and surveyed the horizon.

Astyanax mistook the frown for disbelief and in a way it was. Andromache could not believe that the Greeks had gone and in her heart she knew that they weren't. It was as if Hector had slipped into her information from some divine reach of the universe.

"They're still out there," she murmured.

"Mother, don't," Astyanax tried to calm her but Andromache just turned away and swept to the other rooms deeper into the suite. Astyanax followed. "Mother! Why can't you be optimistic? EVER! If not for your sanity's sake, then for my own!"

"You will one day learn to value the wisdom of those older than you, namely me, my son," Andromache replied.

"Your son! How could I possibly be your son when you haven't even taken care of me since I was two! Aunt Katri has and Acacius and Uncle Paris! You have been in that bed for so long that you've long forgotten how to _be _my mother!" Astyanax yelled bitterly. "Why can't you just be happy? War was all I've ever known. Can't you even lie to me for a day so I can pretend that this is real even if you think it's not?

"Illusions are luxuries that we can't afford," Andromache snapped, grabbing Astyanax by the shoulders. "This war deprived you of your father! You can pretend that it has vanished for no apparent reason but I'm not stupid."

"Neither am I! But I'm just a child. I have the right to be wrong or naïve or stupid!" Andromache continued to grip the boy's shoulders looking at him pleadingly.

"My Astyanax, believe me," she murmured. "This is not a game. I wish it were and Hector would come back no matter who won the war but it isn't. They are out there somewhere, hiding from our eyes, waiting for us to open our walls to their siege. They wouldn't just leave, Astyanax. After ten years, they simply just would not leave like this."

"You're hurting me, mother," Astyanax replied his voice just as soft. Andromache let her fingers weaken and as soon as her grip loosened, Astyanax turned and ran.

* * *

"You brought me here, why?" Katri asked. "We could have easily talked down at the beaches. In fact, I thought it would have been better for us to be public. It would force us to remain civil."

"But not honest. I want us to be honest about this without Astyanax running to you or Acacius running me with a spear with his eyes and you think I'm kidding about Acacius," Paris added as he saw the twinkle in Katri's eyes, "but I'm really not. That man…" He paused realizing what he was about to recognize. "He replaced me really really well."

"Yes," she nodded, smiling more seriously. "Acacius makes sure I'm all right. The men in my life make sure I'm cared for; Acacius and Astyanax."

"That's good. Then, you really don't need me," Paris prodded on. "You don't have to fix things with me unless you actually wanted to, not because you needed to."

"Paris, that would be the definition of using you, which I would hope you don't think I would do," Katri answered. "That's why I moved about the guest suites and into the more modest quarters—"

"Which I still disagree with, by the way. Those rooms were made for _you_. No one else can use them now because it's _your_ suite."

"I'm not going to argue about this again," Katri rolled her eyes, taking a seat by the windows. "You said you didn't want anything excess. You said you wanted to get straight to the point. Let's have it then."

Paris opened his mouth to agree but he realized what she meant by 'it's not simple.' He couldn't think of the slightest word that could help heal what was broken. There was more to repairing such things, not just words but actions. Paris was determined, however, and he thought he might try confiding in her again.

"Do you think I should have wasted my time with that duel with Menelaus? Or what was suppose to be a duel anyways," Paris sneered at himself.

"What?" Katri asked cocking her eyebrow in confusion.

"Remember two years ago? I had tried to defeat Menelaus…"

"Yes, I remember. You almost died that day. It's not exactly one of those things that I can forget all that quickly," Katri frowned.

"Do you think it mattered at all?" Paris asked out of curiosity.

"You feel like that attempt meant nothing," she murmured. "It meant something, Paris. You were brave enough to attempt to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the men that would die if you didn't. It wasn't successful, to be sure, but it meant something and your leadership afterwards more than compensated for it."

"Tell that to the men that snicker behind the back of the 'Cowardly Prince' who was saved by a mist of the gods," Paris growled.

"Well, if they feel like they have something to say about a decision of the gods, then they better take it up with them. A divine power saved you. You weren't suppose to die then. That was your Fate. Simple. Mortals can be so stupid, to question what the divinity has chosen as their path."

"Haven't you ever questioned your fate though, Katri? When I met Helen, I knew she would be part of my fate but now I wonder if maybe I had a choice to change it. I wonder what would my fate have been if I had not went to that diplomatic trip."

_You would have been happier,_ a voice echoed in his head, then disappeared into the dark corners of his mind again. Katri heard it too and she just stared at Paris for a moment.

"I've questioned things, yes," she concurred. "But our Fates change even when there are things that were written in stone but the gods have the power to strike that stone and bring forth a new one. Lovers forget the ones they care for, soulmates lose track of who they are… But one must accept these things, I guess. There's just too much that time cannot erase, the bruises to our pride, the wounds we have suffered but the gods have the last word and to question it is not only a sin but stupidly futile."

"So you think I should accept my mistakes and that you think that Helen was meant to be with me?" Paris prodded, his thoughts drifting to another subject.

Katri turned away frowning even deeper. She looked out to the window and breathed in the salty air of the ocean, trying to answer a question without seeming like a hypocrite. She just wanted to turn away from the subject and get to what they had come to the library for in the first place.

"Why are you asking me this?" Katri asked her voice seeming so defeated. "I wanted to talk about us. I wanted to talk about you and me, not Helen. I don't want to talk about her."

"No. Give me this one answer and I swear we'll talk whatever it is all out but I want to know if you think Helen was meant for me." Paris felt like weakening her stubborn demeanor so he put a hand on her upper arm squeezing it slightly to tell Katri that he was there; as if his touch could keep her from lying and it did nothing but annoy her.

"Stop trying to fish for answers you want with a different question," Katriana replied shrugging his touch away. "You want to know if I'm still in love with you or if I still hold it against you that you fell for Helen instead for me or if I think you would have been happier if you were with me and such." Katriana walked away to the other side of the room feeling this attempt at reconciliation falling apart before her very eyes. "Gods, I thought you wanted to fix us! Why did you go bring this up?"

"Because it's why we broke apart in the first place! Don't you think it would be better if we can finally tie the ends that we just left loose for a two years?" Paris shot back. Katri knew that he was quite right. It would be better to deal with it now but she refused to agree to that.

"No! It would be better if it were under rug swept! It would be better if we just ignored everything!" Katri almost yelled. "I don't want to deal with loving you and not having you again!"

"So you do love me still?" Paris said, his voice hushed.

"Yes. Is that what you want to hear?" Katri asked. She rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "This was a mistake." And with that she left.

Paris tried to go after her too late. By the time he realized she had gone, she was deep in the crowds hiding her sorrow in laughter and with drink. He wanted to scream and yell in frustration. He wanted to throw a fit over it but couldn't. SO he just took a skin of wine and watched over the city from his palace, watching the people cavort in pleasure around the Trojan horse that they brought into the center of the city.

As night fell, the festivities were dying down for the night ready for another day of celebrations tomorrow. And as the alcohol made the city and the prince sleepier and sleepier, Paris remembered thinking how uneasy that 'tribute' made him as he and others fell asleep.

* * *

So everyone was asleep, save for maybe a few drunks who were too oblivious of the world to be considered alert on any level. Fires were still crackling in the center square.

Children lay on the streets, having had their premature first taste of liquor.

Men lay with prostitutes and whores or even women who felt like having their pleasure without their husbands.

Some wives lay in their homes, smiling in their sleep as they held their children and husbands in welcomed silence instead of amid the distant clashes of sword, spear and shield.

No one could hear the hushed whisper of voices coming from within the statue. No one could hear the gentle knock against its walls, the splinter of the wood against Achean feet.

No one saw the dust that erupted from the floor as one after another, bodies jumped down to the ground from its lofty hiding place. The trap had been set, the Trojans walked into it blindly with their wishes to end the war, and as Philoctetes with his famed poisoned arrows shot fire into the air to alert his comrades hiding in a nearby cove, the siege began.

* * *


	23. When You Cried

AN:#: I think this is the last chapter I'm writing! Haha. After this chapter, My Immortal will be officially done with writing with after God knows how long! Arck! I'm horrible. I know. But bear with me. After this there will be a chapter every few days or so. Why? Because everything is done!

Chapter 23: When You Cried I'd Wipe Away All of Your Tears 

Andromache stepped out of the rooms feeling the silence over the city. It was almost too quiet for her taste. She wanted to see what exactly was going on in the city so she walked to the main balconies overlooking the city square. People were strewn everywhere, drunk and incapacitated, but all seemed right. Her eyes surveyed the wooden horse that she trusted in the least. Nothing seemed to be off with it either but something in the wind had caught her eye.

Beneath the horse, swaying in the wind, was what seemed like a loose plank but even in the distance it could be deciphered as a wooden door. Andromache held her breath and scanned the square again. Something wasn't quite as right as before. Something was wrong now. In the shadows of the fire, something moved in a single file into the light then back into the darkness. The only thing that made Andromache look at it was the glint of metal it had caught. Her eyes squinted in the dark and she leaned forward.

_What was that?_

The shadows moved again but this time it was a smaller object. A man emerged from the darkness wearing the armor of a Greek and in his hand was a spear, flashing in the fire light.

Andromache stepped back suddenly wishing that her thoughts before were wrong and that she was mistaken in what she was seeing but the Greek soldier's next actions reaffirmed her suspicions. The Achaen took a step forward towards a drunken man lying on the ground, totally unaware of the danger he lay next to. With one movement, the man's skull was smashed by the spear. He never even knew what had happened. Just like that he was dead, and many more would die that same way in the space of the next few hours. That much Andromache knew without a doubt.

She needed to run and alert anyone but she feared that no one would be in a state to protect their city any longer.

Acacius mumbled to himself slightly as staggered around his home. He wanted a drink of water to cool himself down in the heat. That and he wanted a little water for Katri as well. She was sleeping like a kitty in his bed just as she always did. He always understood the meaning behind Katri's desperate need for companionship in bed, even if it was strictly devoid of sex. He knew that she was using him to replace Paris while in her dreams she could have whatever and whomever she wanted. He was all right with that though. As long as he got to be with her…

A low rumble interrupted his thoughts. Taking a sip of water from a cup, he took a glance out of the third story window. His blood ran cold at the sight. Silent except for the quiet thunder of their numerous feet, the Greeks were assembling outside his very house. Getting a cup for Katri so that she would be hydrated as she runs for safety, Acacius slipped into the bedroom.

"Katri? Katri…" Acacius whispered, his hand shaking her lightly. "Katri, wake up. Wake up!"

"Acacius?" Katri yawned burrowing farther into the pillows. "It's still dark. Why are you—?"

"Shh… Take a drink," Acacius ordered. Katri frowned as her sleepy caught a gist of the tone in his eyes. She knew he meant business so she knew not to resist.

"What's going on?" Katri asked as she wiped her mouth of the water.

"The Greeks." Katri froze.

"What?"

"The Greeks are inside the walls. I just saw them."

"No! You must have been dreaming!" Katri argued but she felt herself already standing and grabbing her cloaks. "They couldn't possibly get into Troy. It's impossible!"

"Katriana! I'm sure," Acacius whispered lowly. "Put on your cloak. You have to run for the palace. Go to the dungeons. I'm sure there will be a crowd there already so you'll find the tunnels quickly. Take the tunnels to Ida and don't look back, alright? You'll be safe there but you have to run now before chaos unleashes." He grabbed her arm and started for the back door, grabbing the sword he kept by the door at all times just before stepping out.

"Acacius, what about—?"

"Shh. Katri, don't speak. They'll hear," Acacius hissed. They stood close against the walls, listening as the Greeks began to march to front of the city. In the distance, the great wooden doors were opening up. For a moment, Acacius froze, realizing exactly what was going on. The city was going to burn. He knew it. He and the others fell for the trap set by none other than Odysseus. Acacius just hoped he could save the ones he cared for most.

"Paris! Paris! Wake up!" Andromache shrieked pounding on the doors of his room. "The Greeks! They're inside the walls!"

Paris was still waking up, not realizing what his sister-in-law was saying. All he could really hear was the high pitched tone and the distressed volume of her screams. Added onto that was the incessant banging against his door.

"I'm coming… I'm coming," he grumbled shaking his head and splashing his face with water from a basin he kept by his bed. "Still bloody dark. People rambling on, probably drunk off of their arse." He threw open the door and said, "What!" in his most annoyed voice.

"The Greeks are in the walls," Andromache said breathlessly.

Paris frowned and looked at Andromache incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Look out into the courtyards but keep hidden," Andromache said pointing to the window. Paris was still frowning but decided to take a look anyway. Keeping behind the curtains, Paris looked out to the Trojan horse and the bonfire in the city center. Sleep-ridden bodies were everywhere. Nothing was amiss really until he took a harder look...

Those bodies? They weren't asleep. In fact, they were swimming. Blood covered the ground and a horde of soldiers in the shadows were the cause of it. Paris' senses suddenly alerted. He turned to Andromache, ready to fight.

"Gather anyone and everyone. Get weapons. Alert the city. We need to get as much people out of here as we can." He turned and ran, his whole body looking for Katriana and Astyanax but he knew that he had to get to the armory and round up as many men he could to buy time to for as many people as possible.

Paris wasn't stupid. He knew that this would be a losing battle; one that would live up to the battles he had pictured that would end the war. With supplies low and soldiers scarce, Troy would burn to the ground. Not everyone would survive the night but he wanted to make sure that as many people possible would live to tell the tale.

He halted briefly at the door of his old suite. He had weapons in there and Helen surely wouldn't know of what was going on. Paris needed to tell her so he barged inside, swallowing the bitter picture of seeing Helen asleep, naked next to another man.

"What are you doing!" Helen muttered angrily. She gathered the blankets around her and nudged at the man next to her to wake him.

"The Greeks are inside," Paris said simply, going to trunk of weapons that was in the niche in the wall.

"Impossible," Helen gasped.

"Possible. Cloanthus, is that you?" Paris called to the man hurriedly putting on his clothing.

"Y… Yes, sir," stuttered the soldier. "I… I can.. e—explain."

"Good for you. Now, we need to get to the armory and gather as many men as we can. Helen, I need you to get as many women and children as possible to the tunnels in the dungeons. They'll lead you to safety." Helen was still too shocked to really move as quickly as she should and Paris was already frustrated. "NOW, HELEN! YOU'RE IN A BLOODY WAR AND YOU ARE SURE TO BE ONE OF THE SPOILS. NOW GET YOUR ARSE UP AND MOVE!"

Helen shook in fright and immediately hurried out.

Outside, a fight was already brewing. Achilles, Agamemnon, Menelaus, Odysseus, Lykaios… The list of men savagely killing the Trojans was a long one and each was killing scores of men, women and even children. The soldiers were letting out all the anger they felt in having to spend a decade bound to a war they felt no attachment to. They didn't care about Helen and her insipid infidelity. They wanted to be home with their wives whom, by now, have probably taken men to their beds and hearths thinking that their husbands were dead.

The only ones with real fight in their hearts, or really lack of hearts, were Agamemnon, Menelaus and Achilles. Agamemnon felt the Dardanelle straits coming closer and closer to his possession. He couldn't wait to see the profits that the Dardanelles would be sure to reap for his greedy self. With every swipe of the sword, the Dardanelles were one step closer.

Menelaus felt his pride being avenged. His bruised ego was being healed with every life he took. He wanted the whole city to suffer for one man's sins and he didn't care that some of the skulls he smashed were of children who weren't even born at the time of Helen's desertion. All that mattered was that they were dying for his cause, dying so that the trouble he went through for his wife would be justified.

Achilles, on the other hand, fought to get to Briseis. When Odysseus told him of his plans to fake a surrender, Achilles felt himself hesitate. His first thoughts were of Briseis. _What would she feel if she thought that I didn't care enough to say good bye? She'd be crushed. She'd be heartbroken._ Emotions were never things that Achilles welcomed into his cold soul but when it came to Briseis, he had no control over it. The moment his body emerged from the body of the Trojan horse, his one goal was to get to Briseis to make sure that she wouldn't be hurt in the chaos that he was now part of. The only thing was that he had to get to the palace to even begin to look for her… but he'd find her…

Briseis woke up to the sound of fire and screams. Never in her life had she heard such a symphony of agonizing sounds before. She could never imagine what she was seeing when she trudged to the window of the high tower of her bedroom. Troy was on fire and burning to the ground. The startling images of women being raped, men being disemboweled woke her up in an instant and her first reaction was to run and help her city's people.

Then, she was afraid to realize, a happiness settled into the pit of her stomach. Actually, happiness was too strong a word. It was more like hope. Could it be that he never left? Can he be down there now? Is he looking for her? Is he—

"Briseis!" Katri called bursting into the doors. Briseis whirled around, ashamed of what she had just felt. How can she hope for a lover when her city was being destoyed? "We have to get out, Briseis."

Katri wiped at the soot that rested on her cheek. The run across the city was dangerous. As she and Acacius made their way, it seemed like soldiers and fire were following them at every corner. The smoke made Katri remember her weakness and her fear for fire especially since the last time Achaens decided to burn land. Her heart was beating fast and quick and in sync with a hidden rhythm that was controlling everything around her: the Achaens, the screams, the stabs, the murders, the pitter-patter of running feet. What made her blood run deathly cold however was the look that Acacius gave her before he had to leave and fight it out in the battles.

"_Get Briseis and Astyanax. Grab anyone that you can, Katri. Run for the hills," Acacius murmured his orders. _

"_You and I both know that this battle is useless. YOU need to come with us, Acacius," pleaded Katri. "You'll die out there."_

_Acacius sighed and took both of Katri's hands. His human instincts were telling him to run with her and to follow what Katri was asking but he couldn't. His loyalty was to his city._

"_I need to be at the palace doors, fighting along side my men, and your prince."_

"_Tell them to run as well! There's little honor in fighting just for the sake fighting, Acacius! You fought for the hope that we could defeat the Achaens. Now, there's no hope left! Come with me! PLEASE!" Katriana begged._

"_No, Katri." _

_Katri took a deep breath and bluntly put the truth that hung between them. "If you go, we'll never see each other again."_

"_There's always other lifetimes," Acacius smiled gently putting a hand to her cheek. He put a light kiss on her lips and suddenly, his hands dropped away and he ran before his discipline was completely destroyed. He didn't even bother to say goodbye… or maybe he just didn't have the strength to do so. Either way, Katri would never know._

"Do you know the way to the dungeons?" Katri asked hurriedly, gathering some linen in case they would need to use it to cross through fire. She didn't want think about Acacius. She had others to save as well.

"Y… yes," Briseis stammered and started for a robe and hurriedly put it on while walking out the doors with Katri right behind.

"And Astyanax. We need to get Astyanax," Katri added.

"Already on my way," Briseis replied. They ran through the corridors, handmaidens and servants running around trying to gather valuables and heading out to the tunnels. Before the even reached the royal suite corridors, they came across Astyanax.

"Come on, Astynax. We have no time to play soldier," Katri murmured, when she realized that her 'nephew' was in a soldier's armor and held a sword almost as tall as he is in his hand.

"I'm going to fight!" Astyanax cried out. He didn't leave time for an argument as he ran for the doors.

"No!" Katri screamed after him, Briseis at her heels. They ran against the crowd as most people were trying to get away from the fighting, not towards it. Astyanax had direct advantage since being smaller, he could maneuver through and between people much more easily than grown women.

Katri's shoulders were being hit again and again, back and forth as she fought through the crowd. She still felt Briseis behind her. Katri wanted to tell her friend to run to the tunnels and that she would get the youngling but Astyanax was getting harder and harder to keep track of.

The doors that led to the grand staircase, leading down into the battles, were to the right. That was where Astyanax was headed, Katri knew. She remembered the days before when that place would be beautiful and grand. The sunlight would stream through the windows and the view was amazing since it was an open area. The sides were built along the sides of the cliffs, overlooking the ocean. It was one of Katri's favorite places in the palace. Now, in the light of the fires, the gleam of blood and steel reflecting the flames, the beautiful area became ugly and distorted.

Astyanax had disappeared around the corner. It took Katriana and Briseis several minutes to round the corner themselves and by then it was too late. Katri screeched into a halt, almost slipping on the bloody marble floors. Agamemnon already had Astyanax by the throat and hair, dragging him across the floor to the balcony windows.

"Aunt—Katri…" Astyanax kicked and, for a brief moment, his eyes locked onto Katriana's.

"Astyanax!" Katri screamed. Briseis was already tearing after the king. Agamemnon merely turned and grinned as he took up a spear and plunged it through Astyanax. His grin became maniacal as he gave it a twist, blood running down the shaft to his hand and then ripped the spear out savagely. Combined with the thorough ripping and shredding of his insides, plus the lack of air that Agamemnon ensured through the tight grip of his hand around his throat, Astyanax was dead in seconds. However, for good measure, Agamemnon gave the neck one last twist before flinging the body over the edge and onto the rocks.

Briseis's was immediately rooted towards Agamemnon and she grabbed a dagger from one of the lying corpses and tore after Agamemnon. Katri ran to the balcony but the body already disappeared into the night. Only the flicker of waves gave off any light and shape and even that was brief.

_He was only a child,_ Katri thought, screaming in her head. _He did NOTHING._ Tears became sobs as she fell to her knees wishing and wanting anything so that she could trade places with Astyanax. He was her child if not in body then in spirit. Katri loved Astyanax beyond measure and this pain that she felt in her heart was unfathomable.

She turned around and saw that the tables were turned on Briseis and now Agamemnon had her friend by the throat and dagger that she had wielded only seconds before. She closed her eyes and prayed for protection for Briseis.

The wish was immediately granted by the gods. Achilles came running in, wounding and scaring away Agamemnon before any damage was done to Briseis. Though a part of her wished that Achilles had torn Agamemnon apart, the hatred was pushed away as Katri almost smiled when she saw that there was hope in Achilles and Briseis. They looked at each other with such adoration that Katri focused only on the happy couple but the happiness and the hope was shattered again; this time by Paris's own hand.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the arrow fly and hit Achilles in his heel. It was his one weakness and blood immediately spilled and added onto the floor. Katri turned away not wanting to see the man die in his lover's arms.

Things were out of control. She didn't see any hope anymore. Everyone was screaming. Everyone was crying. There was a sense of helplessness that was driving Katri's humanity insane.

She rarely abandoned her humanity. Katriana had pledged a long time ago, almost THIRTY decades ago, that she would embrace her humanity for the sake of Alexander. With one more flick of a bow, an arrow flew and her Alexander was dying. Philoctetes let loose an arrow that seemed so harmless, hitting Paris in the shoulder. Katri watched him pull it out, ignoring the pain, and getting ready to shoot another arrow but his arm faltered. It fell limp against his body and slowly but surely, his body fell limp with pain as well.

Poison… 

Katriana closed her eyes again and this time, she let her humanity go. Her powers as an immortal called to Aphrodite for safety not only for herself but for her beloved too.

_Thank you,_ _grandmother,_ she said as a fog enveloped Paris and when it vanished so did he.

(( End of Flashback ))

_Too much. All too much. _Katriana_ walked through the rubble of her city _and away from the palace_, tears falling from her eyes. The soldiers were causing the chaos around her and ignored her. Well, it could have been that they didn't even notice her, maybe not even see her. _

_She was surrounded by it yet, somehow, she remained apart. In the midst of the dirt and dust, her dress remained a stark white, her brown hair, streaked with gold by the sun, still kept into an intricate design on her head. _

The old woman's words haunted her and as she left the body, _new tears sprung forth. She wanted comfort. She wanted safety. It was apparent that even though she glowed of cleanliness and innocence in this maelstrom, not one sword would befall her. Yet she still wanted to be far away from all this though it affected her physically, none. She looked up and saw a temple. A trail of blood led up the stairs and past its wooden doors and so she followed it._

_Grandmother, open your doors to me._

_This is your last request tonight, Katriana, _one of the voices in her head said as the doors creaked open without her physical push. _We're all far too busy right now._

_Yes, grandmother, _Katri replied silently as she walked in, closing the doors behind her.

The great marble of the temple was amazing to behold. Pure and white, the statue of Aphrodite towered all those beneath it. The red curtains were drawn and the intricate carvings were hidden away by the shadows but Katri stepped up to the walls and hands felt the swirling indentations.

"So beautiful," she murmured. She continued to walk forward, down the aisle to the altar of Aphrodite's feet. Another red stain marred the whiteness of the temple and this one was covered with blood.

Paris and a wound at his shoulder, the poison making him weak, killing him slowly. Katri ran to him, falling to his side.

"Alexander!" His skin was pale. His eyes were dim. The sweat and blood on his cheek was marring his perfect face. Katri's hands gathered her _chiton_, the starch white dress, and carefully wiped away the unwanted grime from his face, paling beneath her fingertips. Tears were at his eyes and she so desperately wanted to soothe him but before she could the doors to the palace opened revealing an enemy… Agamemnon…

Forgive the wait and I hope this satisfied you. The next chapter will be in a few days since it's already done. Please review! It's all I ever ask.


	24. When you Screamed :new:

Days became weeks and weeks became months. That's so unforgivable that I couldn't even begin to apologize for it. Yes, you all have permission to kill me.

**Chapter 23: You Screamed I'd Fight Away All of Your Fears**

Agamemnon found his way through the crowds, limping from the side wound he's suffered from Achilles. _All for his little whore,_ he thought with contempt staring at the trail of blood that stained a marble white temple.

Agamemnon had seen Paris kill Achilles at his heel. How Paris had known to shoot at such an insignificant little spot for it was the warrior's one spot of weakness was a question he would ponder after this war. Maybe in his throne in the palace he had just invaded… whilst he ruled and profited over the trading goods in the Dardanelle straits. The thought made his blood warm.

After Achilles had died, he saw an arrow whiz past the battle scene and into the shoulder of the Prince. Almost immediately, poison was apparent. Seconds after that, the same fog that had carried Paris away from battle when his brother, Menelaus, almost killed him, enveloped the Prince yet again and, just like before, he disappeared.

Helen was at the Temple of Aphrodite in hopes that she could find sanctuary but the doors were shut and sealed away from unwanted visitors. The moment all of Hades seemed to seep out of the pores of the earth, Helen tried to run for safety but now all she could was hide behind the marble pillars of the temple.

From her high view,her heart began to feel the terror and pain that the war had inflicted on this beautiful city. She looked down upon it and remembered one of the reasons she was so able to run from her home and to this place. Sparta was a warring state. Its pride was its soldiers and its legacy, its obsession with strength and power. She was a woman who did not understand war and conflict. All she understood was beauty and grace, all that was bestowed upon her at birth. She ran to Troy for it was the cultural center of that very same inherited beauty and grace and in one fell swoop, Troy and Helen were ripped of those gifts. As tears sprung from her eyes, she wondered if maybe it was not that she was running from that ugly city of blood lust but trying to hide from the fact that her cursed beauty was what brought on that ugliness in the first place. How else could she explain the transformation of the beautiful Troy into a city of rape and sacking but that her presence led the ugliness there?

In her hiding place, she had already spotted one passerby. She had seen Katriana bathed in light come to the very doors that were locked and shut, that no woman could possibly open, and Helen watched her enter those doors without so much as even lifting a finger to push. She didn't understand it and she couldn't fathom how she could begin to understand it.

Crying still and terrified of what it would mean when they caught her, she crawled to the back of the pillar trying to hide from a soldier that was ascending the steps. She let out a frightened yelp when Agamemnon appeared beside her.

"Have you come to kill me?" she sobbed. "Ten years, Agamemnon, ten years of death all to just return to the same exact point we started with: Menelaus with me as his trophy."

"Save me from your tears, woman. I have no compassion for you. This war necessitates the death of a certain prince for its our victory to be final," he snapped. "Now where is he?"

"Inside," Helen murmured. Agamemnon gripped the sword in his hand and stormed into the Temple, following the trail of blood onto the altar where Paris lay, slowly dying and a woman sat by him, helplessly.

"Get out of the way, woman," Agamemnon ordered. Katriana turned around and saw Agamemnon with his sword's blade stained with blood. Her face creased with a frown but she looked more annoyed than afraid.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly, almost snobbishly, and she stubbornly retaining her seat.

"It does not matter. This does not concern you."

"First a child and now a wounded man?" she scoffed. "Some Achaean. Can't fight those who can't defend themselves properly, can you?"

"I am here to draw Paris' blood and I shan't leave till then."

"Then you shall never leave," Katri's eyes flashing with growing anger as she got up. "Agamemnon, The king, the coward, the man who can not even fight his own wars and must call for the entirety of Greece to take down ONE city."

"Stand away, woman!" The words had left enough of a bruise on his pride. How dare this weakling suggest that he was incompetent! "This fight is only to his death so go now that I may make it swift," Agamemnon growled but Katri just glowered, now standing before him with no weapons to speak of.

"No," she answered. "I command you to leave this temple and to leave Paris alone." Her eyes spoke of nothing but calm anger and Agamemnon found her foolish bravery almost laughable.

"I've killed many far more innocent than you, woman. I'll have no qualms with killing you now to get to him," Agamemnon said.

"Kill me, then, if you feel it necessary," she replied haughtily. "But you'll have to cut me down piece by piece to get to Paris."

"If that is the way to get to your misguided prince, then so be it!" Agamemnon cried out, and he brought up his sword to dig into the woman's side.

But the blade swung down to Katri. By all reason, she should have been in pieces before them now. Her blood SHOULD be spilling onto the marble steps of the temple. But it didn't. Katriana stood in the same spot, unflinching, without a scratch. Her hand had caught the blade but it didn't cut her palm. She merely held it as if it was nothing but a feather that she caught.

The sword fell with a clash onto the stone when her fist opened and Agamemnon backed away horrified.

"You are no ordinary woman," he choked, falling backwards and looking up Katri, seeing her in her truly glorified form as did Paris. He looked at the angry scowl on his best friend's face and felt as though it was still the face he felt most familiar to but with something drastically changed.

"Immortals are no ordinary people," Katri simply replied, kneeling down to the fallen man. "Neither are we easily forgiving to those who don't respect our wishes and I DO believe I made a command quite clear a moment ago." She pretended to think as her hand took hold of Agamemnon' neck and brought him up to a standing position. "What was that command, Agamemnon?"

"Y—you wished me… You wished me to leave Paris alone," Agamemnon choked as the fingers around his air supply slowly tightened.

"You see as the second daughter of Eros and Psyche, I hold Zeus' family lineage, his strength and the rashness of humanity and with Aphrodite's blood running through my veins, I get a tad tempestuous and a bit _violent_ with those who don't do what I want," Katri explained in a dangerously low voice. "So when I tell you to leave the man I love alone, you will obey, understand?" Agamemnon could only nod since there was no air left for him to speak. Katri's hand released the neck and stepped away as Agamemnon fell to his knees gasping for what he needed most.

"Air! Air!" he gasped clutching his chest and looking up, fearfully, at Katriana.

"You are to leave my grandmother's house and you shall leave without Paris' blood on your hands. Tell your people that he has died and nothing more. You do not speak of me to yourself or to anyone else, understand, Agamemnon?" Katriana ordered.

"Yes."

"Good... now leave us be!" Agamemnon scrambled out on all fours and, for a brief moment, the chaos outside could be heard and seen clearly by Paris and Katri but the wooden doors close and it was silent again.

* * *

Before I'm thrown reviews of confusion, PLEASE read the next chapter as it'll explain LOADS of things.  



	25. I've Held Your Hands :new:

**AN- **This was seen a VERY long time coming. I REALLY need to work on subtlety but, hey, I'm young. I have time to evolve from the glob of cells that happen to know how to type, which I am now, to something akin to… Rowling, Emerson and Grisham. And to explain…

_Italics are memories or flashbacks depending on how you look at it._

**Chapter 24: I've Held Your Hand Through All of These Years**

Eros, god of love, paced the halls of the grand palace, as his wife, Psyche, was in the room giving birth to their second child. Divine or earthly, the anxiety of becoming a father still affected a man. Of course, he'd been through this before. His first child and daughter, Bliss, was busy, ignorant of the stress that burdened her father and mother.

"_When's Mommy coming out, Daddy?" Bliss looked up with her big blue eyes. "We've been waiting so long already."_

"_I know, sweetheart, but Mommy has to make you a new baby brother or sister," Eros replied, patiently. Bliss nodded and resumed her playing with dolls though Eros knew that she would question him again sometime soon. He tilted his head and studied the features of his daughter, trying to distract him from the present situation. It never failed to amaze him how his features became feminine and placed on his daughter's face. Everything from the curly blond locks to the eyes the color of the skies were from his side of the family. Eros' eyes went to the door, hearing footsteps nearing it as the cries of his wife died away. He wondered briefly if his newborn child would have his or his beautiful wife's features and his answer was prompt._

_The midwife stepped out and opened the door for Eros and he rushed past the maids to see his wife on the bed. Her long brown hair was matted with sweat and her olive skin was flushed with exertion but a peaceful smile graced her lips as she looked down at her child._

"_It's another girl," Psyche murmured, feeling Eros' weight shift her bed. "You have another one to spoil, my love." Eros' smile was crooked and his fingertips gently grazed the brown fuzz of the baby girl's head._

"_Three beautiful women to be surrounded by? I think _I'm_ being spoiled and I think she'll take after you," Eros grinned, seeing the child blink up at him with brown eyes._

"_Mommy?" Bliss called from the door. "Is that my new baby brother or sister?"_

"_Sister." Bliss crawled into the bed and almost immediately, the baby began to reach for the golden hair of Bliss' head as she leaned her head in to see the baby and Psyche had to gently push the hands down. The baby fussed again, trying to reach out for the new object but her mother just pushed her arm down again. The baby whimpered for a moment before trying to reach out for something past Bliss' head. Bliss turned to see what the baby was reaching for and the moment her head turned she felt a sharp tug._

"_Mommy!" Bliss shrieked. Bliss jumped off the bed and rubbed the sore spot, glowering. "That wasn't very nice! Her name should be Trickari, nasty little sister."_

"_She's only just a baby, pure as first snow. She doesn't know any better," Eros explained, with slight amusement._

"_Pure… Katriana… How about that as a name?" Psyche said, thinking out loud. "I like that name. Purity."_

"_I like it too," Eros agreed. "My new daughter, Katriana."_

Katri looked back at Paris and, with all of the power she radiated moments before, now her eyes looked frightened. She took a step away from Paris, not knowing what to say. She brought a hand up to her lips, and started to nervously bite her thumbnail.

Paris was slowly and painfully fading. He looked at Katriana and he just wished that she would come over and comfort him in his last moments but the new revelation had him dumbstruck. She was what again? An immortal? Did that make her a goddess? No, she just said immortal and she had too much human blood for her to be in that higher divine pedestal. But yes, she was strong AND powerful and she said that she loved him. Paris groaned in pain. No, no more heavy thinking. Just damn it all to Hades. Immortal or not, she was still his Katriana.

"Papa, I don't want to take power over anything!" Katriana whined as her father pleaded for her to take a throne of some sort.

"_Anything, Katri. ANYTHING. Be the goddess of bees for all I could possibly care but you need to take a throne to receive your full divinity. You are merely immortal now and you will be prone to a weakness to an element if you do not take a throne!"_

"_I'm fine just being immortal. It's not like I'm even going to die to whatever element the Fates choose me to be weak against. It'll just have the ability to hurt me. I stay by your side. I don't leave you. Can't you be happy with that?" Katriana reasoned._

"_I don't want to see my daughter hurt!" Eros snapped. Katri slumped and took her father's hands as he sat down beside her on her bed._

"_Papa, I'm NOT going to get hurt. Fire would be of so little consequence to me. I'm happy where I am. I'm fine. Why fix something that's not broken?"_

_Eros didn't say much anymore. One thing he didn't necessarily like about his wife and this particular daughter was their stubborn nature and how he could never seem to win against them so he just nodded and accepted it._

"Come here, you cow," he beckoned her towards him with his cleaner hand while the other clutched his wound. "I knew there was something strange about you." He forced a smile for her and she returned it when she sat back down beside him again on the cold marble.

"Strange, yes," she murmured.

"You're immortal now, are you?" She nodded. "Goddess of any sort?" She shook her head. "But your dad is, at least." Another nod. "Will you at least speak in syllables?"

"Oh. Oh yes," she blushed.

"And Maia was Psyche?"

"No. She... Maia was me," she confessed. "I knew it would be better if I took care of you as an adult so I stayed one but I also knew you needed a friend so I recreated myself to grow WITH you as well."

"He won't survive with simply you as company, my dear," Psyche murmured, watching over the sleeping child with her daughter, the very first night Paris had found a friend.

"_I know…"_

"_So what are you doing to do?"_

"_Just simply recreate myself. Not a problem."_

"_That'll take too much energy. You wouldn't last very long," Psyche reasoned. "Half of your personality will disappear entirely, and will need to be redeveloped. After acquiring three hundred years of wisdom, you'll just let sympathy for a little boy literally overrun your being?"_

"_Mother, I have all eternity to regain that wisdom. This mortal has only so many years of childhood. I had you and Papa to give me something this boy deserves. Do you really think one man's lifetime will be of any consequence to me?"_

"_But," Psyche began. The mother bit her lip, wishing that she didn't have a bad feeling about this. "This much devotion also requires you to vow to never leave his side regardless of the circumstances. If he were to ever hurt you, you would still be bound to him."_

"_Mother, what could possibly happen?"_

"_All right, Katriana," Psyche sighed. "Just be careful."_

Who knew that she would fall in love with him and he would hurt her beyond measure but she would still be there, cradling him as he faded away?

"You're making my head spin, Katri," Paris cringed.

"Sorry." Her eyes went down to his wound and she put her hand on his, holding it. She started to cry again. "Alex, it won't stop bleeding. Even if I could… I think there's poison," she sobbed.

"Can't you..."

The doors blasted open and Oenone ran inside to see Katri holding Paris' hand as he was fading.

"So it's true?" Oenone giggled, evilly. "The arrogant prince has finally taken the fruits of the seeds he's sown."

"Oenone," Katriana said, her voice lowering dangerously again.

"And look at dear Princess, all heartbroken," Oenone smiled and turned to Paris again. "You ungrateful brat. I saved you from Rauko and Ceorl and you wouldn't even give me the time of day. I hope you burn in Hades, Paris."

"Oenone, you have the healing elixir. Give it to me," Katri ordered standing up and getting nearer to the nymph.

"This elixir, princess?" Oenone took a silver vial from her cloak. "Well, I'm sorry but I'd rather watch the show." She replaced the vial into the pocket before Katri made a lunge for her.

"I will not let him die!" Katri yelled. "Now give it to me!" Oenone ran, placing one of the marble columns between her and Katri.

"No! He deserves this. I won't let him have it," Oenone snapped.

"By Zeus, give me that vial," Katri threatened and for a moment, Oenone's haughty smile froze on her face. This wasn't the first time Katri had threatened to use her grandfather against Oenone.

_Katriana could feel it. Acacius was holding her to his chest while Briseis had her hand in her own. She was crying and hurt and it was all because of him, but she still cared. She still foolishly loved him and, minutes after breaking her heart; she would protect him yet again._

_Oenone was trying to use her powers to get her way with Paris but Katri wouldn't have that. If anyone were attune enough to hear the sound, they would have heard a silent scream carrying out over the Aegean Sea to Mount Olympus, where her grandfather heard._

"_Grandfather, Oenone's trying to hurt Alexander!" Katri thought, squeezing her eyes shut and focusing._

"_Warn her first, my beautiful granddaughter," Zeus replied. "If she does not heed to it, then I will do as you ask."_

_  
Katri's thoughts returned to the nymph, about to caress the mortal boy's shoulder._

"_Let him go," Katri growled. Oenone froze, though she smiled haughtily. She was about to continue anyway when Katri spoke again. "By Zeus, Oenone, you shall be struck down if you do not let him go." And knowing the power Katri could call upon, Oenone retreated._

This time, however, whatever the consequences, knowing Paris died this way would be worth it. _No one_ will ever dare not bend to Oenone's will.

"No," Oenone answered and fled out of the temple through the doors, disappearing into the chaos and shadows of the outside. Katriana wanted to run after her but as she reached the end of the corridor she heard Paris.

"Katri," he called. "Katri, don't leave me."

"No," Katri whispered. She ran to his side, her tears starting to fall unchecked.

"Little spoiled arrogant prince," Paris babbled. "I really am getting what I deserve, aren't I?"

"Don't say that," she shook her head. "Please, Alexander, please, don't fade from me now." Her arms cradled his head and torso and right before her eyes, she could see his skin turning to a pale blue against the marble he leaned against. The poison was starting to react to his blood.

"Couldn't YOU heal me?"

"I can't. I don't have that power," she sobbed. "But if I did, Zeus, no! Please! I love you too much, Alexander. Don't leave me now."

"You called me Alexander," he murmured smiling. "I missed hearing that name so badly. So many years, I've heard it and when you stopped, it was like someone tore a piece of me off and…" Paris caught Katri's face in his hand. She saw a fog lift from his eyes and she knew something changed or returned to how it was before magick interfered. "I... I remember us and, oh gods, I remember!" His hand stroked her cheek and that simple gesture made him gasp for more breath. He was almost gone.

"You do?" Inside her mind, she called to her father, her mother, her grandparents; ANYONE who might have had the ability to save Paris but no one answered her plea for help. All the voices in her head that had kept her company when she had refused to remain living on Mt. Olympus were gone. They were all probably too busy watching the destruction of Troy. "Alex, don't die now. Please."

"I should have told you that I love you back then but my marriage to Helen complicated things so much. But I did love you and I wish I had told you but I did, didn't I? At the docks. I don't know why. How could I forget you? When I left, when we kissed each other, I remember telling you." His brow furrowed in confusion, remembering something long forgotten as his thumb stroked her cheek, his own tears falling not only from his pain but also for the pain that he realized Katriana must have felt in the years he had done stupid things. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for all this to happen. If I had just told you what I felt, if only I remember telling you what I felt, this wouldn't have happened. Please realize that I would never have dreamt of hurting you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you went through all this."

"Then it wasn't just a dream? You REALLY loved me?" Katriana choked and he nodded. "Then, you CAN'T leave me. Mortality is so stupid. Just please, fight it awhile, Alex. My papa will come soon and he'll heal you back." He shook his head.

"A kiss goodbye, my Katri? One kiss that doesn't end with us fighting or regretting," he asked. Her fingers intertwined with his and he smiled at her though it pained him to even breathe. He knew that the poison in the arrows was now reaching the parts he needed most. "Just one last kiss, my Katriana. My immortal?" Her lips leaned forward to meet his and her eyes shut tight when she tasted his sweet taste but the sweetness turned salty as her tears mingled into their kiss. She felt his lips move against hers and sighed at the warmth, then the warm breeze left Paris for one last time and the salty taste turned bitter when Katri retreated away. Her eyes looked into his and for once, the light that used to show through the brown orbs was gone.

"Alexander," she cracked. Her sobs were tearing through in her body and she was shaking like mad. "Alexander. Please don't leave now." He didn't answer, though. His eyes just stared blankly into the high vaulted ceiling, not seeing anything at all. Katriana's hand reached up and slipped his eyelids closed as her cries increased in intensity. She grabbed for the arrow she removed from his chest and held the head to her wrist.

"If you won't return, then I'll follow you," she sobbed. She took the sharp tip of the blade and gently pushed into her skin.

It didn't even break through to cause a bead of blood to seep out.

As desperately as she wanted that blade to slice through her skin and cut her veins open... As much as she needed her blood to flow through her wrist and into the open air like life itself draining from her body, it would never happen. Not for her. Immortality was preventing her from ever seeing Hades through the eyes of the dead.

And as painful as it would have been to die that way, she felt the pain a hundred times over, knowing she could do nothing to follow her love and that all she could do was wait.

* * *

**Review Responses to Anonymous Reviews. (If you left a signed review you should have gotten one in your email because I replied wth the new reply feature) **

**Gaby** – A happy ending? Hmmmmm I wonder if I really should but you know _I_ LOVE happy endings too... wink wink. And I never got to say that I was flattered that you put up through this story straight through in two days... with eyes pained by the end. THAT was defnitely apreciated and I wanted to say Thank you.

**Robyn Lesko** – Thank you for the praise. Needless to say that I actually blushed when I read it... Actually it continually makes me blush because I read it long ago and just re-read it just now for the review responses. :-) Thank you very much.

**onelostdream **– ah you're my frying pan buddy! Hahahhaha I missed that ramble! Anyways... I do love going with canon with my own OC twists. Many people would consider it Mary-Sue but writing for me has always been for the relief of my inner giggling ditz, not so I can be writing the next great American novel or something to that thread. If you've read my other stories then you'll see I have a thing going with how I like to keep to the original plot and sometimes even the original lines just with an added character. Shrug. Thanks for the comment again. I do love em!

**Gayle Carling** – You are definitely entitled to you honest opinions. Thank you for the comments about improving literary skill and about the little far-fetched idea about Aphrodite. I actually am with you about the latter. However I couldn't figure out how to have Aphrodite involved any other way. I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions so suggest away please. I 'm actually a bit afraid of how people will react to the end of this story too... **cringe**.

**Miyuyux33** --- I'm going by your email since your name was basically part of the praise. About that last part in chapter 22? I was sort of experimenting with some literary devices. Hahhahaha It was like abstract thoughts. Basically think of it like you were a mind reader going through a crowd in Troy. There's talk about war but life HAS to keep going so there's stuff that ISN'T about the war as well. Thank you for the review again.


	26. You Still Have All of Me :end:

Please read LAST author's note to everyone!

Chapter 26: You Still Have All of Me

**:London 2000 A.D.:**

It's been so long now. Thousands of years have come and gone and I still remain. The strangeness of immortality, the strange constant that you become. I've been through so much now. I saw the rise and peak of my own people along with other empires and, as I did Troy's, I saw their ruin. My family and I watched from our mountain, seeing these mortals destroy one another in their own selfish greed.

Ha! Their own selfish greed. My family still remains to be the most selfish, greedy, and arrogant fools that they've been millenniums ago. My father and mother are still hopelessly devoted to each other and big sister, Bliss, still does her job to keep it that way as does the only boy, Matrimony, whom I call Mat. I'm still the only one who refuses to take any throne I can inherit by right. I don't need or want to be a goddess, because immortality, for a time, was enough for me.Papa never truly warmed to that idea, though events have indicated that he's accepted it.

My grandmother, however… My own disdain for my grandmother, Aphrodite, was, for centuries, immeasurable. I found outfrom my motherthat it was she who made Paris forget of what he felt for me. It was through her power that Paris forgot about the kiss he left me with when he left for Sparta; the same kiss that kept me waiting for him until he returned only to break my heart. Mother told me that shehad tried to interfere and"remind"Alexin her own way but to no avail.For centuries, I refused to talk tomy grandmotherand vice versa. (She refused my presence because, after learning from Revela about the Golden Apple awarded to whom Alex deemed most beautiful and how my own grandmother bribed him with the affection of the most beautiful woman even if she WAS married and she knew that her GRANDDAUGHTER was in love with the man, I stormed to her palace and trashed the entire place. What can I say? I was angry and Aphrodite could do nothing but watch me storm about in the short temper and raging fury that I inherited from HER!) Even now, I hesitate to greet her. An irreparable rift has grown between us and, even with immortal years, we wouldn't even attempt to have it otherwise.

Grandpa Zeus refrains from anymore random impregnations. Hades and Persephone are still married but I think Demeter grows tired of the switch offs. She'll throw another drought if Uncle Hades tries to trick Persephone with another pomegranate seed for literally the 768th time, then the mortals won't be happy, then Grandpa won't be happy, who won't make Uncle Hades happy so I think that's under control. Aunt Eris has grown even more unlikable, if that's at all possible. I do believe she created telemarketers and pop-ups. Evil, I tell you.

As for myself, I've traveled the world now. I've seen probably more than the rest of my crazy relatives since they are all currently sitting on their lazy butts in Olympus as before. I've seen the creation of so much as well as their destruction and annihilation of each other and it's come to a point that each passing empire just flies by in a blink.

I keep my immortality hidden by changing my appearance. It's been a few hundred years since I've used my birth face so I use it now in the first few years of this new millennium. A century ago, I was a blond, blue-eyed suffragette right here in London. Fifty years before, I saw the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II with red hair and green eyes but I've returned to my original features, and yet I'm different because around my neck, I hold something I didn't possess three thousand years ago...

Katri's been crying for weeks now. She was inconsolable and close to fading away entirely. She begged everyone to let her into Hades. She didn't care about any of this anymore. The rules? She laughs at them. The reasoning? She spits on it all. She was tired of being cursed to this damned eternal life but they wouldn't let her go.

* * *

_"Come, Katri," Eros murmured pulling his daughter to her feet to lead her into the garden. "Come, daughter. I've something to show you."_

_"Show me here, Papa. I haven't the strength to walk," Katri whispered._

_"You cannot live this way, Katri."_

_"Live?" Katri's eyes flashed, indignant. "Papa, I'm immortal by you and Mama's blood. I breathe before you now and speak and sit up but this isn't living. Papa, I'm as useful to this world as I would be if I were dead. I AM dead. My other half is gone and until I find him again, every breath I take is naught but useless air into my body. I may be breathing. I may be speaking but I'm not living, Papa. Not until Alexander is with me again."_

_Eros sighed and put a hand on her hair. He knew his daughter's rage well for he felt it himself when he had foolishly rejected Psyche for breaking their trust to gaze upon him. He was miserable and his heart felt like dead weight in his chest. What puzzled him though was that, in his love for Psyche, he was pricked by his own arrows to fall for his wife. Katriana never had. Eros realized that her love for Alexander transcended even his own power for it truly grew from her heart._

_"You truly love him?"_

_"I can't even believe you would dare ask that question, Papa," she rolled her eyes._

_"Would you give up your life for him?"_

_"In a heartbeat," she answered without hesitation. Eros sighed in defeat. He really wished she hadn't answered as she did._

_"Come, my child," he said taking her hand and pulling her up. He remained quiet during his lead through the gardens and Katri followed suit. Finally he came at a stop, at a dead end of one of the paths. "Do you know where we are?"_

_Katri looked around and saw a relative of roses twisting by the ground, their vines mangled with thorns and yet beautifully spotted with miniature red roses. The grass grew everlasting green below the vines and greatly emphasized the perfect beauty of the flowers. "Keleuthos Akantha," she answered._

_"Have you ever looked around here to admire ALL the plants?" Katri shook her head. There were no bare spots of grass or benches to recline upon so she had only been in the Path of Thorns in fleeting moments._

_"ALL the plants? But there're only these here," she answered, motioning to the small red roses. Eros shook his head and pointed farther down the path and near the walls. Katri knelt down and saw another group of roses intertwined with the more prominent vines, almost hidden. While the majority of the roses were the brightest red, these were deeper; red so dark, it was near black._

_"Rhodothanatos," Eros said. "Rose of Death." Katri looked up at him still confused. "A mortal pricks his finger on its thorns and he dies instantly."  
_

_"Surely, it does us no harm."_

_"Not instantly, no."_

_"What?"_

_"It grants what you search for," Eros answered. "It grants an immortal a real life. Limited and ending at one point. In short, it grants death. Whether instantly, or the mere ability to die at all depends on the one pricked." Katri looked at the rose, tears falling from her eyes._

_"It is too late for that now, Father," she murmured. "If I die now, I wouldn't be able to be with Alexander... He is slated for his return to life sooner than I will be and there are too many souls in Hades to meet him there..."_

_"Then wait for him here. Find Alexander and once you do, drink this," Eros suggested, giving her necklace holding a small vial of nectar from the Rhodothanatos. "It has the same effect as its thorns."_

_"You'll lose me, Papa," Katri protested. "How can you give me this?"_

_"Find him. Be happy. Like you said, you are only breathing. I want you to live, not just breathe, and if only Alexander can give you that, then as the One who represents Love itself and as your doting father, I would do anything to return to you Alexander." Katri just smiled at her father and embraced him, not knowing any words to thank him enough.

* * *

_

And so I sit here, in this club, solitary in a sea of couples and groups of friends. My ears become atune to the music and as the dance beats race higher and higher, it suddenly slows down and the piano introduction to a familiar song becomes the prominent melody.

_My Immortal..._

I've become quite partial to that song. But then again, I'm biased to my own biography, regardless of the fact that it WAS unknowingly written by someone(s) who probably have no idea the truth behind their words. It tells me so well: an immortal bound to another so tightly I can hardly breathe. Everlasting suffering that I cannot break free from, my love for Alexander has made me exhausted and always subject to tears.

Usually, hearing Evanescence's song brings me a bit of hope because maybe Papa is sending me a message that the Fates have finally allowed Alexander's return to me. Unfortunately, for this night, my penchant for it isn't alive. I don't want to hear my story because it is one of those nights that I miss Alexander terribly.

"Paris," I murmur under my breath. I look around aimlessly, knowing what I'm searching for and knowing I wouldn't find it. "Alexander." A solitary tear escapes and I wipe it away hastily. "How do you still have all of me?"

I stand up and grab my bag and I smile at the face that catches my eye in the glass. I don't mean to be vain, but I always liked my real face. It was like my hiding was done and I was finally exposed to the world with nothing to hide though it couldn't be farther from the truth. It was nice to see something familiar though.

Speaking of familiarity...

A hand touches my hand and my world freezes. I look up, deathly afraid of who owned that hand though it was impossible for me to mistake it for someone else's.

The numerous times I've held it in mine including when his last breath left his body.

And then I saw them. Those beautiful brown eyes that promised me the very thing he couldn't give me but what I would give up to keep looking into them.

Eternity...

"Alexander!" I gasp.

"'Actually, it's Orlando," he greets me, taking my hand to shake but keeps hold of for other reasons, laughing lightly. My free hand grips the sparkling necklace hanging from my neck and I smile in pure joy and happiness. "Would you give me the honor of having this dance?"

"Of course," I answer before he leads me onto the dance floor.

_**The End **_

**Did you like it? I'm hoping you did because I based the entire story on this ending. One of my fangirl ideas that blossomed to one of my crazy stories. I really do hope you liked it. It took a VERY long time and for that I apologize but you guys are the greatest. All reviewers, all those who marked My Immortal on alert or as a Favorite Story, I love you all. And all those lurkers. It would be nice if you ended with one review? Please. **

**And I MIGHT put up this outline that I've had that was useful many times and damn worthless during others. **

**(Example: The interlude thingie didn't exist before… and I was ACTUALLY gonna let katri heal him and they can live happily ever after… and the last chapter would have been about them living with the goats.) And there were some angsty scenes that I deleted. hahaha Deleted scenes... Always fun right?**

**P.S Thanks to Sandra for always telling me that she loved the ending. She's a diehard romantic like me so she loved the whole destined to be together trip. :-)**


End file.
